


Uneasy Alliances

by EmeraldOverlord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Black and Zamasu hate each other, Black is a monster, Canonical Character Death, Doubt, Even his family isn't safe from his frustration, Future Mai and Trunks are only friends, Future Trunks Briefs Needs a Hug, Future Trunks and Vegeta still don't get along., Future Trunks is forever alone, Future Trunks is losing his patience, Future Trunks is tired of this stuff and just wants a home and a hug, Future Zamasu actually cares about someone other than himself, Gen, Gowasu only wants his student back, Hatred, He doesn't want a romantic partner, Holding Grudges, Manipulation, Partner Betrayal, Sad, Shin is a deadpan snarker, Trunks is sarcastic too, Well its mainly Zamasu, Zamasu and Black can't even get along with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOverlord/pseuds/EmeraldOverlord
Summary: Project Zero Mortals is now in session. Nothing can go wrong. Just be careful of the person you trust, sometimes the people you use for your own gain might bite back. Even if that is yourself.





	1. Shaky Partership

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, new writer here! I'm basically a new tyrant on the forums and its time to start with a good fic for once! I have written before and I made fic like this before, but I'm doing a much better one on here. I have a Fanfiction account, but I decided that this would be there perfect place to post! 
> 
> I hope this fic is good, because I wish Zamasu was written better, at least his future self. You'll notice the personality difference, I think....

 

Ah...it was an amazing day outside. Or rather a terrible one for most. Fire was everywhere, lives were going out left and right. Everyone was dying. This was what remained of Universe 7. Flames and smoke burned everywhere. Not a peep from the destroyed buildings. All the screams died down as the buildings coming down. Poor souls crushed to death or blasted away. A small mercy compared to living in these awful conditions.

 

All because of one delusional saiyan. The one most called a hero was now a villain causing chaos and destruction. Humanity was scarce and those who were alive struggled to survive. At the moment, the villain of the story, watched his vision of justice being enacted. Said saiyan stood over one of the destroyed buildings triumphantly. His gaze turned to the destroyed remains of the metropolis as a grin crept on his face. Soon justice would be enacted throughout all the timelines, and this time, no one would stand in his way.

 

Trunks. That was the only person in this timeline who actually stood a chance against him. By chance, he meant wouldn't die immediately just by a ki blast. He had to admit, the man was stubborn and rather skilled, but was too weak to pose much threat to him. Just like all mortals that had come before him, all fell against the power of a god.

 

He already did this to one timeline, now he just needed to get rid of the blue haired nuisance. Trunks wasn't that strong, but he was fast and knew when to take a run for it. It was the only reason the pest was still alive at this point. The stupid mortal managed to escape, but that didn't matter. His goal was almost complete, but something was missing.

 

Ah yes, that what it was. He needed. A shield. A living one would suffice for his plan. That way, the zero mortal plan would go a lot faster and he'd be able to speed up the plan. The other timelines wouldn't conquer itself would they?

 

However, where could get the shield? No mortal was getting such a position, however he needed someone to use to his advantage. The plan he had in mind couldn’t be laid to waste because he didn't have anyone at his side. Two heads are better than one.

 

Narrowing his onyx eyes, his gaze turned toward the time ring on his finger. Almost as if it was magic, his memory finally clicked. Now he knew who could help. His memory was a bit foggy due to the saiyan dna, but that was a minor drawbacks. He had an idea, the perfect shield would make his life easier.

 

There was a large maniacal grin on his face. Time to pay Universe 10 a visit. He had been saving his former mentor a visit. More out of a small tiny grain of respect for him, wanting to give his mentor the liberty of losing his life last against his blade. Should be an honor, his former mentor should be glad that he delayed killing him. However, the time has come to get rid of the trash.

 

“Alright Gowasu, let's see how Universe 10 is doing. I’ll be happy to finally see you again.” The grin on Black’s face didn't leave his face, as within a blinding flash of light the delusional psychopath vanished from the destroyed timeline.

 

In the distance, a raven haired woman watched this from afar, bewildered how the enemy just vanished from thin air.”This isn't good. Black isn't here anymore, but I doubt he's going to be staying there for long.” In the very least, it meant a few more minutes of survival. This wasn't surprising, but now she just had to find Trunks. Hopefully he wasn't too injured. It was better than Black being in their world.

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

It was a sunny day in the realm of the kais of Universe 10. In the middle of of the peaceful realm was a giant temple that took up a large portion of the land. Inside a hidden part of the temple, an lime kai with ivory hair stood in the ancient room. Inside the room was a bunch of cabinets with gold frames.

 

Soon enough, this would be his. Being an apprentice for thousands of years, this would be it. He would be a Supreme Kai in enough time. Over the years, he had improved his fighting skills and managed to advance himself to higher levels. His mentor was always understanding, maybe a bit too understanding considering he still had a dislike of mortals.

 

Mortals. Those beings he had no good will toward. But thanks to being around Gowasu for thousands of years, his attitude kind naturally rubbed off on him. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared for the guy like a father, and was always there for him. Thanks to him, his dislike of mortals had decreased to a reasonably if not healthy level.

 

All was going well. His time to rise to his Supreme Kai position was on the horizon, a job most kai’s would dream of. He remembered the look on his face when Gowasu first appointed him to the job. To say the least, he was flabbergasted by this choosing. He expected Gowasu to choose anyone other than him, but fate just decided to look his way for once.

Ever since, he was an apprentice, no longer a lower ranked kai in Universe 10. Zamasu smiled looking over the cabinets. After all, he has bigger things to worry about, Gowasu is going to be needing his tea sooner or later. Might as well get to it.

 

Speaking of Gowasu.”Zamasu, could you please go get me some tea?” His mentor’s voice could be heard from an entire mile away, no surprise there.

 

The apprentice blinked before smiling..”Coming Gowasu, I’ll be over there soon.” He was beyond used to this routine. He served Gowasu tea for over thousands of years, so it was time for some tea.

 

Wasting no time, Zamasu quickly grabbed the tea cart and a teapot and teacups. He brought some food along just to be considerate towards his mentor. He had done so much for him, that he felt it would be a bit disappointing just to serve him the regular.

 

Within a few minutes, the door creaked open with the young apprentice, tea cart in hand with a optimistic smile on his face. He traveled inside the main room during Universe 10, the largest part of the temple. The oak table and traditional chairs stood in the middle.

 

Zamasu looked up to see his mentor sitting at the table patiently. He calmly approached his teacher and closed his eyes and looked away from his superior.”Greetings Gowasu, I’ve brought you some tea and some snacks.”

 

He poured some tea in two separate cups and gave Gowasu some some deserts. He set them down on the table for his teacher. Gowasu blinked before looking up to his student with a sense of pride inside.”Aw, that's so sweet of you Zamasu. I see I made the right choice in choosing you.”

 

The younger kai blushed and lowered his ears.“Um...Thank you,G-Gowasu. You're too kind.”

 

“No need to thank me, Zamasu. You worked hard for these things, and it's the reason I took you under my wing. I could see your potential and what you could offer Universe 10. It's why I wanted to talk to you. Come on, sit down.”

 

“Huh? I don't understand. Talk to me about what?”

 

Gowasu sighed.”Well Zamasu, soon enough this realm will be yours. You’ll be able to create life and pursue balance across the universe.”

 

“Of course, it's necessary for the universe to prosper. The only for us to improve is enact justice upon the the planets in order to protect what is left.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear this. Because I’m proud to have you as my student and I believe you should know this.”

 

The kai flinched.“Uh...what? Gowasu, what are you talking about?”

 

“Zamasu, in due time, you’ll be the supreme kai. I want you to go out there and represent our universe and protect the innocent.”

 

The younger apprentice sighed.“Ok. I guess so.”

 

What? He said he didn't utterly hate them, that didn't mean he liked them.

 

Gowasu sighed.“Zamasu, I know you are capable of doing this job. I know what you can do, you just need to treat all life equal regardless of the species. Because you never know how important these mortals can be."

 

“I see...but don't you think this is bit soon?”

 

Sure, he liked the idea of being in charge of the universe, but knowing what had to happen in order for Gowasu to pass the position to him wasn't exactly thrilling.

 

Either Gowasu had to willingly pass the position to him, or alternatively die naturally. Neither sounded good seeing as he felt a bit uneasy about this. He was excited about having the position, but it was rather nervous getting a bigger position that gave you a lot more control. You could mess up and make things worse.

 

“It's not too soon. I know my time will come sooner or later, regardless of my wishes. I just want you to know that I believe you will do good for our universe. Just remember what I taught you, I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

 

“Wait, it's not now right? You're not going to die right are you?” Zamasu asked, almost frantically as his voice picked up the pace.

 

Gowasu chuckled at his student's concern.”Not now Zamasu, but the time is coming soon. I can feel it.” He still saw the distress visibly in his pupil and calmly lifted Zamasu's chin.”Don't worry, I’m sure you’ll do fine without me. Just keep what's best in mind for the universe.”

 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He said lowly, the job of being the supreme kai was starting to have it's negatives, but it didn't seem Gowasu minded or at least accepted what was bound to happen in contrast to his student.

 

“Come on, Zamasu. Cheer up, you’ll be in the position that you wanted for so long. I promise that you’ll do fine once you get the hang of it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I chose you for a reason, you have the potential, you just have to get there. I’m sure you’ll do find for our universe.”

 

“When the time comes, I’ll do my best.” He said while still nervous. This was a big position and he wasn't quite sure about this. Still has to try though. For justice of all creatures, even those mortals…

 

Zamasu sighed with these thoughts in mind as he began to drink his tea. Gowasu followed suite  It was rather peaceful as both mentor and teacher enjoyed the peace and quiet. Things were going well as they enjoyed the food and tea, laughing and talking as things were going along.

 

All was well until out of the corner of Zamasu’s eye, he noticed the sky getting darker all the sudden. Immediately rising to his feet, he got on guard. He noticed a rising power level and narrowed his eyes. He stood up straight, eyes locked on the entrance to their temple.“Gowasu, someone's here.”

 

The elder kai felt fear surge through him. “What? How?”

 

The apprentice snarled unable to answer this question.“No idea, this realm shouldn't be accessible to mortals. Someone must be an exception and I don't think they’re friendly.” He felt a firm tug on his hand and saw Gowasu tugging on his sleeve.

 

“Zamasu, wait. It could be dangerous.”

 

He paused before shoving him aside.”Gowasu, I’ll be fine. Let me just check and see what the problem is. If something is wrong, just call out to me.”

 

His teacher sighed,seeing there was no way of convincing Zamasu out of this.“Alright. Just be safe.”

 

He nodded before rushing out of the temple and examined his surroundings. For some reason, the clouds turned grey and everything was dark. Frustration built when there was no sign of anyone. The power level disappeared the moment he went outside.

 

He took to the air to get better ground, searching for a power level with no luck. It felt like a few minutes and he came up with nothing. There was no way he was hallucinating, someone must've been hiding their power level.

 

“Come out and show yourself! Where are you?”

 

No answer came.

 

Either he was going crazy or something had gone wrong. After a moment of silence, he was tempted to give up, when the sound of an ear piercing scream sent a chill down his spine.”ZAMASU!”

 

He froze before feeling the realization of horror come back. He just left his mentor with potentially dangerous killer with no one to protect him. With this truth coming to light, his immediate instinct was to teleport his way back to the temple.

 

Within a flash he transported himself to the front of the temple. The kai rushed to the door. What he saw caused him to freeze.”Gowasu! What is the ….” He fell silent as he took the scene in front of him in mind. His mind went blank as he took his surroundings in.

 

He saw his mentor slumped over, blood on his chest with a large slash on his chest. Gowasu’s eyes were lifeless, the eyes once filled with fatherly love and care were dead as stone.

 

Standing over the slumped over body was a raven haired saiyan with a malicious smile on his face. His eyes scanned his other self, taking interest in what was to be his new shield. Finally someone who would be useful. Now he just had to smooth talk his way in.

 

The apprentice stood in absolute silence, before rushing over to his fallen teacher with denial and fear in his voice.”Gowasu, get up! Come on, you can’t die now! This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Don't die on me!” His efforts were in vain, seeing as his mentor still laid there without making a sound. He tried to use his healing powers, but nothing worked, his teacher was long gone. Not even his most advanced attempt of healing could do anything.

 

“Damn it...you can’t be dead. You can't…Come on, you can't leave me. Not now!" He desperate shook his body, hoping for a reaction, but alas found none.

 

Damn it, he should’ve never left him. His hope to bring him back collapsed when his body turned into dust. His eyes shrunk as the only thing that remained of his teacher was dust that evaporated into the air. Zamasu felt like half of his heart just shattered into pieces.

 

Black sighed at the display, this was getting pathetic.”Zamasu, stop worrying about him. He's no longer alive, your efforts to heal him are pointless.” Zamasu remained silent, rage slowly coming over him.

 

This unholy excuse of a mortal killed his teacher...he was going to pay. His eye twitched violently as seething rage blinded his mind.”Y-You son of a bitch. I’m going to slaughter you!”

 

Black rolled his eyes.“Now now, Zamasu. Calm down, you are not thinking straight. Now if you let me explain-”

 

The enraged apprentice didn't give him the time of day.“Explain? You killed my mentor and you want me to let you explain!? Just who the hell do you think you are!?”

 

Black sighed, this was going to be a while.”Relax. It's really simple.You see, I’m you from another timeline.”

 

The blank state on Zamasu’s face said it all. "What.” He asked angrily.

 

“You heard me, I’m you from another timeline. I've obtained this body for my personal gain. However, I need your help.”

 

“Am I seriously supposed to believe that? This sounds asinine. Besides, why would I help a murderer like you?”

 

“Asinine or not. It's the truth. I’m you after coming to the realization that mortals are pests that must be eliminated. I expected you to already have carried out a plan, but I guess I was expecting too much considering how...attached you were to the old man. Killing him must've passed away from your mind.”

 

This took Zamasu off guard, rage still burning in his eyes.”Are you insane? I would've never killed him, you've lost your mind haven't you? Killing all the mortals? Have you gone mad?”

 

Black stared at him. This wasn't the reaction he was anticipating. He expected Zamasu to act defensive for a moment, he didn't expect him to be this different.”No? I’m simply achieving justice throughout the multiverse.”

 

“And you need my help because?" Fighting back would be pointless, there was no escape.He could sense that power level a mile away. Fleeing or fighting was death.

 

“Because, I have use for you.” Black attempted to get closer, but when he got within five feet away of Zamasu, the kai took this as a threat and without warning summoned a rapier. Even if he was weaker, he wasn't going to let this bastard touch him.

 

"Stay away from me, murderer! Do not come any closer!" Zamasu was desperately trying not to let the fear get to him. Though his rage must've hid the fear in his voice because he was burning with hatred at ths point. How dare this monster want his help after all of the things he's done!

 

“Zamasu, be a good student and lower the weapon.”

 

The apprentice snarled.”I’m not taking orders from the likes of you, I have no obligation to listen to you. I’m not your slave.”

 

The false saiyan chuckled at the defiance.“And what are you going to do? Call out for help? No one will come to your aid.”

 

Zamasu felt fear course through his veins.“How would you know?”

 

“I’ve killed all the Supreme Kais. No GoD exists at the moment. Who are you going to run to? No one knows what's happened and you are too weak to stand a chance against me. What do you hope to accomplish? You're weak and alone.”

  
The apprentice cursed his luck. He was the only one alive with this mortal and he had no where to run. No where to hide. Where could he go? He couldn't use kai kai, this monster would follow him. He was trapped with this monster and there was no way out of this place.

 

Zamasu grumbled, but he knew he was right. What could he do? His other self was stronger, and he had a feeling that Black wasn't lying. All Supreme Kais were gone and no one could help him. The only person he cared about was gone and he could die if he tried to run....

 

The saiyan could see he was ganging leverage and taunted the young apprentice.“I see the look in your eyes. You know I’m telling the truth. So, since you have nowhere else to go, why not join me? With my newfound strength, and your soon to be immorality, we will be unstoppable.”

 

His eyes flashed with hate and defiance.“Join you? Why should I?”

 

“Because where are you going to go from here? I’ve emptied this universe already just like the rest of them for the most part. No one is going to help you. Why not join me, and greatness will be your reward. I know justice is your goal and so is mine, so why not join forces so we can create a new world?”

 

“No way.”

 

Black raised an eyebrow.“Oh? Why not? Face it, there is nothing left for you here. The only way to go forward, is to join forces with me in order for us to gain retribution against the mortals. Just join me or else."  
  


"Or else? Is that a threat?" Zamasu asked defiantly.

  
"Its a promise. Because, if Zamasu, if you don't...lets just it won't end too well..." Zamasu saw out of the corner of his eye, Black's hand was illuminated by a purple glow. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

 

Sweat poured down his cheek, his widening with pure fear."Y-You can't be serious." He backed away, now seeing that Black was cornering him.  
  
  
Black smirked, his threat weighing up."Oh I'm serious. After all, if you don't cooperate...lets just say that I won't hesitate finding another partner."

 

Zamasu remained silent. Seeing no other option, what other choice did he have? He hated his other self, but what other choices were available? Black outright said he would KILL HIM if he refused one more time. He was running out of options faster than you could count. Besides, Black could still kill him.  There was nowhere to run and he'd die if he tried to fight him.He lowered his weapon, backing down.

 

He had no choice. It was joining this man or death...which sounded preferable?

 

Black grinned, now he had him. Giving in was he? Good, he had him right where he wanted him..”I can see it, you know I’m right. If you see the light of justice partner, join me and we’ll be unstoppable! Justice will be spread across the universe, just take my hand.” He lowered his gaze, burning rage and hate remained in his eyes. He saw Black reach inside his pocket, and while still on guard, saw a green earring in his grip.

 

'Damn it, I'm trapped with this maniac. Well, the only way I can get out of this, is agreeing. Hopefully this doesn't end too badly.'  This was the only option to guarantee survival.

 

He felt his patience slipping a bit as he rushed Zamasu.“Come on, I know you want to. Justice must be served, so take my hand and we’ll be as strong as ever.” The kai remained silent before slowly reaching out. His hand shook uncontrollably as he took the earring in his hand. Black’s malicious gaze never left as he accepted the deal.

 

“Glad you finally came to your senses.”The false saiyan’s grin widened with a large twisted look in his eyes.’You're mine now, Zamasu.’ Black sneered to himself, he's getting what he wants, that's how the story always ends. Now he had his shield, he just needed to get him fixed a little. So he could be useful.

 

Zamasu’s eyes widened when Black grabbed his hand sharply, the maniacal stare never leaving him. Chills ran down his spine as he felt his other self grab his shoulder with the help of the time ring, teleporting him out of universe 10.

 

The next thing he knew, he was on a strange planet. He narrowed his eyes as he saw where he was. He was now standing on a large rock alongside his least favorite partner.”Where are we!? Why did you take me here?”

 

“Calm down, I’m simply summoning the dragon.”

 

The kai did a double take as he saw the large dragon balls above him.“SUMMONING THE DRAGON!?” The Super Dragon Balls? He had to be kidding!

 

“We have to get your immortality from somewhere. Now relax, let the pro show you how it's done. I’ve wished for this mortals body for a reason.” Black raised his arms to the air and announced to the empty space of the world for the dragon to be summoned. Zamasu’s face changed to one of shock when the golden dragon rose from the dragon balls. He covered his eyes and watched as the dragon stared down at them.

 

The golden being narrowed it's eyes.”What do you wish for?” Not the first time he was summoned, he wondered what immature wish he was going to hear.

 

Black spoke for his other self.”I wish for Zamasu to have immortality!”

 

Zamasu felt a blinding light surrounding him. He felt the golden hue leave him as the wish had been granted successfully.”It worked....”

 

“Of course it did. How do you think I got this body? Now that the wish has been granted, I have something to do real quick.”

 

“Do what?” Zamasu had no time to react, as Black fired multiple ki blasts at the Super Dragon Balls, and despite their immense power, they stood no chance against the powerful blast. The dragon's ear piercing screams  from the pain as it perished with the dragon balls. The sight would traumatize anyone.The horrifying screams never left Zamasu’s ears.

 

"Sorry about that, but I had to make sure no one else could use them again." Black apologized, but it wasn't very sincere.

 

His mouth flew open as Black frowned as he destroyed the ancient artifacts. Zamasu’s eyes widened as the orange balls shattered like glass.

 

“What the hell did you do that for?” He looked flabbergasted when Black destroyed the dragon balls. Those were important artifacts! Those had history and Black just destroyed them like they were nothing.

 

Black shrugged.“To make sure our work is not reversed. Mortals would get curious about ways to reverse the damage.” Zamasu remained silent.

 

“Now that it's in the past, let's continue making our marvelous future. I can see the potential we have together, you made the right choice.” Black took Zamasu off guard when he gave the kai a hug. Needless to say, his other self was repulsed by the show of affection. He stood there frozen place, eyes burning with hatred. How DARE THIS BASTARD TOUCH HIS DIVINE BODY!?

 

"Unhand me this instant!" Zamasu demanded. 

 

Black ignored this, and Zamasu stopped fighting eventually. It was pointless to fight against someone like Black. He didn't ever let his guard down, but he managed to hide the hurt and hatred long enough to let the false saiyan hug him. Black grinned as his new shield was his, but Zamasu shared no feeling of affection for his new comrade. He simply cease fighting while keeping a somber look on his face remembering what happened earlier.

 

 At this point, he had to move on. He had to fight for this cause, because it was for a better universe. Black better be keeping his word, but he still wanted to stab him in the back and had to resist the temptation. His other self killed his mentor and slaughtered all the other kais. However, there was no turning back. He wanted to kill him, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Right now, he had no choice in the matter.

 

He closed his eyes with a deep frown on his face. This wasn't how he imagined gaining his position...

 

A rare moment of somberness filled his eyes. The universe was ahead of him and justice could be achieved, but that didn't mean he was happy...

 

As 'I'm sorry, Gowasu. I let you down….'


	2. Hatred Runs Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rocky relationship of Zamasu and Black is still existing. Grudges and wounds take time to adjust to and Black is starting to realize this partnership is more than he bargained for. However, that doesn't mean mortal hunting won't take his mind off of it. Being the hero isn't always the great thing, that's what Trunks has learned over the years and its starting to weigh on him. Especially with that damn time machine that he hates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next chapter is out and I'm surprised I got it out this early! Oh well, better early than late so whatever! I hope I did well on this and holy hell I got forty views! Where this this come from!? Keep it up and keep showing me some support by giving some comments down below!

Within a bright flash, Zamasu and Black were transported from Universe 10 to Universe 7’s former metropolis. The blinding light took Zamasu back as he finally adjusted to his surroundings. He blinked rapidly before scanning the area. The former apprentice and his saiyan counterpart now floated above the hellish destruction of what remained of this timeline.

His silver orbs were narrowed as he gazed at the destruction Black had caused. After blinking repeatedly, Zamasu began to cringe as his eyes saw the eyesore.

 

The place looked like it had been hit by at least twenty natural disasters. Hell, that was putting it lightly. It looked like everything had been hit with a nuke that was powerful enough to wipe out almost everything in sight. The buildings were all on the brink of collapsing, the sky was murky green.

 

‘Where the hell am I? Is this hell!?’ Judging by the looks of this place, it was honestly hard to tell the difference.

 

“What is this place? It looks like hell….” if he didn't know any better he would assume this was the demon realm full of those wretched vile excuses of lifeforms. The demon realm...he hated that place more than he hated anyone else.

 

Well, almost anyone else...he still had Black next to him after all.

 

“This, Zamasu, is Universe 7. Or rather, what's left of it. It's a waste land now, but I’m sure that will be rearranged soon enough. It's rather bleak, but once the mortals are gone my destruction will be worth it.

 

Zamasu whipped around at this, backing away in horror and fear,”You did this!?”

 

Zamasu’s eyes widened in horror, was this what his other self had done? This place looked like a wasteland and it was only one planet, who knows how many look like this. What has Black done!?

 

He backed away, now looking around to see if anyone was alive. Not a soul in these barren streets. Former skyscrapers were now on the verge of falling, not to mention the weird smell entering his nose….

 

His nose caught the smell of destruction and death and it caused him to feel sick to his stomach. Zamasu began the gag from the strong and harsh smell that entered his nostrils. The harsh cough that came over him caused his lungs to beg for mercy.

 

The elf turned to his counterpart, choking on his saliva.”Gah! Black, what have you done to this timeline!?” The former apprentice coughed from the disgusting smell of destruction burning in his nostrils.

 

“I’m redecorating it. Sure, it looks bad now, but once we spice it up I’m sure it will look nothing like this. The only thing left is to get rid of the mortals and kill everyone else.”

Zamasu gave him a look of disbelief.”Your telling me people actually live in this timeline!?”

 

This place looked dead and Zamasu had a hard time believing anyone survived in this timeline. It seemed like everyone had straight up died and Zamasu was stunned anyone survived in this hellhole.

 

The raven haired saiyan smirked.“There are survivors, however they won’t be alive for long. We just need to get rid of them. This place may not look like much now, but once the pests are gone this multiverse will be ours.”

 

The silver haired god blankly stared at him while desperately trying to control his anger and frustration.”Are you serious? This place doesn’t look like much...I don't know about this Black. This seems a bit much doesn’t it? This is extreme and I don't think we are making this better.”

 

Zamasu’s hatred managed to seep onto his voice, still keeping his distance from his other self. This seemed rather extreme. How were they supposed to chance this monstrous place onto a prosperous realm of life?

 

Black glared at his counterpart.”Zamasu, don't you understand!? Our plan needs all the mortals to be eradicated. The only way we can do that is by destroying everywhere they would possibly hide. Right now, that mortal, Trunks, should be coming soon.”

 

Zamasu narrowed his eyes upon sensing another power level.”How is he still alive? There is hardly anything in this place…”

 

Zamasu had to be honest, he was honestly scared seeing what Black had done to this place. It looked like a horror show and it was rather terrifying to look at.

 

The smell was overbearing and the look of this place was enough to send a shiver down his spine. His other self had certainly destroyed this timeline beyond repair. This plan was staring to look rather bleak.

 

He backed away in disgust at the horror in this timeline.

“Pure luck.I would have killed him last time if he hadn't slipped past me. But don't worry. he won’t be alive for much longer…Your assistance isn't needed at the moment, but I would like for you to go the hideout.”

 

Zamasu glared at him.”What are you talking about? What hideout?” He honestly had no idea what that was or where it was anyhow. Black realized this before rolling his eyes. His partner was a bit annoying but he was bringing up a fair point.

 

“Oh, I didn't mention that earlier did I?”

 

The former apprentice snapped at him, obviously still holding a grudge for the past events.“Of course you didn't!? You never mentioned it until now!”

 

Black backed away from this outburst, this wasn't what he expected. By the gods, he wasn't expecting Zamasu to be so angry and judgemental. “Alright, what's gotten into you? I never expected myself to act so cold and distant…”

 

Zamasu’s glare would pierce the strongest metal in the timelines just by how cold and harsh it was.”You realize that you are asking a question with an obvious answer? Has that mortal brain damaged your mind that badly or are you just blind to your actions?”

 

His words were colder than ice and his sharp as a silver blade. Not an ounce of compassion in his words, almost like that part of Zamasu had been repressed or rather nonexistent when it came to his partner.

 

Black was insulted, but then took a moment and thought about everything he had done at this point. At first, he didn't understand, but the pieces began to form in his brain and well it was obvious to what happened.

 

However, the realization hit him like a truck. This wasn't what he had in mind at all.

 

Black realized that Zamasu’s burning anger and hatred was formed from Gowasu’s death at his hands and he must've held it against him.

 

Black honestly remembered caring for Gowasu at one point, but knowing that his mentor stood in the way it was clear that he chose which path he wanted. He stopped caring what Gowasu said or was to him after he obtained this body, but apparently his other self was different.

 

His other self seemed to care for Gowasu much more than he did. His mentor must have rubbed off on him due to Zamasu’s reluctance to go out with him for their plan. Gowasu’s influence would be hard if not impossible to shake off. Placing his hand on his head, Black narrowed his eyes before looking at Zamasu.

 

‘This is going to be harder than I thought. However, Zamasu should get over it eventually. Hopefully, at least because this would make things difficult.’ Fusion was going to be an issue they were going to tackle over....

 

He wasn't expecting his partner to have a grudge against him, but then again, somethings just can’t be planned for. He knew he would have to adjust for this, but eventually, Zamasu would swing his way sooner or later. It would just take time to undo Gowasu’s influence.

How he planned on doing that was even a mystery to himself but he was determined enough to believe it was achievable. After all, that was what his saiyan body was screaming at him to do, get your way through force if his talking doesn’t do the trick.

 

“Look, Zamasu, I get it. Your upset. However, I need you to do a few things for me so this plan can be finished. Do we both understand each other and agree with these terms?”

 

No response to this question was made. The apprentice’s eyes lit up with defiance and hatred at the idea having to work with Black. He honestly didn't want to, but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

 

Black raise his voice.”I said, do we both understand each other?I just want to make sure my point is crystal clear.” Black’s voice was one made in a threatening/warning tone. He wasn't playing and wanted Zamasu to obey what he wanted to show that they would work together.

 

The apprentice backed away with a glint of hatred inside of him at the threat before responding.”Yes…” It was rather hesitant and slow but it was still the answer that Black was looking for.

 

Zamasu reluctantly agreed, keeping hatred from getting in the way for now. This was staring to get on his nerves and his hatred of his other self only grew by the second. If he wasn't a kai he would have lost his patience at this point.

 

‘If only I would kill him…’ It was taking all of his self control not to try and stab Black, not to mention his self preservation was kicking in.

 

He knew better then to allow his anger to get the better of him in a situation like this. He had to stay in control in order for things to not backfire or make things worse. He just had to tolerate Black until things were over as fast as he hoped they would be.

 

Black told him the basic directions to the hideout and Zamasu reluctantly followed them. It would only take him a minute to get there at best, but that wasn't the problem.

 

His anger that he was keeping under wraps was the thing that made him fuming with rage. However, there were much more important things ahead of him. He couldn’t get distracted now…

 

As Zamasu got ready to take his leave, he simply scoffed before saying.”This better be worth it, Black. Or else…”

 

Black glared at him before asking in a demanding voice.”Is that a threat?” How dare his other self threaten him with violence! He was the one in control, he was the one with the power! Why would he listen to Zamasu at all!?

 

Zamasu smiled gently in an almost innocent way, but the wicked intent was clear to anyone with eyes. His rage was barely concealed at that point. “Ha...ha...No, Black, it's a promise.” His laughter was dark and cold as his heart. The emotionless and bitter tone was enough to take Black off guard. Gowasu's death may have had something to do with his cold heart....

 

Snarling, Black was about to respond to this claim, but Zamasu cut him off, telling him not to waste his breathe seeing as it would distract from doing something important. After all, one less breath means the less he has to live at the moment...

 

Within seconds, Zamasu quickly took his leave by blasting off and leaving Black behind to the barren wasteland he had created. It was the place he deserved seeing as it was his hard work that he had created.

 

Black sighed, now to back to mortal hunting seeing as his partner was our of sight and out of mind. Hopefully Trunks provided the challenge he needed to complete this plan and gain the strength he needed. HIs body seemed to crave the power he was interesting in after all.

 

All Black knew was that this partnership was more than he bargained for...

 

**Multiple months later…**

 

It had been almost an entire year since Black had been inhabiting this hellhole of a timeline. Things were looking pretty bad for the humans, billions were wiped off the grid along with societal collapse. Everything was falling apart and even that was the largest understatement of the year. Entire populations had crumpled and almost everyone was dead or close to death.

 

Then again this wasn't new in the slightset.

 

Because at this point, a lean blue haired saiyan with a blade was trying to rush. He had ran out of the warehouse like he was on fire.

 

He was trying to escape with his life from the psycho saiyan chasing after him like he was a magnet! It was clear Black hunting after his ass but did he have to be around every corner he was at!?

 

He just managed to get past Black without him murdering his ass, just barley. The saiyan was honestly cursing his luck of running onto Black has it was the hundredth time he had an encounter with that psycho!

 

Appearance wise, nothing had changed too drastically. However, due to stylistic preferences his jacket was changed to a black and white one with a dark capsule core signature on the shoulder. Somehow he still had that weird grew scarf his mother gave to him, it was a bit ripped but it was better than nothing.

 

Not to mention the black sweatpants and inky black boots with gold trims on them. Yeah, he was a bit classy for a fighter, but this was the set of clothes he had that aren't completely destroyed at this point. Black gloves on his hands were a bit overdoing, but whatever. They had holes in them so he would move around freely.

 

His hair had grown all the way to his shoulders due to the lack of time to snip it again. He had to put it in a ponytail to prevent it from getting in his way with fighting. It prevented his hair was soaring his face while flying, so that was plus.

 

His sword was honestly the only thing on him that looked good. It was sharp and in good condition considering he updated it a while back. He even got the handle with a black grip

 

Sighing, he turned to the warehouse in front of him before opening the door. His mother said to him she had something for him. He stepped inside and heard the sounds of gars grinding and the pumping sound coming from the the building.

 

He peaked over the door to see his mother. Despite the fact she was rather old she didn't age as badly as most would think. He didn't say it aloud but he was surprised she didn't have any wrinkles on her face despite looking twice as young as she should be.

 

He narrowed his eyes at the blue bottle in the center of the machine while she was typing. Just what was that thing!?

 

“Hey, Mother, I’m alive!” He said this with a nervous feeling that he wouldn’t be alive for long. Black would come back here soon if he didn't do something about it. He made sure to mask his ki just incase that bastard managed to find him, but he had a feeling he was missing something.

 

His mother paused before turning to him with a look of pure joy on her face.”Aw, look at you! My precious hero is back! It's great to see you alive, Trunks. I was getting worried.”

 

Trunks began to clean his sword with a raised eyebrow in her direction. Considering he was the super powered alien this was a bit weird. He narrowed his eyes at this. Calling him a hero wasn't something he was new to, but he knew the path to becoming the hero and it was painful. This was the path Gohan wanted for him, right? Because despite all the fame and glory from the people, Trunks never felt happy with it. He always kept on that fake smile when people complimented him and gave him stuff, but really the only thing he wanted was some peace.

 

Oh well, his goals mean nothing now considering the state the world was in.

 

He almost scoffed at this.“Considering I can at least fight without dying immediately I don't think I should be the one you should be worried about.” His mother and practically everyone else were literally defenceless against Black for the most part. Black would murder them all if they didn't get back the past.

 

His mother frowned.”Trunks, it's not like I wanted to be born human in a world where superpowered freak shows exist.” Trunks growled and she quickly revised her statement.”I mean not you but you know, him? The psycho currently trying exterminate us like pests and wanting to kill us all?”

 

The saiyan leaned against the wall with crossed arms.”I just noticed...I mean, I totally didn't notice this rampaging freak trying to kill me and everyone else. No, I’ve just been blind to the past year of trying not to die like everyone else.”

 

“Trunks, what's gotten into you?” Sure, she didn't expect Trunks to be in a happy go lucky mood but him being super depressed was odd. She knew Trunks was angry that Black was in their timeline, but this seemed different.

 

“Oh I don't know, maybe the fact I’ve been trapped in another loop again! Thanks to this damn time machine we are stuck in an endless loop!”

 

The scientist paused before turning around.“What?” That made no sense...Trunks was trapped in a loop? What did that mean?

 

“The loop! The loop of having to go right back to the past! Don't you get it!? We’re going to stuck in this endless cycle! Go back the past when we need help! We just keep repeating ourselves!”

 

“Trunks, we have no other option, Black is going to kill us and everyone else if we don't go back to the past. It's not your fault that things like this happen! Bad things always happen, but that doesn’t mean we can't stop it!”

 

“But how will going back in time stop this!? Black will continue to cause chaos and if he can’t be beaten, we all get the satisfaction of this all blowing up in our faces! This time machine has only been causing us problems!”

“What? How?”

“We are relying on this time machine far too much. Every time there is a threat, we have to rely on the time machine, it's always this damn time machine! What if the time machine is destroyed!? Mother, we can’t keep doing this, if we somehow don't die from this we need to change our strategy! I doubt there will be a future left if we keep jumping timelines!”

 

She apologized.“I’m sorry you felt that way.”

Trunks shook his head.“Sorry doesn’t cut the pain I’ve been feeling for years. Because, at least you had a normal life before this. I was born into chaos and hell, peace was never permanent. And another thing, I never asked to be the hero. I was forced into it. But that doesn't’ matter anymore, because I know things never go my way.”

 

Bulma lowered her head, she didn't mean to hurt her son, however...“We can focus on that when that happens, but right now we need to escape back to the past! I’m sorry that you feel that way, Trunks, but we need to move!” She carried the oil in her hands. It was hardly anything that would be close to impressive.

Trunks gagged before blankly staring at the small container of oil.“What!? That tiny drop of oil is going to save us!? After an entire year!? Are you crazy!?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure! You need to go! There isn't much time! Things are falling apart!” She was right, the buildings was rather unstable and the ground was shaking. Trunks began to notice that something was off. The steam from the machines were staring to bust and were getting louder. The smoke was going through the roof.

 

The earth was shaking and it felt like everything was going to fall apart. It didn't take a genuis to know what was happening.

 

The realization hit him like a tidal wave.“He’s  getting closer….we need to leave!” Black was going to kill them within seconds if they didn't get out of here.

 

“No, leave me, I’ll stay here while you go! Hurry, there isn't that much time left!” Trunks began to panic when Bulma tossed the container to him.

 

There was hardly enough fuel to last them more than one damn trip! Was that all the hard work they gotten!?

 

Bulma refused and pushed him away.“I’m sure. You need to leave, there isn't enough time! I can handle myself. Just take this and flee as fast as you can! Whatever you do, don't turn back! I’m counting on you!”

 

Trunks quickly realized no matter what he thought that the time machine was the only option left. He always doubted it was a good idea to us the time machine even during the time of the Androids. It just seemed like a bad idea to use a machine to manipulate time.

 

As he ran out of the room, Trunks sprinted down the pathway, fearing what was to come. As he was preparing himself to head towards capsule core, the sound of an explosion erupted through his ears like fireworks. His nose caught the awful stench of smoke and he coughed through it.

What the hell was that burning smell!? Unable to take it anymore, he turned his back slightly so he could see what was going on.

 

He whipped around and nearly dropped the fuel inside his hands. The warehouse his mother was inside was burning down along with smoke clouding the air. Trunks froze in his tracks upon seeing the hellfire blazing in the air.

 

The explosion was large and managed to knock him back slightly. All Trunks saw was blazing hellfire that was once a hiding spot for his mother. His heart told him to turn back, but his mind refused realizing that there was no way his mother survived such a blast and that the way was to continue forward or die trying. That place collapsed on her like hell. There was no way she was alive.

 

‘I’m sorry, but there is no going back…’ The sad news filed with him heartbreak, yet this numb feeling was already something he felt before. Just like with Gohan, Bulma was the only person he had to call family. Now she was gone, but that didn't mean he couldn’t carry out her legacy for her…

 

Trunks remembered that he would need help getting to capsule corp and decided to going the direction he needed to go. The time machine was a powerful invention, and while he didn't like it, it was his last bet of survival.

 

After all, he just wanted a bit back up before he went to the stupid time machine for the desperate call for help for the past. The saiyan needed to make sure that things were going to go a bit more smooth than last time.

 

He went next to an abandoned building when all the sudden someone opened the door. It was Mai, what was coincidence….Mai looked up to him and narrowed her eyes.”What happened to you? You look like you went from hell and back.”

 

“Black is what happened. The bastard killed my mother and is currently hunting after my ass. The guy does not know when to quit.”

 

Mai patted him on the shoulder, to which he brushed off.”I’m sorry for your loss, Trunks. Losing a mother isn't what must people take well.”

 

“Well, I kind of have to. I need this stupid fuel to get to the past, because I stand no chance against Black like this. If I don't make this, it's game over.”

 

Mai looked at the blue fuel in his hands before nodding.“Well, I see you have that fuel. I think we should be able to go.”

 

Trunks did a double take, almost freezing in his tracks..”We?”

 

She nodded.“Yes, I’m coming with you. I have to do something.”

 

The half breed scoffed at this.“Yes, killing yourself is a very productive activity, but right now that isn't the kind of help that I need from you.” He needed Mai to help him carry this thing just in case Mister Genocidal Clone showed up again.

 

“But I can help you!”

 

“Help me, how!? You’ll only kill yourself! You’ll be nothing more but a fly compared to him and you’ll just make it worse. What are you going to do if he attacks you? Shoot him with bullets even though they do no damage!? Face it, you'll only kill yourself!”

He was bringing up a fair point, Mai would only stand in his way if he had to guard her. She really defenseless against Black considering that one blast would be an instant kill.

 

Trunks wasn't in the mood to bring along distractions and targets with him. He was already marked on Black's kill list and bringing Mai would only worsen the situation.

 

“I can still help out in other ways!”

 

“Like how? Dying? Gee, I really need that! Look, Mai, your a good friend of mine and I would prefer not seeing you get blown to pieces. So, how about not coming with me and staying with everyone else? Got it?”

 

Mai grumbled some incoherent nonsense under her breath but she didn't say anything. With seconds, Trunks left her behind as he hid amongst the shadows of the fallen civilization.

 

As the half breed headed down the apocalyptic timeline, Trunks noticed a familiar ki pop up on the radar. The sound lighting cracked and he felt sweat drip down his cheek as millions of curse words flooded his mind.

 

“Damn it, he’s here. I can’t get to capsule core if he’s looming over me.” Trunks peaked over from the wall to see a giant whirlwind forming within the area.

 

He brought up a good point, there was no possible way to get to capsule core if Black spotted him. Black didn't seem to be leaving the area, meaning that bastard knew he was here. There was no sign of a reasonable escape...

 

He cursed when Black called out to him.”I know you're here, Trunks. Come out and face me like a true saiyan.” Black knew he was here, there was no reasonable way to escape. If he was going to get out of here, he would have to fight. Black wasn't leaving without him dead and his intention were crystal clear at that moment.

 

“You know Trunks, it's only a matter of time before your demise. If you don't come out I’ll be coming to look for you. Why don't you come our? Your only delaying the inevitable.”

‘Damn it. I can't fight this guy, but I need to leave.’ He began to sweat as the options were staring to close in on him. Black would kill him and his death was inevitable.

 

The only way to get out this timeline and get help was through Black. Black was blocking the path to capsule core, meaning that there was no way to escape without dying. There was no choice left other than to fight or die trying to.

 

He placed the fuel on the ground, knowing that he couldn’t fight like this.

 

Black was stalking him like a predator hunting for their game. There was no escape outside of fighting. Trunks would prefer a non physical altercation, but knowing that Black was here to kill him left him with limited options on the table.

 

Unsheathing his sword, he sighed before sprinting towards Black and his whirlwind. Black fired multiple blasts at Trunks, only for the swordsman to slice all the blasts in half and explode. The last one slammed into Trunks as the blast exploded in his face. More blasts began to hit him despite his best efforts. Trunks barely bit back the pain as his clothes began to burn.

 

‘How did that hit me!? I thought I got that right!’

 

Trunk's glared at Black's tornado as the blast's explosion were all behind him. He managed to get the others away, but just barely.

 

He cursed when the flames were surrounding him. He saw his rival's shadow and quickly swung, only for Black to kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He sent multiples blasts that took Trunk’s breath away. He had no time to do anything!

 

Trunks tumbled to the ground with his sword on the ground just next to him. He struggled to his feet and looked up to see Black headed towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he attempted to grab his sword, but Black kicked it away.

 

After coughing, he glared at Black before smirking.”Well, if your going to kill me, do it now.” There was no way he would be able to fight back. At least he would die trying to save everyone.

 

As Black aimed a ki blast towards him, Trunks lowered is eyes, preparing for the inevitable. However, Trunks and Black paused when they heard a gunshot. Trunks looked behind Black to see a raven haired woman firing gunshots at Black’s back, trying to distract him.

 

Mai was behind Black, shooting behind him with her bullets.

 

Trunks cursed, why did Mai have to do something stupid!? She was being a moron trying to stop Black! However, Mai was buying him time, he turned around and while Black wasn't’ looking, sprinted to get the oil for the time machine that he left behind.

 

Mai began shooting Black with bullets, causing Black to growl.”Annoying mortal pest! You’ll pay for your insolence!”

 

"Damn your insolence." She snarled, still firing her gun knowing that it was doing no damage.

 

Trunks growled, trying to stop Black from attacking, but it was too late as Black’s blast hit Mai in the face. Mai was was blasted away like nothing as the smoke consumed her body.

 

He watched as his friends body fell to the ground, rushing over to her with inhuman speed. He lightly kicked her body for a reaction. Not one. He clenched his first, thanks to his foolishness another person was now on the dead list.

 

If only Black would die….boy would he love that right now!

 

Trunks quickly glared at Black before saying.”Damn you, Black! You always manage to make everything worse for everyone! She was defenceless just like the rest! What is wrong with you!?” His words grew louder as the flames surrounded the area of the former metropolis.

 

“Shes nothing more but a pathetic mortal. But don't worry, like your mother, you’ll end up dying anyway.”

“Damn you...I’ll kill you! I swear! I won’t let the innocents you’ve killed go unavenged.” Despite the hefty threat, Trunks wasn't sure of of himself. This was a threat he couldn’t manage and he knew it.

 

The false saiyan scoffed."Pathetic. You stand no chance against me." Black crossed his arms, feeling a bit disappointed this would be his last run in with Trunks. He was fun to use.

 

Gritting his teeth, he waited for the inevitable.'I hate to admit it, but he's right! I can't beat him like this! He's going to pound me into paste! I gotta do something or else I'm dead...literally!' Wait a minute! That's it!

 

"We'll see about that...." Trunks stood there, waiting Black's blast to come in contact with him."Wait for it..."

 

Black smirked before screaming. "Now, Trunks let's see how you DIE!"

 

'It won't be that easy, Black!' Trunks used his agility to his advantage by swiftly using his sword to block the attacks, sending them flying back in Black's direction.

 

Black's amused eyes turned to confusion as his own attack was soaring towards him at unescapable speed. Black put his hands up before growling."What the hell was that!?" Black twitched as he wasn't expecting his own attack to reflect towards him.

 

"I hit you with your own medicine." Now charging a blast behind his back, he smiled as Black charged towards him, ready to end his suffering.

 

"Any last words, Trunks?" Black asked as he held Trunks by the scarf. Trunks narrowed his eyes before smiling.

 

"Yeah...." Just a little more...

 

"Well? What are they?" Black didn't see what was coming. He was fully prepared to end Trunk’s life afterwards, giving the mortal last words was almost too kind in his opinion.

 

"MASENKO MOTHERFUCKER!" That was self explanatory, seeing as Trunk's blast literally knocked Black into a building, smoke clouding the area. Seeing his chance to GTFO, Trunks quickly fled the scene, knowing that suicide wasn't something he wanted to stay around for.

 

Rushing down the steps like gazelle, Trunk's began to sprint towards the time machine. He narrowed his eyes before reaching up with the fuel in hand, ready for his desperate trip back to the past. Inserting the blue liquid inside, he quickly descended down into the passengers seat before sighing.

 

This was going to be a hellhole to explain to the others, hopefully they understood a genocidal monster was trying to kill everyone.

 

Once this was done, the time machine ascended to the skies despite all the bruises Trunks obtained while getting it.

 

Trunks groaned, he had spent so much energy getting this damn time machine that in all honesty he was sure he was going to be sick by the end of the trip. Within seconds, the time machine rumbled before teleporting our of existence.

 

Now that he had escaped he managed to pilot it onto the air and fly our. Black was still suffering the effects of his blast, so when Black finally regained his option, he only saw a bright light as the time machine disappeared.

 

Black tensed.”That damned coward...he managed to escape me! Oh well, wherever that machine takes him should be able to take him right back here. “ Black snarled, now that Trunks had escaped that would mean he would have to do something else.

 

However, now that Trunks had retreated elsewhere, that didn't take back the fact he made massive gains in strength. Now what he was so close to his goal, all he had to do was wait for that pathetic mortal to come back…

 

Things were going to plan...right?

 

As Black began searching around the planet for Trunks, Mai opened her eyes and began to limp her way back to base. She collapsed on the front of the entrance, her body weak and frail from the blast and the walking she had to endure. The resistance seized their leader and quickly brought her medical attention. Soon enough, Mai was placed on a bed and was forced to recover from her ordeal with minor injuries. Good thing her gun took most of the damage, because she could always get a new. She smirked and said,"Mission accomplished."

  
She would recover, and with Trunks in the past, they could survive...hopefully. This timeline wasn't known for happy endings, so the idea that they may fail does scare her. But she was still looking on the positive side, all they had to do was wait for the reinforcements and not die.

 

Easy enough, said no one ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you readers think about this? I honestly don't know what I'm doing and this is my first story so....I need help on this....I hope I'm doing this right.
> 
> Whatever, my feelings don't matter now! I better get going.
> 
> Tell me what you think and give me some advice because I don't know what the hell I'm doing! See you peasants next time! Give me your opinion because I'm new to this story stuff and I'll see you soon! This tyrant is out!
> 
> ~EmeraldOverlord is out!


	3. The Future Is COOL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your future self from another timeline is amazing and Kid Trunks thinks this is cool as hell! Having another person who is technically you is awesome! Not to mention, he always did want someone who was like a sibling to him. If only Future Trunks agreed with that seeing as he finds him annoying to deal with....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I made this! Thanks for over 70 views, I didn't' expect anyone to be reading this garbage, but whatever! I'll just keep trying to make something decent! Show me some support down in the comment section and I'll see what I can do with this story.

A small boy with lavender hair was cutting his food. He had finished up studying and was finally getting the break he deserved. Not to mention he was hanging out with the younger versions of the Pilaf Gang. Despite their young age, they were much older than him.

 

To be honest, it was odd hanging out with people who were literally decades older than him. His mother usually thought it was funny to pair him up with Kid Mai, but being told she was literally sixty years old trapped in a child's body made him uneasy.

 

He saw her as a friend to be honest because she was too old for him. It just made him uncomfortable to think of date someone who was older than his mom. She tried to flirt with him, but it made him turn green. It was uncomfortable to date someone when you knew their true age.

 

Not to mention the fact he liked training more than pursuing a relationship…Unlike the rest of his family, romantic relationships were something he wasn't interesting in his mind. It would distract him from fighting and he only wanting to gain more strength while protecting his friends.

 

While he was drinking his water, Trunks gagged when his drink went down the wrong pipe as he sensed something from above him. It was a familiar power level and he wasn't quite sure why it was here.

 

Being fourteen, he was slightly uncomfortable as he saw a weird bright light thingy hovering above the sky.’What the heck!? What is that thing?’

 

The gang lifted their heads up with a similar look on their faces. They all looked at each other before backing away. Kid Trunks narrowed his eyes before squinting. The bright light blinded him temporarily and the next thing he knew a large machine appeared in the sky.

 

The overweight woman screamed for him to stay back, but he ignored her. Honestly, he never listened to what those people said anyhow. Why should he care anyhow? Just an old lady...

 

The machine dismounted and Trunks quickly flew down and stood next to the lid. He learned down and rubbed off the smoke on the lid. He nearly jumped when an older man was face to face with him. He knocked to see if the man was alive and opened the lid when no response was given

 

. He got closer and closer until he was in his face.

 

Strange, he looked rather similar to him. He poked the man on the nose and the guy grabbed his hand and opened his eyes.The boy let out a squeak as the iron grip on his hand was soul crushing.

The future warrior narrowed his eyes as all he saw was some strange kid invading his personal space bubble. What the hell was he doing!? This kid was creepy...

 

They both made eye contact and blinked at each other. Realizing what happened, it was only a matter of time before something happened.

 

Then after a few seconds….

 

“AAAAAHHHH!!!” Both versions of Trunks screeched when they came face to face with each other. The older man kicked him in the face, sending the lavender haired boy flying backwards.

 

“Owie! Did you seriously have to hit me like that!?” Trunks groaned as he rubbed his sore cheek that red from the kick to the jaw. He landed on the ground with a large oof before crawling to his feet.

 

The older saiyan glared at him before looking around. Ok this clearly wasn't his timeline, too green and attractive looking for him to believe that. Not to mention this strange little kid just jumped in his face which wasn't something he experienced in his timeline.

 

Kid Trunks whined as his bruise was still burning.“What the heck is wrong with you!? You hit me!”

 

His counterpart screamed.“What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just get in people’s faces like that and not expect something like that to happen.” If someone jumped your face I doubt you would welcome them with open arms unless there was some miraculous exception.

 

Kid Trunks paused, this guy looked like he escaped from hell and back. The guy looked covered in dust and bruises and he was still standing with a sword in hand. He was still on guard despite the fact he was safe in this timeline.

 

So cool!

 

The boy smiled, he looked like those zombie apocalypse survivor guys! Just like the action figures he had.“Woah, you look cool! That outfit is awesome! You have such an amazing costume! Where did you get it!? Can I have it!”

 

The hit the man gave him was out of his mind, that outfit was just too cool looking for him ignore! He wanted it, it looked so badass and it would look amazing on him!

 

Trunks thought this guy was some cool survivor cosplayer. He had plenty of people dress like that and he didn't think this guy was an exception.

 

Trunks blinked.”Costume?” Did this kid think he was kind of cosplayer? This wasn't a costume.”Uh Thanks I guess...it's not a costume….it's an outfit that I wear on a daily basis.”

 

Trunks seemed to ignore him as he looked inside the time machine.”Woah, that's amazing car! It can fly too, I want it! This would be amazing ride to capsule corp! I can see it now, the glory is almost there! Can I have it!

 

” He pulled at Trunk’s leg, who rolled his eyes at this. He tried to shake him off as the id began trying to press the buttons. “No you can’t have-” He didn't even get to finish as his other self was already on the next item.

 

“Oooh! This button looks cool! I want to touch it!” His hand was hovering it, but the future warrior slapped his curious touch away from the shining button.

 

“No touching!” The last thing he needed was getting sent back onto the future without backup. Last time was a close shave, the last thing he wanted was for Black to be face to face with him once again without help.

 

“Dude, you don't so protective over this amazing flying car. It would be useful if I could show up and floor all those stupid popular kids at school! I need to have it so I can use it! Can I drive it? Pretty please?”

 

The future warrior sweatdropped.“This isn't a car, it's a machine that can manipulate time and effect reality itself. And no, you can’t have it or ride it. It's not a toy for you to use. It's not a plaything for children to swing on.”

 

He shrugged, egging this guy would get him some cool information he would use later.“Yeah yeah, whatever. It's still a cool ride. Where did you get it?”

“My mother created this thing, it's the reason this timeline even exists.” Trunks growled at this, knowing that this timeline jumping was the reason this even happened. Black clearly wasn't native from this timeline, and he constantly accused him of sinning the gods and what not.

 

“Do you like it? I mean, this thing seems cool. Your mom seems pretty smart to make something like this. Seems like my mom. She’s a genius too. I would love to use this thing around home! It would so awesome...”

 

‘Because we have the same mom!’ He resisted the urge to say that.”Yeah, she does.”

 

“Say, are you a fan of our merchandise? You have the capsule corp insignia strapped into your sleeve. You must be a big fan if you bought that stuff.”

 

“Fan? Oh yeah, fan….” This was awkward, having a conversation with his other self was certainly entertaining and weird at the same time. How this kid didn't get it was somewhat surprising to him. He thought Bulma would have told him about this.

 

“So how did you get that machine? Why did she make it anyhow? I can’t imagine interfering with time without a reason.”

 

“We had an android problem a few decades back. I was too weak and I had to travel here to get stronger to exterminate them.It happened before you were born so you don't remember it.”

 

The younger saiyan gave him a look.“Oh, our androids are fairly nice. They even make good food too. At least, Eighteen does and it's tasty. She makes good cake too...Mmm….I can taste it from here.”

 

‘Androids and friendly? What kind of world am I living in!?’ Trunks blinked in disbelief before the logic hit him.’Oh, Androids aren't evil in this timeline. Forgot about that. That's going to take some getting used to.’

 

The memories of the androids were fresh in his mind. The androids were the whole reason this time travel thing happened, but he knew that the androids weren’t born evil. Despite being evil genocidal maniacs, Android Seventeen and Eighteen weren’t always this way.

 

From examining their blueprints, he remembered that the Androids were once just rebellious teenaged humans that were turned into evil creations of hell and chaos.It was all Gero’s fault the Androids went crazy and wanted to kill everyone.

 

Gero’s desire for revenge drove him insane enough to create killer robots to destroy everyone. After all, if the Androids had control of their behavior without the violent intentions programmed inside of them they would have been good people if not protectors of the earth.

 

If only that had happened, because without Gero’s dangerous programming, none of this would be happening. He hated villains holding grudges over things that happened in the past...It wasn't humanities fault that Goku destroyed the RR army, so why did he have to pay for it with his hope for a good future and his mentor?

 

Life just wasn't fair was it?

 

Kid Trunks snapped his fingers has Trunks was stuck in a trance.“Hey! Dude, you seemed to zone out! You ok?”

 

“Yeah, just momentarily paralyzed in the moment for a minute.”

 

“So, what's your name? You have my hair! Did you find our about my cool hairstyle!? I mean, isn't it great!?”

 

Trunks hit himself, this kid was so annoying! Asking like fifty questions and dragging the conversation on and on! How did he turn out so annoying and whiny!?”I was born with this hairstyle...it wasn't a choice...Also, my name is Trunks.”

 

The younger Trunks was acting oblivious to get more information. Apparently annoying his other self to confirm who he was worked!

 

“....Cool! You have the same name as me and the same hair! Did you copy my style because I know you did!”

 

The older saiyan twitched uncontrollably before growling.“I didn't copy anything! We are the same person!”

 

“Wait, so we are the same person? Awesome! Well other me, why don't we go see mom? I guarantee you she’ll make you feel better! Those wounds look so real though!” Kid Trunks was a bit skeptical, but the evidence was leaning in the direction of another version of him. It sounded crazy, but he couldn’t find any other explanation.

 

“They are real….I remember exactly how I got each one of them. A psycho gave them to me for free and wants to kill everyone I know.”

 

Trunks frowned, this sounded serious. However, the questions were fun and got him the answer he wanted despite coming off as annoying.“Sounds like you need help, let's get mom to fix you up first before you say anything! I mean, you are me, so you should know this place. You would stay with us! It would be so cool to have another version of me around!” He grabbed his older self by the hand and dragged him towards the lab.

 

‘What is wrong with me in this timeline!?’ Those words echoed throughout the future warrior’s head as he dragged around by his hand through the hallways.

 

“Mom, look! A weird guy with a cool machine is here to visit us!” Kid Trunks thought this was a cool weird coincidence, unaware this guy was for real and was another version of him.

 

She groaned.“Is it another salesperson? If it is, tell them that I don't’ need any of their hands on my inventions!”

 

“No, it's some guy who claims to be me from the future! It's sounds crazy but I think it's true! He just popped out of nowhere and now he needs our help!”

 

Bulma was currently working on one of her inventions and was almost sure that her baby boy was joking until she heard the part about this guy coming from the future. She knew a boy like that….oh no….

 

Within seconds she was blitzing by on her flying scooter like a mad woman. Blazing by like hellfire, the scientist had to see this for herself. However, she was a bit late and managed to not even see them entering her lab.

 

Both warriors began walking down the hallway, currently trying to find Bulma as she wasn't in her lab. They searched everywhere, but it seems like she just left earlier.Trunks narrowed his eyes at his younger self as he looked around.

 

“Hey annoying pest, where is she anyhow? She should be here right?” Future Trunks asked as there was no sign of his mother.

 

The younger saiyan paused.“I hear her coming...wait a minute what is that sound?” Sounded like a vehicle or something familiar. He swore he heard it before.

 

The future saiyan narrowed his eyes.”Sounds like an engine that's coming towards us….Wait a minute...”

 

It took a moment before everything fell into place. “OH CRAP!” That was the only words the little teen had to say as the sound of a motor got louder.

 

“OH HELL NO!” A blur caught his eye and he nearly fell over upon seeing this. The future warrior screamed upon seeing a woman riding a scooter, ready to have a good interesting collision with both of them.

 

Because of her speed she crashed right into both versions of Trunks, who both screamed has the vehicle collided onto their bodies, sending them on their backs. Bulma screamed loudly when she ran into both of the terrified saiyans and they all crashed onto each other.

 

“Ow! That hurt!” The younger saiyan cried out as once again his head was stinging and burning with pain.

 

“Uh, my head hurts! It feels like I got hit with a truck!” The future warrior got to his feet, groaning as he did so.

 

“Oh, my head….Trunks!?” Bulma paused before exclaiming as she saw both versions of Trunks blink and stare at her in confusion.They turned at each other before both exclaiming.

 

“Which Trunks!?”

 

“You!” She rushed this out as she was clearly stressed our and scared. That didn't help at all...

 

“Which Trunks!? We are both named Trunks! You aren't being specific, mother!?” The older one narrowed his eyes at this as his head was spinning. This was rather confusing! Would she be kind enough to be specific of which Trunks she was talking about.

 

“UGH! I mean the older one, which means you!”

 

He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his face.“Oh, me. Well, I have an explanation for myself since I’m clearly not on schedule. You see, I’m in a bit of tight spot and I need some backup. Like now…”

 

“Help? Like what?” Bulma knew that if Trunks was here in the past he needed extreme help. Trunks only used the time machine in case of an extreme emergency, he would never use it unless it was that important. The only time he used it was for the Android emergency and that was about it.

 

Trunks sighed as his mother led him and his other self down on a hallway and he was allowed to rest on a bed. Once getting comfortable, he finally continued his story of woe.

 

“I have this that in my timeline and the’s becoming a problem. I can’t beat him on my own and I need some help. My timeline is in a bit of a mess and I could use some assistance in taking this guy down.”

 

“Well, what does he look like? I need a description before I do anything. ”

The half saiyan scowled.“Hm….looks like Goku with black clothes. He literally looks like a weird Goku clone because that's who I’ve been fighting for all this time.”

 

Bulma paused.”What? Are you serious? A guy who looks like Goku is destroying your timeline?” This sounded like crazy talk in her mind and it was clear she was skeptical of this news.

 

“Yeah it's crazy but its true. I wish was making this up.I’m pretty sure the guy has wiped out almost everything else in our timeline too. He claims that our planet is the last thing he need to get rid off before this his ‘justice’ is fulfilled.”

 

“Man, that guy sounds bonkers. You really are in need of help!” Bulma knew that the idea of someone using her best friend’s body to kill others was freaking her out and it seemed that both versions of Trunks agreed on that issue.

 

“Well I do appreciate that Mother I’m going to need someone who can fight alongside me. Where is the prince of all headaches anyhow? I need him if I want to stand a chance.” He stood no chance alone and his best bet was with some backup to support him. However, just who was going to be that back up?

 

“Oh, he is training with Whis and Beerus along with Goku. I better go get them!” She rushed over to get the communicator that would help her be able to contact them. It would be stupid trying to do anything else in a dire situation like this.

 

Trunks did a double take and his face literally fell off.“GOKU’S ALIVE!?” The last time Trunks saw Goku was when he had died against Perfect Cell in his explosion to take the planet and everyone else with him. He remembered that Goku refused to brought back to life, just what on earth had he missed while he was away?

 

Kid Trunks shrugged.“Uh yeah? You didn't know that?”

 

Trunks rolled his eyes.“Um, the future isn't as futuristic like you imagined. Because well, newsflash,we don't have new channels reporting on what's going on in different timelines, so I had no idea that Goku was alive until now. He kind of died in an explosion against a genocidal cockroach last time I saw him, so you can imagine that I was clueless until now.”

 

“Geex, being in the future must suck if you don't have that type of technology. At least my future self is a badass!”

 

He had to be honest, he wanted his future self to stay here! It would be so cool to have someone who is you living in the same house! He would never have that type of relationship with Bra, so his future self would provide the idea of an older brother that he never had!

 

Gohan and Gotten were siblings, yet he had no sibling to look up to. Sure, he looked up to his dad but that was hardly the same thing. He wasn't going to miss his chance to hang out with another version of himself! It was too good to pass up!

 

He shrugged.“Oh goodie, my other self already looks up to me.”

 

He wasn't sure if this was a positive thing, but the kid was clearly taking an interest in him. Being an only sibling he never had a person who he would look after or tease or boss around, so this was the closest thing he would get to it despite it being another version of himself.

 

Trunks raised an eyebrow.’Whis and Beerus? Who are they? Are they like new mentors or something because I refuse to believe my stubborn father would train under anyone unless he gets something out of it.’

 

Clearly he was missing out on a few things! He felt like he was going to get a headache...what's next? Flying sheep?

**Meanwhile…**

 

Whis and Beerus sat back as they enjoyed the view. They had just ate the most scrumptious taste of food, ramen noodles! Apparently the ones from earth taste amazing! Beerus knew he made the right decision in saving this planet from destruction!

 

Whis had brought some tea to calm his nerves as he turned to his students.”I must say, you two are certainly getting stronger. Not to mention the food you brought us is quite suiting our tastes.”

 

The goofball saiyan who was across from them smiled.”So, did you guys like the ramen Vegeta brought over? I can't believe it!”

 

Beerus smirked with agreement.”That was amazing! Tell me, what's the recipe because I want Whis to cook this for me sooner or later!”

The angel rolled his eyes with sarcasm in his voice.“Ha ha, every funny Beerus.” Why did he get stuck with the lazy GoD again? He would much rather have one that didn't make him cook, but when was the last time the angel got what he wanted?

 

The prince huffed.”I don't know, you have better luck asking Bulma for the recipe. All I know is that she clearly spends a lot of time on it considering the smell and flavor.”

 

Beerus sighed.“Well Whis, we better go ask her soon.That recipe isn't cooking itself you know.”

 

Whis groaned.”Of course Lord Beerus…” He was staring to regret his job as an attendant right now. He had been stuck with Beerus for years yet he still got annoyed by this.

 

A beeping noise echoed throughout the room and Whis turned around to see his staff was lighting up. Narrowing his eyes he put on a fake smile as he asked.”Hello there,who is it and please state your presence for calling!”

 

“Whis! It's me, Bulma! I can’t believe it worked!”

 

“Oh, it's you Bulma! What a surprise it is to see you using the communicator I brought you. Wait, are you here to invite us to another feast? Why, that's so considerate of you, but the noodles you made have already made us have our fill.”

 

“That is not why I called you,but thanks for the compliment. You see, I have another person who needs my husband and Goku over.”

 

The lanky angel narrowed his eyes before turning to the saiyan duo.”It appears that someone needs to talk to both of you. Why don't you two go take a look?”

 

Both saiyans blinked before narrowing their eyes in suspicion. They had a feeling that something was amiss back at home and they both wanted to see what it was.

 

Both saiyans looked onto the ball and Bulma turned the screen over to Future Trunks. Goku raised an eyebrow before saying.”Woah, Trunks, you had a giant growth spurt! I didn't expect you to get so tall and your only fourteen!”

 

Goku honestly didn't recognize this was the other Trunks due to getting hid in the head a bit too much during training. It was clearly clogging his vision and both Vegeta and Future Trunks were stunned at this remark.

 

Future Trunks did a double take.“What? No, I’m not the annoying pest, it's me!”

 

Vegeta hit himself.”Kakarot, wrong Trunks!”

 

“HEY! I HEARD THAT!” Kid Trunks snarled and his older counterpart rolled his eyes at this. Why did his other self have to be so annoying?

 

“Ok, does destructive timeline and evil cyborgs ring a bell? That's the horrible place I’ve come from...You remember me, right? The Trunks that gave you the heart medicine. The one who saved your life, you know that right? You remember me now?” He was hoping Goku’s memory wasn't that bad...

 

It took a moment to click.

 

“Oh! Hey Trunks, I thought you were the other Trunks for a moment. Say, what are you doing here? You look pretty beat up….what happened to you? You look like hell!”

 

The blue haired saiyan sighed.“Thanks for the compliment, thanks to some psycho I from my timeline I get to deal with I’m now stuck relying on the time machine again. Sorry to interupt your free time but I need some help. I have a little problem in my timeline and I would appreciate your help against him.”

 

Goku sighed.“Well, me and Vegeta would love to help you, but we honestly have been up here for a while and it's probably not a wise idea for us to go down normally.”

 

The prince raised an eyebrow. “What? Just let us go to the lookout with instant transmission and get us down from here.”

 

“Ugh! Vegeta we can't! The lookout is too far away for me to think of instant transmission.”

 

“Rats! Ok, Trunks do you have Trunks with you?”

 

The future warrior blinked in confusion.”Bitch, what did you just say?” Normally he knew better than to curse at his father, but his frustration at the situation got the better of him.

 

“Boy watch your mouth! What I meant was the Trunks from our time, is he here?”

 

Before the older saiyan would respond, Kid Trunks shoved his face into the screen, hogging the air. The older Trunks growled as his other self was invading his personal space by a landslide.

 

“Right here Dad!”

 

The future saiyan shrieked.“AH! Get out of my face! Your hogging the screen, damn it!”

 

The boy stuck his tongue out before showing his other self away from the camera. “No way, other me! This is my show now!”

 

The younger saiyan ignored this as his face hogged the screen. Bulma sweatdropped has both versions began to bickering with each other. This was like the older sibling screaming at their older one despite them being the same person. They were so different that it was hard to tell that they were the same.

 

Vegeta and Goku groaned before rolling their eyes. The prince scoffed at the immature behavior as he said.”Look, brat. Just do us a favor and power yourself up.”

 

“What!?”

 

Vegeta felt a vein pop out of his skull.“You heard me, power up so we can get down from here!”

 

“Ok...weird request but I've heard worse. Alright, stand back if you don't want to get dirty.”

 

Trunks, Bulma and the pilaf gang who just happened to arrive at this time, took a giant step away from the lavender haired teen. They knew better than to stand that close to someone who was transforming onto the next level.

 

He cooled down before closing his eyes and allowing the energy to flow within him.”ALRIGHT! HAAAAAAAUGH!” The power level spiked high enough to where others from other planets would sense it. This was just what they needed.

 

Goku paused before putting his hand on his head.”Hell yeah, I got his signal!”

 

Beerus smiled with a large hint of amusement in his eyes.”You know Whis, this does seem interesting. Why don't we pay them a little visit?”

 

Whis simply shrugged with mild amusement.“As you wish, Lord Beerus. Let's continue on shall we?”

 

“Guys! Grab my shoulder and let's get outta here!”

 

The three nodded as they placed their hands on Goku as he transported them to earth. Within a flash the group was teleported right back to the green planet with bright oceans that bloomed with life.

 

Everyone turned to their arrival and Bulma waved Goku and Vegeta over. Future Trunks and Kid Trunks approached the saiyan duo, and Vegeta turned to his younger son with a smirk on his face.”Good work, did something right for once.”

“Yeah, whatever dad.” He was used to this at this point.

 

Goku learned closer to the future warrior.“Trunks, are you ok?”

 

Vegeta scoffed.“Quit babying him .The boy is fine, he’s still standing.”

 

The older saiyan nodded with a glare directed at Vegeta before clenching his teeth as the pain resumed. Damn, it was like his skin was on fire or something.He grabbed his arm before gasping in pain.”Gnnngh….damn it all!”

 

“You were saying Vegeta?” Goku asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Vegeta said nothing as Trunks continued to get weaker. He wasn't going to give Goku that credit. That would take too much ego from him personally.

 

He cursed as he collapsed to his knees, trying to pretend the pain wasn't killing him. He really wished he had a senzu bean right now.

 

His injuries were conveniently setting in at this moment, just fantastic wasn't it? He panted as his adrenaline that kept him awake faded, causing his knees to collapse. He struggled to his feet and his other self decided to stop being a brat and helped him to his feet.

 

The vain prince snarled.“Kakarot get a damn senzu bean over here right now!”

 

“Ok, geez! Hold your ego, I’ll get it!” Goku growled as he transported himself out to go get the beans.

 

He rushed inside to see Korin getting a belly rub from Yajirobe. They quickly separated and acting formal, but Goku’s eyes were still on that image.He blankly stared at this for a moment before picking his jaw off the ground…

 

“Uh...I-I...er...I’m just going to pretend I didn't see that. Hey, Korin, can I get some beans from you? It's a bit of an emergency!”

 

“You can have it! Just make sure to pay me back for it after, go it? And don't tell anyone about what you saw, it's just a personal issue and we’re just friends, nothing much.”

 

“Yeah, I understand. Just let's never speak of this again,capeesh ?”

 

“Understood. Now go back to where you came from, you made me disturb my position and I need my tummy rubs. Alright, Yajirobe, get back to work. I expect only the best out of this one.”

 

“Yeah yeah…”

 

Goku quickly grabbed the beans and teleported out of there like a gazelle. Once he transported himself back to earth, he helped Trunks to his feet. Trunks coughed before shaking from his feet. This was honestly the most painful thing he ever experienced.

 

After holding into Goku for support, he coughed up a bit of blood.”Goku, I-”

 

He shushed him and patted him on the back.“Shh...Look, Trunks, it's ok. Here, I got you a senzu bean, take it. It's all yours.”

 

The half breed stared at the bean with a conflicted gaze. The boy never liked the bitter taste of the bean despite it's healing affects and he was battling whether he should eat it or decline the offer.

 

He shook his head.“Goku, I’m going to have to decline on that one. I don't need it.”

 

“Trunks, you look like hell, just eat it.” The goof ball narrowed his eyes and shoved it in Trunk’s face, who turned his head to avoid the healing item.

 

“Goku, I don't need it.” He declined further, but for Vegeta, this was the last straw. He had grown impatient of all this waiting and it was making him explode with rage.

 

The boy made them come down here for a reason and he wanted that reason now! The prince pushed Goku aside and grabbed the bean before grabbing Trunk’s by the collar and shaking him.

 

His face turned red as he began shaking Trunks around like a ragdoll.“TRUNKS EAT THE BEAN OR I’LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!”

 

He quickly surrendered with a look of disdain towards his father.“Ok, ok! I’ll eat it, are you happy now? See?” The future warrior realized the stupidity of this question almost immediately.Scratch that, when was the last time Vegeta was happy?

 

Reluctantly biting down, he ate the bean within a second.He swallowed the bean and choked on the bitter taste in his mouth while his wounds healed.

 

Bleh! Tastes like dirt and mold in his opinion. Trunks wasn't blessed with the best taste buds, so this certainly tasted disgusting in his opinion.

 

“EW! Tastes awful!” After gagging and coughing ,Trunks returned back to his normal self, still trying to rub out the bitter taste burning his tongue.

 

Lord Beerus and Whis both stared at each other before approaching the younger version of Trunks, who quickly backed away from seeing the look on Beeru’s face.

 

“Say..aren't you Trunks too?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well that's interesting, right Whis?”

 

“Time traveling could be the reason for this, Lord Beerus. After all, they seem to be different despite being the same person.”

 

Beerus frowned, his tail now lowering with disappointment.“Time traveling? They wouldn’t dare, would they?”

 

“Considering how they are and how curious they can be, I wouldn’t put it out of the question.”

 

“Great...Zeno is going to kill us.”

 

Whis nervously smiled.“Well, you’ll die Beerus, I doubt Zeno would be naive enough to erase me while my father is still around.” Beerus growled, that meant Whis was safe from erasure! Lucky!

 

Vegeta turned to his son.”An explanation would be nice, Trunks.”

“Oh, hello Father.” The greeting was short and blunt. There was not an ounce of emotion in that voice. It was like talking to a stranger.”I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m glad to see you...however that feeling must likely won’t last for long. However I should explain before things get messy.”

 

Judging by the Pilaf Gang’s expressions, things were already staring to get messy just by the looks of things. Poor Trunks didn't know where this was going. At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for today folks, this tyrannical ruler will be signing out until next time! Tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time!
> 
> ~EmeraldOverlord is out!


	4. Oh no, things are getting worse....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks and Kid Trunks finally have a mutual agreement after an rather horrifying implication by the Pilaf Gang, along with training and explaining, an evil enemy comes back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I was catching up on my other fanfiction account with the same name. 
> 
> Now that is it done I'm happy that over 100 people have viewed this! Show some support for your tryant and tell me what you think!

Future Trunks was about to explain himself to everyone, but someone just had cut him off. He turned to see the Pilaf gang snickering to themselves like idiotic children. He paused and gave them an incredulous look, just what were they doing?

Kid Mai jumped with joy.“Can you believe it? We were right all along!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it! We finally found something interesting!” Shu said this a wide smile stuck to his lips.

Pilaf shrugged at their excitement.“Who cares? We need to get the bing scoop on this one! We can make cash if we can get a good story like this! Things like this don't happen on a daily occurrence. This our chance to crack open this mega scoop is our chance to get rich!”

He sweatdropped with a blank expression on his face.’Are these guys for real right now? Are they thinking of money in a time like this?’ His timeline and possibly multiple others was on the line if Black managed to travel in time, and money and fame was their concern?

His kid self seemed to agree.”Guys, are you kidding me? Why are you making this out a giant conspiracy? It's probably not what you thin-” He didn't’ even get the chance to say anything as it was clear the gang wasn't listening.

Pilaf began talking like an announcer preparing the next match in the ring.”Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and whatever else you call yourselves these days, we have a grand announcement to make! We have a conspiracy on our hands and it's our job to solve it and get rich!”

Bulma paused.”I don't like where this is going…”

Future Trunks tried to explain.”Actually, it's very simple. It is not some stupid conspiracy and if just listened maybe you could under-”

The blue gremlin continued to ignore what he said.“And because we should be the ones to crack down the case, we are going to be the greatest the world’s every known by breaking this one! Why don't we start with the evidence before us, shall we?”

Yeah, they weren’t listening to a word he said seeing as Pilaf cut him off before he could say anything. They continued to ignore everything both versions of Trunks said because the former emperor was too caught up in his little fantasy to pay attention just like subordinates.

The younger saiyan lowered his head.”Oh no...here we go.” Knowing the Pilaf Gang,they were going to do something every stupid in approximately five seconds.

The future warrior signed as he turned to his other self in awe.”Are these your…..friends? If so I suggest finding new ones. Conspiracy theorist often aren't the ones with common sense in certain subjects.”

He laughed nervously.“I wouldn't call them that. They just live in our house because the rent if free... Sometimes I don't know what to do with these guys.”

Pilaf huffed as the Shuu and Mai got in position. The emperor stood in the middle while his subordinates were beside him, presenting him to the unwilling audience. “Ahem...I, Emperor Pilaf, will pronounce the greatest theory of all time!”

You would hear everyone else rolling their eyes or groaning. Beerus was doing both of these. This wasn't the first conspiracy theory and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last one they would be hearing this day.

Even Lord Beerus felt a bead of sweat roll down his face as Whis put his hand over his head. The cat lowered his ears.”Oh boy, more ego coming from a short weak gremlin.”

The lanky attendant scoffed with hand covering his mouth.“While there bickering is rather childish, I wouldn’t be saying that if I were you.”

He turned around, giving his attendant a confused glare.”And just what is that supposed to mean?” he didn't like where this conversation was going and their differing personalities was the main reason they often disagreed with each other.

The angel resisted the urge to smile.Coming from you,Lord Beerus, you shouldn't be talking.”

The god snarled at his angel with contempt.”Oh shut up, Whis. No one asked you for your opinion. The lanky angel rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible to most before maintaining his stoic expression.

“Our theory has been formed by the assumption that the Trunks over there and the Trunks over here are in fact….clones!”

There was silence. Future Trunks and Kid Trunks blanched, their faces now deathly pale, now staring at each other repeatedly before feeling their jaw’s touching the ground.

Kid Trunks felt dizzy before falling to the ground at the mere idea that this other version of him was a failed clone of him or vice versa. Even thinking about such a thing made his head and his mouth hurt.

How could they possibly come to such a horrific conclusion? It was utterly ludicrous yet so horrifying. The idea of being a clone sounded cool, but there would have to be a tragic reason for him to even be a clone. Not to mention the mere thought of being a clone made his head spin around like a rollercoaster.

The future warrior seemed to be struggling to keep his jaw from dropping further and his eyes were literally falling out of his skull. He gagged before managing to finally get a hold over himself enough to get his mouth off of the damned floor. His blue hair nearly lost all of it's color upon hearing such a position of an idea.

How would they possibly think of such a horrid assumption!?

The others seemed to share the same facial expression before snapping themselves out of their hypnotic trance. It seemed like everyone was almost trapped in time at that point, some nearly fainting from shock or stupidity.

Being honest, it was most likely both.

Almost everyone looked like they had lost their color upon hearing the explanation, but once things were back everyone gave Pilaf a look, especially the one and only Prince Vegeta and his wife, Bulma. They didn't look amused to put it lightly.

It took a moment as everyone picked up their jaw from the floor, with Future and Present Trunks being the first to intervene before their elders would pipe up their opinions.”NO! THAT IS FALSE INFORMATION!”

 

Both Trunks and Future Trunks immediately moved toward the gang with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces. The gang sweatdropped as the two versions corned them. After cooling himself down Future Trunks made his delivery in an annoyed tone.

”Look, me and...this brat over here are unfortunately the same person. We just come from different timelines and different backgrounds. But at heart, we are the similar and different in the same ways.”

Kid Trunks smiled, he honestly wanted an older sibling and this was the closest he was going to get. Besides, it was cool to have someone like you around. He always wanted to show Gotten up, and having a future self could definitely be cool. It could also be amazing too, he could finally have someone else to train with and play with!

“Despite the fact it was freaky at first, it's rather cool to hang out with another version of yourself. It's like the older sibling that you never expected to have. Besides, I look good….” He tried to nudge his other self, but there was no real reaction.

The younger saiyan tried to get his other self to give a high five like a boss, but Future Trunks scoffed and pushed past him. Their mutual agreement was now in the dust seeing this. He let out a disappointed sigh as his other self continued to brush him off. Why did his other self have to ignore him? He wanted to talk to him and he just brushed him off like he was nothing!

His future self scoffed at him before heading towards Goku and Vegeta. He watched in disappointment as his older self ignored him. However, that wouldn't stop him next time. He could get a relationship with his other self if it was the last thing he would do!

The younger saiyan pouted before leaning against the wall, he could get him next time! He could get him one way or another, because being around his other self was rather cool. He just needed to get his attention somehow.

The pilaf gang eventually apologize and basically took their chance to scram. They fled and Future Trunks noticed Mai. He rolled his eyes.’My version was just as annoying.’ Yeah, he and Mai were friends but boy could she be a pain in his side. Always making him have to rescue her and doing stuff that could expose his position to Black.

The future warrior unsheathed his sword and checked for any signs of damage during his escape. He cursed, a few scrapes on his sword….DAMN IT! That was his only sword, but at least it was still intact. That was the good thing considering it would’ve been broken had he not escaped with his life.

Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes.”Do you seriously need that damn toothpick on your back all the times? You don't need a sword to fight. I could easily break it anyhow.”

He hissed has he cooly examined his blade.“Try it and you’ll lose a finger or two. This sword is sharp and won’t hesitate cutting anything sensitive, so I suggest that you watch it, Father.” That was a threat and upon hearing this, he immediately wiped out his sword in a defensive mode, glaring at his father with a frown on his face.

There was a hint of resentment in the cold voice of his. Trunks secretly held a grudge against his father for his death at Cell Games, because his father’s damned arrogance led to Cell’s transformation and nearly led to the destruction of them all.

He was still not over it considering he outright told his father not to let Cell transform, but NOOOO! He just had to be the damn arrogant moron and screw off what he said. Ignore the advice and nearly doom the planet as a whole.

“Watch your tongue, Trunks. I’m your father and you should respect me.”

He scoffed at this, not afraid of the threat. He had been through way too much garbage and he wasn't going to tolerate his father being a jerk to him for the hundredth time.“Bitch, have you heard of the phrase ‘respect is earned?’ Apparently being on this planet hasn’t taught you that this place is different from your planet. Just because you're the prince of a dead race doesn’t mean I have to bow to your feet.”

Vegeta twitched uncontrollably, foam threatening to escape through his mouth. Trunks cooly approached him before smirking.”Sucks to be you old man.”

“I’m not old you insolent brat!”

“Yeah yeah, the wrinkles say otherwise.. Your hairline is rising, oh wait that's just your widow’s peak.” Trunks was really pushing it, but he was right. Vegeta’s widow’s peak wasn't getting any lower even though it was a family passing. It seemed both versions of Trunks lucked out on that one.

Speaking of which, Future Trunks took a step back as the roasts were obviously getting on Vegeta’s nerves to put it lightly. The prince was agitated, ready to throw out every word in the book.

However, Goku quickly held him back. The prince narrowed his eyes before exclaiming in an outraged voice.”Kakarot, let me go! Let me at him! Let me at him!” He struggled in the taller saiyans grip as he was restrained from doing anything violent to his son, who only smirked at this.

“No, this isn't the time for childish fights. Besides, Trunks has to be here for a reason. Right, Trunks? We need to know who’s ass were kicking before we do anything.”

“Yeah, while I would go own roasting you, it is good to see you two. Because of this, I was forced to use the time machine once again. I’m in a bit of corner and I would love some assistance with my problem….He’s a big deal and I don't know how to deal with him.”

The naive saiyan sighed, assuming the worst.”Do not tell me we are dealing with another set of androids….”

“Pff….I wish we were. But no, we have much bigger threats ahead of us” Now that he thought about it he was staring to miss the androids. At least the androids weren’t full on evil like Black. At least they were once rebellious teenagers turned into monstrous machines of destruction.

While he would never forgive them for their actions, he couldn’t help but feel sorry knowing they were turned into’ cold blooded machines without a choice. All thanks to Gero’s hatred of Goku, he ruined the lives of two teens and many others in the process.

If only they had been programmed to do good, maybe they would have fought alongside him against evil. They would've been protectors if it weren't for their programming. Would've saved him tons of time and lives.

Including his life...damn Dr. Gero and his hatred. Billions of lives were ruined all because the guy had a score to settle with Goku. Because of Goku’s passing in the future, his revenge was never served and the androids eventually killed him and set havoc amongst the rest of humanity, ruining everyone’s lives.

Narrowing his sea blue eyes, he simply lowered his head at this. It was all in the past and there nothing he could do about it. It all happened before he was born and he was forced to suffer the consequences of Gero’s actions against his timeline. Gero kickstarted these events and he wasn't even around to take responsibility for it.

Damn old man….but it would be pointless.

There was no use in complaining over the spilled drink over the counter, you would remember it and shame yourself for it, but it was all in the past at this point. Complaining about it won’t change anything and there was nothing you could do about things that were out of your control.

“Let me guess, is it that damn pink blob, Majin Buu?”

Sighing, Trunks opened his mouth.”No. I wasn't stupid enough to allow that bastard to be released. I managed to destroy those ugly creatures who wanted to hatch him before it was too late. It was tedious, but I killed their asses so whatever. Sure, some died, but considering what I’m going through now, those deaths were nothing in comparison. This threat is much bigger than Buu...”

Kid Trunks actually jumped, he remembered when he was Gotenks that he was absorbed by Buu. It was rather disgusting and he preferred not talking about it, but the fact his other self didn't have to deal with that made him feel...rather happy yet disappointed.

He wanted to hear the awesome story of his other self defeating Majin Buu and putting himself in the place of history.

That would've been so damn cool. Would have made for an awesome story if that happened. So many legends would go around and bam, it could be the most convenient way to slip your way into the history books.

If only that happened, that would have made his other self so cool! However, his other self was already cool at this point in his eyes, so this only derailed it for him slightly. He still wanted his other self to stay, because why not? Having someone from another timeline around was fairly neat and he wanted to learn more for once.

The prince and his naive partner stared at each other awe before blinking in disbelief. Just who were they dealing with this time? Goku had a look of concern on his face and patted the future warrior on the back, knowing he had been through a lot.  
He comforted the younger half breed, giving him a reassuring smile of warmth.“It's ok, Trunks….just let the story flow out.”

“Ok, well here we go.I have this….problem in my timeline. He’s a rather big thing over there and he’s killing everyone who stands in his way. There is a reason I came for your help and it's because I stand no chance against this foe.”

The prince scoffed.“Well? Spit it out, boy! Who the hell are we even supposed to be fighting anyway? We need a description before we go off attacking random people.”

“Hold your widow’s peak, I’m getting to that point. Just shut the hell up and listen, I know it's hard when you have an ego but now isn't the time to be doing something like this.”

“Shut it! Just get on with it!”

The blue haired warrior rolled his eyes.“Fine, don't tell me I didn't warn you for how crazy this sounds….The guy from my timeline has proclaimed himself as Goku and stole his identity and is causing havoc as we speak.”

Goku gasped before growling.”Are you kidding? My reputation is ruined! There is no way that's me! I refuse to fucking believe it!”

Normally Goku didn't say the f word, but if you were in his position you could be saying the same thing. You wouldn’t take it too kindly that someone was using your face and causing a genocide in your name. Being the guy he was, he was reasonably freaking out, and no one could really blame him on that part of the scale. Not to mention the fact that someone was prancing around and killing people by using his name, trying to screw over his golden reputation. Normally he didn't care what people thought of him, but cursing his name and ruining his reputation was something that Goku didn't take to lightly.

Beerus groaned while eating another piece of the meal Bulma left out for them.”Two Goku’s? Oh boy, sounds like a migraine. I can already feel it setting in.”

“Now you know my pain, Lord Beerus..” Whis said this while giving an uneasy look to his student/partner. How in the gods were they supposed to explain this ‘masterpiece’ to Zeno!?

There was no way they were going to do that! Zeno would have their heads if he got wind of this, so they had to learn as much as possible and try and keep the situation under control if they didn't want anything to happen to their universe.

Vegeta nearly tripped on his feet upon hearing this.”WHAT!? You can’t be serious...There is no way there is someone prancing around as Kakarot and destroying your timeline, right!?”

The warrior nodded.“Trust me, if I was making this up, I wouldn’t be here. I wish I was joking, but i have a psycho who is currently using Goku’s body and murdering everyone! I wish this was a joke, but I’m not joking! He’s real and he’s going to kill me I show my face back in that timeline!”

Goku scratched his head nervously with a grimace on his expression.”Well this is going to be great. I now have some bastard using my face and screwing over my reputation...just amazing isn't it!?”

If Goku was using sarcasm this high the scouter would have popped off it's hinges if anyone had been wearing one. You could have to screw up pretty badly in order for Goku to use sarcasm this badly on you to the point he could look half crazy while saying it.

“Well if it makes you feel any better he has a slight tan and he wears darker clothes. At least we can tell the difference for the most part….We call him ‘Goku Black’ but it's really because we don't know is name and I know for a fact he ain’t going to tell us that.”

“That doesn’t help at all.” Great, a face stealer, this was really not what Goku had in mind when he heard Trunks had come to visit. Trunks pat him on the shoulder as Goku lowered his head in disappointment. He was not liking the news he had been given and it was hard to blame the reaction.

Bulma coughed while rolling her eyes.”Goku Black? Seriously? Is that the best you can come up with?”

He sweatdropped.“Uh...What do you want us to call him? Raven? Darkseid? Dark Goku? I mean, do you want to come up with something?”

She winced with her eye twitching.”Oh god change it back,Dark Goku just sounds edgy and stupid!”

He shrugged his shoulders while rolling his eyes.“While that's true, you did come up with the name after all. It was your idea to call him “Goku Black’ anyhow. So don't blame me for spreading the message.”

Bulma nervously laughed before paling slightly as she said,”Heh, heh, I-I mean, it's me from another timeline ok! It's not my responsibility to know what she did!”

“True, but whatever. Black is complicated subject...It all started back after the defeat of Badabi and Dabura. Things were normal until he showed up and appeared in front of the civilians, announcing that a new era of the gods was coming and that us ‘mortals’ will not be used here. He claimed that justice would brought upon us for our sins or something out of a cheap gospel.”

The flashback plays out Black examining the humans in their natural habitat. Skyspracers and buildings galore, much to the disappointment the god. This would not be tolerated, the insolence of mortals had gone on far enough. He needed to get rid of them...He needed to get rid of them all! He powered a ki blast and sent it flying down with a malicious grin, causing absolute chaos among the survivors.

Everyone began to run, trying to flee for their lives from the insane tyrant above them. Flames and destruction was now burning throughout every place on planet earth. The saiyan enjoyed his view of causing destruction, knowing his plan was soon going to be put into motion.

Trunks continued his story in monotone voice, trying to keep things cool and steady to prevent any words from fumbling from his mouth.“Black says he has already done this to multiple species and most likely another timeline I assume judging by the way he referencing this wasn't the first timeline he’s been in and claimed it wouldn't be the last.”

Black’s eyes rise and cue Trunk’s making his entrance in his Super Saiyan 2 form with his sword in hand.”Who are you!? You aren't Goku! You tarnish his name and everything he stands for, which is why I must strike you down!”

The raven haired saiyan smirked evilly at this petty threat.“You won’t get that far, you pathetic saiyan. Mortals don't’ fare off well against gods….something you’ll learn soon.” With seconds they both flew at each other like conflicting winds as an explosion was made upon contact. The blast blinded the screen with hellfire from there.

“Man, that's awful.” Goku was stunned, this face stealer had done so much damage and in the name of justice and retribution!? What kind of psycho was this guy? Using his reputation against him and turning everyone on him!? How dare he!

He sighed.“ It gets worse.At that point and time, resistance was near futile. I wouldn’t even call it that, everyone was almost gone at this point.Black was wining and everything was going downhill. I had to flee for the time machine with the fuel, but my mother didn't make it….”

He lowered his head, knowing that it was for the best that he went for the fuel despite everything. That's what she wanted and that's what anyone else could want in this position.

Goku backed away.”Oh damn….this is terrible!”

“My other self is dead. That's a every creepy and uncomfortable thought.” Without that time machine she would’ve been in the same position. The idea of death scared her and her self interest was in staying alive, so she couldn’t imagine the pain of being blasted away like that.

He nodded his head sadly. There were no words to describe the pain he was in, but eventually it numbed down as the begrudgingly realization hit him the face. No matter what happened, he had to keep moving forward if he wanted to succeed. He had to fight, or else this timeline might be at risk too.

Regardless of what happened, he still had a timeline to save..or rather the people still there. The place was dead for the most part, but he to save someone.

“So is that it? You basically ran away like a coward huh?”

Trunks actually twitched with rage and gave Vegeta the most evil/deadly look imaginable. It could scare even the most brave souls, with the exception of Vegeta to their hearts.

”I just had my timeline literally wrecked by a genocidal maniac who wants to kill me, and I’m being a coward for running away because I know I stand no chance? Do you realize how stupid you sound!? Did you listen to a word I said, or are you that dense?” Rage was burning at this point and Trunks was getting really sick of Vegeta’s treatment of him.

“Vegeta, you are being a jerk! He literally just lost his mother and you are calling him a coward? That is a low blow, even for you!”

“SHUT IT, this is none of your concern! You should’ve stayed and fought like a true saiyan warrior! You have royal blood in you and you chose not to fight?”

He blinked in disbelief before raising his voice while getting in his father’s face.“Did you listen to a word I said? Black overpowers me completely! Are you stupid? I need fucking help and care more about saiyan pride? Who cares about that!? Saiyan pride means jack squat! NO ONE CARES! I didn't retreat because I was a coward, but because Black is far too strong for me alone to handle! Do you understand or do I need to hit over the head with it.”

Goku separated them and glared at the prince.”Vegeta, he isn't running away. He came to us for help and you just blew him off! He needs our help, not your put downs!”

The blue haired scientist finally intervened.“Goku's right, my other self made a plan for us to follow in case Trunks succeed in getting back to the present. Judging by the fact I have this book, we should be able to follow it.

“So what's in it?”

“A bunch of concept art of the time machine and some theories. It seems like once we are ready we should be able to use the time machine and go back once you guys train. Maybe we can defeat this ‘Goku Black’ if we all work together on this.”

There was a moment where it seemed they all agreed about this. The decision was made, they were going to the future to help against Black. Goku wanted to beat this face stealer not only because fighting yourself was a new challenge, but because he wanted to face this clone for murking up his reputation.

The future warrior smiled at this, happy there were at least progressing further.“Sounds easier said than done, however, how in the hell am I supposed to get stronger because strength does not fall from the sky.”

“Hey! Other me, what are going to do to get stronger since you can't fight on your own?”

“Well, training is my best bet on the table. However, I fear Black will still be stronger than me.”

The good ball saiyan smiled at this.”Don't worry, I think I have an idea!”

“You do?”

“Well, since you need to get stronger I've come up with an idea. How about a training session? How about you and me? 1-1?”

Trunks stared at him as though he lost his mind. He knew for a fact Goku was stronger then him and he preferred not getting his ass kicked. His skills of self preservation taught him that much, to not go too far in fights you know you can’t win.”Your joking right? There is no way I’m fighting you full power, that sounds like death to me.”

“What? Oh no, silly. I’m not foolish enough to do that! I’ll try something else, I’ll go around your level and we’ll see how strong you and this imposter is anyhow. So, what do you say? Wouldn’t hurt for a spar, right?”

Trunks stared at Goku’s hand before reluctantly accepting.”Of course. Getting stronger is the only way I can think of winning.” He was only doing this for training purposes as to get stronger. Hopefully he didn't get beaten onto a bloody pulp by the end of this. He could live without a black eye or two….

They flew to the skies for their sparring match, they heard a feminine voice calling for them to wait up. They turned around to see Bulma calling for them and they paused.

Trunks frowned.“Mother, what do you want? We are about to train!” This was his one change at getting stronger and she was choosing to interrupt him?

“Yeah, Bulma. What is the big deal that you had to stop us?”

Bulma screamed at them, annoyed by their complaints.“You can’t go all out on each other like this! Not yet! You’ll damage the planet!”

Trunks paused and nodded his head in agreement..”She has a point, we’ll destroy a lot of things if we go all out here. We should probably wait to see if there is another solution to this.”

Goku smirked.“Don't worry, Bulma’s got it covered, I know she does.”

She grabbed a remote and pushed a button, sealing the two saiyans inside a forcefield. “There we go! You can fight all you want without harming anyone!”

The goofball gave a thumbs up.“Ok, we got it under control. Let's start the fight, ready?”

Trunks nodded and transformed into his super saiyan two form.”Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Goku grinned.”Oh, so you are going all out first? I like it.” The saiyan blood within him was burning red hot for a fight. Even if he had to hold back a bit, Trunks wasn't a weakling. He knew the boy had great potential to do something great...greater than ever before.

“Future me, you can do it! Your too cool to go down without a fight!”

Vegeta smirked, so his brat did look up to his other brat. Well that was certainly a turn of events…They were arguing and now one was cheering for another. This was going to be interesting sooner or later.

However, he wanted to see his other son fight, he better not have been slacking off while he was in the future. Vegeta would make sure he was going to whip Trunks back into shape one way or another. The problem was making sure that Trunks didn't insult on the way there.

Future Trunks heard what his younger self said and couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. At least his other self cared enough to cheer him on and call him cool. Maybe having a brat looking up to you wasn't so bad after all.

The future warrior turned over to see Goku and nodded before charging at him like a bullet. Within seconds Trunks managed to hit Goku at least a couple of times.

This was suprsiing seeing as while Goku had the strength advantage, Trunks had the speed one. He was naturally faster than he was so he would dodge things much quiker.

Goku threw a punch at Trunks, who managed to dodge and began to kick Goku in the chest, sending him backwards in mid air before regaining his senses. Goku caught Trunks swinging at him and managed to catch his kick in mid air.”Nice try, but I caught you! However, you are putting up a good fight I must say.”

He dryly laughed at this.“Heh...Still isn't enough considering Black nearly murdered me back there. He just kept getting stronger and stronger and powering up all the time, sending in the dust.”

“Well, guess I’ll have to try that too. Check this out!” Within seconds Goku allowed himself to transform. His hair became longer locks of gold. His hair was now to his feet and he smirked with triumph at this.

He rarely used this form due to it's limitations, but it could be useful for someone like Trunks.

Meanwhile, the warrior cursed upon seeing this transformation. It outclassed him and was much more powerful than his form.

'What the hell is that thing!?’The saiyan knew Goku was perfectly capable of destroying him in this form. Though he knew he was outmatched, that doesn't mean he had to stop fighting.

His jaw dropped at the sight of this monstrous transformation. What was he even seeing!? It looked like a golden mass of locks and orange and blue energy flaring up and down. What the hell....was this thing? Something strange apparently.

It was fear that kept him in place.”Damn, that is horrifying and incredible at the same time. I thought this form was our limit, guess I was wrong. Than again, your Goku, so I should expect that from you.”

“Limits and saiyan don't go together unless followed with the word, no, in between them.”

The half saiyans shrugged.“True, however, I'll show you what I've got.” He secretly grabbed his sword before summoning his blade.

He taunted him at this.“Alright then, come at me.”

“Ok then,you asked for it.” Trunks rose to the sky before flying down with his sword in hand. The half breed tried hit Goku with it, but instead of hitting him, Goku caught it and managed to steal it off of him.

‘The guy just stole my sword and blocked my attack!’ That isn't what he was planning in the slightest. Realized what was about to happen he muttered,”Oh hell no, you have got be kidding me....”

The saiyan knew he was in for an ass kicking right about now.

As this spar was happening, the force field gave away and Bulma jumped at the broken device in her hand.

And he was right, Goku tossed his sword to the ground and kicked Trunks onto the ground, leaving a large imprint inside the crater.

Beerus smirked.”I have to say, he's doing a lot better than I expected. I though the fight would be over by earlier.”

Whis frowned.”It's impressive for his age, but I'm more concerned about this ‘Goku Black’ that we are dealing with.”

The cat shrugged.“We'll deal with it later…”

He exited his Super Saiyan 3 stage and lower himself down to the ground. “Hey Trunks, you ok?”

'Yeah, I just got slammed into a crater, totally fine!’ He knew better than to say that. “Outside of my back hurting, I'm ok.”

“You're pretty good despite all these years. I'm proud of you, Trunks.”

He retrieved his sword from the ground and nodded.“Sure thing, but Black is still stronger than me. Hell, I think he's just as strong as you. “

“Stronger than me? I need to see that for myself, but this sounds exciting. We'll see if this face stealer can match the real deal!”

“Goku, you are aware that Black is going to kill us right? I mean, he's a threat to everyone and you shouldn't be jumping with excitement over this.”

“That just what saiyans do! We always jump for a fight. Besides,I'm sure I can beat him.” Goku turned to see two familiar faces.”Hey, Piccolo! Sup Krillin!”

“Hey Goku, and it seems you aren't alone. Look what the time paradox dragged in!”

Trujs waved at the short man.“Oh, hey Krillin! Nice to see you!”

They were getting along, but the two God's decided it was time to speak up. After the three caught up, Beerus opened his mouth.

Beerus coughed.”So about the time travel...you do realize this is a crime right? It's against the rules to intervene with time. This cannot go unpunished.”

Whis stood at his side with a feigned neutral expression, knowing that if Zeno found out, things would go down. Even God's weren't allowed to mess with time, seeing how serious the effects were.”You don't seem like you were aware of that.” He noticed Trunk’s pale expression at this point, they had failed to bring that up earlier….damn it.

Trunks felt his color fade, he was so doomed. Time travel was illegal!? Now how was going to explain this!? He was so doomed…

Goku narrowed his eyes.”Woah, Beerus. Trunks had no idea time travel was illegal. Besides, he didn't create this machine and there is no point in erasing him over it. Forgive him for his mistakes.”

“Why should I? This could cost me my job, you know!? How did you not know that interfering with time was illegal? Do you realize how sensitive it is? You have no idea what you are messing with!”

Bulma sweatdropped and Goku was currently begging with Beerus and Whis to spare friend’s life with minimal effect. She quickly pulled out some emergency pudding.”H-Hey, no need to get so violent! Trunks just made a mistake! H-Here, why don't you eat this? It’ll make you feel better!”

Beerus paused, while he didn't like the idea of letting Trunks off the hook, the goods were rather tempting. Whis felt slightly bad for Trunks and whispered something into his ear and Beerus reluctantly agreed.”Fine, for now we will let this slide. For the matter, Trunks, you should be thankful your mother is a good cook or else you could be dust.”

Trunks nervously smiled.”Heh hey,....Totally! Sorry, for uh messing up! Just don't murder me please…” He almost tripped over his words as the still felt like his life was in danger.

Thankfully,with the treat from Bulma, Beerus changed his mind about slaughtering Trunks, but informed him that this doesn't mean they forgot.

They still had Zeno to worry about. Has long as Zeno doesn't find our they could let it slide… for now at least.Once this problem called Goku Black was disposed off they could deal with Trunks properly, however, the food satisfied their taste buds.

However, peace wasn't going to be staying for long….as a thunderstorm cooked it's way onto the clear weather. Trunks narrowed his eyes.”Why is it so cloudy? It was pretty clear today? Was there supposed to be a storm today?”

Vegeta shook his head.”No, it's not even supposed to be raining.”

Goku frowned.”I have a feeling that we have company..” Goku sensed another power level and Trunks cursed. Black’s here!

“Damn it! I knew he was stubborn enough to find his way here! I didn't think he could get here so damn fast.” Now that fight Goku was looking forward to was about to happen.

As the storm grew stronger, a figure appeared through the smoke, smirking as he looked down on them all. He lived up to his name, Goku Black, as he looked like a carbon copy of the real deal. However, the evil smile could scare even the vain prince of the saiyans.

Everyone watched in horror or shock as Black turned to Trunks and said.”Greetings, Trunks. It seems like I have finally found you. I’ll put an end to you, just like I did to that pathetic mother of yours.” Black smirked, knowing that Trunks was deathly afraid of him. Now all he had to do was eliminate him so he was no longer in the way of his plan. He swore to kill Trunks, and now he would do just that. A blast appeared in his hand and it didn't take a genius to know who it was s for.

Trunks took a step back out of fear, Black was aiming at blast at him ready to strike him down and sent it flying towards him. His feet didn't move no matter what the did, he was frozen like a statue.

The fierce smoke clogged the air within seconds as the wind began to stir wildly. The dust cleared revealing a golden figure in his way. He saw Goku stand in the way in determined look on his face.

Goku took a step forward while scowling at the cowardly move.“Hey face stealer, fight someone your own size!” His golden hair flowed higher, in a super saiyan two state.

Black smirked. This was much better then he expected. He found where Trunks went and he got to fight the bane of his existence. Wonderful.”Than we will. Now, shall we start?”

Goku doesn't answer as he roared with rage as his fist was ready to hit its target. Black smirked as the charged at his for and the battlefield erupted with smoke and dust.

The fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's done. Tell me what you think and how I can improve because I'm a terrible writer...show me some love too.
> 
> Show some support and I'll see you all next time... enjoy the story please.
> 
>  
> 
> -EmeraldOverlord is out.....


	5. Back Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight has began, and Black and Goku and tugging it out. Apparently this is much more even than expected. However, when Black blows up the time machine, Trunks isn't very happy with his fellow fighters...not to mention the time ring problem is showing its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here I am with another chapter! I'm glad I finally got this out! I know that you are waiting for Zamasu, but I am making everything in the present happen first because I don't want to skip anything.

Fists were flying as smoke clouded the area. Black and Son Goku were pounding into each other, trying to keep each other on their toes. The raging fighters kept charging at each other, their fists and kicks making their connection at the same time, causing both saiyans to double over backwards.

 

Goku stumbled back before glaring at his phony, this guy seemed just like how Trunks described him as. Tan skin and a leaner figure, but he sure as hell packed a punch! He rubbed his jaw before snarling.

 

“You sure do pack a punch for a no good face stealer! Just who do you think you are? Prancing around in my body and ruining my reputation and causing a genocide in my name!? You have a lot of nerve doing such vile actions and confronting me in hand to hand combat.”

 

The false saiyan smirked at this.“Who do I think I am? I’m the opponent who will finally defeat in combat...permanently. But let's see how strong you really are, Son Goku. I know this isn't the full extent of your power.”

 

“At least I don't sound like I smoked for twenty years.” Seriously, was the guy using his body smoking because he sounded like that? Why did he sound so damn gruff? Was he trying to sound tough?

 

“Whatever.” He was a bit annoyed Goku wasn't going all out, but he figured that this was some type of test to measure his power with. Oh well, he would show him his power eventually. The moron wouldn’t know what hit him once he’s fully powered up.

 

Goku rolled his eyes, he simply fighting in his weaker form to test how strong this bastard really was.“Foes have tried that and with a few exceptions, most have failed. Killing me isn't going to be easy an easy task, so I suggest you try a bit harder than that.”

 

Within seconds the fight was raging back on. The original sent his copy flying into a mountain, taking the copy off guard momentarily. Black coughed from the dust blocking his vision of Goku before narrowing his eyes.

 

“Lucky shot….But your luck will run out eventually.” Black wiped off the dust on his clothing charging at Goku full speed and wacked him right upside the jaw. The dust hadn't cleared and Goku was unprepared for the hit at that point, but he was far from letting this copy cat get the better of him.

 

“Lucky shot my foot!” Goku exclaimed as he blocked another one of Black’s punched and kicked him onto the ground. At this point, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo and Krillin had been watching the battle. Trunks didn't understand why Goku was holding back his strength. The others were far too used to Goku’s strategy to really be surprised by it anymore.

 

Trunks facepalmed.“Why isn't he killing him? Seriously, we can just get rid of him once and for all and he’s holding back? What is he going to gain out of holding back on a genocidal monster?”

 

Krillin sighed, having known Goku for quite some time he was used to his antics.”I think he’s testing out how powerful this copy of him is. He probably wants to see if this guy is just if not more powerful than him.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me! This isn't a time for warm up, literally everyone is at risk! Black can travel through multiple damn timelines and you guys aren't even concerned!? Are you kidding!?” Trunks was literally resisting the urge to lose his cool. Were they seriously joking around in a time like this!?

 

“Calm down, boy. We are just seeing how strong this clone truly is. No need to get your hair in a twist.”

 

“But ...I ...We...er...ARGH!” Arguing with morons wouldn’t get them anywhere. Just fucking great, he was surrounded by total idiots!

 

Piccolo calmly responded.“You know, Tunks, I believe you should've expected this. Remember, this is Goku we’re talking about. He’s not exactly the brightest bulb in the shelf. He’s still testing the waters with this guy.”

 

He groaned.“I know, but underestimating the enemy is how we got ‘Perfect Cell’ and I would rather not die again because of someone’s arrogance in battle.”

 

At this, he gave a specific glare to Vegeta as he purposefully allowed Cell his transformation adh didn't let him intervene. This nearly caused the destruction of the planet and literally everyone else. Had it not been for Gohan and his transformation all would have been lost and Trunk’s travel back to the past would have been for nothing.

 

Krillin quickly piped up to prevent any arguing.“Guys, this isn't’ the time to be bringing up the past, we have a Goku imposter right in front of us!” He pointed to the ongoing fight that was still going on and they all reluctantly turned their attention to the match in front of them.

 

As they turned their attention away from themselves, they all went back to watching the fighting match. Trunks was tempted to intervene, but seeing how powerful Black was made him reconsider,not to mention the fact his father was standing there and could prevent him from interfering in the fight.

 

Goku managed to slam Black into the ground, making a large crater in the rock. Black jumped to his feet and shook off anything that remained on his clothing. The pain did burn him, but it was a good burn. He was getting stronger and stronger, and it was only a matter of time before he completely suppressed Goku. His thirst for retribution grew as did his hatred. The time was going to arrive soon enough.

 

He madly chuckled at this, he could feel himself getting stronger and stronger. This body was truly a work of it's own. His body needed more, he needed more strength so he would finally accomplish his goal.

 

“I’ll soon grow strong enough to outmatch even you. Your power against me will be your downfall.”

 

“That's what they all say. At least we can both understand the power of gaining strength. One of the few things we have in common. However, at least I’m not a genocidal maniac.”

 

Black smirked.“You wouldn’t understand my reign of justice. That is why you must be eliminated, but not without my fun first. HAAAH!” Black allowed his power to flow as he rose to the sky to meet Goku.

 

The naive saiyan rolled his eyes.“Justice my foot, killing innocent people isn't justice. At least I see why Trunks was having trouble with you, you could definitely cause problems for him. Guess he was right about you being strong.”

 

“Which is why I must know more about you. Getting stronger is my main goal in order to defeat everyone who dares to stand in my way. The stronger I become, the more who fall beneath my feet. That includes you.” Within seconds Black flew at Goku at light speed who barely managed to block his punches.

 

“Not going to happen!” Goku intercepted his punches and kicks, narrowing his blue eyes at Black’s malicious smile. There was no way this guy could be him. He was just too malicious and crazy. He normally liked fighting but not to the point where he would want to hurt innocent people.

 

Genocide was where he drew the line. He knew this guy needed to be stopped, but he also had to test how strong this guy was. Maybe he could find a weakness within this guy's armour in order to defeat him later.

 

As Black kept pounding into him, he growled as he managed to break his block and hit him right in the face. It hit him like a truck! The damn guy has bruised knuckles and his face burned with pain from the slam.

 

Goku gasped and quickly regained his footing and ducked Black’s first and kicked him in the chest. Snarling, he tried to regain his place, but Black managed to kick in the gut and send him flying backwards. He twitched before narrowing his eyes.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Goku exclaimed as Black began firing blasts in his direction. The blonde saiyan quickly retreated and flew down, avoiding the yellow disks flying towards him. He snarled as he twisted and turned to escape from the blasts.

 

Damn, how was this guy so tough in his fucking base form? This was ridiculous! It took him years to get this strong and yet this guy can just gain his strength like it was nothing! He wished he got this strong within a year, but that's just not how it works.

 

Trunks cursed.”Damn it, this is just great. Why is Goku still holding back on him? I get wanting to see his weaknesses but this is ridiculous!” Getting to know the enemies weakness was a good thing, but wasting time and getting your ass kicked was a completely different matter entirely.

 

Goku rose from the ground and flew up to the sky. He wasn't going to let this face stealer get away with that hit. He wanted to see how strong he was and to see his weaknesses in battle. Studying the weakness of the enemy can lead to victory.”Let's see you try that again, imposter. Let's see how well you handle the real deal.”

 

Punches and kicks were sent flying towards each other, each fighter was stressing their muscles to get even stronger and hit their opponent. Grunts of pain and maniacal laughter was heard from the pounding noises. The effort they were spending on each other was definitely helping them become stronger.

 

Goku had to be honest, he was stunned how strong this guy was. How would someone get so strong in such a short matter of time. He had worked so hard to get to where he was, but some random face stealer got his power within a year? Something had to be at play here.

 

Black continued sending punched towards Goku.“Heh, guess I can handle you after all. You’ll fall beneath me soon enough. Even the strongest have to give up the title soon enough. You pathetic mortals will kneel before me on your deathbed.”

Goku smirked.“I kneel towards no one! I’ll die before I kneel to a damn clone like you.” In hell, he would rather die than kneel before anyone. Especially to someone who was wearing his face. There was no way that was happening.

 

“You won’t have a choice soon enough. My strength will finally overpower even those amongst the strongest in the universe.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so damn arrogant if I were you!” Goku aimed a punch towards Black’s face, but ended up hitting the air when Black sidestepped him. Black grinned before grabbing Goku’s first and twisting it the wrong way. Goku cringed before powering up and backing away and kicking Black in the jaw.

 

Black growled before smiling.’Heh, the pain will only make me stronger. He better keep it up, I’ll be outsmarting and out matching him soon enough. The plan is already near completion, I just need to get rid of that annoying blue haired pest.’

 

Goku and Black quickly stared at each other before charging at each other life rockets. They both were kicking and hitting each other and it was hard to tell who was winning at that point, until Black intercepted his kick and hit Goku right in the chest and they both separated while staring each other down.

 

“For a carbon copy of me, I must say that I’m impressed. However, I know for a damn fact you are holding your strength back. Why don't we see how powerful you truly are?” He shook his head back to push away the golden locks of hair getting in his face. If he could catch a weakness that could make the fight smoother.

 

Black actually pouted at this.“Aw, but I’m just warming up. Rushing won’t solve anything in this fight. Why don't we enjoy ourselves before anything too serious happens.”

 

Trunks was sweatdropping from the sidelines.”He’s seriously pouting like a child….why am I stuck with idiots who won’t finish the stinking fight?”

 

The green alien nodded.“Welcome to the club, Trunks.”

 

Meanwhile, on the ground, Whis put up a projector on his staff to show the other humans how the fight was going. Bulma had a look of concern on her face while Kid Trunks looked amazed and slightly scared. The pilaf gang was just amazed at the fight they were witnessing on the screen.

 

Beerus narrowed his onyx eyes.”You know Whis, this does seem a bit strange. This energy is rather odd, isn't’ it?”

 

The lanky angel agreed.“I concur, something is at play here...I don't like it.” If Zeno heard this they were so doomed. Zeno being in a bad mood could result in their universe being nonexistent.

 

However, Whis knew he had to get to the bottom of this somehow before ‘The King Of All’ came down and deleted everything. Zeno had a rather short temper so if they tugged his string they were bound to get a negative reaction that Whis didn't want to deal with.

 

”You’ve got to be kidding me.”Goku rolled his eyes while getting in a fighting stance. The only way for him to learn this guy’s weakness was to play this game of his. “Ok, fine, have it your way, damn clone.” He frowned while waiting for his opponents next move. He had to focus if he wanted to see any sign of weakness. He could use it to his advantage if they ever get a rematch.

 

Goku was a bit impatient with this guy’s overconfidence. If this guy was him he would wonder how his ego managed to triple and make Vegeta’s overconfidence look good.

 

“Good to see we are the same page.” Black cricked his neck while having an evil smirk on his face. He taunted his good counterpart while signaling for him to come closer.”Go on, come at me. I know you want to”

 

The naive saiyan clenched his fist, this guy wouldn’t shut the hell up and was getting on his nerves with that all knowing smirk.‘I never thought my face could be so punchable. It wouldn’t hurt to leave another bruise or two….or fifty.’

 

Within seconds the golden saiyan flew at Black and began to punch and kick him while yelling out multiple curses. Black smiled as his opponent become more frustrated. This was getting much more interesting than he had every imagined. Goku snarled and punched Black,but missed when Black dodged his attack and grabbed his arm and twisted it.

 

The naive saiyan cursed.”Damn it!” That hurt his arm much more than he would like to admit! He screeched in agony before kicking Black back. Who knew getting your ass kicked by someone sharing your face could ever happen.

 

Before Goku could think of kicking Black, he was sent flying into the rocks like a shooting star. The smoke clouded the air when Goku landed against the boulders. Black narrowed his eyes when something pulled at him. It wasn't anyone behind him, it felt like a magical force somehow pull him.

 

‘Is the time ring messing up? I can’t leave now!’ He still wanted to fight! Damn it, he still needed to get stronger! He wouldn't allow his plan to fail because he was too weak, but the pain could only make him stronger. He just needed to stay here for a little bit longer and he would be able to fight in harder next time.

 

He looked behind him before turning his attention to the time ring. Just great, he had a time limit! Curses…

 

However, Black’s eyes caught Goku escaping from his rocky tomb and swiftly kicked him in the chest like a rocket. Goku managed to punch Black in the face and began kicking and punching him like he was on speedy drugs.

 

Black smirked, brushing off the pain and ignoring the bruises on his body.”Heh...it's working. I can feel the strength flowing through me. Keep it up, I won’t be here for long. The pain only makes me stronger!”

“Strength isn't the only thing you need in a fight, I’ll prove that to you here and now! HAH!” Goku charged towards at his evil counterpart, who sent a blast he had been saving in his face, causing it to blow up. The smoke louded the air and scent of battle and blood flung towards him like burning smoke.

 

The golden saiyan screeched as his body collided into the ground again. He growled, he was getting annoyed at this point. How did he keep getting attacked like this? This guy was tougher than he thought. He would use his full strength, but it seemed like the stream of time was interrupting them.

 

Black snarled as the force behind him was becoming too much. He needed to do something! The time ring’s presence could only allow him to stay here for a certain amount of time at this point.

 

Goku looked up in surprise to see Black struggling to fight back against the force pulling him back.  He tried to charge at him, but Black ended up taking him off guard. Black ignored the feeling and looked at Goku and the time machine. He did a last minute decision and swung the earth born saiyan into the machine. Goku crashed into it, breaking it into pieces. Soon everything caught on fire.Everything was lit up, the blazing colors or orange and red grew while the grey smoke clouded the small area. Goku rose to his feet and chased after Black.

 

Trunks cursed.”Damn him….I knew he would do this!” He clenched his first while gazing at the remains of the time machine with a great deal of disappointment.

 

Trunks was tempted to go after Black, but by the time he looked up Black was already halfway through the portal. Goku was about to reach him, and tried to grab him to keep him from leaving, but he force of time proved to be stronger. Goku almost felt himself being pulled in and quickly let go. The false saiyan screamed has the portal closed in on him, leaving the others in shock at what they just saw.

 

Krillin was speechless.”What just happened?”

Piccolo sighed.“This ‘Goku Black’ got away through the portal, but it doesn’t seem like he went willingly.”

 

The prince scoffed.“No kidding. However, now that the time machine is destroyed we may have to revise our plans about getting back to the future.”

 

“Damn, well that's just great. Now we can’t go back in time.” Goku reverted back to his base form with a frown on his face. He tried to sense Black’s power level, but ended up with nothing. That was it, he was gone. He just went right back to the future no doubt.”Can’t even sense him, he's gone for good.”

 

Trunks growled.”He got away, damn it all to hell. Now we're stuck here at the beginning all over again.”

 

Beerus sipped on his drink.”So it appears our evil doppelganger has retreated back the future. How unsurprising.”

“Not by his own choice, Beerus. The pull on time has returned to it's normal state after Black caused a rift, however it was only temporary seeing as Black cannot stay here permanently. Now that the force keeping him here is gone, he should be going back to the future just about now.”

 

Speaking of which, Black screamed before the portal released him from it's dark hold. He groaned,”Ah! That was unexpected. I didn't plan on the trip back being so pulling…”

 

His body ached and his mind drifted elsewhere. He smiled before closing his eyes when he fell on the rumble of the remaining buildings.His mind shifted to the battle he just had and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

‘This power will only make me stronger, the fool won’t know what will hit him soon enough. That naive saiyan was far too gullible and didn't know just how much danger he really was in at that this point. The strength was going to get to him soon enough, he just needed more time.

 

Not that he wouldn’t have that considering Trunks was stuck in the past. Soon, another rematch will occur, as Black planned on going to the next timeline and exterminating all life that stood in his way. Once all timelines are under his rule, not one being, not even himself will get in the way.

 

However he has to trample will get trampled. No one, not even his other self will get in the way of his goals. Once all the mortals are annihilated his other self and he will merge and become the one true gods left and rule over everything with an iron first. Not one soul could dare stand between him and getting his way.

 

The battles with Trunks did help him improve, but Goku outclassed Trunks in every way at this point. He needed more power and Goku would give it to him whether he wanted to hand it over or not. Soon he could get to the point where he would decorate everything once the mortals were killed. Everything could fall into place once the true gods of the timelines merged and everything could be peaceful.

But there is not need to get carried away in thoughts. Right now, his best bet was to continue training and testing out just how strong he had gotten in such a short period of time. It was bound to work like a charm. Goku and his friends would have no idea what was even happening and could most likely die against his hand.

 

“That fool won’t know what is coming to him. The pain I feel will only make me stronger. With Trunks gone, no one can stop me now.” He watched with eager delight upon seeing the portal magically disappear as he stared at his time ring. While he would have preferred to stay a bit longer, there is no point on dwelling on the past now.

 

He slowly rose from his rocky tomb and admired the view of his destruction. The god could see it now, he could see him annihilating the last mortal and move onto the next timeline. No one will stand in his way of his utopia! Everyone left will bow before him before they die. No one will stand a chance!

Soon everything will fall into place, and the sins of mortals will no longer be a problem once he has wiped them out from existence. He laughed upon seeing the chaos and destruction, knowing his plan was one step closer to completion.

 

“I can’t believe it, but now that you are gone, Trunks, no one will be left to stop me from destroying all the mortals here and once I move onto the next, I’ll be sure to kill you and your pathetic friends. Without the time machine, you’ll be stuck waiting for me and once I kill you, I’ll enjoy making you suffer….”

 

Back in the present, Kid Trunks and Future Trunks glared at the burning remains of the time machine. There was no way they could use it after what Black had done to it. He was now a damn piece of flaming metal at this point. That also meant that Trunks was stuck in the past until further notice.

 

The future warrior narrowed his eyes.”Damn it. I knew this would happen. Now that it's destroyed, I’m basically stuck here. I’m positive he’s in my timeline at this point, it's the only place he could go.” Trunks clenched his first and gritted his teeth, but was stunned when someone tugged his hand.

 

His younger self looked at him and said.”Don't give up, I’m sure Mom can fix it...right?”

 

He gave his other self a weak smile.“Fix that? It's literally on fire, who the hell can fix that!? I doubt you can repair something that's burning.”

“We can still try, I believe she can do it with enough time.”

“You have more hope than I do, kid. But, I’ll give it a shot, I don't have much else left to lose at this point.”

Trunks then turned to Goku and Vegeta with a death glare.”Wow, that was real smooth. Just what the hell were you thinking!?”

“What do you mean?”

“Holding back on him? Are you crazy!? You should've killed him when you had the chance!” He got in Goku’s face and began screaming at him.”Do you realize that this is much bigger than us? Black has shown to the damn world that he can travel in time, and while it may not be for a long period it was certainly enough for you two to butt heads. Black will not stop until everyone of us is dead, and now that he’s gotten stronger, I have no doubt that he will try this again or kill us if we somehow manage to repair that thing!”

 

The half breed nearly lost his patience and was one second away from burning everything in sight. However, he calmed himself down before turning away from the older saiyan.

 

Goku put his hand on Trunks’ shoulder.“Trunks, relax. I didn't display my full power because I wanted to see if I would cross off any weaknesses.”

The blue haired warrior scoffed.“You can see the enemies weakness without letting them beat down on you! Besides, because of saiyan logic, he got stronger due to this damn fight and I’m positive that he’ll only get stronger if he isn't killed.”

The prince narrowed his eyes at this son.“Boy, stop getting worked up. Kakarot wasn't using his full power and I doubt Black could stand up against that. There is no need to go into a fit of rage over this.”

“My timeline and multiple others including this one our at risk! Who knows how many Black has killed? Black has probably already done this to a timeline before and he’s just going to move into the next one once he’s finished mine. We can’t keep taking risks like this! Allowing our pride and arrogance to get in the way of the fight will only lead to our demise. We need to take this seriously!”

 

Piccolo seemed to agree.”While I understand testing the waters, I do believe Trunks has a point. Black is a threat to everyone and as long as he is capable of traveling through multiple timelines. He only got stronger through this fight due to saiyan biology, so Trunks is right that we should be cautious. Who knows if that psycho comes back?”

Krillin crossed his arms and nodded.“Yeah, I’m no expert in saiyan biology but I think you guy's get stronger with every fight. This might a problem since this guy is either a masochist or he just like the feeling of getting stronger with each fight. I say a mix of both being honest. Trunks is right, we could be digging our own grave if we aren't careful.”

 

Goku sighed.”Well, that doesn’t mean we can’t beat him. It just means my evil counterpart is going to be a challenge. And we migh-GAH!”

 

He was about to continue his sentence when his lungs were gasping for oxygen from the smoke. The time machine’s burning ruins was certainly not making things any easier.

He wheezed and covered his nose from the toxic fumes, the others quickly did the same while taking a step back.“Ok, can someone please put that damn fire out!? It's choking my lungs!”

 

Kid Trunks choked before answering. "Do you want to call the local fire department, we would be here for a few minutes.” The local fire department was a bit far from their house, so it could take some time for them to get here. The others were currently hacking their lungs out and stated they would prefer it coming now.

 

The future warrior shook his head while plugging his nose.”I would prefer it coming now. Scratch that, let's just get rid of the fire ourselves. Do you guy's have a fire extinguisher or something? Do you have a hose we could use?”

Kid Trunks paused before swiftly flying to the side of the house and getting his hands on the rubber hose. He flew right back with the hose and turned it on at full power.

 

Being able to fly was certainly an advantage as he was able to spray the water on every part. The younger saiyan smiled and waved at his other self watering down the time machine.

 

The pilaf gang watched this with their leader yelling at the younger boy.”Hey! We were going to do that! You just had to steal the spotlight didn't you!?”

The purple haired boy stuck his tongue out.“Whatever,Pilaf. I’m much more suited for the job anyhow. Now sit back and watch the true player show you how it's done!” He zipped around the time machine and sprayed the water full power to extinguish the fire.

 

While Kid Trunks was putting out the flames, Future Trunks lightly smiled before turning to Bulma.”So, my other self says you can fix it or do something similar. Is it true?”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly make it like normal. My best bet is following my other self’s instructions and hope that it can get us somewhere.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.“So can you do it?”

“If I can, it's going to take me sometime to understand the notes in here. I’ll have to examine what she was trying to say before I do anything.” She read through them with a confused expression on her face.”This is going to be harder than I thought. This is much more complex than I imagined…”

 

Trunks facepalmed before lowering his head.”Great...that's just amazing isn't it? Just great.” This was going to take some time before he could go back to the future. He might as well be giving Black a check to go eliminate everyone else in his timeline. Hopefully those resistance fighters could keep themselves from getting murdered everywhere.

“Wait a damn minute! That's it!” She quickly rushed into her office, leaving Future Trunks to wonder what the hell just happened in the process.

 

“Ok...well, the time machine was basically my only way back. So I’m stuck here until we can make another one. That's great….”

 

They all walked away from the burning machine when they heard Beerus call them over. Everyone turned and approached the two gods with confused expressions.

 

Goku narrowed his eyes.”What is it?”

 

The God Of Destruction blinked.“Well, without that damn machine of yours you can’t jump back in forth in time.”

Trunks rolled his eyes.“Yeah? We just noticed…”

 

Whis sighed.“Well, we have to inform you we have discovered a different problem. A much more serious threat that we need to crack down on.”

 

Krillin frowned.”Such as?”

 

The lanky angel groaned.“Were you idiots even paying attention? The ring on Black’s hand is the reason he even managed to track you down.”

 

Trunks shrugged.”Yeah? It's a piece of jewelry, what's so important about a ring?”

 

“It's not just any ring,Trunks. This ring is literally only supposed to be used by Supreme Kais. The time rings aren't’ supposed to be used by others.”

 

“So your telling me that Black basically killed someone and stole a time ring to interfere with the timelines? Great, but how did he get it? I doubt you can just ask for it.”

 

“Of course you can’t. Your not even supposed to have that time machine, but here we are with the burning remains in the background.”

 

“So this guy is a supreme kai? Sounds a bit odd considering his appearance.”

 

Beerus scoffed.”Nope.Can’t be true. Kai’s don't look like saiyans and I have a hard time believing a saiyan could be picked. Not to mention the fact the person happens to look like the moron over there.”

“HEY! I’m right here you know!”

 

“So if Black isn't a rogue supreme kai, what the hell is he? More importantly, who the hell is he!?”

 

Beerus shrugged at this question.”If I had the answer to that do you think we would be discussing this?”

 

Whis narrowed his eyes.”I don't know either, but whoever it is breaking the laws that Zeno has put out for us. The time ring isn't supposed to be used to travel to the present, and traveling to the past should’ve been an impossible feat. However way he did it, this ‘Goku Black’ is causing much more trouble than I could imagine. Even the gods aren't allowed to toy around with time like this.”

 

Goku frowned.”This is a bit confusing, but does this mean that Black is basically breaking the law by traveling into our side of the land? Since he’s only supposed to go to his land and the future, he decided to meddle with our timeline instead. It must be pretty serious if you guy's can’t do it.”

 

Beerus nodded.”I'm surprised a simpleton like you could understand, but you got a basic concept of it.”

Goku shrugged, he was used to the insults at his intelligence right now.

 

Piccolo smirked.”See Goku, using your brain can actually get things done if you know how to use it properly.”

 

“So why don't we just ask for one so we can confront Black now? It would sure as hell speed up the process of making a time machine if we would just use a time ring.”

 

“Ugh! You are so annoying! People like you aren't allowed to have the time ring, do you understand!? Seriously, how many times do we have to explain it? Only the supreme kais can use it.”

 

Trunks sighed.“Ok, well that option is out of the question. But my timeline and possibly many more could be destroyed as long as Black has that ring.”

 

He was right, Black would ultimately complete his plan if he wasn't stopped. Many timelines including there’s would fall against him if he wasn't taken out. Billions, if not TRILLIONS of lives would be snuffed out if they didn't do something against him.

 

“We will deal with him later, but right now you are the one I’m concerned with. We can’t just jump in and out of time like this! It's dangerous and could mess up with the flow of time.”

 

“So we basically have to wait for Black to show his face again here.”

 

The lanky angel shook his head.“That isn't happening. Black can’t travel out of his own free will, who knows when he’ll show up again. The only consistent way to do this is to face Black head on.”

 

Goku let out a disappointed sigh.”Which means facing Black in the future for our rematch isn't it?” He was not looking forward to this. He could prefer fighting on his own turf than to fight in an apocalyptic wasteland.

 

“Can’t we just rewind time like you did Whis? Maybe we could go back and stop Black from blowing the time machine up.”

 

“My three minute time limit is the reason we can’t do that. If I could do more I would gladly do so, but it's just not my power to.”

 

Goku groaned.”Damn it. Guess we’ll have to stick with the time machine then. Look, Whis, we would love some help with this. I would prefer knowing who this is and I think it could solve our problems.”

 

Beerus yawned.“Nope. We don't have to help you idiots, just so you know.” Why should he help people who could get him fired?

 

Goku pleaded with him.“Beerus! Come on! At least help us solve the mystery of who is tarnishing my reputation! This guy is responsible for genocide for crying out loud!”

 

“I’m thinking about it…”

 

As this arguing was happening, the future warrior looked down. How was he supposed to get back to the future in time to save everyone who was still alive? Black could kill them by the time the time machine was ready…

 

And even if they won, who's to say something like this won’t happen again? This time machine was the reason this whole thing started, and now it was going to end with it. He knew he could have to do something about it, but he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

 

He was born to be a hero, but he wasn't quite sure what he should do now. If they beat Black, then what? What could he do since his timeline was honestly a hellhole? How were they supposed to live there?

He looked at this timeline, this was what his timeline should’ve been. Peaceful and colorful, not a disgusting pile of rubbish. People were smiling and everyone was just living their lives peacefully.However, with hopes on a new time low, if he did win this fight, where could he live?

 

‘Somewhere like here….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. I finished and I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me what you think in the comment section below and I'll see you all next time. Send me some support and I'll keep up the new chapters! I hope you enjoy! Give me your opinion on this story as I'm all ears for suggestions!
> 
> ~EmeraldOverlord is out!


	6. Getting To Know My Other Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both versions of Trunks and getting to know each other. Despite their differences, it doesn't seem like they make a bad pair after all. Especially when Trunks needs a bit of encouragement after losing the time machine. Things are going south, but hope can keep the room lit, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating soon enough, but I got it! Now its time for us to roll. Thanks for over 170 views guys, please keep up the support and continue reading this, it would mean so much to me!

The future warrior sighed as the older saiyans talked to Beerus. This was going to take some convincing for him to even do anything. However, that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t do something.

 

He walked away and looked at the remains of the charred time machine, burnt to a crisp and the stench of burning was still fresh. It was one of the last reminders he had of his mother, but now it was destroyed. Just great, now how was he going to make it back to his future in time?

 

Trunks groaned.“Great, now how am I supposed to get back to my timeline? There are still survivors there and they won’t last long without me being there. There is no way we can repair the time machine fast enough to get back without humanity being extinct.”

 

He was well aware that the humans in his timeline were basically helpless against Black. What would guns do against someone who was basically superman in terms of vulnerability to human weapons? It could be nonsensical to assume they would last long without him being there.

 

Kid Trunks lowered himself to the ground after he extinguished the time machine. Everything was virtually burnt and crispy. There was no way they would be able to rebuild it properly. At least, not without some serious adjustments that may take even more time than expected.”Well, maybe we can rebuild somehow?”

 

“Tch. As if. This thing is literally burnt. There is no way to rebuild with the objects here.”

“Nonsense. You need to think outside of the box. We can surely do something with...this black part of the machine? I mean, it can be used as...a cool light for the machine! See?” Judging by the nervous smile on his face it was clear that the younger saiyan was trying to encourage him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

 

The future warrior weakly smiled.“It's a charred piece of metal, we can’t make use out of that. Using the pieces from here would be foolish.” They would have to completely rebuild the entire machine from scratch. It could be pointless trying to do otherwise seeing as the original time machine was a burnt pile of metal and scraps.

 

The younger saiyan sighed.”Hey, I tried. Maybe something will happen one day. I mean, with enough imagination and power we could even turn this charred piece of metal into something else. It doesn’t have to be a time machine in order for it to be useful.”

 

His future counterpart scoffed.“True, but I know for a fact that using the stuff from here would be pointless. Our best bet is to start fresh and hope my other mom can understand the instructions enough to build another time machine.”

 

Trunks lowered his head in disappointment, now that his mother and friend were dead that meant he was all on his own. How was he supposed to fight someone like Black? He was just so powerful and strong and he was only getting stronger due to his fight with Goku.

The younger version saw his counterpart in distress and put a hand on his shoulder.”Don't worry older me, I’m sure mom can do something with your machine and get you back to your timeline.”

 

“It's not that, well not mainly. It's the fact that….Black is only getting stronger. I’m not sure how I’m honestly supposed to beat someone who only gets stronger with each fight they are involved in. This will not be an easy fight to overcome.”

 

The younger counterpart simply shrugged.”When in the honest heck was the last time you had an easy fight?”

He paused before answering with a hand on his chin.”Fair point.”

 

The androids tormented him for years and it took the help of another timeline in order for him to even beat them. Babidi and Dabura managed to stir up enough trouble for him to have to run around for quite some time before he managed to defeat them in combat. Black was another story entirely, the psycho was just getting stronger and stronger with each battle, there was no way to kill him with his current power level.

 

He smirked.“See? Just because this ‘Goku Black’ looks intimidating and unbeatable doesn’t mean he can’t be beaten. You just have to fight him again until you can kill him. You just have to try again in order for you to beat him.”

 

“Their is no way we can go back without the time machine and unlike some people, I know when my superior in strength is coming into the field. I can’t return until I’m strong enough to handle Black.”

 

“You have a good point, in fact, I think that training is your best bet when fighting this guy. He even managed to punch Goku in the face, so I have a hard time believing that he will go down without a fight.”

 

He stared at the remains of the time machine and let out a sigh of annoyance.“No doubt. However, Black is still like us in the fact he can die. We just need to find a weak point and exploit it. Hopefully he will die if we can find this weak point within his armour.”

 

It was the only way to help his future, because he had a feeling that it wouldn’t last if they didn't do something pronto. Black could end up slaughtering the remnants of humanity if he didn't get back there in time. He knew that the chance of most surviving this fight was small, but he still had to fight, even if his timeline would never be the same.

 

So what about the people in your time? Do you think they will last long without you being there to protect them?”

 

“We have formed a resistance against Black, but most of them use guns or other human like weapons against Black.”

 

The lavender haired saiyan raise an eyebrow at this idea.“What's the point? He’s a saiyan, he can’t get hurt by that! That's like shooting Superman with regular bullets and hoping it could actually damage him.”

 

He was right, guns really wouldn’t do anything to Black or practically anyone. What made them think that guns could damage virtually anyone considering Black was literally a genocidal space alien with power hungry blood pumping in his veins? Guns wouldn’t even damage his clothing let alone pierce his body.

 

“I know, I said the same thing to Mai and mother about that, but they said it was more of a way to keep Black away for the remaining survivors. It's more of a sacrifice for the greater good than anything else. Some weapons like gas work for a short period of time,but I tell them not to rely on it seeing as Black can still fight without his eyes and it's only a temporary solution to a permanent problem.”

 

“So it's basically a way to give the others time to run away? That sounds pretty cool, most people I know don't like the idea of self sacrificing themselves for the greater good. I guess the people in your future are pretty cool.”

 

“Cool? I guess they are from your point of view. While I’m popular in my timeline, that isn't what I truly desire in my life.” Cool wasn't exactly rolling off the tongue in the future warrior’s vocabulary. He couldn’t remember the last time cool was every reflected into his brain before. He may have used it once, but that was about it.

 

“People who fight to protect people are cool! That's why you have a good reputation and stuff, right? I mean, you are cool to me! Even if you don't think so. Do you know how cool it is to have another version of you as a hero? Especially when they are right here!”

 

“You think I’m cool?”

“Yeah! If you put your mind to it you can kick this guy’s butt! Who cares if some guy is putting you down? You need to fight for everyone you know or have lost, or else that guy could come over here. Who knows what he’ll do if he gets here.”

 

He sighed.“Black’s goal is to end humanity or the mortals that he hates, which means all of us. If we don't beat him every timeline is on the line. With that time ring on his hands there won’t be a future to go back to.”

 

“Well, maybe you guy's can beat him before he tries anything else.”

“I hope so, because pipsqueak, if we don't win, it's basically game over. Black having his way would be the death of all us. He only wants power and will stop at nothing to kill anyone who even steps in his path. I hope the time machine is back in order by the time we get there.”

Kid Trunks nodded.“I’m sure it will be. We just have to hope it works.”

 

Trunks nodded but didn't bother replying. The time machine was his last chance and with Beerus refusing to give him the time ring, they could have to do this the old fashioned way. Hopefully humanity could last long enough for him to make it and defend those that are still breathing.

 

‘I hope it works, but I’m running low on hope and energy. Black has to be killed if there is going to be a future, but this is my only shot at winning virtually anything.’ Black must certainly be killed, but if no one lived there could be no stopping him. They all had to take a stand, for not a sane person could wear their mask.

 

“Don't give up Tru-other me. You can beat him if you fight harder.” That was almost slip of the tongue, thankfully the boy managed to catch himself before things got awkward. Calling your other self Trunks could certainly make things a bit more shaky in terms of relationships considering they were the same person.

 

“I hope so, it's our best chance at this point.” There could be no telling what Black would do to every timeline if they were defeated in battle. That time ring on his hands could be the death of them all if they didn't do something.

 

“Just don't give up, I’m sure you can do it. Your too cool to let your timeline down.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders.“I guess, I’ve heard enough of that from my father, but it's not unreasonable for me to be nervous about this. Black is still stronger than me, there is no way for me to fight him on my own.”

 

Another voice chimed in.”That's why we are coming with you, boy. Do you think we would be foolish enough to let you go back to the future by yourself? Besides, we need a time machine before we considering going to that place.”

 

He rolled his eyes at this and frowned.“Love the encouraging words, Father. Now if the only time machine grew legs and let us go because we are going to be stuck here until something happens.”

 

Goku came along and signed.“Bulma will figure it out, she has to if we want to get anything done. Since we can’t just borrow the time ring we are going to be stuck here until the time machine is back and running.”

 

Suddenly, everyone jumped upon hearing someone sprinted back towards them and screaming like a banshee. “GUY'S! I FINALLY FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!”

 

“Speaking of her, she’s the reason my ears are bleeding.” Vegeta covered his ears and winced upon hearing his wife’s voice burst into his eardrums.

 

Piccolo sighed.”What did you find? Lipstick?” If this was seriously what she was bothering them about this could have to save for another time.”Look Bulma if it's that could you please put your petty problems aside this once?”

 

Bulma stomped around and screamed at the namekian, who backed away upon hearing her voice force it's way into his sensitive ears.“NO! FIRST OF ALL, IT'S NOT LIPSTICK! SECOND, THIS IS IMPORTANT!”

 

‘I hate having super hearing.’ Piccolo winced as he resisted the urge to plug his ears to block the obnoxious noise that was entering inside of them.

 

Krillin scratched his head in confusion.“A hairbrush?” Eighteen always seemed to be looking for one at his home, so this wasn't a surprising guess to what Krillin was assuming.

 

“NOOO!!!”

 

Goku’s stomach grumbled when he asked.“A cookie?”

 

“NO YOU DOLTS! I FOUND THE EXTRA TIME MACHINE! SEE!?” She was damn irritated from looking all over her lab that she literally just tossed it onto the ground. Within seconds the time machine was covered in smoke before it made it's…..less than stellar appearance.

 

Everyone’s face turned from excitement or bewilderment to disappointment and disgust. The time machine wasn't in the best condition, so this might explain why both versions of Trunk’s paled a bit.

 

Future Trunks felt his color drain. Sure, he wanted a time machine but he didn't’ want it to look so….disgusting and unrefined.”Err...Are you sure that's it? It does not look that good in all honesty.”

Goku nervously smiled.“Not be rude Bulma, but I have to agree with Trunks on this one. How are we supposed to use it if it looks like that?” It was covered in mold and had a broken dome around it. It looked like it could fall apart if you even stepped foot inside. It was hideous and an eyesore that even Beerus and Whis had to look away from.

 

“Good lord, how is anyone supposed to even use that?” Beerus rubbed his eyes and turned away from the sight. This sight caused Beerus to drop his lunch and he cursed. He wasn't stupid enough to eat off the ground, who knows what happened on that piece of grass.

 

The angel frowned.“They might have to repair it if they want to use it, I doubt any of them want to step inside of it now considering its….rough appearance.”

Beerus scoffed.“They have to repair it! No one can step inside that thing! It looks like it's ready to fall apart if something even grazes it! It's too damaged to possibly be used in this condition.”

 

It wasn't like Beerus wasn't right, the time machine was in condition to do anything. If Trunks or anyone stepped inside there was a high chance that it might topple over.

 

Trunks nervously looked around.”Sooo...which one of you guys want to step on? It's free.” Even he didn't dare step on. It was way too damaged for him to think of getting back to the future. Besides, Black wouldn’t even have to destroy it because this thing could destroy itself due it's unkempt and sloppy appearance.

No one dared to reply, everyone shaking their heads in distaste. There was no way any of them we're going to get on that damn ride without a fight.

 

“Uh, how are we supposed to use that?” Goku asked while turning to Bulma.”It's way too damaged and I think us getting on it could result in it falling apart.”

“Well obviously, it just needs to be repaired and such. This thing hasn’t been used in ages, so of course it doesn’t look as good. I’ll just have to get some fuel and clean it up and it should be working right back up again.”

 

“Where did you get it from?”

The scientist sighed.“Remember Cell? This is the time machine he used to get here.”

“Oh how would I possibly forget? It's not as though the bastard killed me during the Cell Games….right Father?” His eyes twitched repeatedly as his gaze turned to Vegeta. Vegeta scoffed, but didn't bother trying to refute his son’s claim considering no matter how he felt, it was kind of true.

 

Trunks remembered just how Vegeta literally let Cell absorb Eighteen and prevented him from allowing him to stop Cell. That was how the Cell Games kick started because Vegeta put his pride over the fate of the damn universe.

 

Which is why Trunk’s catchphrase is called.”STOP PUTTING THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE ON FUCKING DEATH MATCHES!”

 

Goku pondered this before asking this question.”Wait, doesn't’ that mean Cell killed the other version of you to get here and cause the events that took place to happen?”

 

Trunks’s face drained of it's color immediately..”I never thought of it like that. He must have killed my other self and stole his energy…” He couldn’t help but feel bad, his other self most’ve returned without training as hard and died against Cell. It was rather sad to be honest, his other self lost his life and stood no chance.

 

“It was the only way Cell could get his perfect form, your other self must've killed the androids and Cell figured the only way to get his perfection was to manipulate time. Your other never stood a chance, its rather sad and disappointed.”

 

“True, but it's in the past. My other self was unprepared for the threat, but there is no time to dwell on this. Right now, fixing ‘that’ is our best bet.” By ‘that’ he meant the time machine, because it looked rather bad considering the way it looked. It was broken and disgusting and it would have to be put under serious repairs.

 

After this, the others began to split up, with not much time left to lose, Bulma quickly worked on preparing the time machine with the Pilaf Gang, knowing that they had to hurry if they wanted to save Trunk’s future. Vegeta retreated inside the Gravity Room, seeing as he was imagining shoving a fist down Goku Black’s face.

 

‘Damn Clone, I’m going to kill him if I get the chance. Kakarot better not hog the battle when I get my hands on this copy of him.’ He said this while working out.

 

He was going to kill that clone if he got the chance. He began destroying the bots like mince meat, snarling and screaming as he blasted them to pieces. This could not go unnoticed….blood would be spilled soon enough.

 

Meanwhile, Goku and Beerus we're having a little fun, eating and gorging themselves while Whis watched in the background.

 

The angel rolled his eyes, he had been dealing with this for quite some time, so this was no surprise. Beerus was always the type to eat out and Goku was a saiyan with a large appetite that he had no control over, so this going to be a long one.

 

‘Um….EW!?’ Whis cringed upon having their spit fly at him, they were eating like wild animals. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, looking a bit disgusted while doing so. This wasn't what he had in mind when his father gave him this job.

 

Hopefully he gets a new GoD because this was certainly not what he expected while being an attendant.

 

If someone was going to replace him, that person better be good. It was going to be a shame when he had to break the news to Beerus that there was a better candidate to replace him, but whoever it was wasn't on his radar at the moment, so he’ll let it slide for now…

 

Future Trunks however, got to stay in the guests bedroom. He wasn't sleeping, mainly because of the child on his leg. Aka, his other self was staying with him. Why you may ask? This kid clearly got a bit too attached and was trying to get closer to him. The boy rested on his leg with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey, me, what are you doing?”

 

“Resting.” He wasn't in the mood for this kid, but he didn't have much of a choice.

 

“Well, how about I ask you something. How are yous so different from me? I men, you seem respected in your timeline, being a hero and all. What did you do?”

 

“I beat two evil cyborgs and prevented evil from prevailing over my timeline. The normal stuff that gets attention.”

 

“Do you have anyone you look up to? I mean, I refuse to believe you were born like this, right?”

 

“I wasn't born like this. It was really Gohan who got me into the place I am. He was strong fighter and would do anything in his power to protect me, even if it resulted in his demise.”

 

“Gohan? Weird, your Gohan is different, mine is a bit weird just saying.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My Gohan is basically a scholar, he quit fighting for quite some time and only got involved when a threat came up. He went on with his life and started a family.”

 

Trunks blinked, he never imagined Gohan starting a family. His Gohan was too busy training to bother with romantic relationships.

 

Maybe the time machine changed that much without his knowledge. It was rather disappointing that his mentor quit fighting,but at the same time, he was living the life. Very little violence and having a family and friends was pretty nice.

 

If only his life was that peaceful,because every time he is about to settle down he is attacked by another threat to his timeline and his life.

 

“Well that's nice...I guess.” He hid his disappointment with a smile, knowing that at least his mentor got to live and have a decent life in this timeline. Something his Gohan never got the chance to have.

 

Moving onto the next question seemed the best considering the younger saiyan could see Gohan was a sensitive subject.

 

“So, other me, what do you plan on doing when you back to the future?”

 

“Hope we can beat Black and restore my timeline to normal.” It sounded a lot easier said than done. Black could certainly make it a challenge to win the battle. Black would murder him if he didn't win, so the only option left was for him to have his allies come with him so they at least stood a chance.

 

“You sure? Your timeline is probably in ruins at this point. Why would you want to go back there?” The child knew that Trunks’s timeline was his home, but considering Black has damaged it beyond repair, it was unlikely anything could remain of it anyhow. His timeline was no doubt in tatters and it was a mystery the younger saiyan why he could to go back.

 

“It's the only home I have, it may not be best place but it's the only one I can call home. I was born there and molded onto the ‘hero’ that others wanted to be.” Trunk’s tone turned bitter in an instant.

 

The lavender haired saiyan blinked.“Did you want to be a hero?”

“No.”

 

“Why not? Wouldn’t having all that attention and glory be what most people would want? Dude, people would kill to be like you, have your powers and your skill! Why wouldn’t you want to recognized for that?”

 

The older male put his hands over his head.”Why should I? I never wanted to be the time traveling hero! I was forced to be, the androids were too powerful and I had to defeat them if I wanted to survive. I always thought that I would be happy if I won the battle.”

 

“Well, aren't you happy? I mean, the androids in your time seemed pretty evil just saying.”

 

The warrior from the future signed.“I know, and they were evil cyborgs with the intention to cause mass chaos and destruction...But I learned a while back that they were normal people that were forced into experiments. Remember, evil isn't born, but created by the actions of yourself and others. Do you think the androids, Cell, or any enemy us fighters have encountered believed they were evil?”

 

“Well no. They believed in their goal and we're willing to sacrifice everything they could just to get to their goal.”

 

“Exactly, most if not all the enemies I’ve faced don't believe what they are doing is evil. Do you think Frieza believed he was evil for conquering the universe? He sure as hell didn't, he just believed in doing whatever he would to advance himself without much regard for others.”

 

“Even someone like Black?”

 

He reluctantly nodded.”Even Black, nobody believes what they are doing is evil. Everyone we fought usually saw us as a intrusion in their path of the perfect world. I have a strong feeling of this because Black is always ranting about justice and saying that us ‘mortals’ could never understand his ‘justice’ despite him murdering us.”

 

“Sounds like this guy is a wack job trying to justify himself. Even if that were the case, what are you going to do if you guys even win against Black? Your timeline is destroyed and I doubt you have the technology to go to outerspace and reverse the damage. There are few people left, so why don't you find another place to stay?”

 

“I….I have no idea. I mean, we don't have a spaceship to get back to Namek. We have no idea where Namek is and my mother was the only person who even knew how to build a space shuttle. We don't even know where it is or how we could get there.”

 

“Why not stay here? Wouldn’t it make your life easier if you did? I mean, your mother is gone and you don't have any family left. I doubt my mom would mind if you stayed here.”

 

“That's a nice offer, but I’m going to have to think about it. I’ll see if the state of planet is good enough to try thinking of rebuilding society. It would take a lot of time, but I think we could do it with enough people.”

 

The younger saiyan raised an eyebrow.“You sure? I mean, think about it. There probably isn't enough resources to think of restarting society. Are you sure about it?”

“Not really, but I’ll think about where I’ll stay if we win. I just need to think about it, after all, finding out who this imposter is taking up my mind. Goku is naive, but I refuse to believe that he would do anything this sinister. Someone is clearly pulling the strings.”

 

“Do you think it's a rogue clone?”

 

“If it was I don't think Goku would be going around calling us mortals. Not to mention the fact Goku would have to know about the time ring.”

 

The younger saiyan blinked in confusion.“Time ring?”

 

“The time ring from what I heard is a ring that allows you to manipulate time. Black clearly has been manipulating with time and and timelines. Whoever he is has knowledge about this. Black must have a background of being a supreme kai or something, because I refuse to believe he is just Goku with a brain problem.”

 

“Well that seems weird. How are you guy's going to beat him? What are you going to do?”

“Fight him until he tires out hopefully. He’s still a saiyan and we can still get tired. Maybe Black could drop his guard in his rouse of confidence and maybe that’ll be our chance to strike him down.”

 

“Sounds easier said than done. Enemies usually don't go done without jumping back up against and trying to kill you again. Turning your back on the enemy is a good way to get a knife in your back.”

 

“True,but that won’t stop me from getting back at Black for all the deaths that he has caused over the year. The innocents he’s killed won’t go unavenged.”

 

The younger saiyan nodded.”You just need to get stronger in order to win, but strength alone won’t win this fight. Black seems like he is always a step ahead, maybe you need to plan ahead at doing this. Mom isn't going to be finished, so you should think this through.”

 

The future warrior simply sighed.”I should, but I know that keeping Goku and Vegeta in check. They usually let their egos get in the way of the fight, and I fear this might give Black another advantage on the table.”

 

"I know, but I bet you can deal with it. Remember, saiyan genetics often cloud out logic. Even I’m guilty of this during the attack of Majin Buu when I fused with Goten.”

 

“Fuse?”

 

“Like merge bodies. Imagine if you and Goku merged and became some other person. You basically share one body and your personalities both mix together.”

 

Trunks blinked.”I would prefer not seeing that. I like having my own body at the moment.” Fusing was something he never thought was possible. What had he missed while he was in his timeline? Had he really missed that much?

 

“Well when I fused, I became the one and only, Gotenks! We were so awesome and cool! We basically toyed around with Buu and it was fun, until he caught us and….”

 

“And what?” He narrowed his eyes with horror at the memory coming back to him. Being absorbed was rather weird and creepy in his opinion and he would rather not get absorbed by Buu ever again.

 

Trunks reluctantly added this part.“Absorbed us.”

 

“EW….That's disgusting.” He remembered seeing Eighteen getting absorbed and he would tell that it wasn't pretty at all. Seriously, it was a rather disgusting process and it took so damn long for her to be absorbed that it actually hurt seeing it. He actually felt bad for both Seventeen and Eighteen, because getting absorbed was something that you shouldn't do regardless.

 

“You have no idea. Just imagine having pink goo trying swallow you whole.”

“Blech! Ok that's actually disgusting, I really don't need that image burning into my eyes.” He rubbed his eyes, the image of a little kid getting covered by pink goo and screaming was enough to send a chill down his spine. Not to mention the fact the fusion was another version of him just younger and cockier.

 

“Now you know I felt. Thankfully you never got to see it or experience something so gross. It's like your body was getting eaten by a sludge monster. Scratch that, it was.”

 

“Well, good thing you don't get to go through that. It's pretty terrifying but I got over it for the most part.”

 

“I still have nightmares about the androids, if I got absorbed I’d be screaming all night after the event took place..”

 

Seriously, he would much rather deal with Black than get absorbed. It just sounded so disgusting! It was rather gross and he would be traumatized for life if something ever got close enough to try basically eating him. Absorption sounded like a painful way to go anyway.

 

“I was a bit traumatized afterwards, but once everything cooled down it was all good. But imagine my face when I saw Majin Buu again.”

 

“Wait he’s still alive?”

 

“They told me they separated the evil side of him and killed that part of him. They say that he’s harmless as long as he is being fed boatloads of candy.”

 

“Sounds a balanced diet….” Sweets and candies instead of a diet of people? Better,but it could be drastically improved by a long shot.

 

“Yeah, I wish I could eat that, but my mom won’t let me.”

 

“It's for your own good, I mean, you won’t be able to fight without a sufficient source of energy. Besides, mom is right about that and the fact I need to get back my future. My timeline needs me regardless of the evil threats and their twisted sense of justice, but I think I’ll stand a chance with backup.”

 

“I do to. But you need to be prepared first. Why don't we see how mom is doing with the machine anyhow? Maybe something interesting is happening.”

 

“It's barely been an hour, I doubt she finished the machine that quickly. What's the point if she isn't finished yet?”

 

“We’ll just be checking out how much progress has been made. We’ll see if anything has happened and how long it will take to finish it up and set it on the trip back to the future.”

 

Both versions of Trunks began to leave the area, with Kid Trunks holding onto his other self much to his annoyance. He actually had the nerve to crawl up on Trunk’s shoulders and demand a ride, with the older saiyan reluctantly agreeing considering who can resist the puppy dog eyes? The kid was rubbbing off on him as much as he hated to admit it. Besides, teens with cute dwarf features usually get off the hook.

 

With the child on his shoulders, he approached Bulma with a neutral expression on his face.”Hey mother, how is the time machine going?”

 

“It's ok, we are making some progress. The design is going to take some work, but I think I can make it work with these freeloaders helping me out.” She pointed to the Pilaf Gang while working on the time machine.

 

Kid Trunks narrowed his eyes while admiring the view of the work in progress.”Wait a minute, how are you supposed to use it without a fuel source? There doesn't seem to be any oil in there.”

The scientist sighed.“Well, the oil is a different subject. It should take another day in order for the fuel to be used again. Once we have that done we should be able to use the time machine once again.”

 

“Well that's great. I’m going to be stuck here for an entire day. So what can I do until the fuel is ready?”

 

“Well you could go visit some old friends. Why don't you go visit Gohan and see how he’s doing?”

 

“I thought he didn't fight anymore.”

 

“He doesn’t, but he should be finishing off work. You could go visit him if you want. I don't think he could possibly mind. I’m sure he would be overjoyed to see you.”

 

The future warrior nervously looked away. He wasn't sure if he should visit Gohan, but if he was going to visit, maybe he should at least be prepared. Hopefully his mentor wouldn’t be disappointed, even if it was another version of him.

 

He narrowed his eyes when he felt someone tugging his hair. He looked up to see his other self smiling and saying.”Come on, go for it. You need to overcome your fears in order to get through this.”

 

He sighed.”Fine. Let's go…” Within seconds, Bulma threw a map to Gohan’s workplace and Kid Trunks took it within seconds. The older saiyan looked up at his other self and smiled when he said.”Let's go, partner! We have someone to chase after!” Well, guess he was bringing the brat along.

 

Smirking, the older saiyan secured his other self and flew into the air. Soon enough, Kid Trunks giving him the directions to go to Gohan’s workplace. They were off and blasted off into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! I hope you all enjoy and show me some support below. Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to reply to whatever you say! I'm free for suggestions. Give some helpful advice and I'll see you all next time! The tyrant is out!
> 
> ~EmeraldOverlord.


	7. Ice Cream Makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both versions of Trunks are meeting up with Gohan, and things seem rather easy. That is until, ice cream and children get involved, and for some strange reason, Trunks really likes being here....I wonder why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I've finally topped being lazy and decided to type this chapter up! Thanks for 7 kudos, and keep showing some support. I would like some comments on my chapters, so any comments would be appreciated. Anyone with suggestions can come forward, I'm all ears.

“Ok kid, which way do we go?” Trunks decided to bring his child self along for the ride, seeing has he had nothing better to do. The kid was only fourteen, he couldn’t cause too much trouble while he brought him along, could he? Not to mention this kid was serving to be of use by being his eyes while flying.

 

His counterpart examined the map while on his shoulders before giving another command to follow his nose.“Keep flying ahead! We're almost there! Just a little more! We are almost there.”

 

“We better be and ARGH!” The future warrior screeched in agony when he ran into one of the buildings. The younger saiyan had been pulling his hair and it caused him to crash.Kid Trunks giggled at his other self’s frustration before playfully berating him. It was so funny seeing his other self embarrassing himself like this. It was almost too good to be perfectly honest.

 

“Just because I’m giving directions doesn’t mean you have to not look for yourself! Stop being so rude! Come on, we are so close, just give it a shot!”

 

Trunks rubbed his head before shaking off the throbbing pain burning inside his skull.“Ok, I got myself under control. So, is it just up ahead?”

The lavender haired saiyan nodded while pointing his finger while riding his other self.“Yeah, just keep going forward, his job just up ahead of us.”

 

The blue haired warrior kept flying ahead and narrowed his eyes at the familiar sight. It was where his former metropolis once stood, everything was burning and blooming with chaos and destruction. This timeline was honestly much better looking and far superior in terms of hospitality.

 

“Err….I um...I….” He was too in thought to really explain what he was feeling on the inside at this moment.

Kid Trunks paused.”Is something wrong?” His other self seemed disturbed and he wanted to see what was wrong with him. His other self never usually stuttered, so this was definitely wa new thing to him.

 

“It's just a familiar sight, that's all. My timeline was once like this, and then Black came around and ruined it. It's just a bit painful seeing how timeline would have been like if the androids and Black didn't come swinging down like a hammer.’

 

The younger boy sighed.”Well, I’m sorry for that. But there is nothing you can do about hat, it's not your fault that Black is stronger, but I’m sure you’ll be able to beat him somehow. Your too cool to go down without a fight.”

He smiled.”Thanks, I guess.” It was good to see that someone still believed in him, even if it was a bit narcissistic considering this boy was just him in another timeline. He slowly lowered himself to the ground and seeing as he was now the new babysitter, he carried his other self like he was a child. It was a bit embarrassing considering the boy was fourteen, but it was the easiest way to carry the child at this rate.

 

The warrior had carried children around over his back for over a year, so he was used to the feeling, however, this was something else. I mean, carrying your other self around was certainly something else. However, the kid did seem to be having fun and it wasn't as though anything too bad was happening.

 

A few civilians passed by the two, some staring at him in confusion. They did look rather similar and if it aren't for the age difference they would have looked completely identical without the hair. The confused stares weren’t ignored and both counterparts were quietly waiting for it to be all over.

 

Eventually, a raven haired man with yellow glasses swung himself outside. Trunks felt his jaw drop upon seeing this other version of his mentor. This was what happened? His other mentor turned into a scholar with nerdy glasses?

 

The future warrior raised an suspicious eyebrow.¨Did he just skip past us?¨ Did his other mentor just walk past them like they were strangers? What in the hell just happened?

 

Kid Trunks grinned.¨Don't worry, he’ll notice us within a few seconds.¨ I mean, the other people gave them freaked out looks and seeing as Trunks hasn’t been to this timeline in over a decade, it wasn't unreasonable for Gohan not to catch on immediately.

 

Gohan’s eyes slowly did a rewind of the scene in front of him and he froze in place.His stride was ruined when he took a good look at them and whipped around in surprise. All the half saiyan saw was two versions of Trunks and his vision began to blur. He took his glasses off before shaking his head as if he was in horrible pain.

 

“Woah woah! Am I seeing double!? Why are there two Trunks’s?” Maybe he had too much to drink, because something was going really wrong with his vision. Seriously, why on earth was he seeing two versions of his younger brotherś friend? Was his mind on drugs or something?

 

The younger counterpart giggled at Gohan’s confusion.”Gohan, it's me, Trunks! This is my other self, do you remember him?”

There was a blank stare on Gohan’s face before his memory finally managed to kick in. He remembered now! It was good old Trunks from the future! He hadn't been here for over a decade, so Gohan’s memory was a bit foggy. Finally, the memories came back to him, remembering Trunk’s battle with the robot Frieza and sadly, his death at the hands of Perfect Cell.

Perfect Cell...the name sent chills down the half saiyan’s spine. Cell had done the one thing that most enemies couldn’t. Seriously piss him off. Other enemies had tried and done so before, but Cell had crossed the line even after it was clear that taunting the teenager any further would result in his death.

 

Cell’s overconfidence was certainly a factor in his demise, seeing as Vegeta’s cells were certainly clouding Cell’s mind, making him crave a fight so much that he asked for much more than he bargained for when Gohan ascended and began to pound his ass.

 

While this victory was amazing in itself, Gohan’s uncontained rage led to his ego getting in the way, resulting in the death’s of Future Trunks and Goku. Trunks was merely trying to help and Goku was attempting to save everyone from destruction seeing as if Cell wasn't moved, he would have destroyed the planet as a whole. Gohan still somewhat faulted himself for letting the rage boost basically nearly cost the planet, but he knew that from hearing the story from others that he wasn't the only one to blame.

 

It was mainly Vegeta’s fault for falling into Cell’s trap while the insect was getting desperate that this whole thing started. Trunks had warned him before that killing Cell was the best option, but he ignored that advice and it nearly cost everything in the process.

 

Gohan’s eyes widened at this, the Trunks from the future had returned after over a decade? But why!?“Wait, Trunks!? What are you doing here?”

The older version chuckled.”You aren't being specific? Which one are you talking to? We are both named Trunks.” Boy was this going to be a ride now. He held his other self in his arms, who waved at Gohan while copying the same cheerful expression his other self wore. It was rather cute considering Trunk’s shortness made him look like a little kid, it was honestly rather adorable seeing a child give you that irresistible look.

 

“The one from the future.”

He pat his other self on the head while talking to Gohan.”Well thanks for the label.Looks like I’m not the only one who changed.”

 

On the inside, he was slightly disappointed. The overwhelming power Gohan had back when he was fighting against Cell was gone or at least being heavily suppressed. Guess they were right about Gohan laying back and putting his fighting to the side of his life.

 

Gohan shrugged, putting his hands behind his back.“Yeah, kind of did. If two want to talk about it, why don't you come and sit down? I have plenty of time after work. So why not relax?”

 

Trunks carried his other self while Gohan began walking down the block. While walking down the streets, ran into an ice cream truck. Future Trunks narrowed his eyes when his other self began to point to the truck when they were ready to pass by.

 

He snarled when his other self grabbed his hair.”Argh! What!?”

The child whined and pulled the other’s sleeve with a playful squeal..“I want ice cream!”

“No. We don't need ice cream for god's sa-” He stopped when his other self began to using the puppy dog eyes on him. He bit his lip, trying to avert his gaze from looking at his other self using his charms to his advantage.”Quit doing that, it's weird.”

“Not till you give me ice cream!” At this point, Trunk’s started using his fake tears against his future counterpart, who struggled to not crumble. His defenses were weakening, children were his weakness and cuteness often made it hard for him to get angry. This kid had charm and adorableness on his side….damn it.

 

“Why?”

“I’m hungry! Give me ice cream! Please?”

 

After muttering a few curses The warrior reluctantly gave in to his other self’s demands after a few seconds of hesitancy.“Fine, just stop looking at me like that! Seriously....Gohan? Do you have money? The kid wants some ice cream and he won’t stop crying about it.”

The raven haired saiyan smiled.“Yeah, I’ll buy us some ice cream. No need to argue with each other, it reminds me of how Goten and I argue at home.”

Kid Trunks narrowed his eyes at this accusation.“You guys argue?”

“Well back when I lived there. When I moved in with Videl everything was fine, but Goten used to argue about really childish things and it got really annoying fast. I actually kind of feel bad for Mom a bit, just a tiny little bit.”

 

Gohan had to be rather honest, while his brother was rather adorable, but his younger sibling certainly grinded his nerves whenever he got the chance. Goten and Trunks often pulled pranks on Gohan when he had the time to visit, however the boys often had to go for the destructive pranks that ended up usually damaging the house or backfiring on Chi Chi if she happened to get caught in the mess.

 

The boys aren't scared of her though seeing as they have been threatened with getting hit on the head too many times for it to phase them. Not to mention Goten had already broken a good portion of the pans just from getting annoyed with his mother trying to hit him.

 

I mean, what is a piece of metal going to do to a kid that can destroy a city within seconds if he felt like it? This kid could honestly care less about her rules and studying, and cared more about causing chaos than actually working.

 

Sure the farm was work to do, but Goten usually got lazy and did his own thing.Besides, she usually ended up breaking them herself because Goten was too swift for her to catch and often she had to reply on Goku to actually catch him.

 

They approached the ice cream truck and the man greeted them with a wide grin on his face.”Heya! I recognize you, my boy, Gohan! Daily customer aren't ya!”

“Yep! However, I have another visitor with me. This is Trunks and his…..baby brother.” The two counterparts blinked before finally understanding Gohan’s game. It wouldn’t be every believable if they said they were the same person and it would end with them getting laughed at by this guy. Their best bet was to basically pretend to be normal and just act as though this boy was Trunk’s little brother.

 

Future Trunks narrowed his eyes at his other self, carrying him in one arm while doing so. Both stared at each other before deciding that it was best to play along with the game. After all, no one needed to know their life story, especially not some ice cream man.

 

The man blinked before sheepishly smiling at the younger version.”Aw...your brother is a cute little fella. What would you like kid?” He got Kid Trunk’s level while rubbing his head, messing up his hair. The boy pouted at this and made a face, but his future counterpart calmly reminded him to keep his cool.

 

The younger one had his eyes glow at this question.“I want ice cream!”

Trunks smirked at this.“A specific flavor would be helpful.” Telling the ice cream man that your order would be ice cream would be rather counterproductive in all honesty. The better option was being specific with the order before messing up the words in your mouth.

 

The boy paused before letting it sink in.“Oh! Well how about…..chocolate chip?”

 

“Sounds great, what about you two? The regular for you Gohan?”

Gohan nodded his head while getting out the money.“Yep. I can’t ever get over my obsession with coconut. It's amazing!”

“And you?”

 

“I’ll get the same thing my…..little brother is having.” That still took some getting used to in his mind, but it seemed his other self was enjoying being called little brother a lot..in fact, maybe a bit too much considering how happy he was. Trunks grabbed the ice cream and his other self took his and already began eating. Gohan gently took his cone while paying the man his due.

 

After thanking him, the trio found themselves sitting on a bench. Kid Trunks sat on his other selves lap while eating his ice cream. Trunks held his smaller self on his knee, sometimes moving his leg to keep him entertained while eating his ice cream.

“So err...Trunks?” Both turned and Gohan signed when they both heard their names being called at once. Naturally, this sparked great confusion between the two and instantly began to argue about which one Gohan was talking to.

 

“Which one?” They both exclaimed.

 

The older saiyan snarled, this was going to be just perfect wasn't it?There had to be another way to get past this little problem. He began to mutter something under his breath before finally coming up with an idea.

 

“Look, how about we solve this problem now? I’m going to call younger Trunks, kid, and I’m going to call Future Trunks, just Trunks. Got it?” This would make things much easier and would definitely prevent any confusion.

 

The younger saiyan groaned while licking his ice cream.“Really? How come he still gets to have his name?”

 

Gohan sighed before taking a lick of his ice cream.“Because it will make addressing you guy's easier. I mean, I can't call you guys both Trunks or we will never get a proper conversation done. We will never get proper introductions out of the way if we keep tripping over each other while talking to the same person with the same name.”

 

The boys started at each other before Future Trunks agreed to this conclusion of the matter. More confusion could only make things worse. Besides, they looked near identical with a few appearance changes that they could be mistaken for brothers with different age gaps. However, judging by Kid Trunk’s expression, he didn't seem to be as relieved as his future counterpart.

 

“Well that will solve the inevitable questions about us. I mean, we can’t both be called Trunks and not get into complications along the way.”

 

“But going by kid is just weird!”

 

“It's better than constantly getting called by our names and getting into another confusing argument. Look, just pretend to be my little brother to the strangers and we should be fine. Got it?”

 

The boy reluctantly agreed. He looked up to his future self, but all this confusion would get on his nerves rather quickly. Being called Trunks while having the other in front of you could only make things worse. The best thing they could do was come up with a temporary solution and allow both to exist separately.

 

“Fine. Just don't expect me to be called kid at home. It's going to be rather embarrassing.”

“Whatever you say, kid.” He was already liking the whole ‘Big Brother’ identity. Just seeing the boy’s flusated expression already gave him the opinion that this was going to be a rather entertaining day. He didn't really have many entertaining days considering a good portion of his life he had spent fighting off evil creatures with a vendetta against humanity as a whole or training for the next threat.

 

Relaxing and family time were never really in the picture for him. As the years went by, he and his mother started to drift apart, Trunks always wanting to be free and do his own thing while his mother owned the company. She had originally planned on giving Trunks her company, but that was out the window the minute Black showed his face around.

 

Even before Black came, he and his mother never really saw eye to eye after the last travel to the past. The time traveling was something he never liked, fearing it would come back to bite him like most things did. And it turns it, he had a good reason considering Black was from another timeline.

 

Anything to take off the feeling of seeing Black in this timeline again. It would make things easier if he could just forget and move on, but life was the type to throw curve balls at him like having an evil genocidal maniac inhabiting his timeline. There was no way he would be able to beat Black on his own, so he would have to wait until he was able to fight him again.

 

They all began to eat their ice cream before Gohan began the conversation once more.”So, what are you doing in our time? It must be an emergency that caused you came back here.”

 

The future warrior sighed.”Well, that's a little complicated. You see, my timeline is currently being threatened by another version of your Goku.”

 

Gohan gasped as the nearly choked on his cone.¨What!?¨

 

¨Its true, I have someone who is using Gokuś face and is currently committing genocide as we speak. He has already annihilated most of the human population at this point. If I don't defeat him, he will most likely pay a visit to this timeline and every other one if he isn't stopped.¨

 

“Are you kidding? Please tell me your joking!” Gohan was paling and sweating, this wasn't what he imagined. The idea of someone using his fatherś body to commit genocide was an utterly horrifying image. Especially considering how much of a softie his father was when he wasn't fighting. The idea of his father killing trillions was permanently scarring the scholar as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

 

The future version lowered his head in shame.¨I wish I was….I´m sorry, it must be pretty hard knowing someone is stomping on your fatherś legacy.¨

 

“Wait, are you saying that son of bitch can come over here? We are in danger! Has he been here!?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Black has come to this timeline once before, and while it is only for five minutes, I fear that his persistence will be the end of all of us in due time. Black will somehow find a permanent passage here on day, and I fear that if he isn't stopped now there won’t be anyone strong enough to cross him.”

 

“Damn it, sounds like a serious threat. It's not every day that someone posing has your father and committing mass murder. I thought we had enough genocidal maniacs with threats like Frieza and….Cell. But, guess there are always more threats to disrupt the peace.”

 

Kid Trunks licked his ice cream.”Well, I’ve only been in this world for fourteen years, but I can tell you that peace isn't going to last. Especially in a world where genocidal maniacs run rampant. Where do you think my father came from?”

Future Trunks nodded.”Yeah, I think we are all aware of Vegeta’s...murky past to put it lightly.” It wasn't something that anyone sane would be proud of. In the older saiyan’s mind, he tried to ignore it or at least not put it at the front of his mind, but it was hard ignoring the fact your father literally plotted to destroy the earth and gain immortality earlier in his life. Especially when his kill count is most likely in the billions and up…

 

Gohan felt a migraine coming on.“Yeah, I remember when my uncle came down and tried to kidnap me and Piccolo and Dad had to rescue me. We aren't aware of Vegeta’s presence, so Raditz managed to contact Vegeta and Nappa, giving us a year to prepare. If my father didn't send Vegeta packing we would all be dead.”

The future warrior nodded.“That's true. This planet would have been sold under Frieza and added to another one of his dozens upon dozens of planets under his control. We should be glad Vegeta gave up trying to murder humanity, or else we wouldn’t be here. Too bad we still have to deal with more genocidal maniacs ahead of us.”

There was silence before the ground shook. Occasionally the ground shook, shattering the beautiful day they were having. As this was happening,Kid Trunks began to whine.”NO!”

“No what?” Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes drifted down and he witnessed a blob of cream stuck on the pavement. The half saiyan backed away before quickly scooting to the side of the bench. He really didn't need to ruin this suit, he just bought it a few days ago. Videl would be so mad.

 

Future Trunks narrowed his eyes upon seeing his other self whine. His other self was so upset, he was about to get his ice cream yet the force of gravity ruined it again. The boy was disappointed, that ice cream was amazing yet now it was all a waste. He didn't even get to eat half of it!

 

Eventually, the weather began to act up and it began to get windy. This was their time to leave, seeing as things would only get worse as time went on.The kid began frowning and pouting, beging to make a fuss on the way back. Trunks sighed when his other self was simply on top of his shoulders, looking rather disappointed and annoyed. Gohan had since eaten his ice cream and was on his way home with his new visitors.

 

“Gohan, can we go back and get more ice cream?”

“Sorry, Chibi, can’t do that. We need to go back to my home, I need to introduce Trunks to my family and I don't need anymore distractions.” The tone in his voice made it clear that his decision was final and there was no if’s or buts about it. The boy tried to use his googly eyes, but Gohan simply turned away to avoid his charm. The half saiyan child snarled before coming up with an idea.

 

Kid Trunks began whining and screaming, hoping that they would pay attention to his cries and get him something that he desired. Gohan plugged his ears to ignore the whining and Future Trunks winced. Because he was carrying the kid he had nothing to protect himself with.

 

He wanted more ice cream but he was sure that Gohan would say no again. Gohan didn't want to walk all the way back and he was already late because of Trunk’s visit. Five minutes in and the male’s patience was shortening, however an idea popped into his head in order to get his other self to shut up.

 

“Hey kid?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Want mine? I really haven't eaten mine that much and I’m sure it’ll get you to shut that trap of yours.” Sure, it would be a bit weird, but the kid was honestly not the cleanest person. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind sharing with someone. The future warrior only licked his ice cream once, so it should be fine.

 

He seemed to heavily disagree with this proposition.“Ew! Gross! You licked it once, why would I want it!?”

 

The older male felt his eyes roll into his skull.“Look, either you take this or you don't get ice cream at all. Which do you prefer? I’ll give it to you if you stop whining.”

 

The boy crossed his arms before reluctantly staring hungirly at the icy treat. His stomach was calling for something sweet and his hunger needed to be gotten rid of if he wanted to make it through the day sane and happy. He narrowed his eyes before reaching for the cone and swiping it out of his other self’s hand.

 

“Mmm….tasty!” The boy happily licked the frozen treat while Trunks groaned when some of the excess dropped on his nose. Why did he have to fall for the kid’s charms? This boy was clearly using his cuteness to get what he wanted and he kept falling for the trap! At least he was quiet and looked cheerful, anything that stopped this kid from having a tantrum was enough for him.

 

Gohan let out a sigh, finally unplugging his ears.”At least he stopped talking.” He liked children but did Trunks have to whine for five minutes straight? It felt like his ears were bleeding when the kid screamed.

 

“The best way to get children to shut up is give them something to distract them. The kid’s mind is rather simple, give them something that keep their attention off of you and on the item.”

 

“If only it was that simple. I know that because I have a daughter in the house.”

Trunk’s mind went blank. Just how the hell did Gohan have a child? Had he really changed the timeline this much? His Gohan didn't have the time to think about a romantic relationship and was always stuck battling killer cyborgs that were on the verge of accomplishing their goal of destroying humanity. Having a family would take away the time he had left and would be a constant drain on supplies.

 

If Trunks hadn't gone to the past when he did he would have never defeated the androids. While the androids were once heartless monsters, it was clear that they were designed to become evil. He couldn’t help but feel bad for them honestly, being kidnapped and forced to become a monster was something he wouldn’t wish on anyone...not even on someone who deserved it.

 

The older saiyan had his jaw open at this.“You have a daughter?”

 

“Yeah, I got married a while back and have a healthy baby girl in my house. She would love some company and I think you two would do great.”

 

“Yay! Babies!” Kid Trunks exclaimed, honestly he was excited. He wasn't around babies most of the time, so he would finally get to see Pan again. Honestly, if there was one thing that was soft in his heart outside of his love for food, was his love for little babies. Honestly, they we're the cutest blobs ever.

 

Gohan smirked.“Wow, guess you two both like children. Your going to love Pan, she's the most adorable child I had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. For you Trunks, I’ll even introduce my family to you as you haven't seen them unlike your little counterpart up there.”

 

The man from the future put his hand over heed.“Well, I haven't been around children in quite some time. I’ll just come over their to see how much things have changed.”

 

Last time he saw Gohan the kid was incredibly short and surging with power and fury. Those two were now untrue, or at least somewhat. Gohan was probably just suppressing his power to look normal, which was reasonable considering his background and the fact that his mother pushed him into pursuing a normal life.

 

Gohan had put his fighting lifestyle on the backburner while spending time with his family, not only because he wanted to be with his family but because his job just didn't allow him to even think about crime fighting.

 

“Your going to love it! It's going to fun! Are you guys going to cook there? I’m hungry!”

 

“Well, I could ask Videl to cook for us. She isn't that busy and I have Satan over to watch Pan.”

 

The blue haired swordsman narrowed his eyes.“Wait, you mean that Satan? The moron who tried to take on Cell? He's still around?” He remembered that idiot that tried to kill Cell. He had to be honest, it was hilarious seeing his fan club roll up, thinking that Hercule could seriously take on Cell. It was even more funny to remember that Cell simply swatted the guy away, knocking him down from his hilariously tall peg of confidence.

 

Gohan sheepishly smiled.“Yeah, he may be a bit stupid, but he's a kind guy I tell you. Arrogant and overconfident, but a kind hearted man beneath the bravado.”

 

“He's not as annoying as Vegeta at least. Good lord, that father of mine can be such a pain in the rear when he goes into one of those speeches about pride and the saiyan bloodline.”

 

He still remembered what Vegeta said to him about fleeing from his timeline and how it was cowardly move despite it being the only reasonable option. Black was literally a crazy psycho that he was willing to kill everyone in his way. Fleeing the timeline to get help was quite literally a last resort and Trunks would have left sooner if he was given the chance.

 

“Come on Trunks, you know Vegeta was always that pain in the rear. He's not that bad once you get past the jerkass exterior.”

“There's an exterior? He's always been an absolute jackass with an ego.”

Gohan frowned.“He did get angry when you died against Cell. Can't deny that.”

The azul haired saiyan scoffed.“In case you forgot, Gohan, that was technically his fault because guess who allowed Cell his perfect form? Why do you think my relationship is rather weak? He constantly rags on me despite my logical reasoning. It's like he still can’t get over that large ego of his.”

 

“Hey, it's development considering he was originally here to bring death to all mankind. I mean, if he didn't care for you he wouldn’t have cared when you arrived.”

 

There was silence before the older saiyan responded.“True, but I’m still not over the fact an evil cockroach murdered me because of his arrogance.”

 

“Hey, could you two stop talking about my dad and start walking? I want food, and I want it now! Hurry up!”

You could hear Trunks’s lips twitching upwards with amusement.“Whatever you say Chibi….Guess the cone couldn’t keep you silent long enough for the way here wasn't it?”

“Food doesn’t last long in the mind of a half saiyan. Now onward my loyal steeds, carry me to our destination!”

“Whatever Chibi. Just keep quiet and this should be over soon enough….” The older saiyan smirked as he carried his other self over his head.

 

They both smiled at each other as Gohan lead them towards the Satan household. It was a rather large house with a rich looking design. Considering Satan lived in the house, this was no surprise. With the money he has, buying a house like this was really no problem, since he was the one who helped Gohan and Videl pick out the house in the first place.

 

They approached the door and Gohan happily opened the door. They were all welcomed inside and greeted with the image of Videl and Satan with a baby in the former’s arms. It seemed they arrived just in time for them to be right at the door. Just amazing!

 

The father and daughter duo were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the identical counterparts and Satan had his jaw dropping with Videl nearly tripping. Pan narrowed her eyes before clapping, finding that two was better than one in her simple opinion.

 

They entered inside and both versions of Trunks immediately gave each other looks. They knew what was to come and had plastered fake smiles on their faces, both twitching from the hinges of their mouths. Here it came, the mistakes were coming in within five seconds.

 

“Wait, why are there two identical people in front of me? Am I hallucinating or something?” Videl asked, narrowing her eyes while staring at both versions of Trunks.

 

“I don't think so…” Hercules sweatdropped, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't his eyes didn't deceive him.

 

Gohan seemed to ignore his families confusion while closing the door behind him.”Hey you guys! I’m back home!”

Videl’s jaw dropped.”Um...that's nice and all but, why are there two Trunk’s? I didn't know they had clones around.”

Both versions stared at each other before collapsing to the ground in a laughing fit. They both erupted with laughter, pounding their fists against the ground. After a few moments of uncontrolled giggling, the future warrior slowly rose to the ground while lifting his other self up to his feet. The younger one wobbled around and his other self kept him steady before giving him the thumbs up.

 

It seemed they were treating each other like brothers, it was rather cute in all honesty. The future warrior wiped a tear from his eye.”Heh...heh...that's a funny accusation. But no, we are not clones part of some foolish conspiracy theory. I’m simply from another timeline.”

“Yeah, my other self is so cool! He's from the future and it's awesome! He's the best and he is awesome!” Kid Trunks held his other self by his hand while waving his other hand around. This was the best thing he ever got to experience! Having another version of yourself was the best thing to ask for!

 

Her eyes widened while her lips twitched upwards.“The future? That's amazing! I never thought there were other timelines until now! Whatever the case, it's good to see you.”

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders.“Thanks I guess. It's nice to see you too.”

“And this is my father, I hope you are already familiar with him.” She stepped aside and Trunks grimaced upon seeing Hercule. This egotistical moron again? How did Gohan end up marrying this guy’s daughter? I mean, he wasn't going to lie, Videl was good looking for her age. But considering who her moronic father was, he was hoping idiot genes weren’t passing into the baby.

 

‘Ok, act friendly, don't show any negative opinion. Just get over this and you’ll be back to your future in no time…’ He took a deep breath before opening up his mouth to speak his thoughts aloud.”Well, hello, Mr Satan. Been a while, but I haven't forgotten you.”

 

Hercule’s eyes widened, he honestly didn't remember this guy. Maybe his memory was just foggy.“Wait you know me?”

 

The warrior sighed, this guy was dense wasn't he? “Well obviously yes I know you. I was here last ti-ACK!!!”

“I see, my popularity must be high in your timeline! Then again I have saved the world on several occasions and my fame must be booming! I really am famous aren't I?”

Trunks was currently trying to distance himself from the former champion while muttering a few curses. His younger self giggled before giving him a look at him and Hercule. He raised an eyebrow before figuring out what he wanted him to do. His younger counterpart rolled his eyes before gently shoving Hercules slightly, giving him a nudge.

 

"What he means to say is that he's your biggest fan! Everyone loves you!" Kid Trunks intervened, causing the older saiyan to twitch violently at the accusation. He really wanted to die hearing that, but his other self was kind of doing him a favor at this point.

 

He sighed before saying,”Well, yes your totally famous. Like everyone knows about you! Now would be so kind as to get off of me!?”

 

The older man didn't seem to get the memo and began cheering while shaking the warrior around.Hercules was finally dragged off by his younger self, and Trunks proceeded to thank him for doing so. It was basically a life saver in his mind. "Its great to hear that your my greatest fan! You have no idea how much that means to me!"  
  
"Yeah sure..." He really wanted to die....however, his other self did save him from what was the equivalent of a nagging so...

 

“Thanks for the save.”

“Don't mention it, but right now you have to meet the baby!”

“Baby?” He looked up to see the child in Videl’s arms and waved. The baby cooed before looking up at him. There was silence before the baby squirted the substance from her bottle, causing Trunks to duck out of the way. The last thing he wanted was for his black jacket to be ruined. That stuff would stain his clothing.

 

“Aw, Pan already seems to like you. That's her way of showing affection.”

“I would prefer a way that doesn’t involve my jacket getting ruined.” He said this while staring at the wall that was covering with milk from her bottle. They all had a quick laugh before they went back to the topic.

Trunks smirked, he was sure this was going to be a walk in the park, nothing could stop him now! And then he felt someone pulling at both his leg and his hair. It seemed like Pan and Chibi were working together to annoy him. He groaned, this was going to be a long visit indeed. However, he couldn't help but feel he was starting to feel at home here. Like he really belonged in this timeline....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone, tell me what you think? Tell me what you think in the comment section below and I will see you next time. Show some support and I'll see you all later. Its time for me to get back to working on the lion king! See you guys later, and peace.
> 
> ~EmeraldOverlord is out!


	8. Its Lonely At The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can't do that much and feel powerless, and other times, being at the top isn't always a good thing. Apparently two separate characters can both agree to this reasoning.

Meanwhile, back in the future timeline, things were going horribly. While Trunks was away, things were getting worse. With Trunks no longer around to basically protect the timeline, Black had already formed another attack against the mortals. The human's numbers were dwindling to the lowest rates imaginable, the so called resistance was failing. At best, there were at least around two dozen humans left alive….

 

Mai had since managed to get back and keep Black at bay. The blast she hurled at him kept him distracted long enough to let the other resistance fighters escape. She barely managed to get away from Black herself, it was pure luck that Black didn't kill her when he had the chance.

With the resistance being forced to evacuate, Mai was currently struggling to keep everyone alive without Trunks at her side. She had to be honest, Trunks was the muscle of the team and without him around, it was difficult keep coming up with strategies and hope that they work against Black.

 

Black wasn't vulnerable to really of their weapons, guns did no damage and would annoy him. Even missiles were barely doing anything and at best damaged his clothing. The only thing that did something was tear gas, and even then they were running out of it rather quickly. The ingredients to make tear gas weren't plentiful, especially considering the…...crisis they were in.

 

Mai was being overwhelmed, a good portion of the civilians had already fallen against Black and his ki blasts. Ever since she had gotten back from being nearly killed from said person, the base was under attack. Black wasn't giving up and was far more interested in finishing them off. Fending him off was exhausting and worrying, considering their weapons did nothing to him.

 

All of her good shooters were almost gone and she was the only one who was trained well, especially with guns and ammunition. They had used a good portion of the resources against him, yet none of them worked.

 

Black was way too strong compared to them and really the only thing they could do was fight or die, and the last one really wasn't an option in her opinion. Dying was literally the same as standing by and doing nothing. Dying would mean that Black would win, but it wasn't as though that wasn't the truth. If Black didn't’ kill them first, the lack of resources would.

 

Resources were at an all time low, and with people dying left and right it was difficult to keep the survivor's spirits up and awake. Food was getting low and and waste was scarce. Honestly, the only thing killing them faster than Black and his ki blasts was the lack of supplies to sustain the group as whole. Most were starving and dying slowly.

 

Ever since Black appeared, humanity literally crumpled down into another apocalypse. In fact, Mai was starting to miss the Androids. At least the Androids were programmed to become what they were, Black was just delusional and quite literally beyond crazy. The psycho just kept rambling on and on about justice and killing mortals, and doesn't seem to understand that those things were counterproductive.

 

Some of the injured needed medical supplies and were slowly fading away, with minimal medical supplies and almost no one had any background in hospitality to keep the sick at bay. Already at least five had passed away from their injures at this point and it wouldn’t be a surprise if more were to come. Black wasn't killing them directly, as it was much more difficult staying alive with the infections and illnesses people were getting.

 

The leader of the resistance wanted to give up at this point, but Trunks was counting on her not to mess up. Besides, giving up wouldn’t solve the problem that Black was and it would only make the situation worse than before. Not to mention the non stop complaints weren’t going away anytime soon as another person was heading her way.

 

“Mai….we can’t go on like this, the people are dying and everyone is getting sick. What are we supposed to do?” Another civilian who was in charge of helping the wounded spoke up, confronting her about obvious problem.

 

There were little medical supplies left and with people dying left and right, it was hard to keep everyone up and hopeful. They were trying to fight and survive, but reality was sending them through the loops again. Many were injured and needed serious medical attention, however some of the things they needed were far out of reach at this point.

 

The leader felt her jaw slowly come undone within a few seconds.“I just added more medicine, how could you already be out of it already?”

“Mai, there's not enough medicine to go around, I had to shorten the rations in order to give everyone a reasonable portion of medicine. I’m not even a doctor, I hardly know how to do this.” The man was only a orthodontist, so you could imagine that asking him for proper measurements and expecting him to do surgery wasn't the best pick.

 

She sighed, seeing as there really wasn't much of an option at this point other than to deal with the options. The option were already limited as it was and there was not really much of a choice for the humans at this point. They were struggling to survive and needed everyone to put in their best effort to stay alive. “Just try your best, it's the only thing we can do with Black running about.”

The ‘doctor’ snarled.“Well trying our best isn't getting us anywhere! How are we supposed to survive with a genocidal maniac running around? There aren't enough supplies and some of these people need surgery!”

How is anyone supposed to find the proper tools do operate on someone’s body in this time? They could need needles and tweezers and all sorts of expensive and rare tools, yet the resources were at an all time low.

 

“I don't know, just find a way to help these people in any way you can. It's the only thing we can do, we don't have that much supplies left.”

“Fine. I’ll do what I can, but that doesn’t mean we are safe. What's stopping Black from coming back here and killing us? Without Trunks, who mind you, was the only person who could even face him, around we are weak and small. What were guns going to do against a barbarian with blood lust in his veins? The saiyan was unstoppable and they were ants with puny weapons in comparison.

 

Black is just far too strong and without anything to defend themselves, they had to careful. Their numbers were dwindling faster than you could blink. The cards were stacked against them and the only reasonable way of winning was to somehow outlast Black, which was already a struggle considering how little they had.

 

“Nothing is stopping him, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try and fend him off for as long as possible. Just keep pushing yourself and we might be able to keep ourselves alive.”

“We barely survived the last run-in with Black, what makes you think we’ll survive another one if we are unfortunate enough to run into the guy? He nearly killed half of the survivors that were here last time! We won’t last if Trunks does not come back.”

 

Mai groaned.”Well, Trunks is going to be coming back with backup soon, it's our only chance of survival at this point. He made it back to the past, the only problem is making sure they are strong enough to defeat Black.”

The man bowed his head in shame.“If they aren't strong enough we will all die….”

She moved her hair out of her face before taking a large deep breath.“Well thinking like that won’t get anything done now, will it? Besides aren't you supposed to be helping the wounded? Could you be as so kind as to get back to work?”

The ‘nurse’ grumbled a few curses before going back to his post with the injured survivors.“Fine whatever. It's not like anything I say will matter in the long run.” The man walked off and disappeared to tend to the numerous people.

Mai watching the man disappear before sighing and leaning against the wall. This was the most stressful year of her life. Never before had she felt so rushed and agitated in her entire life. As much as she hated to admit it, the man was right? She hadn't told the rest of the group of Trunk’s last resort escape, and it was clear that Trunks’s absence was only making things worse. Black was attacking and single handedly dismantling and destroying the resistance from within. With the population drying, it would be impossible for things to go back to normal .Oh how she remembered, when things aren't so complicated and when she learned to live a normal life. Those days were over and dashed away like smoke in the fire, however it was once a very happy time in her life at one point.

 

It all came crashing down when Black appeared and began destroying humanity and all those who opposed him, sending everything down a downward spiral of hell and torture. Black was just a monster who ruined trillions of lives considering how many people and other creatures he murdered, knowing that his end goal was getting closer without any consideration for the lives he was taking.

 

Mai approached some of the wounded survivors, noticing just how close to death they were. She frowned and bit her lip, this wasn't the first time they had to bury losses, Black had killed so many people that there was almost not time to do much with their bodies. Sometimes the people didn't even have bodies if Black blasted them, causing their helpless forms to disintegrate into the air without anyone noticing.

 

However, the stench of death was an irreplaceable and unforgettable smell, and considering that's how it smelled around everyone, it wasn't like they weren’t dying. If Black didn't kill them first, the wounds and poor health of everyone else sure would. There were so few people left alive, and everyone was struggling to survive.

 

At this time of day was when the food to everyone who was still alive was given out. This was a problem considering they didn't have much of a variety of food considering the time they were in. Food was low and it was difficult to split rations among over at least two dozen people or more. She counted around at least twenty nine people….feeding that many people with the food they had was a rather difficult job, and sometimes it hurt to be in charge of so many lives, knowing that not everyone can be helped in such a situation.

 

She got up to her station, knowing that these people were starving and that giving them food was the least she could do at this point. It was the only thing she was able to do considering their situation was rather bleak and dark at this point.

 

The leader of the failing resistance let out an groan of sadness before ringing a bell. Everyone tilted their heads, aware of what the bell signalled. The people who were strong enough to stand got up from their positions and approached Mai. She sat at the stand, pouring everyone a measured ration of soup with bread and some water.

 

The bleak environment was getting to everyone, even Mai's strong voice was rather low as she announced food.“Everyone, I've got some food! Line up if you can.” It was that time of the day, feeding the survivors. If only it was that easy considering the lack of food in the timeline. From young children to older people, everyone lined up for their turn to ge some food. It wasn't the best food, but considering their chances of survival without it were bleak, they now had to rely on rations to survive.

 

She carefully measured the amount she gave so no one got too little or too much, seeing as they needed food for the next day. Often she wasn't sure if days even passed at this point, considering the sky was blocked out with the green mist. It felt like an eternity passing by every day.

 

With each tiring customer, Mai poured the soup and gave them a small loaf of bread and water. It was honestly the best she could do in such a terrible situation. Knowing the lack of resources made jobs like these hard, knowing some people needed more than others at this point.

 

Some of these people were as children who were only getting thinner by every passing day, and the elderly aren't doing much better. She couldn’t stand the idea of some of these people suffering, but the dozens of people under her care still needed food, meaning some sacrifices needed to be made. With resources at an all time low, some suffering needed to be made for the betterment of everyone in the resistance.

 

Soon, the line shortened, all the resistance fighters had gotten their fill and were off to eat on the floor. The grim look on their faces told her that Trunk’s needed to come back soon. They wouldn’t last like this if help didn't come along the way.

 

She pulled out a spoon and narrowed her eyes upon seeing no one in front of her. She heard a bang on the table, but saw no one above the table. Something was off and she couldn’t see who was trying to contact her.

 

The resistance leader paused before looking around.“Um, is someone there? Would you mind shoving yourself to me? I can’t see anyone.”

All the sudden, a small hand began banging on the table, surprising Mai in the process. She leaned over the table to see a young boy and girl. They were no older than being around the age of five to eight at least.

 

“Miss Mai, down here. We’re a bit short.” A young boy with a red shirt and blue shorts appeared with a smaller girl in a pink dress. Mai narrowed her eyes before her gaze softened, she always had a soft spot for children.

Her eyes lowered, knowing that the children had lost their parents against Black long ago.It just felt like things were only getting worse. Damn that Black, he ruined these children’s lives over his personal hatred. Now look at them, shivering children with no parents to cling themselves onto.

 

Her attention turned to them with a look of sympathy.“Oh, hello Haru...I see that Maki is with you, are you two hungry?”

“Yes, ma’m….” Haru lowered his head as Maki clung to his shorts.”My sister and I would like some food, we’re starving..”

 

“Do you have any bread?” The younger sibling spoke up rather weakly, seeing as the bread was the most delicious thing on the very limited menu. Mai looked over in the bag to see if there was any bread left, only to find the bag empty. She had given the last piece of bread over to the last customer before hand.

“Don't worry, there is soup still here, I’ll get it.” Mai quickly poured them two bowls of the musky contents and handed it over to the children. Maki reluctantly took the bowel and dipped her spoon in for a taste, before feeling herself turn a pale shade of green. The soup wasn't the best, but it was something. Haru managed to swallow his scoop, resisting any of the negative flavors inside.

 

Maki covered her mouth, trying not to lose the lunch. She hiccuped and coughed, trying not to lose her lunch. She sat on the ground, struggling to finish her lunch with every reluctant bite. The little girl felt the soup’s bitter tastes burning down her throat. It was the most disgusting thing she had the displeasure of digesting.

 

All the sudden, she handed over the bowl to her older brother with a disgusted look on her face.“Haru, you can have my soup...I don't want it.”

Her older sibling shook his head firmly.“No, Maki, you need your strength. Who knows when that bad guy may come back, we need to have our energy in order to remain strong and stay alive.”

She whined at this gesture.“But I don't want it…”

“Maki, please. Just do it for me, open your mouth and I’ll feed to you, ok?” She shook her head and twisted her face away from the spoon. She pushed him away with minimal effort.

 

“Come on, Maki. I won’t let anyone hurt you, there is no reason to be scared.”

 

The mention of Black pretty much ruined any chance of getting her to eat the food. Images of the psychotic saiyan flashed before her eyes, the image of his twisted grin and maniacal laughing were plentiful in her brain. The young girl shivered before pushing the soup away as she began to weep remembering the loss of her parents.

Maki still refused, and Haru was honestly about to give up. How his sister could be so stubborn in a time like this was mind blowingly ridiculous. They were on the verge of extinction and she was complaining about bad food? This couldn’t get any worse.

 

Haru groaned, how was he supposed to feed his sister the food if she wasn't going to eat any of it? If his sister didn't eat she would starve, if Haru wasn't sure what he would do if that happened.

 

Their mother and father already passed on due to Black’s merciless rampage across the globe months back, leaving him the only person Maki has left and vice versa.She was the only person he had left that he cared for more than he cared about himself. If anything happened to her, he would never be able to live with himself properly. Because of that evil saiyan, they were all going to starve if he didn't get the jump on them again first.

 

‘Ok Haru, think of something! Come on, think!’ The boy was in a train of thought, wondering what he was supposed to do in order to get his sister to eat up. However, an idea suddenly rammed it's way into his head, and he snapped his fingers together at this discovery. He had a plan, hopefully this one would work.

 

The boy took a deep breath before approaching Mai. The resistance fighter cleaning up shop, seeing as she a literal list of activities planned for today at this point. She needed to get more supplies and help the remaining survivors. These people were the only things keeping her stable, seeing as Black had trashed all of their lives. The only good thing was that it made them closer than ever, meaning that strength in numbers was the only thing keeping them together.

 

The resistance was the only thing keeping Black from having complete control over this timeline, but it was really Trunks that kept them alive. Trunks was the reason they weren’t dead months ago due to being able to fend Black off for some time. However, with Trunks now in the past and no longer able to be their last line of defense, they were stuck relying on their petty weapons to try and fend Black off.

 

“Miss Mai? I need your help.”Haru grabbed her dress tightly, indicating to the fact he wasn't going to be letting her go anytime soon. Mai looked down at him, she was already closing up shop and narrowed her eyes at the young lad. The child was far older and didn't have the time to be a kid thanks to Black.

She turned around and gave him a look.“What is it?” This better be important, she had many things buzzing in her mind today , and childish games aren't on the list of hers. She had a spot for children however, so she might as well hear him out.

“Can you help me feed my sister? We lost our parents a while back, and she’s still recovering. I’m having trouble getting her to even eat, it's like she’s dying or something. I’m really worried, could you help her?”

“I’ll do what I can, let's just see what's wrong.” Being human was a great disadvantage in times like these, knowing that things just can’t be perfect and that it was inevitable that you would mess up sometime around the road. It was honestly difficult for Mai to do this job, but it was a needed one considering they were struggling to survive.

 

Haru led Mai to Maki, who was now sitting on the ground with a ripped blanket on her shoulders. The place was rather chilly and it was hard to blame anyone as the fires were rather dim. The rest of survivors that were able to move were huddled around the fire, but Maki was alone while shivering and whimpering in the corner.

 

Haru dragged Mai towards her, and Mai looked down at the girl. She was already in poor condition. The lighting revealed her pale skin and her sickly matted hair. The girl was half way towards death at this point, and it wasn't like she was going to last much longer.

 

“Maki, are you ok?”

The child barely managed to nod her head, her eyes were dull at this point. Mai gasped in horror upon seeing her face. She was will and had a sickly pale complexion. Her eyes were half lidded and it seemed like her life was fading.

 

“I’m ok….just a little tired.” The girl coughed and hacked, Haru jumped and tried his best to support her neck to ease the pain. He turned to Mai with desperate eyes that were filling up with teal drops.

 

“Miss Mai, please tell me there is medicine that I can feed her. Maybe that's why she’s so sick, maybe she just needs some medicine to feel better.” Often getting sick could put a rain on someone’s parade of food cravings. It would be impossible for Maki to eat anything without some help. However, the medicine she would need was near impossible, considering their supplies were already at an all time low.

 

Mai lowered her head, feeling her throat become “Haru, I’ll do what I can,. Hopefully someone will give me some medicine that is suitable for Maki. Let's see if anything good could help her.”

 

“Ok, just please come back, she's getting weaker.” He held his sister’s hand, grasping it tightly when her hand faintly moved in response. Her grip was getting weak, and it was clear that without medicine that things would get worse.

 

She truthfully was unsure what she was supposed to do. The quest to try and find decent medicine was now on the table, but the challenge was certainly different. Mai stood back up and comforted the siblings, leaving them behind to venture for the medicine. The leader walked onto the other part of the base,

 

She walked around the warehouse, seeing such a dreary display. What she saw made her lose hope, all of the people were sick and tired. These people wouldn’t last, some people were already entering the realm of the dead. Many civilians were already on their way to the dead, joining their loved ones in a tragic tale of fate. Mai felt herself get hit in the heart with a black mask of guilt walking by, all these people that she failed to save, all those lives going out. The people she fought passionately for, were dying off. They had already lost billions of lives thanks to Black and his destruction, but now the few remnants of humanity were slowly joining the rest that Black had killed.

 

Taking a closer look would reveal many of the sick and dying, these people were a breath away from death at this point. Without the proper treatment of normal medicine and doctors, they had to rely on normal people with little experience to help nurse the sick back to health with minimal if not worse results. Turns out must people don't have a medical background and those who did died against Black and his little crusade of justice long ago.

 

She sighed upon seeing the man she saw earlier, knowing that he wasn't the biggest fan of her or her work. The man preferred Trunks being in charge and with his absence brought the disappointment and the surge of fear throughout the remaining survivors. Without someone like Trunks around to protect them, they were extremely vulnerable, Black’s attack proved that regardless of their will to fight, someone with tremendous power needed to take on Black in order for peace to be restored.

 

Their last hope was with Trunks when he managed to escape from the past, if has been a few days since and Trunks hadn't returned. If the future warrior didn't come back soon, Mai was certain that more would die. Black was unpredictable, who knows when the next time is that he strikes again upon their weakened resistance. She always encouraged them to fight through it, but how were you supposed to fight a sickness without any professional medical treatment?

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the cough of an older woman. She turned to see another lady, at least in her sixties or older lying on the ‘bed’. The bed was really a makeshift one, but it was the best they had. She began coughing and choking, the sickness was getting to all of them.

 

The civilians had caught diseases from the close contamination and the lack of sanitation, making it easier to get sick. Without any form of professional antibiotics, some people were dropping dead due to their immune system getting weaker from the lack of proper sustenance. She bit her lip, all she could do was watch as everyone was slowly getting weaker and weaker, if things kept up no one would survive at this point.

 

A pinch of guilt hit her in the face, before bending down next to the woman and holding her hand. It was clear this woman was going to pass on soon, might as well comfort her in her last moments of life. She clenched her hand, hearing the old woman’s breathing slow down before a raspy voice opened up.

 

“Mai? Is that you?”

 

“Yes, it's me. I see that your condition isn't the greatest, but I’ll try and assist you in whatever way that I can.”

 

“Aw, that's so sweet of you, however, I’m afraid that my time is coming a lot closer than I’d like to admit….and I just want someone to listen to me one last time.”

 

“Go on, I’m listening.” Give this old woman one last chance to hear herself out, it's her last wish anyhow. It wasn't often that the dying got the chance to speak for themselves before dying and taking their last breath.

 

“I just wanted you to know something, Mai. You were such a great caretaker and a wonderful person. When I was your age I used to have the same spark, the same determination to continue on and live and fight for what’s right. It was fun at the time, laughing in the face of danger and acting as though nothing could affect your undeterred determination.”

 

The woman began to cough and shake, her grip on Mai was getting weaker and weaker with due time. Mai lowered her eyes and grasped her hand tightly, knowing what was going to happen when she had to let go.

 

“I used to be like you, and I remember the life I used to have. I was every satisfied with my life, having two children growing up and having a happy husband. My son told me that on the day before Black’s arrival I was going to be a grandma...and I never saw him again. My daughter died due to Black’s merciless rampage, butchering her like the animal he was. My husband...couldn’t take the grief and the sickness claimed his life. I never got to say goodbye to any of them...”

Mai narrowed her eyes, she remembered that man. The man was always very depressed and frail. On the last days of his life he was getting slow and frail, and he ended up dying due to the lack of sanitation. He was weak and on his deathbed, the closed his eyes before he would say anything else.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“There is no need to feel sorry. My time is almost up, I don't need anyone to feel sympathy for me. However, while I may not live long enough to see the end of this battle, I’m happy to know that someone younger and braver is fighting to keep us alive. That someone is you.”

 

“I…..I don't understand.”

 

“Don't be shocked, if it weren't for you we would have fallen apart long ago. Now listen to what I say, no matter how hopeless this situation this is or how bad things are, there is always a way to win. I trust that you can keep fighting, for there are many people counting on you to survive.”

 

“I understand, I’ll do just that.” Mai lowered her head out of shame. Despite the old woman’s words, it felt like she hadn't done enough. All those people that she failed to save, failed to help. All those lives, all this fighting, and what was she going to gain? A dead timeline with a sick and dying population? Even if they won, what could happen?

 

“Come on, Mai. Don't get sad over me. There are children that need your help...in fact, why don't you take this?” Her frail hand reached over on her side to a bottle that had remained untouched. Mai gasped, it was a bottle of medicine. Judging by the way it looked, it seemed like it hadn't been opened.

 

“What is that?” She held the bottle close to her chest with a worried look on her face.

 

“It's medicine. I won’t be needing to the place I'm going to. Take it, someone else in need could use it.”

“But-”

 

“Hush, Mai. My time is running out, and I won’t be the last to die due to Black’s antics. I’m nothing more than a faceless anomaly that you will soon forget and move on. Face it, in order for us to stand a chance as a species, the strongest need to move forward. If Black is going to be defeated, we all must band together and fight, even if we lose our lives, because it doesn't matter in the end. We all have lost everything else, the only thing left is each other.”

 

“I see what you are saying, but are you sure you don't want this?”

 

“I’ll be fine, dear. Now run along and give it to someone who needs it. I’ll be here, but I may not be conscious for long Thank you for listening, it's nice to know that someone cared to listen to this old woman’s last words.”

 

“D-Don't’t mention it.” Mai grabbed the woman’s hand and comforted her in her last moments, watching as the lady’s life slipped away from her in her sleep. Mai felt something watery in her eyes, seeing someone who suffered so much only to finally join her family was rather heartbreaking. If only she could have done something.

 

She rose to her feet, leaving the deceased woman behind. She alerted another one of the survivors to bury or at least preserve the woman’s body. They followed her command as she headed towards Maki and Haru. Maki was getting worse and it looked like she was dying. She looked no different to a corpse at that point.

 

She dropped to her knees and handed the medicine over the little girl. Maki stared at the bottle before Haru opened it. He grabbed a capsule and his sister weakly opened her mouth and swallowed the pill. After a few minutes of silence, Mai watched as the Maki grabbed the bowl of soup and began to eat, ignoring the burning feeling that formed in her mouth.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I already feel better, thank you for your help. It's really appreciated.”

“I’m just doing my job, it's no problem really.” Mai was taken back when both children hugged her, the feeling of warmth burned in her heart like the sun. She accepted the hug with open arms and gently returned the favor. This was what she was working for, to protect their cute little smiles and adorable faces. This was what they were fighting for, these children were the people she was fighting for.

 

As she placed them down, the two began to play patty cake and she watched this in the distance as they gave her a small smile. Lowering her head, she went back to doing her job before looking up at the ceiling. The only thought going through her mind was this one and sad thought alone…

 

‘Have I done enough to help them?’ Mai herself hadn't eaten a lot and was getting just as tired as the rest of them, however these people were relying on her and there was no time to rest. As she fell asleep, she felt someone sleep beside her, most likely the children. As the two kids lay beside her, her dreams drifted off to the happier times.

 

Now all she had to do was wait for Trunks….whenever that time was, she hoped it was soon, real soon.

 

 **Meanwhile** , somewhere deep inside the woods lay an oak cottage sticking out of the forest. Besides the trees lay an occupied house. The balcony revealed the view from outside, the setting sun was visible from here. A mint colored kai with an ivory mohawk and silver eyes stood on the balcony, admiring the view with a face of boredom.

 

Apparently, this was his future kingdom soon. This planet was going to be his and the entire multiverse was going to be his eventually. This was supposed to be the life of a god, being up at the top and doing whatever you felt like.

 

However, Zamasu wasn't feeling it, the excitement was supposed to be booming though. Black had informed him that the resistance was crumbling, meaning that this planet was going to be their last trip. However, the feeling only made him feel empty and hollow.

 

This was what he wanted, right? Black had been hyping him up for this ‘Zero Mortal Plan’, but at it's core, was this really going to make him happy? What were they even going to do once they were on top of everyone? Black said they would repeat this to the next timeline and onward, but this was only the second one and his attention span was already fleeting. Black had told him that the population was lowering, and at first he was relieved and excited, but that died down after all while. When Black first started this plan his hatred of him was at the tippy top, but now it lowered to a great dislike that was hidden beneath a mask of indifference.

 

He looked down on his future kingdom with glazed over eyes entranced with boredom. This was it. Soon enough he would be the ruler of all, yet something was missing inside. It didn't feel right. Something inside of his soul was making him feel different. This feeling was different, it wasn't hatred or sadness, but rather complete utter weariness wasn't fun. He was supposed to be happy as Black was fulfilling his promise of getting rid of all the mortals, yet his heart wasn't jumping for joy. It just felt rather empty and plan.

 

To be perfectly honest, it was rather lonely at the top of your own kingdom.The last person he talked to was Gowasu, and he died many months ago thanks to his partner. Having only his partner being the only person to communicate with wasn't as fun as it sounded.Really, there was only so much you could do and talk about before things got stale.

 

Eventually, he and Black stopped communicating. It's been that way for months, things just went better when they didn't talk to each other at all. He couldn’t believe how far they had come, yet it didn't seem like anything was satisfying to him.

 

The kai lowered his ears as his head fell into his hands. Was this really what life was going to be like? Sitting there and doing nothing? Having everything he wanted and just laying around and watching over a barren universe? He was supposed to be happy, being a young god about to be in charge of the universe, but this feeling was rather dull inside.

 

This wasn't how he imagined his goal being like, his hatred of humanity used to be a burning passion, but now that everything was dull and there was no one around to talk to, he began to feel his intense feelings dissolve into more of indifference.

 

Watching over the lowering sunny sky, his vision flashed to a happier time. When he used to be happy. Years ago when his mentor was still alive, they used to go out stargazing and talking about the positions of gods and what not. The times when they used to laugh and joke around, putting their conflicting views aside to have a joyful conversation. Now that his mentor was gone, it honestly felt rather boring and quiet. As they were getting closer to the ultimate goal, Zamasu felt a piece of himself die every time. It just felt like he was dying...

 

A specific conversation came to mind, the mere mention of this made him frown. He remembered all those times and his mind conjured the vision of his training and happier memories. It was all coming back to him at the worst moment.

 

“Gowasu?” He remembered himself asking.”What's the point in life if we are just going to sit here and do nothing all the time?”

 

“What do you mean? You’ll be a supreme kai soon enough. It’ll come faster than you imagined and then you’ll do that job for the rest of your life until your ready to be replaced.”

 

“I guess, but I always wondered if there was more to this life. Like, why do we have to sit back and let the mortals ruin everything? Wouldn’t it be better if we could intervene and stop them from doing such horrific atrocities?”

 

“Zamasu, you are aware that Zeno set things up like this for a reason. We cannot break the laws that he has put out for us. In fact, I understand that feeling as well when I was young, but I understand that certain things can’t be changed and must remain the same. Our job is to create life and help societies thrive without directly interfering. It's just the way things are.”

 

“If I had things my way I would make sure that everyone does their jobs and that the mortals know their place amongst the gods. It would make things much easier that way.”

 

“Zamasu, I understand your dislike, but not all mortals are as bad as you think. You just need to think and understand them before jumping to conclusions. Besides, if you think about it, you may find that the mortals and gods have a lot more things in common than you would like to admit.

 

The apprentice sighed.“I guess, but I do wish things were different. Being in charge does sound nice.”

 

“You never know Zamasu, being at the top may sound nice, but I know from experience it can get rather lonely when no one else is around. That perfect illusion of yours may not be so perfect in reality.”

 

“As if you would know, besides, I doubt it would be that bad if I were in charge.”

 

His teacher shook his head.“Zamasu, maybe it's time you stop asking what if’s and simply try relaxing. We have a long day ahead of us, and I don't need your mind to be clouded by these thoughts of illusion.”

 

“Alright Gowasu, I’ll try.” He remembered smiling at his teacher while his teacher smiled back, despite their differences, it felt like things in that time were as they should be. Regardless of what happened, it felt like Zamasu was happy.

 

The memory faded out and Zamasu blinked upon seeing someone next to him. For a second his memory began to blur and he saw Gowasu standing beside him and patting him on the shoulder. He shook his head before rubbing his head in pain. His imagination was getting to him badly, just what was he thinking?

 

‘I must be losing my mind…’ He lowered his head and turned around, seeing his other self staring at him with confused eyes.

 

"What are you doing, Zamasu? Reflecting on how great our plan is going?" It was going the way it should be, but it was unfortunately not what the apprentice was expecting. What were they even going to do once they won? If this was the feeling of victory, he wasn´t feeling it.

 

Zamasu's stoic demeanor didn't waver."I guess...I mean, we are close to our goal, it's just feels rather...boring."

 

Black smirked cockily."Zamasu, all things come in due time, no need to get bored when the multiverse isn't ours yet."

 

"I guess so.... its just that...is this destruction truly worth our plan?¨ It just felt like he wasn´t doing the right thing.

 

"Of course it is, why wouldn´t it be? Don´t you understand? We´ll have the multiverse all to ourselves and its unlikely Zeno will ever do anything interesting, so why not? Whats to lose?"  
 

The kai didn't respond at first before turning to his other self. "So what are we going to do when we succeed? We can't just sit her all day, can we?"  
  


The false saiyan snorted. "Of course not! We are simply going to replenish the places that the mortals destroyed and rule over to make sure no damage can be done to our perfection!"  
  


'Perfection? This really seems rather lame.' He didn't dare say that in front of his other self, but he simply nodded his head in mutual agreement." I guess so. Hopefully we'll do much more when we finish...I just hope that maybe, this is all worth it."  
  


"Its obviously worth it, Zamasu. Why wouldn't it be? This is what we want! Soon, none of those mortals will be around to meddle with our plans and we'll be free to do whatever we please!"

  
Zamasu sighed."Yeah, that's nice. Lets just get to our goal as fast as possible..." Maybe he could do something once this whole plan was over. Hopefully it was all worth it....As Zamasu gazed up in the sky, he simply put his head down. Despite getting what Black promised him, this was certainly not what he imagined. Black was overly optimistic about this plan, yet he showed nearly no interest in it whatsoever. Either Black was blind or just dismissive. He was going to say the latter as he had a feeling his other self's mind had since dropped out of his head when he took over that body.

 

Now that the plan was almost to fruition, he had to do something....yet it didn't feel right.

 

Being the rising star at the top of the stage wasn't all it was cracked up to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all everyone, show some support and tell me what you think! See ya next time, Emerald Overlord is out!


	9. Options and FOOD FIGHTS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! WHOOP WHOOP! Sorry for the lack of updates but I was working on TLK. But I'm back and ready as ever. I stayed up at 2:00 just to write a few thousand words, so I hope you enjoy.

Trunks had to be honest, this place was pretty nice. He was hanging our with Gohan’s family while chilling on the couch. To be honest, this place was the life. It was peaceful and calm, something that he couldn't dare describe his timeline in the slightest.

 

Gohan saw that his daughter was rather dangerous with the milk, seeing as she spraying everyone with mil soon enough. Everyone took a step back, knowing that this wasn't going to be a clean visit after all.

 

“Ok, Pan. Enough with the bottle, squirting guests is rather rude and-ARGH!” Gohan growled as the liquid penetrated his eyeballs. He shook his head and chuckled. If this wasn't his kid and if she wasn't cute he would be so angry at at point. But hey, Pan was adorable and she was his kid, so at least he should put up with it until later.

 

“Come on, Pan! You know better than that!” Videl chided at her daughter, who was blissfully ignorant of her mother’s criticism of her. She was a baby, so what was the use in telling her that anyhow?

 

The infant half saiyan giggled at her parents, not caring about her mother’s whining. She instead looked at both versions of Trunks and decided to play a little game. She reached out for him and escaped her mother’s grasp with minimal effort.

 

Kid Trunks blinked in excitement, the baby was approaching him! Finally! He held the baby in his hands and carried her over his head. This was the best thing ever! Being an older sibling of someone else and finally doing something was awesome!

 

“Oh my god, this is amazing! I can’t imagine having something this squishy before!” He had to be honest, this was so adorable! He wanted it! Bulla was cute, but this was far superior in terms of entertainment. He didn't see Pan often, so this was his chance!

 

He wanted this to last forever...not to mention it was cool showing his other self the ropes. However, Future Trunks wasn't as happy as he was upon seeing Pan. He had sweat literally sprouting out of him and he was shaking uncontrollably.His counterpart was clearly not used to babies judging by his nervous facial expression and by the way he was looking at him.

His future counterpart sweatdropped at this comment.“Uh...kid, I don't think babies are meant to be called ‘squishy’...” Yeah, in his timeline the children were at least old enough to take care of themselves. There were no babies at this point in his time, mainly because they were too much work and because Black had killed them off at that point.

 

The only kids who survived were old enough to walk and communicate their needs to one another. It was sad that there were no more babies around, but alas, that was how his timeline was. Ruining his future and always making things go downhill. His timeline was always a hazard zone, but now, he wasn't sure if they could come back from this one.

 

The younger half breed smirked while holding Pan up to his other self.“Than why don't you give it a try? Do you want to hold her?”

 

The future warrior felt something climb up his throat. Holding a child? Was this kid crazy? He had no idea how to take care of a child this young! Thi was crazy! There was no way he could do this without screwing up! He would drop the baby on the floor and he would no doubt disappoint his doppelganger mentor.

 

“A-Actually kid, I think I’ll pass. I’m not digging the idea of holding her…” Holding children wasn't his thing, and the fear was making his smile twitch uncontrollably at this point. His younger self narrowed his eyes before stomping on his foot.”ACK! What is wrong with you!?”

“Come on, hold her! She isn't that hard to hold. Just gently hold her, she won’t bite….”

 

Gohan smiled.”Trunks, she’s a baby. I’m sure she’ll love you!” After all, Pan loves visitors! Due to her young age and her special abilities, it was often difficult for normal people to play with her. The baby didn't know her own strength and could hurt people, one of the many reasons Gohan always had Pan away from others, especially when she saw other’s hair as playthings to pull on.

The pressure was becoming overwhelming, his own mentor was ganging up on him with his counterpart! Damn it!

 

“Wait, Gohan! I can’t hold this! I’m not designed for this! I’m a fighter not a babysitt-” His pleas were cut off when his counterpart shoved the baby into his arms, causing him to stutter out of pure surprise.

Pan blankly stared at him before narrowing her eyes intently at him. The warrior nervously smiled before biting his lip. The baby began to frown and her eyes began to fill up with water. Fifty curses He had to think! The last thing he wanted was for this kid to cry on him!

 

“Oh crap! What do I do!?’ Children aren't his specialty! Why did his other self do this to him!? He was a fighter,not a babysitter! He wasn't good with children this small and he knew one false move could end with Gohan sending him the death glare. Just how were you supposed to take care of this thing? It's literally a time bomb ready to explode if you slightly provoke it!

 

Ok, how do you handle a baby? He was going to drop her! He was going to mess up in front of his mentor! What does he do!? If anything happens to this baby he’s done for! His life is over! Gohan will never trust him! Babies are fragile, how is he not supposed to mess this up!? He was shaking, now turning white as a sheet. This was his first time around someone this young, and to say the least, he was freaking out on the inside.

How was he supposed to do this? If the others could see this he would have become a laughing stock. The great and all power warrior is scared of a infant? He would hear his father’s mockery from here to see this. Good thing he isn't because he would have shoved this down his face for the next day or two that he stays in the timeline.

 

First course of action was to reason with the baby. His attempt to calmly knock down the situation ended up backfiring in his face. The baby took his stern tone as a bad sign and began to wail and spread her tears everywhere. He flinched at the sound entering his ear drums, the whiny crying was going to break his hearing if this kept up. How did Gohan listen to this!? It was like nails on chalkboard!

 

‘CRAP! How do I stop her from crying!? I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! What do I do!?’ Panic was setting in. How on earth was he supposed to overcome this challenge? This wasn't a physical fight! He was trying to keep a baby from crying and he was failing judging by how Pan was literally screeching in his arms.

 

Gohan sweatdropped.“Hey Trunks, are you sure you don't want any help? Maybe I should-”

 

“Let him do it by himself, he needs to know in case he has one on day. It could be helpful…”

 

Kid Trunks intervened, wanting to see how his other self would react. Gohan stood back, not knowing the whole point behind all of this. It didn't seem like his future counterpart knew how to handle a baby, but maybe a little assistance would help.

 

His brain was racking itself around for ideas. If he wanted to solve this problem on his own, he needed to think! Ok, what do babies like? He tried to put himself in her shoes….no matter how small they were and imagined what she was thinking. What would a baby like at this age that would soothe them? He was cradling her around, but it had no effect. WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO AGAIN!?

Let's think….milk….food…..toys….funny stuff...wait...FUNNY STUFF! That’s it! Kids love funny things! If he does something stupid, maybe the baby will laugh and calm the hell down just like she’s supposed to be!

 

Ok, what would a baby find funny? Let's see….clowns? If he dressed up like one she would most likely be terrified. Jokes? The baby couldn’t even talk and had a very limited understanding of what words meant. The chance of her knowing what a joke meant or what the words coming out of his mouth were was rather slim. Unless, babies like….funny faces?

‘Oh boy...let's see if this works…’ It was all or nothing. He honestly had no idea how to take care of a child, but maybe this would work? His mother told him kids liked funny stuff. Maybe the baby wouldn’t be different. Right?

 

He gulped and took a deep breath. This had to work, it was the only option left at this point. Lowering his head, he forced himself to do a rather ridiculous looking face. Seriously, his eyes were completely derpy and his tongue was out. Hopefully he didn't scare the kid instead of making her laugh because he honestly looked more like a bug than a person.

 

Pan blankly stared at him for a moment before crying again. Ok, change of plans. There had to be something he could do!? What else could he do? What did this kid want? What was he supposed to do that could appease this kid and make her shut up!?

He looked around for anything resembling a hint. Even Gohan and Videl looked clueless, most likely because they were still working on that part as well. They were still working on Pan, so they were clueless about what they were supposed to do at this point. Hercules seemed to be confused as well as everyone was struggling to calm down the baby. They tried the silly faces again, but Pan was immune to this and continued to cry again.

 

That was until his other self nudged him in the leg. He looked down and his counterpart clung to his leg and began to whistle a tune. At first, he wondered why he was hearing this, but then he noticed the way it sounded. The tune sounded like that song, what was it called? Was it….rock a bye baby?

Rock a bye baby? Why would he be humming that song? Unless...that's it!

Trunks grunted, he had to be honest, he couldn't’ remember the last time he sung anything. He was much better at whistling than he was at singing. Often his voice was too dramatic or just too loud. He clenched his jaw before trying his best to sing.

 

To his surprise, when he began to sing, a voice from above was made instead of the noises of a dying house cat. He managed to sing the lullaby and sooth the baby into a resting position. Pan was back to smiling and laughing. While she wasn't asleep, it certainly mellowed her down and made her less energetic. Maybe this was what she needed, a nice song from above to calm down the nerves.

 

~Rock a bye baby on the tree top

 

When the wind the cradle will rock

 

No need to cry, it’ll all be alright

 

When all worries you have are over at night~

 

Once Pan stopped crying and was laughing and giggling in his arms, he handed her back to her mother who thanked him in response. They had been working on a proper way to get Pan to sleep, and thanks to Trunk’s quick thinking skills, they now had a proper way of doing that now. He blushed at the thanks before sheepishly giving his younger self a nod. They did make a great pair in all honesty…

 

He frowned, he was going to miss this place when he had to go back to the future. Hopefully the resistance survived long enough without him, because when he got back, he had no idea what he was going to do. I mean, his home was destroyed and everyone was dead. The population was dwindling and if Black didn't finish them off the lack of resources will. Last time he was there, outside of Black murdering them left and right, disease and sickness took a good portion of his people.

 

For some strange reason, an overload of warmth in his heart. In his timeline, he was used to little kids running around, but not babies. He got used to carrying kids because they would handle it. However, babies were a different subject. Often he feared he would drop the baby and cause great harm to them because of his strength. However, now with this baby in his hands, he felt a peace, seeing as the kid was just laughing and giggling without a care in the world.

 

That cute little smile on her face, it was rather adorable. He had to be honest, babies were honestly the cutest things on the planet, but he always feared he would harm them or make them cry. But alas, this baby was different in the very least.

Maybe he had a fondness for kids or they really liked him when they got close to him, but it was a good reminder that others looked up to him. Like this baby looked at him like he was some marvelous piece of entertainment.

 

He lightly touched her cheek while mimicking those cute baby noises all those infants liked to make. She simply laughed at him and began to cheer with glee. Everyone else seemed satisfied and he smiled at all of them. Guess he was being nervous over nothing, babies weren’t dangerous or anything, they just needed a bit of love and attention.

 

Guess he did have a soft spot for kids after all…

 

This was in all honesty, the must peaceful land happiest moment he has seen. How could a child be so carefree? When he was a kid, he was in a constant panic of getting murdered by brainwashed cyborgs, yet in this timeline, everything was all well and dandy.

 

He looked at his other self and sighed. Sometimes he wished that his timeline was like this, sure, he wouldn’t be the way he was now, but the suffering and death wouldn’t be nearly as prevalent if he was living here.

 

He paused now, blankly staring out into the room. Now that he thought about it, where was he going to live after this was over? His timeline was already in shambles, Black had done so much damage and there was no real way to locate the dragon balls to new namek. His mother from his time told him she was working on a way to outer space in case they could find help or get the dragon balls to reverse the damage. However, she died before she could even start on the blueprints so the idea was nothing more than a lost memory. What was he even going to do if they won? His timeline couldn’t be repaired and there would be nowhere else for him to go…

 

His mind began producing high quality images of his timeline, the burning wasteland that was honestly days from rotting away. Everything was burning down and lives were going out like ashes in a fire.It was no longer a metropolis, but a burning pile of dirt and ash. The few buildings that remained where going to give out given due time and everything was falling apart.

 

Sooner or later, if he didn't go back, there would be no future to speak of. Even if he won, who was he going to go back to? He had no family and with no desired outcome in sight, the fate of the future was still in horrible hands. By some miracle if he managed to overcome Black, what was he going to do? Where would he live? That timeline of his was hardly habitable and was at best a temporary place to stay, but it was clear the planet wouldn’t last. The planet was on it’s last legs and he doubted he could find another way.

 

The dragon balls were nowhere in sight….besides, Black probably destroyed them on his mindless rampage across the timeline. There was no foreseeable way to restore his timeline back to the way it was. It was nothing more than a wasteland.

Besides, what would he do with resistance? The resistance was sick and getting weaker day by day. How would they even restore civilization back to the way it was? There was what? A couple dozen people left in the population?

 

Even if he won, then what? What would do from there?

 

Victory wasn't going to be good anyhow, because Black would become the least of their problems. The destruction he left in his wake would make restoring society a near impossible feat.Food was scarce and the animals had since died away due to the destruction. Black was such a threat that he even indirectly caused the deaths of animals because of his twisted sense of justice.

 

The last time he was out of the city during Black’s reign, the earth wasn't fit to support anything. Sure, there were plants, but it would be suicide to try farming. Not to mention, even if they won, there was nothing to grow and they would end up starving to death.

 

Water? There was hardly any clean water left and everyone was either dying because of their hunger or their thirst. Besides, filtering out water wasn't an easy task with little to no technology to sustainably do so. Food and water shortages were already prevalent with the every small population he had at the base, how they heck was he supposed to fix something like this?

 

Everyone would starve and die by the lack of resources if Black didn't kill them first. Not to mention the medicine issues, every since Black came along, resources were spent and many were in poor health.

 

He couldn’t count the amount of people they lost thanks to the lack of medicine. The only thing killing off the population faster than the evil saiyan lurking around was the lack of resources from the medical and agriculture field.

 

With the people who usually worked in these fields dead or working in the resistance, too busy battling for their lives to do their traditional work. This meant that everything was basically falling apart thanks to Black and the repercussions of his damned actions were destroying civilization and there was nothing that he could do about it.

 

...Being the hero wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

 

Gohan told him that being someone that everyone looks up to would be amazing. And he wasn't going to lie, it did have it's benefits. Never having to buy your own drinks because everyone still thanks you for the androids was a plus. Not to mention the endless supply of fanboys and girls from around the globe sending you gifts and expensive items from all over the globe. Being a hero also meant walking outside could be a hassle with the endless fans crowding around you.

 

It's not like he didn't like the public attention, but Trunks really on desired one thing that he never got. The one thing money could never buy….a peaceful life. If he was allowed to make a wish on Shenron, he would wish for a….’normal’ life….as normal as a half saiyan hybrid could have.

 

Ever since the threat of the androids all the way towards Black, his life literally a hill of ups and downs...mostly downs. Literally, he was born in an apocalyptic timeline with brainwashed teenagers who were forcibly turned into deadly machines and everyone was dying off like flies. All this chaos in death because of some old guy with a personal score to settle with a dead guy. Gero’s personal vendetta against Goku basically screwed over the world.

It was honestly shocking that a dead man with a grudge could cause so much damage. Sure, Gero probably wasn't expecting the androids to go on a killer rampage like they did and murder him, but for a mad genius the guy wasn't very smart. You should never kidnap someone and turn them into beings for your own use and then wonder why stab you in the back. He had to be honest, Gero wasn't thinking things through when he decided to create the androids…

 

I mean, is it smart to build evil creatures to go after a dead guy only for them to destroy the planet because they are bored?

All this was enough to kickstart the events, and now he was going to be left with a barren timeline thanks to some dead guy’s pathetic grudge….

 

“Trunks? You ok?” Videl asked as he had kind of zoned out for a bit. When he didn't answer, the baby pouted at being ignored by her carrier and grabbed his ponytail with a tough and sharp yank, causing the older half saiyan to snarl in agony.

 

“Ack! Watch the hair!” He groaned before noticing the way everyone was laughing at him. He paused before seeing that Pan had basically just took out his ponytail, revealing his hair to be a complete utter mess without hit being contained. Soon enough, he handed the baby back to her father with minimal issues as she was still a happy camper at the moment.

“Hey other me, no wonder you keep your hair in a ponytail, there is so much of it! How do you manage that!?” He couldn’t imagine having that much hair, he was used to having it short and sweet, nothing like the shoulder length hair his counterpart supported behind that rubber band.

 

He sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of his head nervously.“Kid, when you are getting chased by an evil genocidal maniac, being careless about your hair is fairly reasonable don't you think? When you don't have time to get ready you just stuff it in a ponytail and be done with it I guess.”

 

Gohan joked at his long time friend and patted him on the back.“Aw come on, Trunks. You don't want to rub off on your other self to be lazy don't you?”

Looking up to his other self, the boy was clearly getting influenced faster than a race car driver loved his car.“But he looks cool like that! I want my hair to be like that!”

His older counterpart chuckled at him, seeing his childish innocence was rather adorable.“Kid, having long hair can be rather annoying, you might want to think about it before growing it. Besides, it can get tangled and get goop in it...takes a while to clean.”

The younger saiyan shrugged his shoulders, pulling at his lavender bangs in the process.“If that's all I have to be worry about, then I guess it’ll be worth it! I mean, dad did say if you cut your hair it would stay that length forever so….maybe growing it out won’t be a bad thing!”

 

Trunks pat his other self on the head and ruffled his hair.”It’ll take years before the growth becomes noticeable. All I have to say it take care of it and don't burn it.”

“Don't burn it?” How the hell would you light your hair on fire again? That sounded ridiculous and the boy seemed gobsmacked upon hearing it.

“Fire and hair don't mix very well. Hair is very flammable and it is easy to get it to catch on fire with enough heat…” He remembered the time he tried to straighten his hair once, and being the genius he was, he decided to try using a real fire instead of a straightener once the other stuff was out. To say the least, he nearly lost all of his hair and he had to request his mother to make him a replenish spray in order to get back a few inches of hair that he had lost.

 

“Wow, that sounds amazing! Did it hurt?”

He lightly smiled at his other self while kneeling to his level.“Yeah….it wasn't pretty to say the least...thankfully, my mother was a genius and managed to restore my hair back to it's natural glory. So kid, just don't do anything like that if you want to lose your hair…”

 

“Cool...I can’t believe I could be like you in the future…”

“Tch! Probably won’t happen, we are from two separate timelines with two different backgrounds. Outside of a few interests and sharing names, I doubt we’ll share more than that.”

The younger boy smirked and gave him a playful nudge in the ribs.“Doesn't mean we can't try and get along better and explore! Besides, you have to go somewhere when you win against that evil dude in your timeline, right? Why not stay here? I doubt anyone would mind!”

Gohan nodded his head in agreement.“Yeah, Trunks. If you ever feel the need to stay in this timeline, you can always call us. I would use babysitters once and awhile. And Pan loves you!”

"Heh, I'll think about it." As if he was agreeing to babysit!

Videl chuckled.“We wouldn’t mind you staying for dinner! I’m sure you two are hungry!”

Just as she said this, everyone could hear the sound of a rumbling earthquake, or more accurately labeled as the stomach growling. Both versions of Trunks blushed out of embarrassment before whistling innocently.

 

“Guess I was right!”

The warrior from the future raised an azul eyebrow.“How would you know?”

“I’ve been living with Gohan for years, you honestly think I don't know how much you people eat on a daily basis? You guy's eat tons of food, you could clean out the fridge within a minute.” She’s lived with Gohan for years, you honestly think she doesn't know how much he eats in a single day? He could empty the entire grocery store given the chance and still ask for food.

Gohan smirked, she wasn't lying.”Hey, I can’t help it. My stomach is calling and I can’t exactly resist when there is delicious food on the table.” Not his fault genetics gave him a large appetite. Besides, Videl's cooking rivaled his mothers so...it was a win-win situation for him regardless! Delicious food and a large appetite = victory for everyone.

 

“Yeah, I agree. Besides, I don't have that much food in my timeline, so I could go for a bite or two….or five.” Yeah, considering the lack of resources in his timeline, Trunks salivating over food was a fairly reasonable reaction. He is from an apocalyptic timeline, of course food was going to be the first thing on his mind.

 

Within seconds, everyone began to get in positions. They all sat at the table while Videl prepared dinner. Everyone sat down and Pan was put in a booster seat like normal. Obviously Gohan didn't trust the baby without her seat, so whatever.

 

Soon enough, Videl came walking out with my plates full of food and drinks for everyone to consume. Everyone turned around and their mouths began to water upon smelling the aroma enter the atmosphere.

 

Trunks sighed upon seeing everyone smiling and laughing. Unlike his timeline, it felt like everyone was at peace. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay here for a while. Despite having all the things in the world that he had like fame and wealth, all he wanted was a peaceful life and enjoying life to the fullest. Even when he got attention after the Android’s defeat, he really desired true peace.

 

As he was lost in thought, the food came down on his plate. He blinked in surprise to hear the clatter of porcelain connecting to the wooden table. He looked around his surroundings, hearing nothing but laughter and giggles from all over.

 

Satan was bragging and laughing while stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes and whatever else was on his plate. Gohan was calmly eating his food, however this was declining considering some of the noodles began to slide out of his nose in a silly manner.

 

Videl was just smiling upon seeing the entertainment in front of her and giggled in response. Kid Trunks was laughing his ass off at this point and began to lose his breath when he saw Gohan’s face. Pan clapped her hands together, enjoying the show in front of her. Without consciously doing so, a smile began to tug on his face for another reason.

 

Soon enough, Gohan, Videl and Satan left the table to go fetch something, leaving the Trunk’s and Pan alone in a room. This was going to end up backfiring soon enough, as teenagers need to have their attention being held if things aren't going to backfire.

That reason was fairly simple...this was what he wanted. A world where no one of the tragedy happened and everyone was alive and laughing . No one was dying from evil genocidal aliens and people got to enjoy spending time with their family without a care in the world. It was pure bliss and none of these people knew the suffering like he did.

They were so lucky. Lucky to be born in another timeline, free from the restraints of constant fear and terror over your life. He looked at Pan and smirked, maybe if he got rid of the threat Black posed he could hang out in this timeline more often.

 

However, Black could still get here. He wouldn’t put it past him for Black to pay them a visit one day if they don't fix the time machine in a reasonable amount of time. Narrowing his eyes, he growled. Hopefully they could kill Black and prevent anything that he experienced from repeating itself here.

 

No one deserved to live in constant fear and terror, especially not people like this. Gohan may be one of the strongest people on the planet, but his heart wasn't into fighting as much as his father did.

 

Sure, he would fight if he had to, but he wasn't running up to people and nagging them for a fight. Gohan did like fighting, but he had so much going on in his life and a family to take care of, meaning he had to sideline his martial art skills to the side until they are needed. This was what the greatest fighter on the planet turned into. He wondered what his Gohan would say upon seeing this.

 

He wasn't sure how his mentor would respond, but a look of surprise might be the least of his problems. He would probably be happy for his other self, not experiencing the suffering and mayhem the androids had caused. At least this timeline proved he did something right, Gohan still had a good life and was living with his family.

 

It may not be how he would have liked it, but when was the last time he had any control over this guy's life again? Besides, Gohan was happy, meaning he should at least be happy for him.

 

SPLAT!

 

All the sudden, a glob of mashed potatoes was sent flying at his face. He had no time to react as his eyes widened upon feeling the substance legit stick to his face. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the room looking for the culprit, only to see his other self ready to fling another glob at his face.

 

“HEY! What the heck is wrong with you!?” He glared at his younger counterpart as his face was smeared with the food he was supposed to be eating.

He stuck his tongue out while laughing at him.“You weren’t listening to me, I had to get your attention somehow!”

“Ew….my hair is sticky! Gross!” He cringed seeing some of the mashed potatoes had basically began to clump onto the strands of blue.

 

“That's what you get for ignoring me! Now face my potato wrath!”

 

He snarled at this insult.”Why you little…..you won’t get away with this!” He narrowed his eyes before grabbing the bowl containing the mashed potatoes and scooped it at his other self. His other self’s eyes shrunk and quickly ducked for cover.

At that point, it descended into chaos within five seconds. They began flinging food at each other, the future warrior pouted while flinging some food at each other. The boys were using whatever was at their disposal to continue the chaotic food fight.

 

Pan began to clap upon seeing the entertainment in front of her. This was amazing, so much entertainment. She watched in amazement as the food flung back and forth in the air like wildfire. Soon enough, the dinner table was now a battle field with food flying back and forth.

 

They used whatever they got their hands on, from pastry desserts to the corn pudding in the bowel. Anything that could be flown across the room was used as a weapon in warfare. It was a food fight between the battle of the counterparts and it was clear neither were intent on giving up and surrendering.

 

Kid Trunks smirked, grabbing a pie full of whip cream while ducking behind the table. The tables had been spread apart in order to used as shields. He peaked above the table, narrowing his eyes when his other self was nowhere in sight. All he could see was Pan in the distance and the food covered walls and floors.

 

Don't worry, Pan was placed safely away from the battle for the most part. His future counterpart got a bunch of cupcakes and after taking a bite, he turned and threw the cupcakes each at his other self. Kid Trunks jumped in surprise and had no time to dodge the barrage of desserts.

 

“Got you!”

“Not for long!” The younger saiyan licked the frosting off of his mouth and began sneaking around the room. He looked around to see that a sword was sticking out above the table. Yep, that was definitely were the cupcakes were coming from….

 

His future self was snickering and hiding, meaning he had no time to prepare for the pie slamming into his face. He growls and wiped off the muk off of his face. They both separated and began to hit each other with every dessert they got their hands on. The food fight was now utter chaos.

 

While throwing tons and tons of food at each other, Pan left her chair and soon enough, because this was a battlefield and safety wasn't guaranteed, got punked right in the head with a cupcake. The frosting literally covered her entire face and she blankly stared at him. The battle froze and both boys immediately cursed, they we're going to be in so much trouble when Gohan and Videl got back!

 

However, Pan simply laughed at them, oblivious to the situation at hand. They all noticed the way this place looked and quickly cleaned Pan up with a washcloth. The fighting could be put to the side, for there was no winner at this point. Once the cleaning up was done, the counterpart duo shook hands with smirks on their faces.

 

“Your pretty good kid, I’ll give you that. I didn't expect you to hit me like that.”

“You tossed cupcakes at me, what did you expect? Besides, they were tasty….”

 

“Ugh. Too bad my hair looks like this.” Yeah, this was going to take FOREVER to get out of his hair! He was going to have to wash it when he got home!

 

“Agreed...the only bad part about having a food fight is cleaning up.”

 

Despite being covered in frosting and goop, they both began laughing at each other's predicament. They knew that they were in a for a yelling session when Gohan got back, but whatever.

 

Speaking of Gohan, he finished typing his report and was on his way back to the kitchen with the others. Needless to say, his jaw legit hit the floor upon seeing the absolute mess that was made in the kitchen. Satan and Videl shortly followed this speechless reaction.

 

In front of them was the devious counterpart duo and sweet innocent Pan with a few blotches of cream on her face. The duo was covered with goop, but they didn't seem to mind this. The kitchen was a catastrophe and the mess was literally the size of the room. Tables were flipped, chairs were scattered across the ground and food was clinging to the walls.

 

“What the heck happened here!?”

“We got a little carried away in the food fight…”

“Food fight? Are you kidding? This isn't a battlefield, this is a dinner table!”

 

He collapsed on his on his back and Videl and Satan soon followed. It seemed like they were too stunned and just fainted...literally. The trio family had paled while observing the mess and quickly fell to the floor. The duo stared at the collapsed couple and their crazy fighter relative in disbelief before backing away.

 

Trunks stood over his alternate mentor’s body and sweatdropped.”Are they ok?”

“They'll be fine within a hour or two. Hopefully they don't mind the mess.” Kid Trunks nervously smiled while holding the baby. This was really not what they needed, maybe leaving going to be their best bet at this point, explaining would be a bit hectic.

“Yeah, let's skedaddle while we still can…”

 

“I don't think so. I mean, we can’t just leave Pan like that...maybe we should do something….”

“Like what?”

A grin began to form on the younger saiyan and he gave Pan a pen filled with ink. He pointed to the unconscious adults and snickered. The future warrior nearly gawked when the baby crawled over and began drawing all over her parents faces.

 

He was speechless before laughing. This was going to be hilarious, hopefully they don't get up soon. Normally he could be more respectful to his mentor, but this was too funny to intervene. Besides, it seemed like Pan was having fun, so why ruin it for her?

 

The duo quickly fled the scene, leaving Pan with her pens and unwilling canvas.However, there was a pen on the cabinet and she flew over to it. A mischievous smile grew before looking over her unconscious canvas.

 

This was going to be fun...drawing time!

 

Meanwhile…

 

“I can’t believe we did that. They are going to be so mad when they get up!” The future warrior exclaimed as he flew over the city. They were heading home, knowing that they didn't want to stay to see Gohan’s reaction to having doodles all over his face. Good thing they left before he got the chance of waking up.

 

“So? I would love to see their faces. I bet Pan is drawing all sorts of stuff on them. Besides, pranks and food fights are the best!”

 

“I guess so.”Trunks remained silent in flight while carrying his other self over his shoulders. The silence prevailed as he gazed over the timeline. Despite only being here for a day, he couldn’t help but long to stay. This place was everything he could've asked for. The way his timeline would’ve been had Gero not switched on the Androids.

“So, did you guys ever do that in your timeline?”

“Nah. Never thought of it.” His mother would have killed him if he dared to mess up the kitchen. Literally, making a mess wasn't the wisest idea and having a food fight was bound to make things erupt into total utter chaos. Not to mention the mess that you’d have to clean up.

 

“Why not?”

“Never had the time, I was saving the world and I kind of had to train.”

“What about having fun?”

“Fun? What fun?”

“Like hanging out with friends. You don't seem like you had fun with others like that before. I though with your popularity you would have loads of friends to play with.” I mean, Trunks was a celebrity in his timeline, why wouldn’t he have friends?

The older male sighed.“It's not really easy to play with others. I’ve tried having fun with others and my powers get in the way.”

“How?”

“When you are stronger than everyone, playing baseball isn't that easy when you ended up breaking the ball by swinging too hard and then breaking the bat on accident. It's fairly easy to destroy things with strength like this. It's why I prefer being alone.”

 

“You don't have to be alone. I mean, surely you have someone you can talk to.”

The older male gave him a look.”Everyone I know is kind of dying, a bit difficult to have a genuine conversation when you struggle to survive.”

“Ok…well if you guys win, I doubt anyone will mind you staying here.

 

“Why are you asking me to stay?”

“Because it's not everyday that you find out your other self is a warrior from another timeline while leading a resistance. Who wouldn’t find that cool? I mean, do you really want to go back to a place like that? The couch is really comfy if you want to stay.”

“Hmm...I’ll think about it.” He doubted the GoD and that angel would allow him to stay, but if things rolled their way who knows what the possibilities are. Besides, that meant he needed Goku and Vegeta as his team to survive the fight against Black and his damned plan.

 

He’d consider it. Sure, Gohan wouldn’t want him to abandon his timeline, but when was the last time he got what he wanted? He lost may people and all he wanted a peaceful life, something he never got while in his timeline. Something needed to change if he was going to move forward.

 

Hero or not, some things needed to be done. He wasn't sure where he would go or where he would stand , but all that mattered was that he was going to fight.

 

Well, there was only one way to find out.

 

The duo landed onto the ground and walked right back home. His other self followed him has he went up to get a drink. He went inside and saw Krillin sitting down and enjoying the breeze. Kid Trunks waved as the older man pat him on the head.

 

“Hey Trunks, welcome back! How did the visit go? Did you two have fun?”

 

“Pretty well, though it did get a bit messy.”

Krillin did a double take, seeing as the two were covered in frosting and food. He sweatdropped and dryly smiled.”What did you two do?”

“We didn't do any-”

“Well, we did the must amazing thing ever! Have a food fight!” Trunks was planning on keeping that a secret, but his other self just had to butt in like that and blurt it all out. He gave him a glare and facepalmed, he was supposed to be the mature one, but I guess the roles weren't so black and white after all.

 

“Food fight? I doubt Gohan liked that….”

“Gohan is fine. I’m sure he won’t mind the mess.” Not as though they were foolish enough to stay behind and endure the wrath of Gohan and his wife.

“Ok….hopefully he doesn't get angry…”

“So...where is Goku? Shouldn't he be here?” The younger boy narrowed his eyes seeing no sign of the goofball.

Krillin groaned.“Goku? He went with Beerus and Whis to investigate this stupid ‘Goku Black’ conspiracy. He’s not happy someone stole his face and is committing genocide in his name, so I see why he's a bit paranoid.”

“Can’t imagine someone doing that to me. It could just be disturbing.” Would you blame anyone for being angry that someone caused genocide and murdered people with your body? Either this guy was trying to frame Goku or something cause Trunks was certain he wasn't tripping balls.

 

“Yeah, apparently Whis said they are going to Universe 10 under suspicion someone there is involved with this face stealer.”

“Wait, a guy from a different universe is somehow involved with this evil Goku guy? How could he even know Goku exists if he isn't even in the same universe?”

“You tell me, it's crazy how they find a match like that. I guess when push comes to shove they’ll do their job properly. You know, cause Beerus usually is a no good lazy cat.”

“Yeah, we noticed. But at least Gohan was nice enough to allow me to hold his kid. She was rather cute.”

Kid Trunks smirked and nudged him in the shin.“You were scared of her though.”

Krillin snorted and rolled his head backwards.“Really Trunks, scared of a baby?”

 

He gawked at this insult.“I was afraid I would hurt her! Come on!” When you are one of the strongest men in the world and was capable of destroying the planet, you had to be careful about certain things and people...like the other 99% of the population that you could accidentally kill.

The shorter male rolled his eyes.“Babies aren't made of glass, as long as you don't’ drop them you’ll be fine.”

“How would you know?”

The look on his face was priceless.“Cause I have a kid of my own?”

 

“You do? Can I see?”

He took a deep breath and sighed.“Well…yeah. Just don't say I didn't warn you.”

The future warrior raised an eyebrow.“Warn me?”

“HEY EIGHTEEN! GET OUT HERE!”

‘Eighteen!? What the hell is she….oh wait… Different timeline. I have to keep reminding myself.’ It wasn't his Eighteen, so no reason to go lose his temper and all. He clenched his teeth before seeing the Android strutting over.

 

In all honesty, he had to hit himself for a moment. He had to tell himself that this was the other version of her and that she wasn't evil. However, now that Black was rampaging around in his timeline, he would much rather deal with her and her brother than Black. At least they didn't annihilate the population within less than a year every single day.

 

“Daddy!”

“Aw, hey Marron. You miss me?” He asked when he gave her a large hug.

 

“Yeah!”

Ok, both versions of Trunks were smiling at that point. This was rather cute at this point. Future Trunks especially considering he never got to have that moment with his mother when she was still around. Always too busy focusing on survival to work on that.

 

“Krillin, you better have a good reason for calling me, I almost had her to sleep…” Eighteen seemed rather irritated and her husband sweatdropped. Yeah, that was going to take a while to make up for.

 

“Hey Eighteen! I have someone who wants to meet you.”

 

In that moment, fifty forms of PTSD hit Trunks like a tidal wave, he was ready to runaway and scream, but the reminder that this was a different timeline kept him in place. However, the images were painful. From the destroyed buildings to Gohan’s death, everything flashed before his eyes. He was stuck in a dazed trance before his other self hit him.

“Oh, that's why you called me? Let's see who this is…oh” She paused upon making eye contact with Trunks. The last time she saw him was such a long time ago. She stared him up and down and smirked. She had to admit, not bad body type for a male his age.

Trunks quickly noticed the suggestive look on her face and immediately began sweating. His brain struggled to find a way to properly introduce himself.”Uh….Hi?” That came out rather badly….hard to blame him though. He knew she wasn't evil, but memories were roaming around in there.

 

Yeah how do you say hi to the other version of a genocidal maniac again? Especially when she finds you attractive? Especially when she helped murder your mentor and countless others?

 

She walked up to him and playfully grabbed him by the shirt.“So back from the future again are you? Hm...I have to say, you don't look bad. I see why my other self didn't kill you earlier.”

 

Wait what was she implying….oh…that.

 

At this point, Trunk’s brain = gooey mush. Was this real? The deadly beauty aka Android 18, was flirting with him? What the hell was going on? “Um well….” Yeah, he was way too stuttery to even think of finishing that sentence.

 

“Aw that's cute. He’s the shy isn't he? For one of the stronger fighters you seem new to women like me. I’ll have to give you props for getting rid of the evil version of me, must've took some guts. Maybe you’ve got something bigger hidden inside.”

Trunks mind went blank and his face literally went red. He scratched his head in disbelief as he watched her wink and walk past him. As Krillin laughed at his confusion and the family was reunited again.

 

Apparently given the chance the android could become wife material.What a contrast compared to the evil one he had in his timeline.

 

His face had a stupid smile on his face while his cheeks were burning.’I now regret killing the Eighteen in my timeline…’

 

“Wow, Eighteen is….decent looking.” Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to, he wasn't used to calling the enemy on their appearance so that really put an awkward taste in his mouth

 

“Someone has a crush! Someone has a-OOF!” Future Trunks pouted and legit kicked his other self away, sending him off of the porch.”Worth it!” The pain wasn't that bad, besides it was all in good fun. Trunks simply sighed at this and shook his head to ignore the dazed feeling and the fact his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

 

He watched the moon in the distance before closing his eyes. Now all he had to worry about now was Black when he went back to his timeline…..yay he was so excited to go back. Not.

 

Hopefully Goku found out who was behind this before anything exploded the earth….

 

“I have the strangest feeling by the end of this fight, earth isn't going to be okay by the end of this. But I can’t fail, hopefully there is an alternative…” For some strange reason, the world always had a vendetta against him succeeding, and for once, he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

 

But at least he has a backup home, he just doesn't hope he has to use.

 

His other self soon moved on him and without much of a word, fell asleep on him. He blinked in disbelief, luminescent blush spreading on his face. He wasn't going to admit it, but his other self was really adorable right now. Seriously, he was resting on his body, and he was cute as hell.   
  
He gently nudged him."Kid get off of me."Seriously did he look like a pillow?  
  
"Too comfy." He whined childishly. Seriously the guy was so comfy. He didn't want to move.

"Kid..." He swore if this kid wasn't cute looking he would...

"No. Too tired. Me sleepy."

He rolled his eyes."Come on, not out here. Its night out. Its too dark for you to stay out here."

"You slept out here, so can I." He said tiredly.

"I wasn't-never mind. Lets just get you to bed." He carried the child up in his arms with little effort. Kid Trunks leaned on him, fast asleep at this point in the day. He sighed and gently rocked the teenager in his arms, holding his head close to his chest. The child breathed on him, his light snores making way. He such into capsule corp and floated upstairs. He turned on the light and protectively carried him over to the bed. He set him down on the bed and after ruffling his hair, he was about to leave when a small hand tugged on his sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Don't go. I want you to stay."

"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No. I just never had a sleepover like this, so could you stay?"  
  
He didn't even bother, he was tired too. Besides, those puppy dog eyes were irresistible."Fine. I'll go to sleep here too."

He went in the bathroom, found a pair of pj's and without a second thought and got in the bed. He fell asleep for the most part. However, his eye opened and he saw his counterpart giving him a hug from around the waist. Either sleepwalking or he was doing it on purpose. Didn't matter, cause it was still good.

The warrior had to admit, he was starting to feel something for the kid.

However, while the two were sleeping, a blue haried scientist pulled out a camera, nad took a picture. She snuck out of the room while giving herself a thumbs up. That was a keeper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, that's it. See ya! Tell me what you think below and show me some damn support!
> 
> EmeraldOverlord is out!


	10. Respect Is Earned

“Ok Whis, why are we going to Universe 10? How the hell is the person using my body in this universe? I’d expect someone in my universe, not one light years away.”

 

Goku grumbled as he hung onto Lord Beerus as they headed toward their destination. Whis was leading the way with his staff in hand, rolling his eyes at the lower lifeforms question. It wasn't the first one he asked anyhow. They had been to at least two other universes with dead leads, so you couldn't blame the saiyan for being a bit moody.

“Well, I don't have much to go off of, however the power level is somewhat similar to the one located here. If we can find a direct match we might be able to strike down the cause of this whole ‘Goku Black’ madness.”

 

The saiyan sighed.“Well it better be right, I don't need some bastard using my body like it's a toy. I already have enough ridiculousness going on. I don't need evil doublegangers.” I mean, he’s faced an evil brother, evil frenemy, evil androids, and even evil pink pieces of bubblegum. Goku already has done a lot, and faced a lot. Evil doublegangers are going to be something he didn't want to deal with.

 

Beerus growled.“Will you calm down, moron? We’ll get to the bottom of this sooner or later. Just keep quiet, your burning my ears with your constant whining. I don't like this little goose chase either, but you don't see me crying about it!¨

 

During their trip over across the universe they had been to, Goku had asked over fifty questions in total and the older god was resisting the urge to hit him over the head because of it.

“If you had someone screwing around in your body I doubt you would all fine and dandy with it.” The earth saiyan scoffed at the god in response.

 

“He's right you know, I'm sure no one would appreciate someone causing genocide in their name. Would you be fine with it?”

¨Well not exactly-¨

¨Then give Goku some slack, I'm sure this is troubling news for him. We need to get to the bottom of this, or else this problem might spread into something bigger if we don't nip the bud.¨

¨I have the strangest feeling we are already too late for that one..¨ Goku muttered, seeing has Black had already came to their timeline once, causing a disturbance. If Black kept messing with time things could get messy. The only reason he didn't go all out was for the source of information, but something in his gut told him that Black coming back to his timeline would be a disaster. The man was mad and would do anything to get powerful.

 

“Relax, Goku. We just need to check this out. I’m sure we can handle this ‘Goku Black’ at a later date. Right now, we need to introduce ourselves to the residents of Universe 10.”

“Why? What are we going to find there?”

The purple cat snapped at him.”We are going to the realm of the kais! Maybe we can get a hint of who Black is by going there.”

The saiyan gave the god a look.“Sounds stupid, why would Black be from here? I didn't even know this Universe existed until now!”

 

Beerus snarled.“If I knew we wouldn’t be here...let's just get this stupid visit over with Whis, I need to be on time for my nap!”

 

“Be patient Beerus...We only have a little way to go. No need to get so whiny.”

“Gee Whis, you sure have a lot of patience for this stuff!”

“You have no idea…” Whis deadpanned, looking rather annoyed hearing Beerus’s complaining. If he really wanted to he could throw that cat off during the ride, but then he would cease to exist and everything would begin to crumble.

 

Not to mention he would be placed in a dormant state until the next GoD is called in. Sometimes he questioned why Zeno made the kai’s life linked with their GoD and have the angels disappear until further notice afterwards. Knowing you have to deal with an insufferable nuisance as a student made things hard for the angel.

Hard to blame him considering he’s been stuck with one of the laziest gods imaginable for over a millenia, anyone would get annoyed having to deal with someone only eats or sleeps all day.

 

Seriously, when Beerus was awake Whis had lost count of how many planets he had destroyed over food preferences, not that he minded having good food but considering how many planets they had, it seemed Beerus wasn't the type for the job. Heeś good a destroying alright, but picking targets….not so much.

 

¨So when we get there, what the fuck are we supposed to do? I doubt anyone is willingly going to come out and say ´Hey! I'm the guy stealing Goku's body and using his face to cause genocide for my own personal agenda?´ Doubt there is going to be any takers on that one.¨

The angel sighed.¨True, but that doesn't mean we can´t find some clues...¨

 

¨So why am I here? Literally, I'm not going to do anything while I'm at this place...¨

Beerus felt a vein pop out of his head and he was resisting the urge to grab his ears and tear them off his head.¨We need to bring you as evidence you moron! How else do you think we are going to give an example?¨

¨Well I don't know! But still, we better have the right person, I don't want this to be a waste of my time.¨

Beerus yawned.¨Well moron, it seems we agree at that one. However, Whis should know what he's doing by now. We aren't wasting time, right Whis? This isn't a trip for nothing right?¨

¨Of course we aren't, the previous trips were minor setbacks, but I'm sure this one is the correct one.¨ Seriously, the trio wasted too much time for his liking. It was certainly awkward, but nonetheless, he was sure on his gut that this one was going to be the correct choice. Other than Goku getting too curious and almost falling off of the ride, nothing too much had happened.

 

¨So are we almost there? I see something up ahead.¨ Goku said this while squinting his eyes.

 

¨Indeed we are, however, I suggest shielding your eyes for this part.¨

¨Shield my eyes? Why?¨ For some strange reason, Beerus looked away and Goku just stared at the bright flash up ahead. Why was it so bright? Wait a second….

 

A bright light entered his vision and he covered his eyes from the blinding light embedding it´s way into his sockets. Goku growled and rubbed his eyes.¨GAH! Whis, what the hell!? That light is blinding!¨

Whis rolled his eyes at the goofball.¨That's what happens when you don't listen to me….I´ve been doing this years Goku, you should know better than to stare directly at the bright object in front of you.¨

The saiyan pouted in response.¨Hey! I forgot the bright light happened, it's not my fault-Wait a minute...Where the hell are we?¨Goku then looked around to see he was floating in the sky in the middle of a strange planet.

 

Maybe they were finally at the right destination. This didn't look anything like Universe 7, it was so damn bright with yellow and there didn't appear to be a speck of blue in the sky. Last time he was in his realm of the kais the sky was purple. Guess things really were different even if they were only three univere’s apart.

 

Good.

 

“It appears we have arrived at our destination. Let's present ourselves with a respectful manner. We might get somewhere if we act proper.”

 

“Why are you telling me this? Are you doubting my abilities?” The cat quipped with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The angel scoffed.”I’m not talking to you, Beerus. I’m talking to Goku. You know how he can be and all. His intentions may be good, but I have a feeling that won’t be returned by everyone.”

“Of course.” Beerus narrowed his eyes while standing in the air. He gave Goku a look, how swiftly backed away knowing how strong Beerus was and nearly jumped when the cat touched his shoulder.

 

“EEK!” The saiyan shrieked when the god rarely grazed his shoulder. Hard to blame his considering Beerus would erase him within an instant. The god looked at the fearful saiyan who was nervously smiling with a clear trail of sweat going down his cheek and grinned in a smug manner.

 

“Wow Goku, for such a fighter you really are easy to scare. How you survived Frieza is something that still puzzles me.”

 

“HEY!”

“Will two quit arguing? We need to act presentable, we don't anymore severe ties, right Beerus?” Beerus didn't have the best reputation due to his….disrespectful behavior when it came to the kaioshin of other universes. Might explain why Shin avoids talking to him at all costs considering their….rocky relationship.

“Yeah yeah...Let's just make ourselves look good and get this over with.” Beerus lowered himself the ground and Whis followed. Goku was still admiring the view from above, already taking a liking to the peaceful realm of the kais. Even though he was fighter, this place looked like a great vacation spot. Maybe Whis could take him here more often!

 

“Woah, this place looks nice. I wanna chill here, this looks like a place I could relax and take a break from the world.”

“That's a nice compliment about the world, Goku. However, we are not here for useless banter, we are here to confront of the problem and try and find a way to sort this all out.”

Goku rolled his eyes at his superior in question.“And we are supposed to that how again? I doubt anyone is going to jump and say they were the guy using my body and causing panic in my name.”

The angel paused before reluctantly answering the question.“No idea. Our best bet is just rolling with the flow until something pops up. It's the only way we’ll be getting somewhere in this world.”

 

Beerus rolled his eyes and groaned.“Come on you two, we need to get to the bottom of this. I have food to attend to soon enough and I want it to be ready by the time this is over. So let's just get this over with.”

 

Whis shrugged.“Alright then, come along Goku. I want you to be on good behavior, we don't need to regress in progress of behavior problems. The sooner we get down to this the better.”

The saiyan sighed.”Let's go! Let's see our suspect. I want to see how this goes.”

“Just a reminder Goku, he may be a fighting expert in his field, but be aware you are stronger than him.”

“Yeah I know. I just hope this gets solved, cause I really don't like someone using my face in battle. It just feels weird.”

“I can imagine.” The angel replied.

 

The trio lowered themselves to Universe 10 and Goku was pretty much admiring the view and how amazing it looked. It was hard to blame him considering all the nature and the great things that were here. It looked like a chill place without much going on around the world, how unforate of how fast that was going to change.

 

“Alright everyone, I suggest that we all split up. We’ll find them faster if we separate each other. And Goku, if you find them first just yell for us. I trust that you are on good behavior while we are looking.”

 

He pouted in response.‘Why can’t I look in here?” Seriously, the temple looked cool and peaceful. He wanted to see what was inside, maybe cool stuff that would solve this mystery would be in here!

“Because we don't’ trust you touching anything!” Beerus snapped, causing the saiyan to back away out of fear.

 

The goofball sweatdropped.“Ok Ok! I-I get it!”

“Sure thing, Whis! Alrighty, onward everyone!” Goku exclaimed while heading off in another direction that wasn't the temple.

 

 

The trio began to search for the inhabitants and everything was rather fine. Beerus and Whis went in one direction and Goku went into another direction. Beerus and Whis stuck to looking around the temple and Goku went off to explore the nature of the planet.

 

As they looked over the temple Goku began to walk on the stone paths to Universe 10. He narrowed his onyx eyes and looked upwards. A giant tree was planted in the middle of the planet. The saiyan grinned and looked at the sight with glee.

 

“Hey this place is pretty nice. I can’t believe anyone on this planet would do anything to me. This place seems amazing and a good place to live.” He smiled and looked at the path of silver stone and walked ahead of him.

His footsteps made their way across the planet. The saiyan made his way to the tallest tree, but paused when he saw two figures in the distant. They were humanoid but were obviously kai’s after looking at their skin. A green younger kai and a yellow older kai sat at a table and peacefully talking.

 

A closer look would reveal they were drinking tea and Goku couldn’t help but feel his mouth going dry. He hadn't had a drink in a few hours, so maybe asking for a drink wouldn’t hurt. The smell of cinnamon entered his nose, and seeing as he had no where else to go, he decided going for the drink at this point.

 

It didn't seem the kais noticed his presence as they were having a day to day conversation with each other. The younger one speaking first.”So Gowasu, what exactly are the purpose of these lower beings again? It's not like we can directly talk to them or anything.”

Yep, seems about right. Looks like he just walked in on a conversation, not the first time he’s done that in his life. Certainly won’t be the last considering the way this conversation is going. They seemed friendly, but Goku had the strangest sinking feeling in him that something wasn't right. The green guy seemed different, and not in a good way…he had the strangest feeling those lower beings were people like him…

 

“Like I told you last time Zamasu, we are supposed to watch over them and monitor their actions. We create life and watch things go around.”

The younger kai rolled his eyes.“And we can’t do anything to stop their disputes? Sounds a bit crooked don't you think? I mean...just letting the atrocities happen really doesn't feel all too godlike.”

 

“It's the rules Lord Zeno put out for us. While we may not like these restrictions, it's necessary for our godly society to function properly. After all, only our GoD can deal with the mortals.”

The one called Zamasu looked ready to slam his head against the table out of frustration.“Your kidding right? Then why are we here? It's pointless just sitting here and letting the horrible stuff pass by.”

The lemon kai pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.”Zamasu it's so simple. We are only here to create life and monitor their actions. If anything gets too bad we can just tell our GoD to handle the problem.”

 

“What? And then we just sit here and do nothing? Good lord….I can’t believe this. We are just going to stand by and let this stuff happen. This has been going on for years and you're telling me nothing has changed?”

“Societies take time to change, it doesn't happen overnight. I used to think the same way when I was your age but look where I am now. The mortals may make mistake, but we aren't infallible either.”

 

“Tch. Yeah right.We’re gods, we can’t make mistakes.”

Gowasu sighed.”For the love of Zeno, Zamasu. What am I going to do with you? You can’t act like this forever, you need to adjust.”

 

“Has if that will change. I have no clue what you think will happen, but I doubt mortals will be nothing more than annoyances in my eyes.”Zamasu sipped his tea, before noticing a boot out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around to see a raven haired mortal with messy hair only a meter away. Shock slammed into him as a stranger was now in his realm.

 

Goku seemed to conveniently ignore Zamasu’s surprised facial expression as he waved his hand in response for a hello.

 

“Oh hi! You must be the residents of this place! Been looking for some peeps for a while!”

Zamasu’s eye twitched slightly and upon hearing the mortal addressing him. Why was a mortal addressing him so casually? What the hell was this game? Was this some type of joke? A mortal prancing around in the realm of the gods?

 

“Err…” Zamasu didn't say anything, too in shock from witnessing the mortal just standing their and try having some type of contact with him. He looked at him and froze, not wanting to get closer. This was rather awkward considering how he was just giving him that stupid friendly smile, he almost felt bad for oblivious he was to the situation. Keyword, almost.

 

“Oh it's seems we have a visitor Zamasu! Unexpected, but not unwelcomed! So, what's your name traveler?”

“Sup! Names Son Goku, I’m not from here though.”

“I can tell…” Gowasu replied sarcastically, eyeing the saiyan up in down with a hint of amusement in his eye. Zamasu shifted uncomfortably upon hearing the mortal, but said nothing in response.

 

“So, I take that this your place? I have to say, it's pretty nice up here and all! Looks like the perfect vacation hotspot!”

The older kai chuckled.”Indeed! I’m glad you think so, the land of the kais is meant to allure and please the few visitors who happen to come here. It's nice to see what others think of our universe!”

Goku walked up to him with a large goofy smile.”So what's your name? I just don't make any mistakes for a while I’m here.”

“Alright. My name is Gowasu, this is my apprentice in training, Zamasu.”

 

“You're Zamasu? Wow, you look younger than I do!”

The apprentice averted his gaze and gave Goku a distrusting glare.“I am over a million years old…”

 

The goofball felt his jaw fall slack. He forgot how long kais could live up to. Clearly they lived longer than the natural human lifespan judging by how they looked.

 

Seriously, Zamasu looked twenty and he was older than Goku and the rest of his little fighter crew combined.“Wow sounds like a lot of time. I wouldn’t know what to do if I could live that long. Saiyans don't live that long.”

 

Zamasu rolled his eyes in annoyance.”No duh, mortals aren't supposed to live that long. All creatures of a different species vary in life spans. Besides, that doesn’t matter. Why are you in our universe? I doubt the person who sent you here was for anything small.”

“Oh yeah! I’m here for a special reason!”

“Which is?” Zamasu asked, hiding his discomfort and annoyance at the young mortal talking to him. Such an annoying smile and annoying face. Seriously, this guy was far too friendly for his own good and Zamasu didn't understand how a mortal could be so friendly to a god.

 

As if he was trying to treat him like an equal. He scowled at the mere idea of a mortal looking down at him or looking at him in the eye like he was his friend. The goofy ridiculous smile on that man’s face, too gullible for his own good. He didn't trust that face, something wasn't right about him…

 

Not that Zamasu liked mortals anyway, but this one wasn't someone he liked. It was his mere appearance that set something off.

 

“I’m from Universe 7 and my two companions are kinda looking for you two. They have a bit of a problem that they need to discuss.”

Gowasu nodded.”Hm that seems reasonable.” It's been a while since Universe 7 contacted them, so maybe it was a pleasant surprise. At least in his mind of course, anything to do with Beerus and Goku usually ends badly.

Zamasu spoke up with a suspicious look on his face.”And this has to do with you because….?” A mortal tagging along with an Angel and the GoD wasn't very common from what Zamasu remembered. This wasn't a regular sighting and you could imagine Zamasu’s facial expression when listening to this.

“Because the person who’s messing around and cause problems has decided to dip their hands into my business and drag me into their personal affairs. We are trying to find the guy responsible here so this doesn't turn into a monstrous catosphere.”

 

Goku scoffed.”A bit late for that don't you think?” Gowasu seemed to gather another strong wave of concern, this wasn't how their universe operated to put it lightly.

The Supreme Kai of Universe 10 lowered his head with worry.“This doesn't sound too good. So why does this concern my universe? I don't get how we could be involved with this…”

“No idea. Whis just told me something got locked on his radar and he decided that it was coming from this Universe. I don't why though this place seems pretty good, I can’t see anything too bad coming from this place.”

“Maybe it's a simple misunderstanding.” The older kai sweatdropped, hoping that somehow they weren't involved in this little affair. This wasn't what they needed at a time like this. This could be harmful for their reputation.

 

Rarely had the other Univere’s inhabitants crossed paths and when they did it usually ended on bad terms. This was why traveling to other Univere’s was not allowed without a guide/angel at the mortals side. Last time that happened they tried to avoid contacting other Universes and other affairs. They didn't want any trouble.

 

“I doubt it's a misunderstanding, but we don't know until we try. Lets me go get the others.” He cupped his hands and yelled out.”YO WHIS! LORD BEERUS! I FOUND EM! COME OVER HERE!”

 

Soon enough, Whis and Beerus were strutting their way over to Goku and the two residents of Universe 10. Whis seemed rather suspicious nand Beerus was bored. Nothing out of the ordianty on a daily basis.

 

“Oh, Goku. I see you’ve met Gowasu. And Zamasu. Getting along are we? I see you didn't make a bad impression like I thought. Beerus was betting his dinner on you messing up.”

“HEY! I didn't mess anything up!” The goofball exclaimed with annoyance.” I don't see why are you suspecting anything here, this place seems pretty nice just saying. Where are you getting this negative suspicion from anyhow?”

“Reasons….” Whis said while narrowing his eyes, not wanting to answer the question at the moment.

 

Beersus yawned with his eyes drenched with boredom.“Alright Whis, we are here just like you wanted. Now are you going to explain this or do I have to? I really don't feel like explaining today.”

“ Alright….I’ll do it. Alright, well you see we have a bit a situation back in our universe after some investigating, I’ve found some evidence that linked me to your universe.”

Gowasu averted his gaze, not liking where there this was going.”So what is this situation that somehow involves us? I’m not aware of this, so please fill us in on this little problem of yours.”

 

“Ahem.”Whis started.”Well you see...We have a situation back at our home Universe. While Beerus and I were taking some time off, an anomaly appeared in our timeline and he stirred up so controversy when he decided to wear my ‘student’s face.”

Goku crossed his arms with an annoyed look on his face.“Yeah, the guy basically stole my identity and now he's prancing around killing people and ruining others lives. We’re trying to find out who this bastard is considering he’s screwing over my reputation and causing havoc in other timelines.”

 

Gowasu’s face said it all.”What. Your telling me someone wants your body?”

 

“I guess. This guy has some weird ring on his finger and whenever I was trying to beat him down, he just sucked in some whirlpool thingy and then he was gone. Whis said it was something called a time ring I think? He said that bastard is in my friend’s timeline by now, he's probably killing people like usual. We're trying to work off any leads at this point seeing as we wasted enough time in my universe already.”

Beerus smirked.“Hm..I’m impressed moron, you managed to hold a decent conversation without diving into unrelated topics. However, the idiot is right. The anomaly is wearing a time ring and we aren't so sure how he got his hands on it.”

 

Gowasu grimaced.”Hm...no ideas. But this doesn't sound amazing doesn't it…”

“Trust me, if we knew who this guy was this would be a lot easier. But here we are, hopefully this isn't a wild goose chase. I can’t waste time on that.”

 

“So Whis? Uh, I don't see anything too bad here. Are you sure this is the right place? I can’t see anything too bad happening over here. Are you sure your powers aren't acting up or something?”

“Goku, I’ve using these powers before you were even born. I doubt I’m making any mistakes. Are you saying I’m an amuter or something?”

“No. It's just that I’m not sure if this is the right place. Besides what are we going to do once we find this guy?”

“Deal with the person when we get there. Right now, I think we need to take a peek at the time rings. Gowasu, my friend mentioned those earlier, do you have them contained somewhere so we can take a glimpse at them?”

“Of course! I never let anyone get that far!”

 

“Alright, I think we're getting somewhere! Guess we're the detectives of this story!”

 

“As if.” Beerus scoffed.

 

Beerus shoved Goku aside so he could get a better look at the kaioshins. Goku growled at this gesture and muttered a few curses.”What the fuck Beerus!? That hurt!” He rubbed his arm while glaring at his superior.

 

“We are so close to our goal, just shut it. We just need to check on the time rings and leave. The sooner we leave the sooner I can eat.”

Goku pouted.“I’m hungry too and I’m not shoving people around! No need to shove me.”

 

“Whatever, your safety isn't my main concern.”

 

“Ugh! Oh well. Might as well get something to drink. Hey Zamasu, can your pour me a cup of that tea of yous?”

“What.”

“I said could you please pour a drink. I’m thirsty.”

 

The kai looked five seconds away from losing his temper. Why was this mortal asking him so many things!?“I’m not required to ser-”

Gowasu gave his apprentice a stern look.“Zamasu, don't be rude to the guests. Besides, this Goku person doesn't seem so bad. Give him a chance. And look,he's come a long way so it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Fine…” He gritted his teeth before forcing his hand and giving the mortal a cup of tea. Goku nodded his head and chugged it down within a second. Zamasu looked repulsed and backed away. That wasn't how he remembered drinking it…

 

“Thanks Zamasu, appreciate the drink!” He gave Zamasu a small noogie, and the young god legit backed away like Goku was a skunk. Physical affection wasn't his strong suite and the way Goku treated him made him furious. What was he? This man’s best friend or pet? What the hell!? He was a god for crying aloud!

“Errr….No problem. Just no touching the hair.” Yeah right. Zamasu just backed away from him with a look on his face. He placed his hair back to normal while giving Goku a glare. No mortal was supposed to lay hands on a god! How dare he...

 

“Yeah, ok. I won’t do that anymore. Just do it with my friends sometimes, if they have hair I mean.” Krillin planned on shaving soon, so Goku was going to miss giving him that noogie every once in a while.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes. This was a mortal from Universe 7 and he was just playing around with the gods? Like they were friends!? In the realm of divine deities he was just acting like they were all equals! That is not how this was supposed to go. Not in his mind. He was superior in rank to this mortal and he was treating him like a classmate. What the hell was wrong with this man!?

 

Anyway, the trio were led to the temple inside. Goku found a chair and kicked back. Whis was simply looking through his staff.Beerus groaned in annoyance.”We already searched here, why are we bothering to search again!”

Gowasu gave him a look.”Because I store them in a different cabinet. Do you honestly think I’m foolish enough to leave the time rings out in the open?”

 

Beerus was about to add a quip but a moment of realization dawned on him before sighing. The old man was right. Damn it.”I guess you have a point. Doesn't justify it considering you have like fifty cabinets.” They had spent far too long searching for that box….too much for his liking.

 

Whis rolled his eyes.“Lord Beerus, give them some credit. They at least have some sense security. Wouldn't want the wrong people to have the power to manipulate time would we? We already one of those, we don't need another one do we?”

 

“I guess.” Beerus pouted, not looking at his attendant in the the eye out of embarrassment.

Whis smirked.”You guess? Boy I wonder how Zeno hired you if you don't understand basic security. You seem to underestimate the kais a bit too much, they aren't stupid you know.”

“I get it Whis! No need to rub it in.”

 

“Just saying, you know I’m right. And now, maybe we’ll be able to get somewhere if gather evidence. I didn't sense anything too strange, you?”

Beerus shrugged.“Other than the minor annoyance from the apprentice guy, no.”

 

Goku frowned.”I don't know. That Zamasu guy didn't seem to like me, I don't know why. I just asked for a drink and he acted like I insulted him or something. Like the second I enter the scene, he changes his exterior immediately!”

 

“Ok, that's not surprising. Zamasu hasn’t interacted with mortals this close. He probably just thinks it's odd your accompanying us on our little trip to find this mystery man.”

 

“What.”

“What do you mean, ‘what?”

“What does me being mortal have to do with this/ That shouldn't mean jack.”

“Well you see, from what I’ve heard Zamasu is….trying adapt to mortals flaws and such. He's rather young compared for his age, so him being against you from the start isn't surprising.”

“What? Come on, I’m not that bad! I didn't do anything bad to him.”

“Goku I’m beginning to think you forget people hold things against your kind and such.”

“Beerus, I don't give a damn about my ancestors so judging me off of what a bunch of mindless hairy barbarians did isn't the wisest idea. Besides, we mortals aren't’ that bad. Right?”

 

“Well his job is to watch over your kind or rather just the species of mortals in itself. I doubt everything he saw rainbows and butterflies….” Whis had a big clue what the kai’s saw when they looked through the crystal ball, and often it wasn't pretty. Sometimes it could result in bad things happening to say the least.

 

“Still not a good idea to judge us all like that. Not all of us are evil psychopaths…” Goku then paused and leaned towards Whis.”Also Whis, please don't Vegeta I said that part. I don't think he’ll like it.”

 

“Relax Goku, I wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, some things are better off kept unsaid. Could get you in trouble you know.”

 

“Yeah yeah I know.” Goku muttered, muttering something under his breath but didn't dare to say anything else. He already knew he was on someone’s hit list, might not want to make it longer considering the amount of people who wanted him dead would trail for miles.

 

Suddenly the doors swung open and Gowasu held the boxes in his hand. Zamasu followed with a slightly annoyed look on his face. They approached the visiting trio with mixed feelings.on both of their faces. Zamasu had a facial expression of disdain and Gowasu with a beaming smile on his face. Something so different…

 

Gowasu set it down and opened the box carefully.“Alrighty everyone. Here it is. Safe and sound don't you see?” The rings were safely placed in the cushions on the boxes. Beerus and Whis looked them over before shrugging.

 

Nothing out of place here, not for long….

 

“Nothing off from what I can see. You see anything Whis?”

The angel shrugged.“Me neither. Seems like everything is fine. Just as things should be.”

 

Gowasu nervously replied.“See nothing to be concerned about. Maybe this all just a misunderstanding.”

 

“Were you seriously that worried old man? Are you trying to look suspicious or what?”

Gowasu backed away and Goku shook his head.”Beerus not cool, the guy's scared and reasonably so. I mean, you are a GoD, who wouldn't be scared of you?”

“Hmm...point taken.”

 

“Sooo….now that this part is out of the way, what do we do now cause we don't have anything. The time rings are here and dandy, why are still here if we don't have any evidence to go off of? Seriously, we have nothing!”

 

The angel put a hand on his shoulder.“Relax Goku, if my observations happens to be wrong, we’ll visit other universes to find any other leads. However, I believe we have the right place, we just to look past the surface.”

 

“What. But we already spent so much time here….this will take forever! UGH!” Goku collapsed dramatically on the floor. Whis and Beerus snickered and Gowasu helped the fighter up to his feet.

 

“Don't worry Son Goku, I’m sure you’ll get this lead of yours eventually. Besides, you seem tired. It wouldn't hurt to just relax while your here.”

 

Goku shrugged his shoulders.”I have nothing else better to do. Then again, Beerus kinda dragged me along for the ride,but whatever.”

“Why don't you go chat Zamasu? I’m sure he wouldn't mind talking to you.”

The saiyan turned his gaze towards the young apprentice and immediately put up a cheery smile on his face and waved. Zamasu’s response you ask? His response was to throw a sharp death glare towards him and to back away.

 

Goku felt sweat go down his cheek.“Errr...yeah no. You sure he wouldn't mind talking to me? He really looks like he doesn't like me. Your student just has distaste for me and I don't think he's gonna like me getting close to him.”

 

Gowasu saw this behavior and lowered his ears.”This isn't new. Zamasu’s never been fond of mortals and he certainly doesn't exactly bask in your presence. Try staring slow, it takes time to get to know him.”

“How do I do that? You guy's live way longer than I do.”

“Just act friendly, it's his first being this close to your kind. He's a bit sensitive, so be careful. He’s kind of like a son to me, wouldn't want anything to happen.”

 

“I understand, have two boys back home. Gohan’s not much of a fighter, but when push comes to shove he’ll kick ass most of the time. Gotten likes fighting, but Chi Chi sets him up with a rank of stuff to do. Love em more than I love food. And that's saying a lot.” As he said this, his stomach was howling like a wolf at the full moon.

 

“I see. Well, try not to do anything too bad like physical contact. Zamasu does not like being touched. Try being calm and level headed, I’ve talked to him about this stuff before and he still refuses to believe it.”

“Ok. I’m going, this is going to be bad….” Goku took a deep gulp of air and approached the young kaioshin. Zamasu gave him a look and backed away. Goku twisted his mouth before awkwardly walking up to him when they were separated with at least five feet of distance.”Hey Zamasu. It's me, Goku.”

 

The young student reluctantly replied.“...Hello mortal…” You could hear the distrust entering the kai’s voice.

Goku rolled his eyes.“It's Son Goku. I get you don't like my kind and whatever, but saying my name would be nice. Not all of us are bad.”

“That's easy for you to say….”

 

“Look some of us may be evil psychopaths, but I'm sure there are good mortals out there. It wouldn't hurt to give us a chance right?”

 

“As if. Look Son Goku, I’m not your friend and you shall not treat me as such. Gowasu may consider you tolerable, but I don't have to follow suite. Mortals such as yourself aren't worthy of such a thing. Treating me like an equal isn't something I take a liking to.”

Goku gave him a look.“Wha? I’m not doing anything bad why you treating me with disdain. I always treat people like this. Besides, respect is earned, even I know that. Just because you have a high status doesn't mean anything to me. Zamasu I can see your a good guy, but did the kais never teach you that respect was something you gained from people?”

 

Zamasu looked baffled to say the least at Goku’s advice. In his mind, it was proper soteros for a mortal to tell a god what to think, so you could imagine his face when he heard this.”I’m a god, why should I listen to the likes of foolish saiyan?”

“I’m not saying you should listen to me, I’m just saying you should think about it. I mean, maybe you would like our kind a bit more if you just saw the positive stuff a bit more...I’m not saying ignore the negative but not all of us are evil.”

 

“Are you telling a god how to do his job?” Zamasu asked with a twitching left eye. Even when Goku was trying to be friendly it seemed like Zamasu was set out from the start to be against him. That made talking to him the equivalent of talking to a slab of concrete.

 

The warrior slammed his hand over his eyes.”Ugh! No that's not what I’m saying. Zamasu, I’m simply saying there are positives to every negative. Nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand or what?”

“I’m taking a statement from a mortal about mortals. Words mean little to the thousands of years I’ve spent looking over the atrocities mortals have created over petty things from theft to other mortals. Do you really think someone like you can talk to me? And tell me how to do my job? Please.”

 

Goku groaned.’This is brutal. He acts decent to everyone else, but when I come along it's a different story. I didn't do anything and I’m being treated like I murdered someone.”

 

Being a fighter, he would normally solve problems with his fist, but he had a sense of control. Being judged from your ancestors or you know, every other mortal, wasn't being a fair. It didn't help that saiyans aren't the friendliest people around. Sometimes being a saiyan had it's inconveniences. Being part of a genocidal race and being on of the few descendants can be hindering in a conversation about society. This was an example of that.

 

Goku tried to approach the kai, but instead Zamasu backed away out of spite. His silver eyes narrowed at the gesture. In his mind, his brain was processing Goku’s words and he wasn't liking them.

Why? Because he was thinking that Goku was tell him, a god, what to do. The mere idea that a mortal had the authority to boss him around and tell him how to do things was setting him off, but he was trying his best not to slice and dice this guy. The temptation was getting hard to ignore.

 

Maybe a friendly handshake could dissolve the tension. After all, who would say no to a handshake? He put his hand out in front of the apprentice, causing Zamasu to stare at him in disbelief.

 

“Errm….What are you doing, Son Goku? What is this?”

Goku blankly stared at him.“Uh...a handshake?” Seriously, what kind of boring life was this guy living? Never heard of a handshake before?

“Why are you asking to shake my hand?”

“It's a way to ease this weird tension between us. It's more of a settlement of some sorts. Do you mind shaking my hand.”

Zamasu narrowed his eyes at the inferior mortal before him. The mere notion of locking hands with this moronic being who was trying to befriend him was a repulsive thought in his mind. How could this moron not see that he wanted nothing to do with him?

“Are you insane? Shake hands with you?”

“Look Zamasu, at least shake my hand. I swear that I won’t do anything other than that.”

“Zamasu, please. You need to learn to tolerate mortals one way or another. It's not that bad, please just ignore your dislike and be friends with him.”

‘I don't want to be friends with this moron. However, if it get Gowasu to stop beginning me to be around this idiot I'll do anything.’ Anything to get rid of the moron in front of him, because he’ll take a lecture from Gowasu over being around this insufferable goofball.

 

He resisted the urge to scream when Goku grabbed his hand and shook him a bit too hard. He twitched when Goku gave him that stupid grin and after he stopped shaking him around like a ragdoll, he brushed his hand off to remove the germs the mortal had given him.

 

“See wasn't so bad, am I right?” Goku asked, clearly not seeing Zamasu wiping his hands off with a repulsed look on his face.

 

“I guess…” He seethed through his teeth. How dare this damn mortal act like he was his friend?

 

Gowasu smiled, not “See Zamasu, if you just give them a chance mortals can be good. Maybe one day you’ll be friends with one.”

Zamasu scoffed in disgust/disbelief and crossed his arms.”That's not happening.” Maybe not this time...but maybe another time…. Zamasu shook his head at the mere idea and gave him mentor a look. How Gowasu could be so friendly to these pesky annoying excuses of life was something he would never understand.

 

“You never know, you just have to give them a chance. Not all of them are evil.”

“Hmph….Whatever.” Zamasu clenched his fist, not wanting to be around this moron for any longer.

 

Beerus interrupted the conversation.”Alright Whis, it's time to go. I’m hungry, I want food.”

“Alright alright, let's go home. We’ve got what we’ve come for. We need to go back home to our universe.”

“Finally! I’m tired. Let's go back, I want to crash on a bed for the rest of the day.”

“So you're not facing Black tomorrow?”

“No way, wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, I think Trunks needs a bit of help.”

“Help?”

“Trunks has a lot of potential, but it's kind of locked up in there. He always had a bad start, living in a apocalyptic world and all. Because of that, he usually doesn't have the chance to fight many enemies and sometimes they are out of his league. Without many oppenoets on the radar, he always stuck around the same level. If he doesn't want to get murdered instantly by Black I think he should get some training.”

“Oh, I see. You're basically asking me to train are you? Well that will take some time, but considering the time machine isn't complete it wouldn't hurt him too much to have a little training exercise.”

 

“So you’ll do it!?”

“I have nothing else better to do. Besides, you are one of my favorite students, and if helping this boy is what you want than I’ll do what I must.” A rare genuine smile spread on his face for a moment as he gave the saiyan a gentle look.

“Man thanks Whis, you're the best!” Goku gave Whis a hug, causing the angel to freeze slightly before playfully hitting Goku with his staff. Not enough to to hurt, but enough to send the message.”Owie!”

“Of course I’m the best, Goku. Who’s better? In the meantime, let's get going.”

“But what about the suspect?”

Whis frowned slightly but didn't say anything too bad.”Well we’ll get to that part later. Right now, let's just wait until something else comes up on the radar. Understand?”

“Yeah. Let's get going. But first….” Goku turned around and gave his signature smiles out in the open.”Bye you two! See ya! Have a great day!” He gave a thumbs up and left in a giant flash with the angel and god.

 

Gowasu waved at Goku and Zamasu scowled and did nothing. The contrasting reactions didn't go unnoticed by the GoD and angel, but they said nothing of it as they turned around. Goku shrugged at Zamasu’s reaction, knowing he didn't really like him that much. He grabbed Whis by his shoulder and soon enough Whis had tapped his staff. Within an bright obnoxious light, the trio were absorbed inside of it and in a flash, disappeared from the universe.

 

Gowasu smiled and turned to his apprentice, oblivious to his young students feelings.”Well Zamasu, it would have gone better, but it's a start. Maybe you could try opening up more. The mortals aren't that bad. Maybe a more personal reaction would help. Why not try learning more about the mortals online? I’m sure you’ll find tons of great information.”

 

Zamasu snarled but forced a minor frown on his face.”Sure. I’ll find out some information alright. I doubt anything too bad if one there.”

“That's it Zamasu, learning more is always helpful.” Poor old man, too dismissive for his own good.

He walked away to attend other business, so he didn't notice Zamasu's evil smirk on his face has he faced his mentor.

 

“Oh I’ll learn alright. I’ll learn just who this ‘Son Goku’ thinks he is and why they consider him to be so damn important. Whatever the reason is, I don't like it. That mortal won’t be happy when I find out about him...”

 

The casual way Goku interacted with him made him outraged and the goofy smile made him want to stab the guy. The way this man treated him like they were on the same level was the very thing that infuriated him. However, more research was needed for him to have his final verdict.

 

Thankfully, GodTube existed. And here he came. He grinned before walking away with a glint of hatred burning in his eyes. Nothing was going to stand in his way now….and no one will in the future either….

 

GodTube was a resource he used daily, and since it had never failed before, why would he believe it would do so now? It was time to see just who this damn Son Goku was and just what he did to get the gods attention.


	11. Fun and Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings mean nothing, when the only way to go is forward. Maybe its time to think about the past, present, and future.

Another day, another challenge. The sun was up, and he wasn't doing anything productive outside of being with his other self. His other self was pretty cute, and annoying as hell. Man if he wasn't adorable he would have kicked him out the window because he thought throwing an airplane to wake him up was funny. 

 

To be honest, babysitting wasn't so bad. Those thoughts were flowing through Future Trunk’s mind as he was watching over his other self play in his room. He relaxed on his other self’s bed as the kid was playing video games on his phone. They shared the bed and he had to admit, it was rather comfy. 

The only reason he was sleeping here was because the couch wasn't fixed. Not to mention it was softer and far superior in terms of comfort. There was no way he was going to be kicking back on the couch, not for the world.

All the things he had seen...he had to be honest it was a lot to take in. Seeing Android 18 not as a genocidal monster, but beautiful and pretty- I mean decent being was a stretch. Everything was intact and everyone else seemed happy with the exception being himself. Why was he always getting the shorter end of the stick? Was he always going to be stuck like this? Who knows...but maybe not! Days can change and so can others. 

 

The day was certainly a game changer from yesterday night was all he could say. He got a good night’s sleep, something he hadn't gotten in over a year thanks to Black. Now he was basically hanging out with his other self until further notice and already had a good and relaxing shower. He had to lock the door of course, to prevent the annoyance from entering.It was basically like having that annoying younger brother that he never got to have.

 

The sound of music echoed the room and he tilted his head to see what was causing the noise. He looked up to see his other self playing with some weird device, he took a closer look and realized what it was. Must've been some new and improved phone he had gotten. 

 

The only thing he was wearing was a pair of PJs. By that, he means that jet black sweatpants a and camo green sweater.

 

“Hey kid, what are you playing?”

“I’m on my phone.” His other self was wearing a black and yellow jacket with jet black shorts. The perfect pair was on the board. 

How convenient. He remembered having a fun just like that one….before Black came in and screwed everything over. He used to have an amazing phone with good designs and stuff, and it really helped being part of the most richest corporation on the damn planet. Seriously, his mother’s company got him tons of crap before Black swung in and stomped all over it.

 

The only good thing that he actually cared about with that was that he really didn't need to worry about money. I mean, when your the most powerful and richest man on the earth, buying the latest phone really didn't seem all too pricey and with his reputation the fangirls sent him enough money in the mail.

 

“Used to have one just like yours. Just as expensive too.”

He looked up from his game with a lavender eyebrow raised.“What happened to yours?”

“Black shattered my phone. I was carrying it and wham, he punched me in my side and within seconds my phone was broken. Considering the mess my timeline is in, I really doubt it was going to stay on me for long.”

“That sucks. Mom would kill me if I lost my phone.”

Trunks shrugged.“Mine understood. She at least knew that it would be impractical of me to carry a damn phone while I’m fighting for my life.”

 

“Understood?” That was a use of past tense if he knew what his english tutor said. Usually only meant for things that were said formerly one way or another.

He sighed as he looked at the bright bulb in the ceiling.“She's long gone. My mother died a while ago, but if I can beat Black I can basically avenge her death and everyone else he slaughtered.” 

 

Black had killed Future Bulma a long time ago, or by long, I mean she was dead when he got his hands on the fuel. There was no turning back at that point, the future of every timeline depended on it at that point. Besides, even if his mother was dead, that didn't mean he had to doom everyone else in the process.

 

His younger self winced, he just made the conversation so awkward now.“Oh...Sorry about that. Sensitive subject.” 

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders.“No worries. It's in the past, you had nothing to do with that tragedy.” He wasn't offended at this point, at this point learned to keep it cool and to just approach things with an expectation of boredom/disappointment or astonishment of stupidity. Most of the time, it was a huge mix of both. 

 

¨So what are you going to do when the machine is fixed? Mom is almost finished with it.¨

¨Go back and see how the encounter goes. I don't really have much of a choice...¨

 

Kid Trunks lowered his eyes and his phone.“I guess you don't….Hey? Can I ask you something?”

The future warrior rolled his eyes.“Go ahead.”

He sat up slightly on the bed.“Do you like this place? Like our timeline?”

“It's nice. Better than my home. I do wish I could stay here, but I doubt I’ll be able to have that choice.” I mean, he was going to lie this place was amazing compared to his timeline. No evil genocidal maniacs. He was free to walk around without a fear of getting jumped by an evil Goku clone with a twisted sense of justice. No terrible clouds of sickening green.

 

“Come on, I’m sure they’ll let you stay here if you ask.”

He rose to his feet and headed to the window sill.“This timelines existence is illegal technically cause breaking time laws and crap. I doubt me staying here would be a good idea on my part. Though it would be nice...to just have a peaceful life…” 

 

He looked outside to see the view of the world. The bright sun, the blue skies, the tall skyscrapers. Everything his damned timeline didn't have! It wasn't fair, he was stuck with apocalypse and they got to have their happy ending. The happy ending that wouldn't even be possible if it weren't for him. None of the fighters would be this strong if he hadn't dipped his hands into time.

 

Despite loving his timeline, he felt that his heart was moving places. He wasn't usually a free spirit, preferring the comforts of his own home, but something was different. The flow he was getting in his veins told him something, told him that times were changing. His home was changing, and with no way to reverse it, finding another place to call home wouldn't hurt….if only…. 

 

Even if he wanted to stay, it wouldn't go well.Breaking the law on accident wasn't uncommon, but he treated on god territory right here. Whis and Beerus didn't like him, and staying here might complicate things. How he wished this was his home, it was just so beautiful, but it's not the same.

 

“Dang. That's stupid. I mean, I always wanted a brother and you're the best fun I’ve had in awhile. And now your telling me you can’t stay? That's stupid!”

“I know, but life can be stupid. Personal experience led me to that observation.”

 

“That's stupid. Those meanies are ruining all the fun! They can’t ruin our fun! I just met my other self who’s a superhero, and once this is over they are just going to take you away? UGH! That sucks!”

“Well it's not like we can do much about it. We might as well enjoy ourselves for as long as possible. Not like I’ll be here long, but I have to admit, you are the most fun I’ve had for a while. Too bad it can’t last.”

 

“That sucks. But why not have fun while we still can? I mean, you're the closest thing I have to a big brother, so why not play some video games?”

“Video games?” Wasn't a new term, but he hasn’t played those in quite some time. He couldn’t remember the last time he touched a video game at this point. It had been so many months and he was far more interested in surviving than the next first person shooter.

 

“Come on, you can’t tell me you don't know any video games do you? Do you even go outside?”

“Yeah, just fell a bit behind with that stuff.”

 

“Let's start off simple.You’ve been missing out, our timelines got loads of good games. I’ll show you!” Trunks handed over his phone to his future counterpart. He swiped the phone over and looked somewhat confused upon seeing multiple apps. Holy hell, there were dozens of apps, how did this kid play all of them?

“Erm…” His eyes were glued to the multiple apps across the screen. So many to choose from yet so little time. Now he knew why people used to earn a living off of these things. They were time killers and easy entertainment.

 

“Go on, hit one of them.”

“Which one?” There were literally multiple games flooded this guy's phones. How he had time to play all of this made his question his stability. He wouldn't even be able to focus on ten games, let alone twenty. Literally over twenty apps on his phone that were games, how this kid survived was something resembling a mystery.

“Anything you like. Just choose something interesting.” The future warrior looked puzzled as he saw the game online. It was a simple game, looked more like those games where you would try not to get hit by something. The game was called ‘Ball Race’ and it seemed like ramp platformer. 

 

“Ball race? What's that?” The game seemed interesting. Let's see how this goes.

 

“Oh that game. I just got it, I’m pretty good just saying. Just move your finger across the screen and avoid the obstacles.”

The warrior scoffed and gave his other self a small smile.“Doesn't It seem that hard.I don't see the big deal.”

Kid Trunks sweatdropped.“You say that when you haven't played the game. It's not as easy as it looks.”

He rolled his eyes at the child beside him and gave him a little noogie. Just to mock his little warning.“We’ll see. It's just a tiny little video game, what harm could it do?”

 

He opened the app and scrolled around. He saw the achievements and saw his other self had done something competent. He managed to get a decent high score in his opinion. Considering his other self, that's good standards. Pretty impressive considering the amount of players on the server. He also saw his profile picture, or rather his other self’s profile. He called himself, ‘TrunksisDaBest’ and his picture was of him doing a winky face. Typical teenaged stuff for this timeline.

 

“This is your username?”

“What? They took ‘TheBloodthirstyWarrior’ so I decided with the next best thing! Name something after myself! I mean, who wouldn't? I’m cute, smart, and strong! Not to mention I can wipe the floor with these noobs.”

“As if you can wipe the floor with anyone. Let me see how long I can go with this. Maybe I can get a better score than you.”

He snorted.”Good luck with that! Let's see how long until you crash!” He predicted it would be within seconds considering his other self never played this game before in his life. This could be so hilarious, he was so going to make his older self eat those words. After all, that what you get for messing with da best person on the show!

 

“Yeah right. Let me just select a skin and I think I'll be ready to start….” Now which one, blue ball or green ball. Tough choice….eni meeni mini mo I choose you, so now let's go! Guess I got green.” He tapped green and out came his ball rolling down the ramp. Looks like operation beatdown was underway.

 

Future Trunks narrowed his azul eyes, seeing obstacles all over. The goal was to last as long as possible without touching anything that resembled and obstacle. Not to mention, some of the platforms had long jumps and you had to land on them without you know landing on the same damn tile that kills you.

 

He had to be honest, there was fifty obstacles and he was doing his damn best not to get murdered. Man, how did anyone play this game? He saw the high score up on the screen and….10,000!? In a game where one misstep is an instant kill? This kid clearly got too much time on his hands at this point.

 

He's never gotten that far in a game and it's certainly something that he needed to catch up on. That high score was going to take at least a while to beat. However, these things weren't impossible. Just needed to try harder and the road would pave itself in a matter you want or don't want regardless. Time to show what he has.

 

“Alright. Let's see how long this is. Bet I can beat your perfect record in no time.”

A arrogant scoff was heard from the younger half breed.“We’ll see about that. Easier said than done as they say. I actually would do better, but I’m just keeping it low just for you.”

“Yeah yeah...”

 

Alright, go left and right. That was all he was thinking as the colored ball strolled down the railing. He narrowed his eyes at the obstacles. They weren't so bad at first, and being a saiyan his first instinct to seeing such things in his way was to dodge. He just had to avoid falling off the edge and the stupid flack soaring past him. 

His mind was basically giving him instructions on how to not get sliced and diced. It was hard considering the spikes and platforms were moving. He was making good progress, but the speed and difficult ramped up with each second that had passed. It was honestly surprising he was still standing considering how many things were in his path.

‘Geez! Why are there so many obstacles?’ He looked up at the corner to see he was only at 3,000. Damn this was going to take some time. He carefully nudged his way through the obstacles and turned into another part of the map, only to jump out of utter surprise when another username shoved his way in front of him and began throwing obstacles in his face.

 

“ACK! What the hell is wrong with you!? How did this guy get here?” That motherfucker nearly knocked him off of the damn ramp! He was almost sent tumbling backwards and saw everyone else was blitzing by him. WTH is wrong with this damn game? Was it trying to kill him at the bloody start!?

The child smirked at his other self’s disbelief.“Dude, were you not paying attention? This is a public server, everyone is up at this time. And I have made myself a few enemies I’m not going to lie.”

As more began coming the inevitable question popped into his mind.“How many enemies to be exact?” Seriously, judging by the amount of opponents trying to knock him off he had pissed several of these people off.

Kid Trunks shrugged as he kicked his feet back and forth..“I don't know, I’ve got a list at least.”

The future warrior felt his jaw come loose.“How did you make these enemies?”

He feigned an innocent expression as he watched his other self struggle with all the people on screen.“Depends. Are you asking about the times I’ve ran them off the track on purpose on multiple occasions, or are you talking about the times when I used my power ups on them.”

 

“Power ups?”

“Yeah, what do you think is ready to hit you right now?”

“Right no-OH!” He almost got hit by a giant spike that wasn't even there before. Seriously, a lot people wanted him out seeing as the traps left behind weren’t pleasant to say the least. How you make so many enemies in a game was amazing! 

Good thing he was used to dodging, Black kind of helped him with that. Despite Black being the most pain in the ass person to be around, at least the bugger helped make him dodge crap. He couldn’t fight Black, but he could dodge the bastard, probably the only reason he wasn't dead by now.

 

Mainly due to the fact that was what he did for the majority of the time Black was in his timeline. You know, dodging ki blasts and not somehow get knocked around by an evil copy of Goku. The usual serving of near death experiences. He had to admit, they may have been a factor to why he got stronger. I mean, near death experiences = power ups and getting stronger. Must be why Black’s a bit of masochist if you know what he means...

 

Now back to the game. He dodged must of the debris people threw and to his surprise he was ranking up in terms of speed. Left right, up down, side to side. That's the aim of the game. Just don't get hit and you’ll be fine. Just don't get hit or anything and you’ll be alright. That's the only thing he was able to focus on.

 

Kid Trunks seemed entertained by his dodging skills. That was pretty good considering this was his first attempt. He didn't even get that far on his first attempt, almost jealous to be perfectly honest.“Woah, I have to admit, your pretty good.”

He chuckled.“Well obviously I am. I’m you aren't I? I’m a quick learner.Besides, I’m quick and a dodger. There is no way I’m letting a few little obstacles get in the way of my game.” He had to admit, this was great. Playing games with his other self was the best and his other self seemed to agree.

 

He rolled his eyes.“Whatever. Let's see how far you get, It's only a first attempt after all.”

 

“Tch. Just lying because your jealous.”

The younger counterpart scoffed.“Jealous? Yeah right! Just impressed that's all…”

“Sure. Impressed. That's why I’m close to beating your record.” The record was getting lower. He only had 7,000 left. This was pretty good for a first attempt. The problem about this game wasn't about getting to the top, but making sure others didn't smack you down. 

“Wait what? HEY! You can’t do that!” How was he going that fast? He was just rolling through the level like it was nothing. He kept shooting power ups and going down ramps like it there was no damn tomorrow.

“Yes I can. Watch me.” That being said, the ball literally strolled along, avoiding the fifty things hitting the ground at the screen. He ignored the other players like they were insignificant to his style and continued ramping his way down.

 

Nothing was going to be stopping him this time. Not even some noobs with a grudge. He skidded down the ramp and headed straight to a power up in his way. He was taken back when the screen basically caused everyone’s controls to go haywire. Wow, clearly these power ups are op. The screen shook and it felt like an earthquake as everyone began flying off of the edge.

The younger boy’s eyes widened as they nearly popped out of his head.“Woah your good. These people are going to be pissed!’

 

“Hah! These idiots stand no chance. HEY WTF!” He said that because the second got 15,000, some bastard shot him with another power up from behind. Which mind you, he couldn’t even fucking see so it could be impossible to actually dodge it.

 

“Yeah. It's a point to get up there only for the people you can’t even see to knock you down. You just have to have that reflect to do so.”

 

“Son of a bitch! Just when I was about to win too. Seriously, how do you stay on top? That was your lower records and it's just a bunch of people throwing crap at you while your trying to survive yourself.”

 

“Just hard work and perseverance I guess. Trust me,, it's a pain in the butt, but once you knock em down, it feels good knowing you just prevented yourself from getting kicked out. People are competitive as all heck, so knocking them down is ideal.”

 

“Wish we could say the same for our enemies. If knocking our rivals down was this easy I’d have a field day with the bastard in my timeline.”

“That Black person? What about him?”

“I don't know, threatening my timeline and is a genocidal maniac. The usual. Thing is, I’m a bit worried. Black could find a way back here, but his time ring is limiting him for only a few minutes.”

 

“Well that's good. We’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“I doubt it. He could always blow up the earth…” This was what usually happens when the villain began having a temper tantrum and deciding to screw everyone else over in the process. You should never put it out of the question, especially when your dealing with a psychopathic warlord.

“With him on it? Not a chance. Unless he's got good regeneration that is.”

“He doesn't, he's just really strong and fast. I haven't seen any regeneration abilities yet, and I hope I don't find any.”

 

“Does he have any powers you're aware of?” 

“Outside of basic saiyan crap, not much. But his strength makes up for his unoriginal design. Seriously, Goku Black just sounds like a weird alternate clone of Goku.”

“Ist that technically what he is?”

“I guess. He's basically just a walking recolor. If he wasn't an evil psychopath who's fucked my timeline over I would have laughed when I first saw him.”

He nudged his side playfully.“Can’t blame ya! Who takes Goku seriously when first meeting him?”

“...Nobody.” I mean, would you take Goku seriously when you don't even know him? The guy was a goofball and a bit of a child when his mind wasn't on the ball game. It was also the reason why Trunks was a bit well….stunned when he first met the guy to say the least. He knew he was dense, but he didn't expect his mother’s bestie to be...this lacking in the brain department if you know what he meant. Sure, now he knew Goku was pretty smart, at least fighting wise, mathematical stuff not so much….

 

Sometimes he had to remind himself that Goku was one of the most powerful warriors and not a complete utter simpleton due to the saiyans arrogance getting in the way of the fight. That got annoying in more ways than one. 

“Pff. Don't tell him that to his face.”

“What makes you think I am?” He inquired, chuckling as he played another game. Even if he died in it, he would just restart. If only he still had the dragon balls in his timeline, because getting wished back is one of the best feelings in the universe. Usually that is. However, with Piccolo being dead as a rock, they no longer existed. It was a shame considering all deaths were permanent up to this point. Tis a shame considering among the fallen was his mother and virtually everyone he gave a damn about. Too bad so sad…

 

Hopefully his mother was happy in the otherworld. He hadn't been up there in a while, but he heard it was nice and relaxing. When you're dead, you usually get to slide into heaven considering the standards had to be changed with certain people. Normally humans had no problem getting in, just as long as you aren't a murderer or something you can right by.

 

“I don't know. Just a thought.”

“Tch.” Typical stupid little kid nonsense.

“Hey, staring to act like dad I see? You are starting to get the mannerisms on point.” It was Vegeta’s typical attitude starting to seep in.

The oler saiyan rolled his eyes.“I’ll act like father when hell freezes over.” Blunt, but not wrong in any shape, way, or form.

 

“Won’t be long.”

“What do you mean?”

“By hell freezes over, you mean right now? You're staring to look grumpy.”

The swordsman gave him a noogie.“Shut up. At least I’m not short.” He swore if this kid wasn't adorable he would seriously kick him off of the bed again. Seriously, how was this kid so cute? He looked like he was a child, but this kid was fourteen. Puberty must've been a bitch.

 

“I’ll catch up to you! Just you wait!”

“Come on kid, you don't even reach my knee.”

“I’m taller than that!”

“Alright, prove it.”

“Hmph!” The half saiyan jumped off the bed and stood on his feet. Future Trunks narrowed his eyes and stood up. To say the least, Future Trunks was taller by a landslide. Kid Trunks cursed as his future self towered over him. He barely reached his knee at all, and it was hardly visible.

 

“See? You're just a cute little shorty.”

“Cute? No, I’m vicious.” Those adorable little eyes weren't helping his case right now. His future self was laughing at him. It was all in good fun of course, and he wasn't even wrong. I mean, Kid Trunks was adorable considering his short height and bright azul eyes made him absolutely cute.

 

“Vicious….pff! You're as vicious as a kitten. I mean, look at you, you wouldn't scare a fly.” You know, the feeling of being an older brother was starting to get to him. Because teasing his other self was staring to be entertaining.

 

He pouted and stomped his foot like a child. Oops, too accurate. "You won't say that when I’m as tall as you!”

“Kid you are no taller than my knee. Seems like puberty is taking it's sweet time with you.”

“What? That's stupid! My height is the reason I can’t get on some rides! That's no fair!”

“Rides? Come on, fighting is superior compared to the ferris wheel. Besides, you’ll get there in about….a year or two, maybe a few months if given enough time.”

“What!? But that’ll take forever! You’ll be gone by then!”

“Aw that's cute. Don't worry, you’ll be tall enough sooner. All things will come to those who wait.” He gave him a noogie. His younger self pouted and felt a bit sad. How has he going to get taller now? He so short! Damn saiyan genetics!

“Stupid shortness…”

“Come on, kid. It's not that bad. Being short won’t kill you. Cheer up, cause guess what short children can do that us tall people can’t?”

“What?”

“Piggy backs!” Within a few moments he scooped up his younger self in his pj’s He carried his on his back and his younger self clung to his body. This was the best feeling ever. 

 

This was such a contrast to their first meeting when he got back to this timeline earlier. He found him annoying and irritating, now he found him almost loveable and entertaining. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually getting attached to the adorable half breed.

 

“Woah! Thanks, I love rides! This is so cool!”

“Whatever brother.”

The lavender haired saiyan blinked.“Did you just call me brother?”

He nearly fell over when he realized what he said. Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with his brain? Clearly on stupid mode.“No. You heard nothing.” Yup, totally not lying or anything.

 

He rolled his eyes.“Sure, nothing. Let's just go get something. I’m sure mom’s almost done with that time machine. Maybe she's almost done!”

“Maybe.” For once, he wasn't actually happy to go back to his timeline. He was supposed to be excited, but something kept kicking in him, making his feelings feel rather down and in the dumps.

 

“Hey something wrong?”

“Nothing, just a bit tired.” He faked a yawn and continued his path downstairs by quickly flying down. Breakfast was already prepared as usual. Veggies and some other prepared meals along the side. Nothing too bad. It was good considering the crap he ate in his timeline. Better than starving to death.

 

Man this was the life. No evil genocidal maniacs, no terror, no stupid evil psychopaths. Just amazing. His other self was so lucky, this was the best life you could ask for considering how bad his timeline was.

 

At this point, he was eating all he could. Munching on his food like he was a chomping machine. To say the least, the food on his plate mysteriously disappeared from the table without moments of consumption.

 

“Hey, you're really hungry...Want some of my food?”

He declined this offer.“Nah, it's your food.”

“You sure? You seem hungry…”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll just get some extra myself, no problem.” He got an extra batch of food and calmly ate this time. Back to normal. Or close to normal considering what was considering normal to a saiyan looked fast to a normal person.

 

As he was eating, Kid Trunks grinned as he looked at his food and at his other self.”Hey me, look. There's a spider on your shoulder.”

Big mistake. Why? Cause this was Future Trunk’s reaction.”WHAT!? Spider? Where!?” Seriously he hated those eight legged creatures. They were the bane of his existence.

“Omg. You are so funny and entertaining. You got scared by a spider that wasn't even there!”

He flushed and felt the color flooded his cheeks.“Shut up! I hate spiders!” Despite being the same person, clearly they had different tastes in terms of cute.

“Really? But they're cute.”

“They are evil! They bite me all the time!”

The younger saiyan grinned.“You can fight evil people but you're scared of spiders….”

He scoffed.“Whatever.”

 

He was about to continue eating, but something went wrong a piece of food got attached to his face. He wiped it off of his face and snarled.”Why you little! Get back here!” Seriously, was that really necessary.

“No! Catch me if you can!”

And the chase was on. Let's just say that Kid Trunks began speeding off with his other self on his tail. He chased him with his sword while screeching curses at him. Soon enough, Trunks caught up with him, and used his sword to close him off. He tackled him and planted his sword right where the kids head was just a few feet away.

 

“You were saying about never catching you?” He chuckled while pinning his other self. He grinned, and his other self nervously smiled and shrugged.

 

“Welp, guess you got me.” No point fighting now. Surrender was his best bet what that point.

They both laughed, only for them to freeze when a figure stood over them. They both looked up to see Bulma giving them a disappointed look while tapping her foot. Whops, just got caught by mom. That went all according plan...

 

“What is going on here?”

The duo stared at each other and pointing at each other within a matter of seconds.”He started it!” 

She put her head in her hands within seconds. The scientist sighed wondering what she was to do with the two reckless fighters.“Oh good lord. What am I going to do with you two? You're acting two are acting like brothers.”

“That's silly.” Future Trunks said.”We're just the same people from different timelines, nothing much more, nothing less.”

 

“If we were brothers we are the strangest pair ever. It’d be cool though.” He hid the sadness at that part, and simply brushed it off. It would have been cool if his other self could stay here, but alas, things aren't supposed to go his way. Might as well enjoy it while it still lasts.

 

“Yeah I guess…” It'd be nice to hang with this kid again. Hopefully they'll be able to meet again after this fight was over. He really didn't feel like going back to his timeline just yet.

 

“So what are you two doing out here? Other than fighting with yourselves…”

 

The swordsman shrugged.“Nothing, just seeing if the time machine is complete. Is it?”

“Just a few more fixes. Nothing too major, unless you want to help out. It’ll take another ten minutes to be completed, and I think we’ll be done.”

“Please tell me you cleaned it…” He sweatdropped. He didn't want to touch that nasty underused time machine. If it wasn't clean, his hand wasn't touching it.

 

“Of course I cleaned it, do I look like a savage to you?”

“No, but what's taking so long?”

“It's just a part of the engine is a bit difficult. Can’t really repair it unless I want to damage the rest. I’m trying to fix it, but it's acting so annoying.”

“Maybe I can see it. I’ve looked over the time machine before, nothing should be a problem for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Just hand me the piece. Maybe it's not too bad.” He could probably fix it. It couldn’t be too bad.

She shrugged.“Alright.”

“Hmm...let me fix it. I think I know what to do, it just a bit rusty and loose.” Trunks grabbed a wrench and began tinkering with the previous model’s parts. Surprising considering they thought he had little, if any knowledge about how to repair the time machine.

 

To both Kid Trunks and Bulma’s surprise, he was actually fixing it. He mended a few parts and after a few minutes, the pieces to the time machine looked good as new. Considering this was a previous model with outdated technology that had to be replaced, that was a surprising effort.

 

“Woah! How’d you do that?”

“Well this is basically an older model of my time machine. I’ve seen my mother work on it before she….passed on. I know how to fix the parts like I know the back of my hand. It's pretty easy once you know what parts are which.” I mean, it was impossible for him not to know this. He knew the blueprints for the time machine, he was just a bit clumsy and didn't want to interfere with the professionals work.

“That's amazing! I’m proud of you, guess you do follow in your mommy’s footsteps after all.” He was caught off guard by the giant hug she gave. He blinked and nervously bit his lip. To say the least, not what he expected. Hugs were something that took some time to get used to.

 

He almost shrunk. This was embarrassing, he was literally on fire right now.¨Uh...thanks I guess.¨ 

 

She rolled her eyes and pat him on the shoulder“No, don't say you guess, you basically saved me another hour of tinkering! Now I can finally adjust this inside and I think this machine will be close to completion.”

 

“You need a hand? Seems like you have some more parts to do.” He pointed to the spare parts and the workbook of notes his other mother left previously. Must be looking off the blueprints for an exact match for the parts.

She paused before answering.“The Pilaf gang is doing some of the work, but it wouldn't hurt for you two to help out if you want to.”

 

“Hey we are doing just fine!” Pilaf exclaimed while looking at the time machine.”We don't need your help.”

The swordsman scoffed.”No one asked you, moron. If you feel so strongly about us helping, go to the local circus. They’ll accept your group of children because of how pathetic it is a to watch.

 

The former emperor snarled.”Why I oughta…”

“Oughta what? Hit me?” He snorted.”I’d like to see you try, because I’ll tell you right now, any attempts to harm me would be stupid and just plain sad. Got it?” He said with a fake smile on his face.

 

Pilaf backed away and the other members stood aside. Seriously, the guy’s smile was creepy as all hell.”Ugh! I see where Vegeta’s side of the family comes from…” He whispered to Mai and Shu’s ears. However, this wasn't every subtle considering Pilaf’s voice grows up a lot, and two, Trunks was less than five feet away and his eye twitched violently at this look.

“I’m right here you moron…”

 

The warrior shrugged his shoulders before feeling a small smile crawl up his lips.“Alright. Let's get going. Right me?” He looked down at his other self, who stared back with a disappointed facial expression.

“Yeah, let's get to it….” His other self sighed sadly, seeing as if the stupid machine was completed, guess who could be leaving too? Guess….because it's not hard. Just use that one brain cell in your head.

 

“Kid you ok? You look a bit glum.” Seriously, he just frowned like his life depended on it for a minute.

He quickly shoved these feelings aside within a moments notice however.“What? No-No. I’m fine. Just a bit dazed that's all.” 

 

The saiyan paused before sighing “Oh...ok. Let's just add the finishing touches and we’ll see if this holds up.” Shouldn't take too long considering the large amount of progress that had already been done. With the exception of the engine not being connected and some dents and scrapes, the time machine was (almost) good as knew.

 

Future Trunks and Bulma worked on the time machine, adding a few things and mixing in their opinions on what to do next. They conveniently ignored the pilaf gang, who were arguing about nonsense in the background, something about how the time machine was supposed to look grand and stuff. Thankfully, none of you actually care enough to listen to that nonsense.

 

Meanwhile, blocking out the incoming arguing from the moronic trio,Kid Trunks began to dig into the pile of unused parts or extras that weren't needed in the final product. Some of the parts were too damaged or were too outdated to be used in the final product. It would be pointless and counterproductive to add these old scraps to the time machine.

 

His eyes scrunched up when he saw a weird tiny tinkering. What even was it? It looked like a light or something. He picked it up with his hand and tried to examine it. It looked like a piece that had been thrown out due to it's lack of use. Must've been part of the older model considering the time machine they were working on had almost everything replaced or updated.

 

“Hm? What's this?” He looked through the piece of metal like it was a telescope. Wow, that was surprising. It was rather durable despite it's old use. 

Future Trunks turned and rolled his eyes.”Kid, stop playing with the leftover tools. They aren't toys. We're going to throw them out eventually.”

“Yeah, Mommy could use that for other things, please don't touch it.”

“But Mom!”

“No buts! Those aren't toys. We could use them sometime.”

“Aw man…” He groaned. However, when the two elders turned their backs, he quickly grabbed a strange piece from the pile. He tinkered with it and after examining it, he decided that some fun wouldn't hurt. After all, it wouldn't hurt to much. He just had to wait a bit, that's all.

 

While this was going on, Bulma and Future Trunks were looking over the blueprints Future Bulma had left. It left all her notes and blueprints for the time machine, but the notes were rather, hard to uncerdstnad to put it slightly, and considering how some of the paper was torn up and burnt made it hard to see what was going on. Even the swordsman was having trouble translating his deceased mother’s notes.

 

“Trunks, I think we are missing a piece. We’ll never be able to recreate this thing if we don't have any components.” The piece that was needed would complete the machine. It was basically needed to connect everything together and make sure nothing just turned haywire in a matter of seconds.

“That's strange, where was the part you needed?”

She let out a groan of frustration.“I don't know…” It was hard to blame her, she kept herself up all day working on this, and she even had bags under her eyes due to how hard she had worked on the time machine previously. It wouldn't have taken that long if her other self hadn't created some complex working and just gave simple step by step instructions. That would have made the transition to building this thing easy.

“Can’t you rebuild it? Or rather, the parts that you need.” That would have saved them a lot of time.

The older scientists felt her cheeks burn with anger and pouted furiously.“I don't know which piece it is! There are hundreds of tools lying around and my other self needs to be more specific. I can hardly understand a word here, cut your mother some slack why don't ya? I’m not wasting my time doing that!” 

 

The stuff her future self wrote was chicken scratch. There was no way she could handle the time machine when they are in a bit of a crunch as it was. The part they needed wasn't here and reading the instructions made it impossible to tell what they were supposed to be doing. Literally, this was the equivalent of reading handwriting that belonged to the Egyptians.

 

He rolled his azul eyes and groaned.“Whatever. Look, let's just fine a way to get of this mess so we can get things back to normal. I need to see how things are doing back there, I doubt Black left it in suitable condition.

 

“You're making it sound easy, but I believe you can do it with enough manpower.”

“Well we won’t get there if this machine isn't fixed in tip top shaped.And right after we attach this part to the fuel tank, we’ll finally be able to put in the engine and whatever mechanical parts that remain-OW! What the hell?” 

 

He felt a chunk of metal slam into his head like a tidal wave. To say the least, the had his feet knocked off by the time he registered what had happened and he ended up falling flat on his face.

“Sorry, my hands slipped!” He replied innocently, but his mischievous smile gave him away. His other self wasn't amused to put it lightly. What? Older siblings always got made fun of by their younger ones? Why not replicate it here?

“Why you little…wait a minute.” He picked up the piece, and almost felt his heart miss a beat. Finally, they had it! They spent too long looking for that! They had spent almost an entire hour looking for that when it was literally right under their noses.

 

“Mother, we found it. This is the part we need to incorporate!” After an entire hour, a tiny little teenager who hadn't even gone through puberty found what they had been looking for!? Oh well….better luck next time.

 

“That's the part we were looking for! How did you find that?” All that time they had spent, and this little child found the tool so carelessly without even a moment's notice.

 

Before he could reply, the tiny teenager elbowed him in the side.”Actually, I found it. While you two were discussing stuff, I was searching through the pile of ‘junk’ and I found this! Guess you should listen to me more after all!”

His future counterpart narrowed his eyes with a forced smile on his face.“Kid, you are really pushing your luck here. Just hand over the piece and we’ll install it inside.”

He pouted and crossed his arms with the tool still in hand.“Come on, let me put it in! I found it first you know!” 

The swordsman nearly hit himself over the head at the immaturity in his other self. How were they so similar yet so damn different?“You don't even know the first thing about this machine. Just let me do it. You’ll probably break it.”

“No I won't!”

“Yes you will…”

“No. I won't.”

The constant annoying arguing was filling the air, the two counterparts were at each other’s throats while arguing like children. It was like listening to an older brother arguing with his younger one over the toy they were supposed to be sharing.

“Yes you will…” He said with his voice rising with annoyance. 

 

Bulma and the Pilaf Gang watched this in annoyance. Kid Mai hit herself with her hand over her eyes.”Oh brother. And they say we are immature.”

“Is this going to end soon or what?” Shuu asked, covering his ears from the constant bickering of the two counterparts. Bulma groaned with the disappointment growing in her head. Just why did she have to listen to his?

 

Pilaf snarled and did everyone a favor by stomping on Future Trunk’s foot, ending the argument.”SHUT UP! Just let him put the stupid part in! Your constant bickering is making my eardrums bleed!”

“Ack! What the hell is wrong with you!?” He was about to send this little imp right onto the moon if he was lucky, however his mother got in the way. If she wasn't in his way he would have taken his foot so far up his-

The scientist put her foot down and gave a glare at both counterparts.“Enough arguing, just put the damn thing in so we can rest!”

“But do you seriously trust him with this?”

 

“Come on, he's just as capable of doing things as you. Besides, you're the one who is literally doubting yourself. You can even watch him add the final piece to make sure he doesn't do anything.”

“But-” Her face said it all. The swordsman groaned before reluctantly turning to his counterpart.”Ok, kid. Ya won. Now carefully put it in. Just don't mess it up….” Seriously, there was no arguing with those adorable little eyes and that cute almost punchable face.

 

He swore, if this kid wasn't the definition of cute he would have kicked him. Thought another part just wanted to give him a small noogie. Ah, the feeling of wanting to strangle, yet hug someone at the same time.

 

“Yay! I get to do what I want!” He was about to put it in, but realized that the place he needed to put it was a bit higher off the ground than he thought. He flew up within a second and after removing the lid blocking the entrance, he installed the trinket in to where he needed to place it.

 

“See? I did it! All by myself!” He exclaimed as he climbed on top of the lid of the time machine. The others watched this display from afar with deadpan looks on their faces. Needless to say, boasting and showing off wasn't uncommon, but boy was this taking the cake.

 

“Trunks, stop bouncing up on the time machine. We spent too much time on it for you to spoil it now!”

“No way, I feel like I’m the king of the world up here! It's so amazing our here!”

“Hey, that's the lid we worked on! You're getting it dirty!” 

At that point, he wasn't listening to a word Pilaf said. He was even dancing on the top of the lid like a crazy person. He basically break dancing on the thing, much to the other’s dismay. You could imagine the looks they were giving each other at this point.

 

“What have I raised?” Bulma asked to herself.

 

“Me, but annoying and smaller…” The warrior replied, watching the display with a look of dissatisfaction clear on his features. However, he quickly narrowed his eyes when the child stumbled on his shoes and well fell backwards.

 

“W-WOAH! AAACK!” The child had no time to react and quickly prepared for a rather rough landing. At that height, he was bound to make a crater in the ground. He sped downwards and heard his mother and the gang gasp in surprise. Even if it didn't hurt him badly, that wasn't the point when you are falling off a damn machine.

 

To his surprise, the landing was rather soft and comfy. That wasn't how it normally felt, so what just happened...oh…

 

He saw his answer when a pair of arms swiftly caught him in mid air with a quick scoop. It happened so fast he had no time to comprehend.

 

“Huh? Why’d you do that? I wouldn't have gotten hurt that badly anyhow.”

 

The older male scoffed.”Because, no matter what kid it is, I can’t just let them get dropped like that.” He remembered all the kids in his timeline, and when he looked into his other self, he couldn’t help but remember that innocence and cuteness that they had, before being blasted into nothing by Black…..

 

No. He wasn't going to let Black have this one. He wasn't going to let Black damn this timeline too. He couldn’t let the resistance and everyone else down, even the people here needed to be fought for. 

“Aw, you two look so cute together! Aren't you two liking each other more? You act just like brothers do!”

The swordsman blushed out of embarrassment for a moment.“W-We do?”

“Sweet! Having a big brother is awesome! This is the best wish I ever had!” He gave his other self a hug, hoping that it wouldn't be the last. To say the least, his older counterpart was caught off guard by this display of affection as his face was flushed in scarlet red.

 

“Gah! Kid, stop hugging me! You're invading my breathing space!” Too much affection overload at once. Didn't help that he hadn't hugged anyone in a long time.

“Don't care!”

 

He froze and soon enough, gave in.“....Whatever. This is embarrassing.”

 

Bulma was so tempted to take a picture,but Trunk’s gave her that look. She knew better than to piss off an adult saiyan.

 

“So when you go off in there, you’ll be leaving forever?”

“Depends, if we defeat Black I’ll have to stay in my timeline. Anything goes at this point, but I guess it will be fun while it lasted if that's the case.”

“Grr...No fair. You're the best fun I’ve had in weeks. Stupid rules.”

“I know, but whatever fate has in store is hopefully for the best.”

They soon separated and Trunks looked up at the new and improved time machine. His future was just ahead of them, but he knew the battle wasn't going to be an easy one. Not by a longshot. This was supposed to be him going home, but it didn't feel right…

 

He remembered what his old mother said, what she believed in and how fighting and being hopeful made them stronger together. For some strange reason, he had a feeling that wasn't going to be enough...

 

Thing is, only one way to find out, as the only way the future goes regardless of feelings, is forward. Because now, with Black having the ability to time travel, no one was safe...not even them. He had to stop him, or die trying. Time to pick the poison, as his future or what's left of it, is in grave danger. And the fate of everyone else is too.


	12. The Future is Depressing

“Alright time machines fixed. Now what?” Time for departure, the machine was fixed and dandy. Now all it needed was it's passengers.

 

Bulma rolled her ears.“Trunks, be patient. Goku should be back soon.”

A scoff escaped his mouth.“Well none of us are getting any younger, I’d appreciate if he picked up his pacing and hauled his ass. Seriously, what's taking so long, I just want to defeat Black so this is over with.”

Bulma sighed deeply at her son’s impatience.“I’m sure you do, but Goku can be a bit busy. Just give him some time. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

 

The swordsman groaned.”Great, I’m sure the dying people in my timeline have ALL DAY to wait on him. Could it kill him to pick up the pace? How long does it take to visit another universe? I expect gods to move faster.”

His younger self shrugged.”Dunno, but slouching won’t make him get here any faster.”

“I know...Just have to wait I guess.” He stared up at the sky and his other self leaned on him for support. The future warrior didn't pay any mind to his minor sign of acknowledgement and just continued to gaze upwards, hoping Goku could just hop out of the sky so they could leave.

 

To say the least, what Trunks didn't expect was for Goku to teleport right in front of his face. That nearly put him into cardiac arrest on the spot.”ARGH! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you just teleport in my face?” He almost hit him with his sword out of shock, seriously, what the hell!?

“Sorry Trunks, I just got back from a little meeting.Besides, didn't you want me to come back soon?”

“Yeah, not in my face. You just teleport in people’s faces and not expect a negative reaction.”There were plenty of ways to make an introduction for yourself. Getting in someone’s face and teleporting right there sounds like a great way to get hit.

“Nope. Universe 10 was pretty cool, but Whis got called by this weird child like god. Even if he was checking out on us, you guys go pretty nervous and just left me on your planet.¨Goku ended this rather nervously. Wasn't even going to mention the jerkass he met there in Universe 10.

 

Whis scoffed.¨Who wouldn't be nervous in front of the god of everything? The power he has is frightening and least you get angry.¨ Whis actually looked scared, remembering what happened to the previous universes.

“And what happens when you piss him off?”

Beerus interjected.”You go bye bye is what happens. Or your universe depending on how angry he is. Zeno has a record of erasing entire universes off of the map just by having a temper tantrum.”

Whis nodded.“Exactly, I didn't want to bring Goku along, just out of fear we may all get erased on the spot, though Lord Zeno seems to like Goku more than the rest of us.”

 

Trunks paled as the images of erased universes exploded in his head.“So you basically meet a naive child with the powers of a god and he didn't destroy you? Great. I wonder how passive he's going to be when he finds out this mess.”

Beerus immediately felt his face turn white.”No way, if Zeno gets ahold of this ‘Goku Black’ situation we could all be in grave danger. Unless you want to be erased from existence I suggest that none of you bring it up near him.¨

Goku scowled.¨Is he really that bad? He looked a bit cute when I saw him on Whis's staff.¨

¨Its cute and funny until he erases your universe out of anger...¨ Whis grumbled.

“Ha ha so funny Lord Beerus…” Goku grumbled in annoyance.

 

Why did he get stuck with the GoD who just so happened to be a pain in the ass? He already had enough of those with Vegeta and his pride, Beerus just added to the equation made his head spin with a large headache. He was going to need damn aspirin soon.

 

Trunks skipped past that part and cut straight to the point like pie.“So….. are you ready to go?”

“Hmmm...Not quite. Let me go get something real quick.” He vanished with instant transmission, and without warning teleported right back with a bag of senzu’s in his hands. Trunks smiled, at least Goku brought on of the more useful things for the trip. He knew Goku had intelligence after all since his head couldn’t all be filled with hot air.

 

“Phew, at least you brought those along.” They may taste awful, but they could useful at times. They were basically the equivalent of revive to be honest considering how close to death many of them had been.

Now that Goku thought about it, where was that arrogant shorty anyway? “Where's Vegeta?”

He shrugged.“I don't know.”

Goku rolled his eyes.“Come on, he's your old man.”

Trunks went technical on him after a moment of silence with an annoyed grin on his face.“Technically not considering my Vegeta is dead as a doorknob. Besides, the guy probably locked himself in the time chamber, I’m not going to awake his wrath because of his anger issues. Why don't you get him?”

 

Goku shook his head.“He's your dad. Go get him.” Translation, I don't want to deal with Vegeta’s attitude either,but your his son and he (barely) likes you better.

 

A scoff escaped the half breed’s mouth.“And deal with the attitude? Nah, I’m passing on that one. Let's just leave and go.”

Goku pouted.“Trunks, we need him…”

 

Trunks kept his feet planted in the ground.“No we don't.”

Goku gave him that look and pushed him towards the gravity room.“Yes we do. Can’t fight this on our own you know? Backup won’t hurt, even if it's from a jerk. I know Vegeta can be a bit of an ass, but he’ll bitch if we don't take him along regardless, he doesn't like missing out on all the action.”

Trunks groaned before slumping his shoulders.“Urgh! Fine. I’ll get the douchebag.”

 

“Do you want to get him? The guy can be a bit angry when he's interrupted from his training.”

Trunks nodded as an idea came into his head.“Find, I’ll get him. It's rather easy to get his attention, watch.”

“Hm?”

“Watch professional. It's works like magic.” Trunks walked towards the time chamber and with a small flip of the switch, it was shut off.

 

“Oh now I see.”

“Works like a charm, now 5,4,3,2, and 1…” Trunks plugged his ears on instinct. Goku was in for a rude awakening when all the sudden….

 

“WHAT THE HELL!? WHO TURNED OFF MY MACHINE!?” There was a scream of frustration as a smaller saiyan came out of the room. Goku cringed as he plugged his ears from the overbearing noise that his rival made.Trunks grinned as his father burst out of the room with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

¨See? Worked like a charm!¨

¨A little warning would be nice...¨ Goku muttered with his ears bleeding.

 

Vegeta stepped out of the chamber with a twitching eye.“What was that for, brat!? I was training in there.”

He rolled his eyes.“I don't know, getting you out? You would have stayed in there if I hadn't just the precious machine off with your anger problems.” Vegeta had stayed in there all day, he was not waiting for him to open the door by himself like some lowlife. He was going to do the quicker proposition by getting him up right now.

“Grr! Fine, whatever, why are you bothering me?”

Trunks blankly stared at his father like he was an idiot.“Did you seriously just forget we are going to my timeline? The reason I bothered coming here in the first place? Are you dense, it's time to leave you. Unless you want me to be here forever or something.”

 

Vegeta deadpanned.“Oh that's what this is about? Well are you ready, because I doubt you are strong enough to take on the clone.The sooner we send him packing the less I have to see your face.”

 

This was Vegeta’s way of saying,”We are kicking ass and I’m making sure that you don't die on the way there.” However, Vegeta wasn't exactly the best person for feelings, so this was the non filtered version.

“With help I could actually beat this guy, so why don't you help me for once and focus on what's important? Do something useful and drop the attitude, we don't need jackassness in the future.”

 

Goku grinned.“So does that mean you two stop acting like jackasses so we can leave?”

Vegeta was fuming and approached the taller saiyan while burning red with rage. “Kakarot, call me that one more time and I’m going to take my foot and shove it up your ass!”

“Geez, Vegeta, just have to be sourpuss don't ya? Oh well, some things never change, let's just make our move, Copy cat probably needs a fist in the face don't ya agree?”

 

The prince had a hint of genuine smile on his face as he crossed his arms..“Agreed, for once. I guess that brain of yours isn't empty, at least not that much.”

Trunks nodded.”Yeah, I’m tired of you two flirting with each other. I’m starting up the machine and leaving.”

There was a double take as both fighters turned to the future warrior like he was crazy.“FLIRTING!?”

 

Vegeta and Goku looked at Trunks with an incredibly intense death glare. If Goku was giving you that look you done screwed up big time. Vegeta looked ready to kick Trunks into next tuesday, but he quickly raised his arms up in defense.

“Woah chill, it's a joke. I didn't mean it.”

“Good.” Goku said simply, trying to pretend he didn't hear that part.

“Whatever brat. Don't imply it again or else the sword will be a nice extension for my toothpick.” Vegeta grumbled as he shoved Trunks aside. Trunks sighed, following his short father to the time machine. The others were watching with amused looks on their faces, seeing the arguing was rather funny, it was your new comedy show to be honest.

“Alright, time machines ready to go. Now let's hop in and do something productive. Hopefully this is a one way trip.”

Goku approached Buma and gave her a small hug.”Thanks for building the time machine, you're the best! I’ll be sure to pay you back for this!” It was more he lifting her in the air like a teddy bear than a hug but whatever.

She blushed at the compliment-and also because she was running out of oxygen.“No problem Goku.J-Just don't squish my lungs!”

 

“Unhand my wife Kakarot, we have a mission remember!?”

“Oh alright! Sorry about that. I’m moving over there.” He released her and quickly flew the time machine. Goku entered the time machine with Vegeta following behind. Goku took a seat and Trunks was about to enter, but paused.

 

“What are you waiting for boy? Get in.”

Trunks snickered.”Mother taught something when she was alive and I still abide by it. It's that it would be rude to not let a lady go first.” Kid Trunks almost laughed out loud and Bulma was silently snickering. Even Goku was resisting the urge to laugh.

Vegeta blankly stared at him before using calmly gazing at his son and grabbing him by the jacket ‘gently’ placing him in the driver's seat. And that was how Trunks shoved into the time machine like he was a lump of dead weight.

 

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Vegeta snarled and forced his son to stand straight.“Shut up and drive before I put this thing into overhaul.”

The half breed rolled his eyes.“You don't know how to operate the time machine moron. I’d like to see you try.” Trunks began operating the controls and soon the time machine began to turn on. Everything was perfect as the group from the outside watched their hard work be put into action.

 

Goku noticed the big red button and hoverd his finger over it.“Ooh. What's that button do?”

His hand was slapped away by the unofficial captain, Trunks.”Hell nah, you are not touching that. That is off limits.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

“When lives our at risk I’m not in the mood for games. Let's just get this encounter over with and hope this doesn't blow up in our faces.” Trunks moved the controls and soon enough the time machine began to float in air and began to shake as they rose to the sky. The cgroup watched in amazement as they vanished from sight.

 

Soon enough, a flash came over as they all began to explore the space between each timeline. Goku stuck his head on the glass and looked around.”Woah, this is cool! It's making me woozy..” He held his head as he began seeing stars just from looking outside.

The prince looked at his rival as though he was a moron.“Kakarot the scenery isn't what we should be focused on.” He cracked his knuckles, already waiting for a chance to hit that stupid clone in the face. When he got his hands on him he was so going to get it.

 

“Yadda yadda. Doesn't it take back the fact it look coUGH!” Goku cringed when the change from the beautiful space between timelines changed to...a disgusting destroyed dystopia within the span of five seconds.

 

It legit looked like around eighty hurricanes hit this place and nineteen earthquakes did the rest.

 

On second thought, that may be putting it lightly.

 

Vegeta and Goku’s mouths dropped at the sight. They weren't expecting it to look nice, but this exceeded their expectations of terrible. All the buildings looked ready to collapse on themselves within a moment's notice. Guess the copy did a number here to say the least of things.

 

“I see you’ve gotten a look at my timeline. It's something isn't it?” Trunks asked sarcastically as they landed. The lid opened and the trio was hit the smell of death and destruction. It was foul and when Goku took a fresh breath outside, he gagged.

“BLECH! Disgusting, Trunks what the hell, it smells horrible!”It was taking all of Goku’s self control not to barf, and it was really tempting to be honest.

 

The swordsman sighed.“I know it looks as good has it smells, but believe me, there are survivors here.”

“Yeah survivors my ass.” Goku muttered.”Look at this place, it looks like hell. Ain’t no one alive living here.”

“Don't be ridiculous Kakarot. Hell looks better than this failure of a timeline..” Vegeta confirmed, remembering his quick visit the the place. This made Hell look like paradise in comparison.

 

“I’m right here you kno-nevermind your right place looks like death. Let's just hope Black didn't slaughter everyone while I was gone.Let's split, yell if you find anything.” His attempt to be offended fell flat when actually agreed with his father for once.

 

They all went off in different directions and Goku was left to wander around the desolate wasteland just like he wanted...not.

 

“Wait guys, maybe we shouldn't-” They were gone.Well that was amazing wasn't it? ”Great, means I have to explore the wasteland. Hurray, I’m so honored that they just left me like that.” Goku deadpanned, not liking the idea of actually exploring this dump.

 

He groaned before exploring around the place. He had to be honest, he knew jack around this place and he already hated it. It was smelly, awful, dirty, disgusting, and he wanted to leave just on sight. However, he had beef with copycat, meaning he had to stay in this polluted area.

 

He kept walking around the area, when the familiar clicking sound filled his ears. He paused, doing a giant WTF as he realize he wasn't alone. He sensed multiple other small power levels in this almost dead area. Guess Trunks wasn't lying about survivors, but he had the strangest feeling they weren't friendly.

 

‘Ok who the hell is here? Can’t be a threat to me, but I don't like people watching me, it's creepy.’ To say the least, Goku wasn't pleased when he heard gunfire. This was laughable, people were seriously trying to hurt him with guns? They’ve got to be kidding.

 

Someone tried to shoot him, being annoyed he simply reflected these bullets and flicked them away like they were flies.’Alright, who's the idiot who thought shooting me was a smart move?’

 

A large explosion of smoke suddenly came over head and he looked up to see missiles. Goku blankly stared at them and did the logical thing. He blasted them away like they were nothing,because really, what were weapons like guns going to do to him?

 

“Will you fools listen? I’m not who you think I am!”

 

A female voice scoffed.”As if! KEEP FIRING EVERYONE!” USELESS! It was useless, he was talking to morons!

 

No one was listening. Poor fools. They just kept attacking, not listening to a word he said. Welp, he warned them.

“Damn it,” He heard a feminine voice say.”Everyone fire! Make sure he pays for every drop of blood he spilled!”

Goku didn't flinch and rolled his eyes. When were they going to learn? Everyone began shooting, and after an unknown amount of bullets, Goku felt is patience thin. This was getting annoying. Trying to reason with them was impossible, it seemed violence was the only way to get them to stop.

 

He raised a hand with a blast of ki and raised at a building. He was aiming at where the threat the commanding voice was coming from. He wasn't actually to kill them, maybe if he threatened the leader they would stop.¨ I'll shoot if you don't stop.¨

 

However they still kept firing like it was nothing. It would have kept like this until a young yet strong voice boomed.”WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER HERE!?”

 

The battlefield froze as the resistance members turned to their second leader. He looked pissed off.

 

“Trunks? You´re back!¨

 

Trunks glared at them and waved his sword protectively in front of Goku, confusing the resistance.¨Trunks, an explanation would be lovely...¨

¨I promise this is a simple misunderstanding.”Clearly a mix up, nothing more.¨

 

The soldiers paused as they still had their firearms on Goku.¨Mix up? What are you talking about?That's Black.¨

¨Got the wrong person, guys.¨

 

¨How? The guy looks just like him!? We’re attacking that murderer!” The soldiers asked, actually sort of scared that their leader was raising his voice that them.

 

“No, you’re attacking the actual Goku. I just brought him here to save our lives and you’re attacking him out of a misunderstanding.” Trunks turned to Goku and lowered his head.”Sorry about that, my friends are a bit antsy with your clone running around. Forgive them for their mistake.”

“Fine.”Goku snorted.“As long as they don't start firing bullets me again, I’ll forget about it.”

Vegeta came over and glared at Trunks.”Christ, boy, I could hear your screaming from over there. What did I miss? Something important if you need to make my eardrums bleed.” He grumbled as his ears were still ringing from the shouting.

“A bunch of people trying to shoot Goku out of a misunderstanding.”

Vegeta sighed.“Oh that's what happened….”

 

Soon after, everyone began calming down as Trunks explained things to the weaker humans.The female leader rose from her hiding spot with her rifle still in hand. Realizing who it was, she jumped up and ran to meet him.“Trunks?”

He turned in confusion.“Mai? I thought you were dead…”

 

“Well I’m not. I wouldn't be if they hadn't come for me. The resistance can be life savers.”

“Great. So now that awkward introductions aren't the main focus, I’ve got back up! Too bad you attacked him though.”

 

“It was a small accident. Nothing major outside of lost ammo.”

“Better than using up the tear gas. Don't tell me you used it up, it's the only thing we have that actually does jack to him.”

She almost smiled.”Still have some left. Making it is tricky, but we stored it inside.”

 

“Good. Wait a sec, how did you guys kind us? I didn't think we were that obvious.”

Mai nervously sighed seeing as they just wasted ammo on the wrong guy. Whoopsie. Better explain before the death glares come.“We were just checking what was going on and saw him...we assumed it was Black and things got messy from there.”

 

“Automatically assuming isn't the greatest thing, but I understand considering our Goku has been dead for the last three decades.”

 

Understandable, yet still somewhat stupid in hindsight. Can’t blame them for it considering there was a man who looked like Goku killing everyone on sight. Let's be real here, if Goku wanted them dead...they’d be dead where they all stood within seconds. The only reason Black didn't kill them automatically was because he was bored and wanted to torment them.

 

Sick bastard the is, indeed. Hopefully they got rid of him.

 

“How many are left?”

“Hm?”

“Resistance. How many left?”

She lowered her head in disappointment, feeling a sense of failure wash over her.“Over a couple dozen...everyone is sick and dying. If we don't stop Black, I fear they won’t make it. Maybe with them we can stand a chance and regain our planet back.”

Goku’s jaw dropped for a moment.Did this woman even look at this place? Look at it, it's a disgrace!”Regain this planet?” Was she out of her mind? This place looked like hell.

 

Mai raised an eyebrow.“Yes? We need to, the resistance needs to be saved, that's why you are here, right?”

The naive saiyan cringed as he looked around at the destroyed metropolis.“Yeah… But err...this place looks..bad...” Without the dragon balls it could look like this for years if they even survived this encounter.

Mai seemed to hang onto hope despite even Goku being a bit uneasy.“I know, maybe we can repair it once Black is killed.”

“Well if there is any way to repair this place, we’ll investigate it and help as much as we can. It's why we're here, other to fight of course. Hopefully we’ll find a way, right Trunks?”

“Err...yeah.” Even Trunks pessimistic about finding a way to fix this place. That hope wasn't going to last forever. He was also going to pretend he wasn't noticing the damage that was being done to this place.

 

“Come on you guys, if we don't have hope, we won't be able to fight. This is our last chance, so after this, we can hopefully try and rebuild society to the way it once was.”

The group gave uneasy looks to each other before begrudgingly agreeing with her. The rest of the resistance still had their guns in hand, somewhat shivering despite the fact the Goku in front of them wasn't evil. False alarm or not, these people were terrified of anything coming out to get them at this point.

 

Goku couldn't help but feel bad, this was pretty sad to watch. Even if some of them had their guns on him, it felt pathetic seeing as they did nothing in terms of damage. You were better off trying to hit him with a rock.

 

The way back to the resistance was an awkward one. The tension was high and they weren’t even at Black at this point. The soldiers held their guns high, ready to fire them if necessary at any target. Still didn't chill even after the real Goku was revealed not to be a threat.

 

Even with the soldiers knowing who Goku was, some of them still had their guns trained on the saiyan,much to his annoyance. One of them shot the ground when he moved out of line and Trunks had to calm them down.

 

Seriously, having someone using your face SUCKED! Not only was your reputation ruined, but the people you're supposed to be protecting are scared of you just because you look at them wrong.

 

Trunks was silent on the way back despite Mai trying to pick up a friendly conversation about how they’re going to rebuild this place. Vegeta was just being himself and just rolled his eyes at this bickering.

 

Trunks must've found this attempt to engage pretty annoying as he ignored Mai’s questions either out of boredom or anger at the situation they were in. Now he knew his timeline was beyond repair, but either Mai was just trying to keep herself and the resistance hopeful or she was being a bit naive.

 

Anyhow, Trunks decided to but in as they approached the entrance to the resistance. Goku and Vegeta’s opinions were that it smelled slightly worse than outside, but it wasn't like the outside was much of an improvement.

 

“Mai, what are you doing with the enemy!?” A scream echoed as some of the watchers noticed Goku standing there with Trunks and Mai.

 

“Everyone calm down and lower your weapons, he's with us. This is what we’ve been waiting for. We’ve got people on our side.”

 

The goofball narrowed his eyes, hating the new hostility he was being greeted with.”She's right. I’m not Black.I’ve had enough people attacking me, I don't need to add more to the list.”

 

They didn't back down until our favorite swordsman entered the fray.”Guys. No fighting. Goku is with us. He's the real deal. He's our extra pair of backup, so let's all stop threatening the extra hands and work together. Clear?”

“Err..Clear. But are you sure? He looks dangerous.”

“Positive. I’ve known him for a while, while lacking in the intelligence department, I can assure you Goku wouldn't intentionally kill anyone in this room. Black’s a different issue entirely.”

“If you say so, Commander. I hope this is the right call.” Eventually, everyone of the guards gave in and entry was lightly smoother for Goku on the way inside. Though he did still get those suspicious glares from them.

 

Still some of the guards had their eye on Goku as he walked in. He shrugged this off. Mai sighed as she greeted some of the resistance members guarding the front door.“Alright we’re here. It's not much, but it's something.”

 

Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta were blown away by how bad it was. Trunks expected it to look bad, but this was exceeding his expectation of awful. People were lying around sick or dying, some looked malnourished and dead inside and out. Some were already on their way to turn into a skeleton.

 

These people were survivors. Dying and sick, having to watch their loved ones die before and after with each attack they had no control over. The last remnants of humanity were struggling to stay alive, but the options were running low with each day. Everyone was dying and relying on the time machine was the only way out.

 

Goku was resisting the urge to gag at the sight, so many innocent lives condemned to a cruel miserable existence...“Ehhh..geez, Vegeta. Look at this place, I thought hell looked bad.¨

Vegeta nodded in agreement.¨Hell looks like paradise in comparison to this place.¨

 

¨Good lord. All these lives I've failed to protect...¨Trunks cringed visibly, trying not to look like he was losing hope in everything. All these people were alive, but dead inside. They lost everything, and he couldn't even help them much in their time of need.

 

¨Trunks, it's not your fault, it's mine. I kept trying to fight and push them, yet it wasn't enough...¨ She put her head in her hands, feeling upset watching so many die even with her best care being provided.

 

Goku put a hand on Mai´s shoulder, who looked up in response to the touch.¨Its no ones fault but Black´s. He's the one who kickstarted this event, he's a fault for the lives lost. Blaming yourselves will get nothing done. We need to blame those responsible and make sure they face our version of justice head on.¨ He said this while clenching his fist, really wanting to deal with the face stealer as soon as possible.

 

¨I know you're right, just be careful. We don't need to lose anymore lives.¨

They nodded. The trio was preparing themselves for the fight, but as they left, Vegeta tossed Mai some capsules with food inside. Trunks paused before realizing what they were. Finally, he did something useful. Guess his father was capable of not being a jerk for once.

 

¨Take them. I don't need them. These saps need it more than I do.¨

 

She nodded and smiled. At least she saw where the kindness Trunks had came from.¨Thank you, we needed that.¨

¨Aw, Vegeta. You´re such a sweetheart aren't you, Bulma rubbed off on you didn't she? Kindness like that deserves a big warm hug!¨ Goku teased. Vegeta hissed like a snake as his hair stood up on all ends.

 

¨Hug me and I´ll make sure you’ll be missing teeth by the end of the fight.”

Trunks rolled his eyes.¨Enough flirting guys, we need to get going.I promise when the mission is over you two can kiss when this over.¨

 

Both saiyans gawked at the comment and Vegeta gave Trunks a few daggers for the comment. He deflected this murderous gaze and walked right past them. Felt great to be the snarker of the group didn't it? He wielded his sword and looked at the resistance members.

Things relaxed in the tense environment. Mai and Trunks did their best comforting the survivors, even with Trunks having trouble calming the children down who were crying over their lost parents. Goku and Vegeta helped feed the rest of the survivors.

 

Goku’s appearance scared mostly everyone even with the fact he wasn't there to harm them. Vegeta fed his side with minimal problems. They were used to jerkasses, but Goku’s appearance scared them to the bone.

 

Feeding the survivors was a challenge for Goku, seeing as they we're are afraid of him. Even when he tried being nice to them, they backed away out of fear. Vegeta had far more luck feeding as he slide by each person with no issue.

 

The prince chuckled at his rivals troubles.“Geez Kakarot, first impressions aren't doing so well now? Guess they're scared of you.”

“It's not funny, the guy is ruining my reputation and the fear he's instilled is terrifying….” He stood up and sighed. The only way to regain his reputation of glory and hope was to smash the copy’s face in. Oh well, time to get your knuckles a bit bloody, because first fight here he came. Goofball he may be, but he wasn't’ going to let some psychopath using his face ruining his life and the lives of innocents too.

“Hey guys, maybe we should leave. My fist has a meeting with someone's face. These people can’t be living like this.”

“So what do you suppose we do about it?”

Goku scoffed.“Are you two ready to kick some imposter’s ass?”

 

“Yeah!”

“So, let's go meet our friend. But first, I don't trust this encounter. Why don't we lure our little psycho out first? There needs to be someone to lure him out.”

“Hm? Lure him? How are we going to do that?” Mai asked, raising her head at the question.

“Bait. We need live bait in order to lure him out. And I have just the right person for the job. Yo TRUNKS!”

 

Having overheard everything, Trunks looked at them very closely.¨No way, I'm not doing this.¨

 

LATER

 

¨I can't believe I'm doing this.¨

 

Trunks couldn’t believe it. They actually managed to convince him to be the live bait. How had the world gone this far that he had to play the prey against the oversized wolf? It took ten minutes for him to be convinced, and even then, he wasn't exactly excited.

 

However, he knew that it would work. After all, Black had no clue that Goku and Vegeta were here.

 

He walked out in the middle of the city, wondering what he had to do. Alright, what did he usually do to get Black’s attention? Usually it was Black approaching him for a fight, so this wa new.Now, what could catch his attention rather? He thought about it before summoning a ki blast and sending it into an abandoned building.

 

CRASH! Poor little buildings went tumbling down like his happiness.

 

Alright, he just crashed a building. Hopefully Black would reveal himself.

 

Silence. It seemed like he hadn't noticed. For gods sake…

 

He sighed, trying to think of a plan B. Alright, he wasn't going to show himself over small commotion, time to pull out the big guns.

He cringed, boy was this going to take some acting skills on the road. Time to get obvious.”HEY BLACK! I KNOW YOU’RE OUT HERE! I’M JUST STANDING HERE, WAITING FOR YOU! I’M SO READY FOR OUR REMATCH!”

He was secretly praying he didn't hear that part.

No reaction. DAMN IT! What was Black doing? He needed him to get his ass over here right now! Was he just hiding to watch him? Seriously, he was degrading himself just to get some psycho´s attention and he wasn't even listening!?

 

Facepalm!“Ugh! What does a guy have to do to get someone's attention? What's next? I go on my knees and beg or something?” He was actually considering that as a way to get Black´s attention. Maybe he could get in the act and he could sneak attack him.

A sinister voice shattered Trunk’s snarking. “Why yes that would be funny to see you begging, I do believe you are a bit foolish Trunks. Though you have got my attention, I see you've managed to crawl back to this place. Your home is about to be your final resting place.”

 

CRAP! He turned and saw Black sitting on a building, a grin wide on his face with icy cold eyes. It seemed like Black had been watching him and was mocking him. Welp, he just got his attention, now what!?

 

Trunks froze. Well he just got his attention. Yay….now all he had to do now was not die. He sweatdropped and gripped his sword.”Oh Black. What a pleasant surprise….” CRAP CRAP CRAP! Trunks was about to let his heart jump, but he kept it inside.

 

“Well? Are you going to fight or what?”

“O-Oh yeah. I’m ready!” He said wielding his sword. Black stared before laughing like a madman.”Hey, what's so damn funny, Black?”

“You actually think a pathetic sword is going to hurt me? That's laughable. I’ll prove how weak you are to me. Watch and witness my grace.”

 

Trunks gulped before swinging at Black. Black didn't even move and grabbed the sword and swung Trunks into a building. The poor half breed stood no chance against Black, who was far more superior in terms of strength that he was getting the wind kicked out of him.

 

His attempt to hit Black were in vain, the false saiyan was just too strong. Within minutes, he was getting knocked around senseless. Everything was a blur as the evil Goku kept pounding into his chest with his fists. Every hit hurt more than the next.

 

Black began beating him down and soon, he had Trunks in his grasp. The half breed leaned on the wall for support, before Black attempted to kill him once and for all. He stood above him with a sneer on his face, looking almost disgusted seeing him in such a pitiful state.

 

The Goku look alike looked down upon Trunks, seeing him as nothing but a side dish.“Such a pathetic fighter. I had fun toying with you, but you're starting to become annoying, and I don't like that. So let's just put an end to the fight shall we?”

“About that. The fights not over…” Trunks choked with a small smile on his face.

 

Black scoffed.“Oh? And how do you intend to fight, you can’t fight me and you know it.”

 

“I may not be able to. But someone else can.” Trunks motioned for Black to turn around and well, let's just say he was in for a rude awakening.

 

“Excuse m-ARGH!” Black had no time to react when Vegeta sent him flying with his boot. Trunks laughed, that worked! It actually worked, so worth it to see that priceless look on Black’s face though, that was something to prize for the history books.

 

“And that's what you get for toying around with my son!” Vegeta snapped while he quickly helped Trunks to his feet. He stood no chance as the boy was still in his base form. He wasn't trying to go all out when he only served as a distraction to get the fight going.

 

Trunks rose his boots and grinned.¨I can't believe it worked, but now that we got his attention, let's fight!¨

The prince rolled his eyes.¨Whatever.¨

¨Aw,what happened to that spark of kindness you had? I thought my ears caught you saying my son for a moment.¨

 

¨Do you prefer I punch you into next week?¨

Nevermind, might be better not to question him.¨On second thought, never mind. So are you going to kill him or what?¨

Vegeta went rolled his eyes.¨Yadda yadda. Boy let's just kick his ass.¨

 

Trunks knew how his father was, expecting this arrogant jackass attitude. Once a saiyan, always a saiyan.¨Expected as much. So where's Goku? Why isn't he taking the bastard on too?”

Vegeta sneered.¨Kakarot is letting me take him first. I called dibs and I´m not letting him get the first punch. Unless Kakarot needs to get involved, I´ll be taking this one. The spotlight is mine this time.¨

He sweatdropped heavily.¨Dibs? Really Father? Games in a time like this?¨ Why the hell were they thinking of children’s games in a time like this?.

 

¨I do what I want. Just stay out of the way. This is my fight remember? I’m killing this bastard and you are staying back. Get in my way and we both know what will happen.”

“But-” Trunks didn't even get to respond when Vegeta blasted off to fight Black. Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes as his father left him in the dust. So much for logic…

 

He was tempted to ignore his father’s directions, but his part of luring Black out was complete. The next part was dealing with him. Getting involved will get him slaughtered by either Black or Vegeta, so staying on the sidelines would be the best move.

Reluctantly taking off, he tracked Goku’s location. For some reason, Mai wanted to come along despite the danger. Sometimes Trunks wondered if Mai was just trying to kill herself, but thankfully Goku was smart enough to be parked somewhere farther away from the battle.

 

“Hey Goku, I thought you wanted to kill Black. Why did you let our favorite jackass fight first?”

“Vegeta kept bugging me about it. As much as I want to send this copy back to hell, Vegeta can be very convincing when he's threatening to make your eardrums explode. Besides, I’ll let him have it so he shuts his trap, he's really motivated to punch another me in the face.”

“Oh that's what happened. So, how do you see this fight going?”

Goku sighed.“A curbstomp in the making…”

 

“You sound really confident about that.”

“Come on, if Black tries jack we’ll kick his ass. Besides, what's the worst that happen?”

Said the person who's died multiple times.

 

Trunks looked at his friend.“So how's the fight going Mai?”

 

Mai watched the fight with her binoculars.”They are just squaring off. Nothing's happened yet.”

Trunks and Vegeta watched the fight. From afar, Vegeta began getting into a fighting position. Black still hadn't pulled himself out of the stupid buildings and he was getting impatient. Vegeta tapped his foot and felt a vein ready to burst.

“Hey asshole! I know you are there, get out of that crater or else I’ll make you? Do I need to come over there to kick your ass or what?”

Black slowly got up out of the building and pushed himself on his feet. He didn't seem happy to see Vegeta.”Oh it's you, Prince Vegeta. Hopefully you aren't as pathetic as that son of yours. Maybe the weak genes run in the family.”

Vegeta’s eye twitched, fury building inside.”Why you son of a-”

“Now now, Vegeta. Wouldn't want to rush, don't want to die early do we?”

“Die? Me? I believe you are mistaken, I’m going to KILL YOU!” Vegeta screeched as his hair turned gold. He exploded at the false saiyan, who simply smirked in response. Even if he was weaker, he knew how to exploit anyone. Even that prince would stand no chance against his charms...not in that way fools.

 

Black grinned as Vegeta charged at him. To Vegeta’s surprise, the bastard actually dodged his fist and blasted off into the air. He fired a barrage of blasts. Vegeta smacked them away with that arrogant smirk on his face. Time to show a prince the powers of a god.

 

Black did himself a favor, and turned Super Saiyan Two. Might as well make the fight a bit more even.

 

“What the hell!?” Vegeta asked. He was expecting Black not to be that strong, guess he was in for a surprise.

 

Trunks didn't mention that part.

 

“Uh...Trunks? Were you aware he could do that?” Goku said training off. Sure, they expected Black to be strong, but that just came out of nowhere.

 

“Nope. I never saw his use that before, must've been saving it for someone he thought was strong enough to use it.” Trunks said with his eyes still glued to Black’s form.. Goku turned to Trunks and he shook his head. He had no idea Black could do that. Mai did a jaw drop, this wasn't what they were expecting. They were hoping for a curbstomp….this wasn't it.

 

“Two can play at that game,Prince. I was just hiding this until an opponent actually worth using it came along. Trunks was too weak for me to consider it being worth it.”

Trunks clenched his fist. He called out to his father with annoyance.”Hey Father, could please kick his ass better? You're taking too long, he's still breathing!”

 

“Silence boy, I’m doing this on my own. I can handle the real Kakarot, this fake will meet a quick demise like it should.”

 

Black taunted him even with odds against him.“You’re making it sound easy…Come on, fight me. I know you want to. Prove to me how strong the prince truly is.”

“Gladly.” Vegeta began to beat down on him like there was no tomorrow in sight.

 

Trunks narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right about this. Why was Black encouraging his father to go all out? It felt like something was up and they were falling into a random trap placed beforehand.

 

Trunks knew of that Super Saiyan Blue thing having heard it fly around, surely Black would be no match if Vegeta smacked it down on him. However, he could tell Black just has something crawling up his sleeve.“I smell a trap.”

 

“Trap? What are you talking about?”

 

“Black keeps egging Father in. Knowing how arrogant he is, I’m sure he’ll oblige to the favor. Though I am wondering what a quick death is going to do since Black won't be able to succeed in killing us. Are you seeing something that isn't quite right here?”

 

“Trunks is right, I think something is up. What could Black possibly gain is something I don't understand.”

The goofball had a bad feeling but simply hid it with a blank look on his face.“Yeah me neither. Keep an eye on the bastard, I have a feeling we are in for an awful surprise.”

 

They all watched the battle in anticipation. For once, it seemed like Vegeta was actually trying in his SSJ2 form. Sure, it wasn't his full power, but he was pushing the limits of the transformation for a face stealing wannabee.

Black kept taking the hits even with the blood slowly flowing out of his mouth. This foolish saiyan was so arrogant, his true plan coming in the making. His malicious grin fell when Vegeta grabbed his golden locks and repeatedly slammed his face into the concrete. Groans of excruciating pain filled the battlefield as Vegeta stomped his foot on Black’s back, trying to shatter his bone and spirit.

 

Vegeta laughed at the agony in Black’s face.”Aw what's wrong? I thought you could better than that! Then again, you are just a copy of that moron over their, I shouldn't expect anything special.”

 

Black didn't respond. He laid there still on the ground.

“Uh I don't’ think he's dead, why is he just laying there?” Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow. He could sense his ki, so why the hell was he just laying there?

Mai clenched her jaw with unease clear on her features. They knew Black could be unpredictable.“Um is this type of technique or something? Like does he think he can play dead?”

Goku shook his head with suspicion growing inside his brain.“I don't think so, playing dead is stupid when we can still sense your ki. I think he's up to something…”

 

Vegeta snarled when Black didn't move and inch. The bastard was still alive, so why was he lying there? Was the trying to mock him!? The prince of all saiyans! How dare that no good excuse of a copy! He will pay..no one ignores Prince Vegeta and gets away with it!

 

He kicked him on his side.”Get up, I know you are alive. I’ll make your death twice as painful if you don't get your ass up right now.”

No movement came from the blonde.

 

Vegeta smirked, guess the bastard was just going to lay over and die. He summoned a large blast with his right hand, pride in his voice as he said.”If you are going to sit there, at least do it with some pride. You were nothing more than a clone, time to go to hell where you belong. I’m not even sure a creature like you deserves any last words. Death awaits, bastard.” He about to fire, but his paused when he noticed Black moving.

 

Whoops, big mistake. Delayed reactions can be a bitch.

 

Within seconds, the false saiyan got up on his feet and in a flash, sent him flying with a kick to the gut. The prince had no time to react at first, but upon realizing what happened, stopped himself and glared at the copy in front of him.

 

“What? Did you think I was just going to stand there and let you kill me? Just a ploy to keep you distracted. I’ll beat you, and I’ll make sure you regret every deed that you've done.”

 

“Knew it!” Trunks seethed. He could things downhill already.

 

Vegeta scoffed as he examined looking at Black. He had scrapes and scars around him, and deep blood marks on his body. Despite all that, the bastard was still laughing. Vegeta had only a few marks on him, but nothing major.”And how do you intend to beat me? I’m stronger and faster. You stand no chance against an elite like me.”

“Oh is that so? Then why don't you show me?”

The prince actually looked somewhat stunned. Was he asking for an early death wish? Oh well, his funeral. He crossed his arms with sharp eyes turned to Black.”Are you sure, Black? I doubt you’d be able to handle my superiority in combat. Face it, I’ll just kick your ass regardless. The fact you are trying to get me in my stronger form is laughable.”

 

Black seemed a bit curious, but he hid it behind a smirk.”Then show me, Vegeta. Let's see how big you are.” No not that way, but you could imagine the disgusted look on everyone else’s facial expressions upon hearing that.

“Ew...I’m going to be sick...” The swordsman said weakly, not liking the suggestive tone in Black’s voice.

 

Goku cringed as his face turned green.”I’m really starting to wish this guy wasn't wearing my damn face..”

 

Vegeta winced and sighed.”Whatever! Let's just get on with your death. You deserve it for being a pain in the brat’s side. It's time to send you to where you belong. HYAH!” A blue aurora took over as the prince ascend to the next stage beyond any regular saiyan.

Super Saiyan Blue. And it's ready for some asskicking.

 

Black stared at the transformation in awe, a tiny bit of envy and admiration building up. The appetizer got it, now he wanted some of it. He needed that power, he craved it. That body of his was attached to the idea of getting stronger...and he knew just how to get it.

 

Vegeta grinned, sensing the jealousy in Black’s silver eyes.”I see that look. You're jealous aren't you? You want this power all to yourself, hmm? Well you won’t get it, because I’ll be the one sending you to the hellhole of which you came!”

 

Black shrugged.”Well if you are so powerful, come at me. I’m not getting any younger here.”

“You asked for it.” Vegeta charged towards Black as the false saiyan attempted to block the attacks. The attacks were so fast and nimble, yet so strong and powerful. Every attempt to protect himself weakened his guard, making it easy for Vegeta to send him flying.

 

“Finally he's doing something right! Kick his ass now!” Trunks exclaimed. Goku remained silent, still not liking the situation. Not only was some weirdo wearing his face, but this guy was getting beat up. For some reason, he felt the strange urge to punch him too. Guess this was what it felt like to want to hit yourself.

 

Nevertheless, Vegeta was winning and he could finally go back home.

 

Goku shouted out from the sidelines."Just do it! SEND HIM BACK TO THE HELLHOLE FROM WHERE HE CAME FROM! STOP MESSING AROUND!”

 

Trunks grinned.”Finally someone with common sense.”

 

Mai actually smiled, all those lives they were protecting would finally be avenged..”Wait, that means we can win this, right? Come on, beat him up already! Serves him right for all the lives lost!”

Trunks nodded in agreement, remembering his mother and everyone else who he failed to save. Those lives that would have been of good use right now. What he would give to see his mother alive again…

 

The fight raged on. Vegeta was clearly winning, him slamming and sending Black on the run. Black kept dying his attacks despite being massively outclassed in terms of strength. Even with every hit, every drop of blood he lost, the thrill of the fight never lost it's meaning. His grin never faded even as he was thrown into the sidewalk.

 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Every attack Black tried to pull was boring. He dodged his barrages and made him look extremely weak. He had been holding back for so long and within seconds, he was beating Black almost to death. What annoyed him most was that stupid grin on his face, how he wanted to smack it off of his face…

 

Even with every punch and kick, Black still kept smiling. No matter how hard he hit him, Black just kept standing his ground. Black looked beaten, but even in his weakened state, he still stood tall. The smoke cleared, leaving Vegeta almost impressed. He wasn't dead, yet…..how unfulfilling.

 

Vegeta looked down at the false saiyan in annoyance.”Why won't you die already? Just die and go back the hell where you belong!” The prince kept exchanging blows with Black getting weaker and weaker, yet he wasn't dying.

 

“Y-You have no idea what you are getting into.”Black coughed up blood. A smirk appeared on his face, time for backup. His plan was almost coming full circle. He had been used as a punching bag long enough, now the time for retribution comes.

 

“Clearly you are delusional, might as well kill you now. You are a waste of time.” He stomped on Black’s back just for extra measure. The false saiyan coughed and wheezed but didn't even say anything with that annoying smirk on his face.

 "Vegeta, stop stalling and finish him now."  
  
Vegeta didn't respond and just kept stomping on him, still trying to torment the false saiyan within an inch of his life. Trunks cringed when he heard cracks, was his father seriously letting that sadistic part that he repressed come to light now!?   
  


"Father, stop. Just do it. This has gone on long enough." Trunks demanded for his father to finish the fight, but it seemed like his father had other ideas. Vegeta ignored Goku and Trunks's begging and proceeded to beat down on the false saiyan. Black let out a few pained grunts as Vegeta grabbed him by his golden locks. The prince narrowed his eyes as his gaze met with the copy.

  
Vegeta scoffed."You're nothing more than a copy, lets just make your existence short lived, the brat is whining and I'm sick of seeing your hideous face."

 

Black coughed up blood, not bothering to respond to Vegeta's comment. He looked at the prince, now feeling himself choking as Vegeta strengthened his hold over his neck. Black struggled in his grip and even Trunks began cringing.  
  
"Father, come on. What are you doing? Quit toying with him!"  
  
Vegeta still didn't' listen. He knew he could kill Black in an instant, but he didn't feel like doing it. He wanted this monster to suffer for killing these people, tormenting his brat, and murdering his wife. Or her other self, but I think you get the point. Goku was about to step up and tell Vegeta off, but it seemed like a small part of Vegeta listened. By that, I mean he looked at Black, snarled at him, and slammed his body into the ground. Black was sent into a building, blood and bruises forming. That maniacal smirk still stayed despite the fact death was creeping up on him. Vegeta hmphed, seeing his outline in the shadows and sent a large number of blasts towards him.

At first, everything was still. Everyone was somewhat on edge. Vegeta thought he would be dead with the amount of wounds he received, but Black's ki was there, but it was getting faint.

"I can hardly sense him, Vegeta, go for the kill now." Goku ordered.

 

"That's what I'm talking about. Now quit dragging it out, just end it as soon as possible."

 

Mai said nothing, staying hopeful that they could end this.

 

Black grinned. He pulled himself out of the rubble, his outfit now looking a bit messy. He panted for a moment, before weakly standing on his feet. Vegeta graoned, this bastard was still alive? Guess it was time to fix that. Black frowned for a moment when he saw Vegeta cupped his hands and snarled."Alright, this is getting boring. You're wasting my time and I'm tired of this. Begone clone." Black narrowed his eyes when he saw Vegeta's 'final flash'. Vegeta smirked."Aw, whats wrong? Don't like that you won't survive this? Well, too bad, bastard! Now, die!"  
  
He lowered his head as his eyes widened. This as it, he was going to die! Wait...No. He couldn't die. Not while his plan could still succeed. He needed to FIGHT. There was no weakness. He wasn't going to let some second class half rate beat him.  Not when there was one last trick on his sleeve.

 

Weakly sighing. Black secretly smiled as Vegeta's blast slowly prepared itself. The fighters noticed this, but they didn't comment. It wasn't a big deal, he was going to die anyhow.

 

However, unbeknownst to the fighters, Black had done what he set out to do. Let's just say he sent his shield a little message.

 

 

 


	13. Fights Suck

Vegeta looked down at the false saiyan. He looked so pathetic. Black was coughing up blood as he was charging up his blast. He narrowed his eyes, feeling contempt in his eyes. What a pathetic waste of time, this face stealer was nothing more than a copy of Kakarot, and wasn't even half as powerful as him.

What a utter waste of time. Time to get rid of the trash and send him back to the hellhole of which he came! Then he could get back to training without clones ruining his brat´s life. Once this clone was gone, he would be free to do as he pleased.

 

Whatever was left of this ´future´ Trunks would have to rebuild on his own, if that was even possible given the way the timeline looked. The damage looked like hell, repairing it would be impossible, but he'd leave that to Trunks, he was a prince, not a builder.

 

Regardless of what happened, it was time to finish Trunks failed to do.

 

As the final flash glowed in Vegeta’s hands, something caught him off guard. Another power level just flared up and for some reason, his mind couldn’t recognize the power level.

Trunks sensed the power level and paused.”Uh? What was that?”

Goku tried to track them down. For some reason, the power level disappeared off the map before he could locate it.¨Correction, I think you mean who was that. Whoever it was just decided to cover themselves.¨He couldn't help but recognize the power level somewhat, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

¨How about I go look for them? Maybe they are friendly.¨

¨I doubt that.¨

Trunks wasn't scared by this, he would be able to handle any human or fighter at this point. Why would he care?¨Even if they aren't, I've got a nice sword to meet them with.¨

 

Just be careful if they are a threat. I'm keeping an eye on Black.¨

 

Trunks nodded before taking off into the air, trying to find out where the power level was. He tracked down the last location he had sensed it. As he headed over, it was pretty much what he expected. A dead city with nobody left alive.

 

He narrowed his eyes. It was quiet. Too quiet. If it was a human, they wouldn't bother hiding themselves. Not to mention, the power level seemed too high for the brief moment it was there to be a normal person. Most people had a power level of like 4-6 at the best. Anyone trying to shoot him would be met with laughter or a sarcastic quip while trying to be helpful.

 

He tried to sense the person, but it appeared that whoever it was had hid themselves. There were no signs of life and he was starting to get annoyed. He was tempted to leave, but for some reason, he felt a pair of eyes stare into his soul. His grip tightened on his sword, he could tell he wasn't alone.

 

¨Hey. Show yourself! I know someone is here, come out and I won't hurt you.¨

Silence.

 

¨Come on, I know you are there. Quit hiding, I'm prepared to fight.¨ Trunks revealed his sword and swung it out in a fighting position. No response to his question to his question, and he snarled.

He sighed.¨This is ridiculous. I'm calling out to someone who isn't even there.¨ He put his sword to his side and simply walked amongst the former civilization. He looked around, now seeing the timeline that he had failed to protect. He was all alone again, it was just like the androids all over. He was the only one who could fight in his timeline, and he had to rely on his father and Goku again just to stand a chance.

 

He kept walking, now noticing the familiar route. He looked at a charred piece of metal, now reading the label that was barely visible. Inscribed on it was the painfully familiar name ´Capsule Core´. It was his mother´s former home...guess it was the only thing that remained of her lab and herself. She was gone...just like the rest of the damned timeline.

 

He leaned down to what remained of his former home. He remembered the fire and everything that had happened. Disappointment clear on his features, he lowered his head.¨Sorry mother, I've failed you, but I promise I won't fail everyone else.¨

 

The swordsman lowered his eyes before turning his back on the building. That place was his home at one point, but it was gone. And it was never coming back. His mother wouldn't want him mourning in a time like this. Any tears that formed in his eyes were wiped. It was time to get a move on.

 

He was about to come back to Goku and the others, but paused when all the sudden, a figure revealed itself out of the corner of his eye from above. That person wasn't there before. He did a double take and turned around.

What the hell!? He was alone last time he checked...meaning this guy was watching him. Guess he was right about someone being here, and he didn't like it now.

He narrowed his eyes, the darkness made it hard to see who this was. It looked masculine and seemed to tall and lean. The figure caught onto his glare and as if on cue, stepped into the light.

 

What Trunks expected was a random person, what he didn't expect was some kai who didn't even look native from their universe to be standing on a building. He was hoping it was figment of his overactive imagination…

 

Too bad that wasn't the case.

 

“Gngh!” He jumped up from the shock. The swordsman clenched his teeth, realizing that this person was real.”Hey, who are you?”

 

The Kai narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond to Trunks. He looked down at the mortal beneath him from the overly tall building. He sighed, this was the pest Black had warned him about? He was strong compared to normal people, but Zamasu knew he could take him.

 

“Hey, answer my question!”

He rolled his eyes, this mortal was starting to get annoying as time went on. He crossed his arms and looked down at the swordsman. This was the mortal causing Black to go on a mindless wild goose chase? Someone he could kill with his bare hands?

Wow, did he get stuck with a idiot or what? Time to clean up the mess his other self made, starting with the weaker one. He stepped forward and sighed.”So you're the person that has been causing Black trouble? I thought he would have killed you by now.”

“Well he didn't. I’m not easy to kill. Besides, who the hell are you? I like knowing who I’m fighting first.”

“Zamasu. My name is Zamasu.”

There was a double take and Trunk’s brain let it all sink in.“Uh scuse me what?” What the hell? Zamasu? Wasn't’ that the guy Goku visited yesterday? Why was he here right now? Either he was tripping balls or something wasn't right here.

 

“It's Zamasu.” He repeated, slightly annoyed at Trunks.

 

Wait, wasn't he from another universe or something? He wasn't even supposed to be here.“How are you here? You aren't even from our universe, how are you in my time?”

 

He scoffed, did he look like he was from this horrible Universe? This place was a wreck, he would never want to live here after the things Black had done to it.“Universe 10 is my home through and through, nothing in this...wasteland will change that.”

“Then why are you here?” He wasn't even insulted by the prior comment.He could tell Zamasu wasn't being friendly, he could see that death glare from high above.

“Because Black can’t seem to take out the trash. Apparently you and your bandwagon of friends are causing problems. I’ll warn you that you won’t be so lucky to escape. I don't mess around, so I’ll do you a favor and make your death quick and painless.” It was pointless to prolong his suffering, might as well put him out of his misery at this point. The plan came first...

 

“Not happening on my watch!” Trunks cursed when Zamasu’s arm glowed violet. He pulled out his sword and narrowed his eyes at his adversary. He instantly transformed SSJ2 style before looking up at Zamasu. He wasn't as strong as Black from what he could tell, but it didn't seem like this would be an easy fight.

 

Trunks and Zamasu stared each other down. Silence spread until Trunks made the first move by charging at Zamasu with his blade. Zamasu sighed before watching Trunks zoom at him at lighting speed and try to stab him.

 

This backfired. Zamasu was nothing more than an afterimage. Trunks froze, he hit the air instead of his intended target. What gives? If he didn't get Zamasu, then that means that he was right behind...oh no.

 

“AAACK!” Trunks screeched loudly as Zamasu kicked into his back. Trunks was sent flying into a building as the fighting prodigy showed him a small part of his work. Zamasu levitated down the crater that Trunks slammed into.

 

Zamasu sighed, this fight was supposed to a challenge. Well, this guy wasn't what he expected. Why did Black waste so much time keeping someone this weak alive? Probably out of boredom he supposed, because Trunks the only person in this timeline who could handle a ki blast without getting murdered.

 

Trunks snarled as he pulled himself up. He swung his sword at Zamasu, each and every attack doing nothing to him, not even hitting him. He got a bit more frustrated with heach lack of a hit and cursed.”Why you little-come on! Stay still so I can hit you!”

 

The kaioshin scoffed.”Pah, as if. Go ahead, try and hit me. It won't’ do you any good anyhow.”

“Let's see about that!” Trunks kept swinging his weapon. His anger and annoyance built up as every attack seemed to hit an afterimage. Why couldn't he just stay still? Zamasu frowned, this was getting really boring.

 

At of nowhere, Zamasu grabbed Trunks and slashed his jacket with his blade. It almost pierced his skin and there was a small outline on his front. Curses.

Eventually, Zamasu got really bored. This was starting to get really bothersome and he wasn't really a challenge. Trunks groaned in pain, before screaming in agony as Zamasu smacked him into the ground. The poor fighter had not time to react when all of the debris fell on top of him and screeched loudly out of surprise. Trunks laid in the rumble buried under the collapsed buildings as the remains collapsed on him.

 

Zamasu watched this before approaching the rubble. He looked down, waiting for Trunks to move. He didn't move an inch. He knew Trunks was alive inside, so this was a bit of surprise. He sighed.”Do I have to physically pull you out to get you or what? Stop hiding and face me, you'll look brave if you fight me head on.”

No response.

 

The former apprentice sighed before blasting the debris away. Guess he was going to do this hard way was he? Trunks laid there, not moving an inch. His eyes closed and his clothes slightly ripped with a few bruises.

 

He ignored his blade and looked down at the boy, almost with a look of sympathy in his icy eyes. Trunks couldn't tell with his head lowered. Zamasu looked down at him before asking him almost casually.”So, do you have any last words.”

Trunks tightened his grip on his sword. Zamasu noticed his fidgeting. He stared in surprise, thinking Trunks was down for the count previously. Too bad Zamasu respond in time, as Trunks rose to his feet and lunged at him with his sword!

 

SHINK!

 

Zamasu froze as he looked down at himself. Inside was a sword in his abdomen. He saw blood on it for a moment and Trunks grinned, but that fell off his face the moment he saw Zamasu roll his eyes and with minimal effort, yank the sword out of him.

 

‘EW!” Trunks thought to himself as he received his now bloody blade.

 

Trunks literally stared at Zamasu like he grew two heads. Trunks looked at his sword that still had Zamasu’s blood on it and back at Zamasu.”What the fuck? What the hell are you? Y-You just removed my sword like it was nothing. That's not supposed to happen…” He backed away from Zamasu out of fear, seeing that he just took a sword to the chest and stood tall.

 

The immortal smiled for a moment, more of a grim one and not one out of joy.“I’ll give you props, you actually managed to wound me. Though, don't be too confident. My immorality prevents you from doing any permanent damage to me. See for yourself.” Trunks looked at Zamasu’s stomach and the wound he had inflicted earlier magically disappeared like nothing was ever there.

 

“Err…” Crap, he was doomed against an immortal! How was he supposed to win this!? He really wished Goku was here right now.

 

“See? Fighting is pointless and you know it. I’m stronger and immortal. You won't survive this encounter and you know it.”

Trunks was going to lie, Zamasu was right. He would die against this man if he didn't do something fast. Zamasu wasn't even using his full strength and he was toying with him. He was a dead man walking at this point.

 

The only option Trunks saw, was retreating. Hopefully Goku didn't mind company.

He stared at Zamasu for a moment and took off. Zamasu gasped in surprise before narrowing his eyes.”Hey, where do you think you are going? Come back!”

 

Trunks noped out of there. Zamasu clenched his fist, he should’ve killed him when he was mourning. Would have saved him a lot of time...he would have killed him if he hadn't felt bad.

 

However, that didn't matter now. Besides, Black did call for him unfortunately, meaning he had to follow Trunks anyhow. He blasted off and chased after the swordsman with impressive speed.

 

Goku was watching the battle with Black at this point. Actually ceased to be a fight, and turned into a beat down. He was a bit worried, seeing as though Vegeta was stronger than Black ,it seemed more like his teammate was more focused on making Black suffer than ending the fight.

 

‘Will he just end already? This is getting painful to watch…’

 

Judging by those screams and groans of Black’s, he felt that this was more of a torture fest than a smackdown.He tried to remind Vegeta to keep his priorities straight, but it seemed like Vegeta wasn't listening and just having at his own entertainment. He was keeping Black alive to torment him, not kill him just yet.

 

He felt Trunk’s ki and did a double take. What the? Trunks was back and he had someone following him? That's weird. He thought it was his imagination, but his brain told him whoever it was coming closer. However, he wanted to confirm this and wanted his eyes to see it.

 

The goofball turned to Mai, who kept her eyes glued on the brutal beat down in front of him. He shook her shoulder and asked her quickly.”Hey Mai...Can I borrow those binoculars of yours. I’ll give them back soon.”

“Oh alright. Here.” She tossed them over, he caught them with ease and quickly put them over his eyes. He adjusted it and squinted his eyes. Time for the moment of truth.

 

His eyes caught sight of the sky, and then he noticed Trunks flying. This didn't surprise, what surprised Goku was Zamasu appearing out of nowhere, shooting arrows at Trunks, striking him down.

 

“What the hell!? Zamasu!?” Goku aquaked in utter disbelief. His scream must've been heard from the battlefield as Black in his beaten form, mustered a toothy grin.

“Heh….He finally came. Took him long enough.”

 

Vegeta stopped and turned.”So this was your doing? No surprise, but what makes you think that he can help you?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Vegeta scoffed at this, he was ready to go back to pounding Black ,but seeing his son get struck down distracted him. He was about to get involved, but Goku seemed to do his job for him.

 

Goku carelessly tossed Mai back her binoculars and zipped to Trunk’s aid, hitting Zamasu into the air while ascending to SSJ2.”How did you get here? I just saw you yesterday!”

He recovered and snapped his attention to Goku. Now was Zamasu’s turn to give a raised eyebrow.”Excuse me?” Sure, he heard Black rave about Goku, and he got sick of it quickly, but he never in his life met this guy. So you could imagine Zamasu’s facial expression while listening to Goku’s rant.

Goku scoffed.“You heard me! Why are you here? I just saw you earlier!”

Zamasu didn't understand and had a puzzled look in his face.”I’m sorry but I’ve never met you in my life prior to this encounter. Forgive me, but I don't know what you are talking about.”

 

Goku’s eye twitched.”What!? That's impossible! I just met you earlier and you are telling me you don't know me!? You've got to be lying!”

 

“I-I…..” Zamasu was speechless. What was going on!? Was he surrounded by crazy people or something?

Trunks shook his head at his friend.“Goku, I don't think he's lying. He's telling the truth, I don't think he's ever seen you before.”

 

Trunks was excellent at telling how people truthfully felt, and judging by that perplexed look on Zamasu’s face, it didn't seem like he knew who Goku was prior. He just looked at Goku like he was a crazy man.

 

“Then how did I meet him yesterday?”

Trunks shrugged.“No idea, we’ll figure that out later...If we survive this encounter that is.”

 

“What do you mean? I can take him I think.”

“No it's just that he's immortal and killing him is impossible.”

“Are you joking?”

“I wish. I tried killing him earlier, it did nothing. No matter what, he just heals himself.”

Zamasu coldly interrupted their banter.“He's right. No matter what, I will prevail. It's pointless fighting someone who can't die and you know it Trunks. But I have bigger matters to attend to.”

 

“What?” They both exclaimed. Zamasu didn't respond as he ceased being in that position.

Trunks and Goku had no time to react as Zamasu teleported away. They both turned around when Vegeta screamed in agony. It seemed like Vegeta lowered his guard and Zamasu kicked him away. Black stood there and smirked, though his other self wasn't amused in the slightest.

 

“Glad you came partner.”

Zamasu scoffed.”Whatever. Can’t believe I had to save your sorry ass.”

“Does it matter? Now, could you do me a favor and heal me?”

“Why should I?”

Black gave him a look.“Is that seriously your question? Do it, remember our agreement, Zamasu.You can’t back out of this.”

Zamasu considered not doing it, but his mind told him that doing so might not be a good idea. Besides, he had a deal that he couldn't go back on as much as didn't want to be in it. He relented and reluctantly gave Black medical attention. Within a second, Black looked good as new…..

 

Black smirked. Now was the time for his power to rise! Zamasu narrowed his eyes and created distance as Black revelled in his newfound strength flowing through his veins. Black chuckled to himself, now seeing his power rising.

 

“Thank you Zamasu. I see I made the right choice choosing you. Now I can get stronger!”

 

Vegeta slowly rose to his feet and snarled.”Grrr….Even if you get stronger, there is no way you are getting to my level.”

“That's where you're wrong. After all, you've had your fun. But it's just the beginning. Watch and learn, for you won’t be alive for long after this. HYAH!”

 

It didn't take long for everyone to feel the broken planet shake under the pressure. It felt like an earthquake skyrocketing off it's natural limits. Lighting struck from all sides as a purple glow surrounded him. The planet was almost falling apart by the sound of the cracks. With the exception of Black, everyone was struggling to stay on their feet.

 

Trunks screamed.“What is he doing? Is he trying to break the planet or something?”

“I hope not!” Goku exclaimed, still shaking from the effects.

 

Vegeta couldn't even seen Black anymore, all he saw was a mass of purple and smoke.”I can’t even see! What the hell is he doing!?”

 

A giant light blinded the battlefield. Everyone closed their eyes as a bright light enveloped their vision, almost blinding them with how overly obnoxious it was. Smoke cloudy the area as a strong just pushed everyone back.

 

Zamasu was the first one to lower his arms that once shield his eyes. He looked in front of him to see a pink glow that stood in front of him.”What even is that?” He never saw that before…reasonable since he didn't remember Black having the ability to have rose colored hair.

 

Trunks looked up to see the coast was clear, and his mouth just slid down the ground.”Errr….Guys. I don't know what I’m looking at, do you? I don't remember anyone being able to ascend to a pink form last time I checked the charts. What is this pink thing?”

“Good question…” Goku said in awe. Sure there was regular SSG, but this didn't look like it. It was too pink for it be red color that they associated with the form that they barely use.

 

Mai was blown away and hid behind a rock with her binoculars.”Ugh….What even happened?” She almost landed on her head, so she was a bit confused. All she saw was pink and smoke and then she was here. Seemed like this wasn't the curbstomp they were hoping for...

 

Black smiled, now looking down at himself. This power was going to prove useful, he made the right choice using this body.”Ah, I see you're impressed. Want to eat your words, Prince Vegeta? I’ll soon dispose of you with my newfound power.”

 

Vegeta scowled.”Grrr…No stupid pink transformation is going to get the best of the mighty prince. You are a fool if you think so, Black.”

 

“You say that now, but it won’t be so easy. Since this is new, I’ll call it something interesting. Something elegant and godlike, like Super Saiyan Rose. How do you like those apples?”

“Super Saiyan what now?” Trunks asked simply.

 

“Super Saiyan Rose. This transformation will be your undoing. Though, I have to thank you, Prince Vegeta. Seeing as your temper gave me the opportunity to get this power to this transformation. It’ll be nice to play and have another round. Though games will be brief, as this will be your final fight.”

 

“Nice job Father, you gave him a zenkai boost.” Trunks sweatdropped.

 

Goku sighed.”Come on Trunks, I’m sure we can beat this jackass. At least, I hope so.”

Trunks looked at Goku, gobsmacked by the comment. He really didn't like the idea of fighting whatever was in front of him. Black was on an entirely different level and he could barely keep up with Zamasu.“You think we can beat THAT?”

 

“Well I think we can. There's no other way to find out besides butting heads.”

“So are you going to get involved?”

Goku didn't get the chance to respond as Vegeta yelled.”NO! I’m taking this fight. Trunks handle the green one, I’m taking Black.”

 

Goku mouthed the word ‘asshole’ and some other profanities that were too dirty to list. But he didn't move, instead, he decided to see how the fight between Vegeta and his double did. If something occurred, he would jump into the ring seeing how arrogant his rival was being, not wanting him to intervene.

Black turned to his partner. Might as well get him to do something useful.”Zamasu.”

“What?” Zamasu asked harshly.

“Could you take care of Trunks for me, he has been a pain in my side. Get rid of him for me please?” It was more of an order than a request.

 

Zamasu snarled, but didn't disagree.”Fine.I’ll get rid of him since you can't do it yourself.” He ended coldly. He soon made eye contact with Trunks and saw the swordsman hid his gaze.

Trunks turned and saw Zamasu looking at him. He sucked in some air, hoping that this fight wouldn't be so painful. He wielded his sword approached him. It was then that Zamasu got in a fighting position.

 

Zamasu narrowed his eyes.”Are you going to start or what? I don't want to waste my time.”

Trunks nodded and made a few movements with his sword. He knew he couldn't kill the guy, but stalling him should work.”Alright. Come at me.”

It didn't take long for the fight to start. Zamasu and Trunks charged at each other within seconds, Zamasu summoning a simple blade in his hand as he swung it at Trunks. Each attack slicing a part of his clothing, while Trunks missed most of his hits. Any hit he made was quickly recovered from with Zamasu’s immortality.

 

This is how and why Trunks ended up right smack dab into square one. He was going to lose the fight, and he had to flee last time. Now he had to fight an immortal being who won’t take damage no matter what happens.

 

Zamasu swiftly kicked Trunks into the ground and Trunks grabbed onto his arm and slammed him into a building. Any relief he got from this didn't last, seeing as Zamasu was right back up on his feet once again. No damage received.

 

Zamasu brushed this off and sent heavenly arrows after him, and Trunks dashed out of the way, the arrows striking into buildings and causing them to collapse and nearly encased him into it. He flew faster and faster to make sure none of the debris landed onto him.

 

Trunks cursed, at this rate, he was going to lose. Maybe if he taunted him he could get some leeway and win the fight. He might be able to kill the guy, but he could try something else. After all, this guy most likely killed his mentor, maybe personal jabs would do something to weaken his fighting position.

 

“You know, we have a bit in common. Same timeline, basically fighting masters for the most part. And pretty popular. Even had good mentors.” He remembered kais having teachers and Zamasu was pretty good at fighting and would stand out at the crowd. Now here came the big one.

Zamasu recovered from a kick, grunting before standing up.“Oh? And where are you going with this?”

 

“But the differences lies in this one thing. At least my mentor wouldn't be disappointed in me if he was alive. Can’t say the same for yours though.”

There was silence. Eerie silence. Zamasu stopped fighting for a moment and stood still. Trunks wondered if he was going to respond, but he done realized what he did. He saw that look, that absolutely outraged look on Zamasu’s face. He looked ready to kill him for real.

 

“Oh, did I strike a nerve? At least I didn't kill my mentor.” Simple misunderstanding, but consequences can be a pain in the back. Especially when you are going to be stabbed real hard.

 

Trunks had done pushed the berserk button. Zamasu closed his eyes for a moment, his fists clenched. How dare he! He didn't kill Gowasu, it wasn't his fault he was too late to save him...He was actually going to give Trunks a quick and merciful death, he was now considering that proposition.

 

Trunks saw he struck a sensitive spot. That wasn't a smart move now that he thought about it seeing as Zamasu had been toying with him prior. He was now playing with fire, and Zamasu was prepared to turn up the heat.

 

The swordsman paused when he saw Zamasu fiditing, and then he noticed Zamasu’s eyes glowing white. That wasn't normal. The former apprentice had been holding back his abilities. Now Trunks just pissed him off.

 

Gowasu’s death still was a sensitive subject, even Black does not dare bring it up. Now Trunks just awakened a year’s worth of anger and hatred onto himself.

“Why you little…” Zamasu summoned a rapier with minimal effort with his eyes still closed. Then one, then two, then three, then ten. Ten magical weapons were at his command. He wielded his rapier in his left hand and glared at Trunks.

He lifted his sword and managed to clear his throat. He gulped when all the swords Zamasu summoned were at his side. Zamasu opened his glowing eyes sharply, now aiming his weapons at their intended target.

 

Trunks realized a bit too late, that glowing eyes meant run for your life.

 

The apprentice sent the ki blades he created straight at Trunks. Trunks dodged some of these, quickly using his sword to deflect them. Zamasu didn't seem bothered and just kept staring at him with stone cold eyes. The rest that whizzed by him hit buildings, causing them to collapse.

 

He zoomed upwards used a Final Flash to get rid of the weapons flying at him. Poor Trunks didn't realize Zamasu had teleported right behind him and…

 

SHINK!

Got him in the chest. Right with his own blade. Zamasu’s rage had blinded him in the heat of battle. Trunks was down and landed on the ground. He coughed and wheezed, feeling the wound in his chest. Wasn't fatal, but it would drain him and prevent him fighting as well. Not to mention the hot tempered god was now ready to end his life faster than you could blink.

 

He looked down at Trunks, wondering whether he should kill him or not.One part was still blinded by rage and said to do it, but that part that he tried repressing, refused. If he was going to kill him, he should make it quick. Even Trunks shouldn't suffer in death.

 

“Well, are you going to kill me?” Trunks asked, knowing he was no match for Zamasu in this state.

 

“I should just kill you. Black told me to so as you were bothersome. I could kill you, I could've killed you earlier. It's a shame, you aren't weak, but compared to us, you aren't strong enough to handle us. Too bad you're life will end, I’ll make this quick.” He didn't exactly take joy in death, but Black demanded him to kill Trunks.

 

Trunks was sure this going to be the end, but he had another idea. It wouldn't kill Zamasu, but it would distract him. With his hand behind his back, he powered up a masenko and with some adrenaline that he had contained inside, jumped to his feet and fired.

 

Zamasu was blasted away and screamed. Trunks panted, it wouldn't be the last time he would see Zamasu, but that should keep him away. He retreated with no regrets and flew off. Time to see what was going on over there, as he saw streaks in the air. One blue and one purple.

 

Meanwhile…

 

The fight between Vegeta and Black was exactly what you expected. Vegeta and Black were on even terms for most of the fight, and things would have stayed that way if Vegeta hadn't gotten himself too carried away.

 

While Black was having his fun, Vegeta powered up his signature Galick Gun attack. He had to admit, Black was impressive, but he would be a dead man soon enough.

 

“So Prince, you do have a bit of personality, but I’m getting tired of this fight.” The false saiyan didn't’ seem to care about the large blast in Vegeta’s hands.

“You won’t be tired in hell!” Vegeta exclaimed, his blast now forming in his hands. He fired it at Black, and it covered him. The prince expected Black to be face down on the ground, but Black stood there with only a few bruises on him.

 

“Thanks for the blast, but you've already played your part in my plan.”

“What are you talking about?” Vegeta demanded.

 

“You are boring me, so why not let someone else fight?”

Goku glared at him when Black met his gaze.”Grr..”

“Your final fight is with me and that's final! Kakarot aint stealing my kill!”

Black rolled his eyes. He was hoping to get rid of the second rate earlier, but toying with him was fun. However, he wasn't letting Goku have his turn, so something needed to be done about this in due time.

 

“Well that's too bad Prince Vegeta. I say that my warm up round with you is over, I want to take on Son Goku and I don't like waiting for my fight.”

 

“You won’t get the chance to fight him, I’ll take you out before you can get to that moron. Starting now!” Vegeta charged at Black like an animal.

 

Goku caught a pink thing envelop Black’s hand as Vegeta charged at him.Goku gawked,”Vegeta wait! Don't get any closer! He's got a-”

Vegeta didn't hear Goku’s plea, only to be greeted with an uppercut. Black saw the only way he was facing his main course was through getting rid of the appetizer. For good this time.

Goku watched as his rival had a giant blade sticking out of his chest.

 

“Sword…” Goku finished weakly.

“G-Gngh! D-Damn you…”Vegeta crumpled to the ground, his arrogance had led to his downfall. He struggled to get up to his feet, but before he could do anything, Black stomped on his back and walked over his unconscious form. His blue highlights faded and turned back to it's original black color as the prince lay motionless into the ground.

 

Black scoffed and brushed dirt over him.”I told you stay out of my way. You didn't listen and you paid for it.” He grinned as Goku looked at him a disturbed fashion, now taking a step back.”Now Son Goku, let's fight. I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

 

“I wish you didn't.” Goku grimaced.

 

“Well? Are you going to transform? I know that if that arrogant prince can transform, you can too. I want to see your true power, come on. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Alright. I guess I don't have much of a choice.”

 

Goku saw he had no option.

 

Vegeta was down for the count, Trunks was who knows where, leaving him the only man standing.Sighing, he transformed into SSB and glared at his clone opponent. At least he could satisfy the urge to punch what appeared to be himself in the face.

 

Goku egged him on, getting into a fighting stance.“You want me, you got me Black. Let's go. This is what you wanted right?”

Black felt ecstatic, finally the main course was ready to fight him! Now he could go all out on him! “Of course. I can hardly contain myself, now let's go. This is going to be exciting! The thrill and power is getting to me and I need more!”

Goku cringed, this was so hard. Why did this guy share his face? It's so weird to hear himself talk like some masochist.”I’m starting to wish I wasn't fighting you...”

 

“Aw don't be like that. We haven't even started. I want to see you fight me, you won’t disappoint I promise. After all, you’ll do better than that one over there.”

 

The blue haired saiyan rose up to Black’s level, both staring at each other. Goku narrowed his eyes before saying.”You're the most annoying person I’ve had the displeasure of meeting. You know how to make someone want to punch themselves.”

“With the power I have, it's no surprise. You’re jealous of my strength and beauty! No matter, I see why. After all, no mortal can reach my height of elegance and grace, so this power just makes you salivate, knowing you will never be on my level..”

“Oh brother, a narcissist.”Goku sweatdropped before sighing.”Well, I'll show how ‘jealous’ I am with my foot shoved up your ass!” Needless to say, Goku was charging in like a bull full speed. Black blocked his punch, but Goku was just ahead of him and kicked him in the face. Black’s grin widened, this was more like it! Vegeta didn't offer him half this entertainment, now he was finally getting some real action!

 

Black kicked Goku in the chest before slicing him. Goku cursed before regaining his composure. He wasn't going to back down, it wasn't a deep wound after all. He had to keep fighting, he was the only one who was still standing.

 

“Come on, I know you're better than this! Fight me like you mean it!” Black yelled.

 

“I am, what the hell do you want from me!?”

“Your full power! Come on, I know you can fight me better than this. You better starting showing your power or else.”

 

Goku snarled.”Fine, come at me you son of a bitch. Try it. See what happens.” Goku managed to keep Black on hold, managing to dispatch his blade and slam him into the ground. He wasn't going to let this bastard stab him like Vegeta.

 

Black was sent flying into the ground. He narrowed his eyes before firing ki blasts at Goku from above. Goku flew out of the way for most of them, but the last one took him off guard and damaged him.

 

The fight continued like this for a while, both of them at even odds. It was actually hard to tell who was stronger seeing as Goku and Black kept banging into each other, firing blasts with no signs of giving up.

 

Eventually, Goku ended up getting a barrage of punches in his direction, he had no time to block them. He sent tumbling into the ground and barely managed to look up. That took a lot out of him and he was getting a bit dizzy. Black was a tough cookie and was proving his worth in his punched and power.

 

Black pouted.”Aw? Are you tired already? We're just beginning to play. You can’t tell me you are going to leave me hanging are you?”

Goku coughed but said nothing. He was a wreck, blood was on his clothes and body. Not to mention his legs were a bit weak thanks to Black langing his blade on them a few times.

 

“Are you going to stand up or what? Are you really that tired? Guess I'll have to finish this a lot quicker than I thought. Tis a shame, you did provide a good fight, but all things come to an end someday. Now hold still and you won’t feel….that much.” Black charged up his own kamehameha and got in position.

 

Goku cursed, he was weak on his legs thanks to Black’s attacks slicing him on his lower half. He couldn't fly and there was no way he was surviving that blast, at least not without permanent damage. He prepared himself for the worst.

 

“KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Goku closed his eyes, preparing for impact. To his surprise, he felt no pain and was abruptly pushed away. He gasped when he saw Trunks, who managed to push him out of the way.

Black's smile vanished, seeing his prey was still alive with that other vermin."What!?"

"Still alive, thanks buddy!" Goku said, patting Trunks a bit roughly on the back.

Black snarled and turned to Trunks.”You! I thought I told Zamasu to kill you…”

“Well he didn't get that chance now did he? I’m hard to kill, your little friend isn't going to stop me so easily.”

“Grrr…” Black scowled. Trunks was getting in his way again, he thought Zamasu would actually be able to kill him. What gives?

 

Speaking of Zamasu, he followed right behind Trunks.

 

Black turned to his partner.”Really Zamasu? I thought I told you to kill him!”

“Not my fault he ran away from me. Wouldn't have been a problem if you just killed him earlier.” Zamasu snapped.

 

“Well your weakness got Trunks his chance to escape. Let's make sure this doesn't happen again.”

 

“Whatever.” He replied coldly.

 

The enemies now stood on the opposite side of the battlefield. Trunks helped Goku to his feet and sighed.

 

“Goku, you ok?”

Goku weakly smiled.“Yeah. Sort of. Just a bit bruised up.”

“Where's father? He's been a bit too quiet.”

“Lying over there, he's unconscious. Black stabbed him and I don't look much better. Face it, we can’t win against these two, not like this.”

“Great, so how are we supposed to escape? We need a plan.”

Goku paused when an idea hit him.” I have an idea, but we need to prepare the time machine. Go with that girl and find a place to park. I’ll try distracting them.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. And take Vegeta with you. Leaving him here would be a bad move.”

Trunks nodded before taking off. Black was about to blast Trunks, but Goku yelled.”HEY! Trunks isn't your opponent. I am.”

“You?” Zamasu asked.”You can’t take us both on. What do you plan on doing, you are in no condition to fight the both of us. You are all alone against the two of us.”

 

Goku he could take them one on one for a distraction, but two on one was going to be a doozie. The only hope he had was the keep them distracted long enough to where they could get back to the past.

 

“I can still fight.” Goku rolled off his pain as he got in a fighting position with a pained grunt. He sighed and looked at the duo.

“If that's what you say. Alright, let's get rid of one more fighter.”

Black smirked.“Ah ah ah, Zamasu, he's my kill.Trunks and Vegeta can be yours, I don't care. But Goku is mine and mine alone.”

Zamasu scoffed.“I don't care about him, just get rid of him. We’ve wasted enough time fighting them, let's just make their deaths swift.” There was a moment of silence before Goku took off in the opposite direction Trunks went. Zamasu and Black jumped in surprise at his cowardly move and flew after him.

 

“Hey! Where are you going? You are supposed to fight us!” Black demanded, did Goku have a cowardly side now?

Zamasu remained silent as he shot arrows at the poor saiyan. Goku got hit by some of the arrows, but kept flying like his life depended on it. He turned his head, Zamasu was the faster one of the two and this was evident when the kai grabbed onto him and sent him flying while off guard.

 

Goku cursed as he pulled himself out of the building. Black was standing over him and Zamasu was just behind him. Goku saw no way to get away as he was trapped in a corner against the wall. He wasn't anywhere near Trunks, and he needed to get out if he didn't want to be dead meat.

 

“Nowhere to run, Son Goku. It's the end of the line for you, and I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

He hoped this worked...this was a last resort move.”Not if I can help it. My life isn't going to end like this. Not this time.”

“And what do you plan on doing?” Zamasu asked cautiously. Goku had his head lowered and it seemed like he was hiding something…

 

Goku remained silent before shutting his eyes.”SOLAR FLARE!”

“ACK! IT BURNS!” Both gods were stunned. Zamasu and Black screeched when the light them. Zamasu cursed, this was the second time he had been caught off guard! The duo was unable to resist the blinding light and were in a state of panic.

 

Goku took his chance while they were disabled and locked onto Trunk’s ki. He looked back at them before vanishing in thin air.

 

Goku teleported right in front of Trunks, who had managed to toss Vegeta into the passenger's seat. Mai was standing there with her motorcycle, making sure that they were making a clean getaway.

Needless to say, they were caught off guard by Goku magically appearing. Mai got her gun and Trunks got his sword.

 

Trunks jumped.”Gngh!” He was about to attack, but saw it was Goku. He sighed in relief.”Sorry, thought is was someone else.”

“No problem. I managed to sideswipe them,but they won’t stay paralyzed like that for long. Let's get out of here before the effects where off. It's only a matter of time before they track us down.”

 

“He's right. Let's get going, they’ll hunting our asses soon enough.”

Mai frowned.”But what about us? The resistance?”

Trunks sighed.“We’ll have to come back later. We just weren’t prepared for that fight.” Trunks hopped into the driver's seat and Goku made room for himself. Mai waved goodbye as Trunks starting the machine in a hurry.

 

Soon enough, they flew into the sky and vanished. They would have to come back another time. By this point, Zamasu and Black regained their vision. After stumbling around, Black spotted the time machine.”There they are! We can’t let them escape.”

Black was about to fire a large blast towards them, but he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.”Black. Stop.”

“What? But they are going to get away!”

“Let them. This is a fight for another day. They’ll be back sooner or later. It's not worth the effort.”

BLack watched as his one chance to kill them went out the window thanks to his partner. Zamasu sighed.”They’ll be back. Don't get so worked up.After all, you're the one who wasn't to get stronger.” He turned his back to him and coldy flew back home. This was a waste of time to stay here.

 

Black smiled.”Fine. Have it your way. If they come back, hopefully they'll pose a challenge next time.” Black laughed to himself, now if they got stronger he could finally do something new.


End file.
